O que não podemos deixar para trás
by Hana Himura
Summary: Quando eles se conheceram, foi ódio à primeira vista. O que eles não poderiam esperar era que o amor e o ódio fossem duas faces da mesma moeda. *Terminada*
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: RK não me pertence. Pedi ao papai Noel, mas ele disse que já tinha dono... ^_^;;;

__

O que não podemos deixar para trás

Por: Hana-chan  
Editado por: KayJuli

**__**

  
Kaoru.  
Acordei de manhã com o rádio relógio. A voz estridente de Cindy Lauper me fez abrir os olhos no mesmo instante, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco desorientada. Estava tendo um sonho bom. Espreguicei-me ao som de "Girls just wanna have fun."

Estava tão confortável que não sentia vontade de levantar. Abracei meus travesseiros, lembrando do sonho que havia tido. Suspirei, pensando no sonho e o relacionando ao encontro da noite passada. Talvez ele fosse a pessoa certa para mim. Ri como uma colegial, enquanto me levantava para me aprontar para mais um dia de serviço.

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...****

Cantei junto com a Cindy Lauper, usando a escova de cabelo como microfone. Minha voz saía fora de tom, mas não fazia diferença. Não era como se os vizinhos fossem reclamar. Dançando pelo apartamento, escolhi as roupas para usar aquele dia. Poderia escolher o estilo sexy-sedutor, pensei, tirando um vestido vermelho muito justo do armário. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho, segurando o vestido contra meu corpo.

- Como é que as pessoas têm coragem de comprar roupas vermelhas? - pensei, fazendo uma careta.

Nada contra roupas vermelhas, simplesmente não combinavam comigo. Meu estilo era mais conservador. Tirei um conjunto cinza do armário. Novamente coloquei contra meu corpo e uma nova careta. Eu estava parecendo uma freira. Nem tão sedutor, mas também não tão conservador. Dizem que as roupas falam muito do que somos...

Acabei optando pelo clássico: uma saia preta, com uma blusa branca, sapatos altos. Usaria o cabelo em um coque. Seria a imagem de uma perfeita executiva, jovem, mas responsável.

Tão logo acabei de me vestir, o interfone tocou. Coloquei a escova de dentes na boca, enquanto corria para atender.

- Vou descer em um segundo - disse ao interfone e voltei correndo para o banheiro.

Cuspi o creme dental na pia, peguei minha bolsa e corri para começar um novo dia.

- Desculpe a demora, Misao-chan! - gritei, enquanto corria para entrar no carro.

- Não está tão atrasada assim, Kaoru - Misao respondeu, enquanto eu batia a porta do carro. - Então, como foi o encontro?

- Foi ótimo! - respondi, empolgada. - Ele é tão carinhoso, tão gentil... Um verdadeiro cavalheiro. E o restaurante era fantástico. Eu usei aquele vestido azul...

- Ah! Adoro aquele vestido - Misao disse, dando a partida no carro. - Então, quando vocês vão sair de novo?

- Ele disse que vai me ligar.

- Oh... - Misao disse, com um tom de desapontamento.

Levei alguns segundos para entender o porquê do desapontamento da Misao.

- Levei um fora, né? - perguntei.

- Desculpe, Kaoru-chan...

- Droga! - fiz beicinho. - E nem teve coragem de me falar frente a frente.

- Talvez ele telefone...

- Mesmo? - perguntei, meus olhos se enchendo de esperança.

- Não espere sentada.

Que vontade de matar a Misao. Se ela não estivesse dirigindo, eu esganaria ela. Apertei as mãos sobre o tecido da minha saia, tentando controlar a minha vontade de apertar o pescoço da Misao. É claro, quando chegássemos à agência, eu já teria esquecido tudo.

- Vamos almoçar juntas - Misao disse, enquanto entrávamos pelo hall.

- Está certo - concordei.

O dia, que havia começado maravilhoso, com certeza estava perdendo seu encanto à medida que progredia. Mal poderia saber que meu dia ainda não havia chegado em seu ponto mais baixo.

Cheguei à minha sala, havia flores sobre a mesa. Peguei o cartão, ansiosa por saber quem tinha mandado... Decepção... Ryuzaburo, um dos artistas gráficos da agência. Ele não desistia nunca...

- Bom dia, Kamiya-san. O senhor Yamagata está nos chamando na sala de reunião - Soujirou falou, parado à minha porta. Ele tinha aquele sorriso enigmático estampado no rosto. - Você está muito bonita hoje, Kamiya-san.

O que era aquilo? Por acaso ele estava querendo complicar a minha já complicada vida amorosa? Eu não merecia isso! Ignorei o que Soujirou disse e segui até a sala de reunião. Tive certeza que ele estava olhando para mim e por isso tinha me deixado passar na frente dele. Dizem que os mais quietos são os mais pervertidos.

Toda a equipe estava reunida em torno da mesa.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei para Misao, em voz baixa.

- Parece que o senhor Yamagata contratou alguém - Misao interrompeu sua explicação, porque o senhor Yamagata estava entrando na sala, acompanhado por um ruivo.

Olhei para o estranho. Ele parecia assustadoramente familiar. De onde eu conhecia aquele homem? Ele era lindo. O cabelo talvez fosse um pouco comprido demais para meu gosto, mas tudo nele era perfeito. Além do mais, ele se vestia muito melhor que qualquer homem que eu houvesse conhecido.

- Ele é um gato - Misao sussurrou para mim.

- Bom dia - o senhor Yamagata começou. - É com grande orgulho que estou apresentando a vocês o mais novo membro de nossa equipe: Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin? Himura? Oh, não! É por isso que eu o conhecia! Ele era simplesmente o

- Mais intragável e arrogante bastardo que já conheci em toda minha vida - murmurei.

Apenas Misao me escutou e lançou um olhar inquisidor na minha direção. Tentei olhar para o outro lado, para que Himura não visse que era eu... O que era impossível, já que o senhor Yamagata resolveu apresentar um por um os membros da equipe para ele. Não havia como me esconder. Bom, eu poderia fingir que não o reconhecia. Talvez ele não lembrasse de mim. Quando o senhor Yamagata disse a ele meu nome, eu disse:

- Bem vindo à Standard Publicidade, senhor Himura - apertei a mão dele talvez um pouco mais forte do que havia desejado de início. Sou Kaoru Kamiya, do atendimento.

- O escritório de Kamiya é ao lado do seu, Himura - o senhor Yamagata disse. - Himura também vai trabalhar no atendimento.

E minha sorte simplesmente estava rolando colina abaixo, sem perspectivas para parar. Aquele homem insuportável ainda por cima tinha o mesmo cargo que eu?! Não poderia ser possível. Por sorte ele não pareceu me reconhecer.

- Estou ansioso por trabalhar com você, Kamiya-san - Kenshin disse, com um sorriso brilhante.

E minha sorte parou de rolar colina baixo. Ela havia batido de frente em um muro. Aahh!!! Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo comigo! Não poderia! Eu deveria estar sonhando! Pior, tendo um pesadelo! Que alguém me acordasse, por favor! Precisava respirar fundo e mentir com um sorriso amarelo:

- Estou ansiosa por isso, Himura-san.

- Por favor, chame-me de Kenshin.

Droga! Ainda por cima a desgraça quer ser chamada pelo primeiro nome?! Isso não seria tentar a sorte? Bom, minha sorte já havia sofrido um acidente horrível e não tinha mais perspectivas de recuperação, então...

- Kenshin - repeti, fingindo descaradamente.

O senhor Yamagata deu a reunião por encerrada e eu voltei para minha sala. Todo aquele fingimento havia me deixado cansada. Misao bateu na minha porta.

- Tudo bem, Kaoru? Você parecia a ponto de estourar uma veia lá dentro - Misao disse.

Arregalei os olhos, mas ela logo me tranqüilizou.

- Ninguém notou - ela disse.

- Eu o odeio! - murmurei, fechando os punhos com raiva.

- Odeia quem? - Misao perguntou.

- Himura! - quase gritei, tinha que me controlar para manter minha calma.

- Como pode odiar alguém que acabou de conhecer? - ela estava incrédula.

- Ah, eu o conheço... E muito bem! Nós estudamos juntos no colégio.

*~*Flashback*~*

Foi ódio à primeira vista. Todos que me conhecem sabem que eu não sou de julgar pelas aparências, ou de me apressar em um julgamento. Mas no instante em que o vi, soube que o odiava.

Toda história tem o seu começo. A nossa começou há seis anos, justamente em uma sala de aula. Talvez eu não tenha o odiado no exato momento em que o vi, mas com certeza foi muito próximo disso.

Estava sentada tranqüilamente na minha mesa, quando ele entrou pela primeira vez. Estava com o professor. Aluno novo, recém-transferido... Meu primeiro inimigo. Confesso que quando o vi pela primeira vez, senti pena. Houve cochichos pela sala inteira. Era um garoto ruivo, com um corte de cabelo ridículo e com uma pele que parecia ter declarado a si mesma "estado de calamidade pública". Ainda por cima era baixo, quase tanto quanto eu. Achei que coitado seria o saco de pancadas dos fortões pelos próximos meses.

Empurrei meus óculos para o lugar. Eles tinham mania em escorregar pelo meu nariz.

- Silêncio! - o professor pediu e, virando-se para o rapaz novo: - Se apresente para a turma.

- E-eu sou Kenshin Himura - ele meio que gaguejou em voz baixa.

- Tem uma mesa vaga lá atrás - o professor apontou.

Bem atrás de mim. Que infortúnio. À medida que ele se aproximava, eu sentia ainda mais repulsa da pele dele. Era como se estivesse escamando ou alguma coisa assim. Simplesmente nojento.

- Guardem os livros. Vamos fazer uma prova surpresa.

Ótimo... Prova surpresa de Biologia... Minha matéria mais odiada. Eu nunca conseguia lembrar direito as classes e nomes científicos dos bichinhos nojentos que o professor sempre pedia para nós decorarmos.

- Você não precisa fazer a prova se não quiser, Kenshin - o professor disse.

Metade da turma lançou um olhar de inveja a ele. Simplesmente não consegui entender porque, só porque ele era um aluno novo, ele poderia deixar de fazer o teste. Afinal, ele estava ou não na nossa sala? Mas não foi isso a primeira coisa que me irritou... O que me irritou foi:

- Eu quero - ele disse, timidamente. - Gosto de Biologia.

Como alguém poderia gostar de Biologia?! Era a matéria mais sofrível que poderia existir!

"Gosto de Biologia", resmunguei em voz baixa, imitando a voz dele. Ninguém me escutou.

Começamos a responder o teste. Senti um cutucão nas minhas costas. Juro, que se aquele almofadinha com pele de jacaré me pedisse cola, eu o assassinaria naquele exato instante. Para sorte dele, não foi isso que ele fez.

- Empresta o corretivo? - ele pediu.

Meu liquid paper estava em cima da minha mesa. Por que eu tinha que ter deixado aquilo justamente ali para todo mundo ver? Acabei entregando o corretivo, antes que o professor achasse que _eu_ estava pedindo cola para _ele_.

Kenshin foi agitar o corretivo, mas a tampa deveria estar solta. Bom, o movimento de agitar o corretivo, adicionado à força da gravidade... Nunca fui muito boa em física, mas com certeza não poderia haver uma boa explicação para como aquele liquid paper foi justamente derramar em cima de mim.

- Baka! - levantei gritando.

Meu rosto, minhas roupas... Meus óculos! Ah! Ele iria morrer!

- Kaoru, sente - o professor me lançou um daqueles olhares.

Resolvi sentar. Havia uma enorme mancha branca na minha prova, cobrindo metade das perguntas e metade das minhas respostas. Fechei os punhos com raiva, antes de pedir para o professor uma nova prova.

E foi assim que comecei a odiar Kenshin Himura.

*~*Fim do Flashback*~*

- Mas não parece ter sido realmente culpa dele... - Misao justificou. - Além do mais, agora ele é o senhor bonitão.

- Senhor bonitão? Está brincando, né? Kenshin? Bonito? O dia em que Kenshin for bonito, as vacas dançariam valsa com o Imperador!

- Não estou por dentro dos costumes das vacas, mas se você diz... Então, definitivamente, elas estão dançando aquela valsa - Misao respondeu, com um sorriso enigmático.

- Está bem... Concordo que ele não está de todo horrível, mas--

- Eu sabia que você tinha achado ele um gato - Misao interrompeu grosseiramente.

- Mas - repeti em um tom de voz mais alto. - Ele é completamente podre por dentro. Um asno! Se você soubesse as coisas que ele me fez no colégio... Ele me fez tirar um zero em Geografia! - quase gritei. - E não foi apenas isso! Acertou uma bola na minha cabeça em Educação Física! - baixei a minha voz - Ele viu minha calcinha.

Misao começou a rir. Obviamente, eu estava soando como se tivesse dezessete anos outra vez!

- Quantos homens já viram a sua calcinha, Kaoru?

- Isso não vem ao caso! O que importa é que ele fazia de tudo para tornar minha vida um inferno!

Misao riu.

- Sabe o que dizem, Kaoru? Que entre o amor e o ódio existe uma linha muito tênue.

- Ha! Quem disse isso não sabe de nada! Ninguém pode amar uma pessoa como Kenshin Himura! - declarei, em alto e bom tom.

Era verdade. Ele era completamente insuportável. Ninguém em sua sã consciência poderia gostar dele.

- Se você gosta tanto dele, por que não fica com ele? - perguntei para Misao.

- Talvez eu fique...

Olhei para ela com descrença. Ela não poderia estar falando sério!

- Não se preocupe, Kaoru! - ela respondeu, levantando as mãos, o que me fez dar um suspiro de alívio. - Eu não vou atrapalhar a vida amorosa da minha melhor amiga! - exclamou, beliscando a minha bochecha.

Com uma amiga assim, ninguém precisa de inimigos. Quando Misao saiu, joguei-me sobre minha cadeira e suspirei. Como eu iria poder fazer direito o meu trabalho com aquele paspalho por perto?

---------------  
Continua...  
---------------

Deixe sua opinião. Só assim eu posso saber se você está gostando ou não! =^x^=


	2. Capítulo 2

Notas da Hana-chan: eu não entendo muito de publicidade, também não tenho pretensão de ser fidedigna na minha caracterização do mundo da propaganda.

Essa história é para a minha querida amiga e editora, KayJuli. =^x^=

Disclaimer: RK não é meu. Já disse isso tantas vezes que estou começando a achar que é verdade. =^x^=

**__**

O que não podemos deixar para trás

Capítulo 2

Kenshin.

Acordei de mal humor. Todas as minhas coisas ainda estavam em caixas, espalhadas pelo apartamento. Fiquei me sentindo desorganizado, mas o fato era que havia acabado de chegar a Tokyo e ainda não tinha tido tempo o bastante para organizar as minhas coisas.

Peguei minha mala, procurando a roupa que iria usar no meu primeiro dia de serviço. Todas as minhas roupas estavam amassadas de uma forma ou de outra. A primeira impressão é a mais importante. O que eu poderia fazer? Comprar roupas novas? Muito cedo para isso.

Revirei as caixas até conseguir encontrar um ferro de passar. Escolhi as peças de roupa que estavam menos amassadas. Calça social preta, uma camisa verde e um casaco preto. Ao menos a combinação não ficava ridícula demais. Passei as roupas no chão do apartamento porque não consegui encontrar a tábua de passar em lugar algum. Nota mental: comprar uma.

Roupas resolvidas, entrei sob o chuveiro. Cinco minutos embaixo d'água e sou um homem completamente diferente. É claro, meu cabelo estava pingando, molhando todo o chão. A única toalha que eu havia encontrado era de rosto. Enxuguei-me como pude, vesti-me e saí para tomar café da manhã.

Havia uma padaria perto do meu novo apartamento. Comprei um pão de queijo para levar e corri para pegar o ônibus para o serviço. Tive que comer no ônibus. As pessoas me olhavam de uma forma estranha, mas isso realmente não importava. Eu não podia chegar atrasado, não no primeiro dia.

O senhor Yamagata foi cortês ao me cumprimentar.

- Vou chamar a equipe para apresentar vocês - ele disse, afavelmente, antes de chamar a secretária para dar o recado.

Estava um pouco nervoso em conhecer todos. Havia trabalhado em uma agência em Kyoto, mas a Standard era uma agência muito maior e já recebera muitos prêmios. Respirei fundo. Tudo que precisava fazer era tentar transmitir uma imagem de calma. Tudo daria certo... Eu era bom o bastante para estar lá... Todos gostariam de mim... Desde quando eu soava como um livro de auto-ajuda?

- Vamos - o senhor Yamagata me chamou.

Segui-o até a sala de reuniões. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Por fora eu parecia calmo, por dentro eu estava a ponto de chamar uma ambulância. A maneira que meu coração estava batendo não poderia ser normal. Eu deveria estar tendo um ataque cardíaco. Só podia ser isso.

- Bom dia - o senhor Yamagata começou. - É com grande orgulho que estou apresentando a vocês o mais novo membro de nossa equipe: Kenshin Himura.

Minhas mãos estavam geladas. Eu dei uma olhada para a equipe... Uau! _Olá, garotas_! Aquilo ali era o paraíso ou o quê? É claro, havia homens na equipe... Mas as garotas pareciam sorvete em um dia quente de verão. Simplesmente tentadoras. Um murmúrio chamou a minha atenção.

- Mais intragável e arrogante bastardo que já conheci em toda minha vida.

Aquilo parecia familiar... A garota parecia familiar. O senhor Yamagata começou a me apresentar à equipe.

- Este é Soujirou Seta, da criação.

Aperto de mãos, tentei dar uma olhada na morena que havia me chamado de arrogante bastardo.

- Ryuzaburo, nosso artista gráfico.

Novo aperto de mãos, a morena tentando olhar para o outro lado, como se não quisesse que eu a visse.

- Sayo Amakusa, da produção.

Aperto de mãos... Uau... Linda... A morena pareceu ter se resignado no lugar dela.

- Tae Sekihara, da mídia.

Aperto de mãos. Sim, bonita, mas não exatamente o meu tipo. A morena passou a mão pelo cabelo. Parecia nervosa.

- Shogo Amakusa, da criação.

Aperto de mãos, quase chegando na morena.

- Misao Makimachi, da criação.

- Olá, prazer em conhecê-lo, Himura - Misao cumprimentou.

Ela parecia jovem demais para estar trabalhando ali, não que isso importasse realmente... Também era bonita. Havia alguma coisa de errada naquela agência? Por que todas as mulheres eram lindas?

Talvez fossem os meus hormônios... Só pode ser... Uau... A morena levantou. Ela estava usando uma blusa branca, com os botões do colarinho abertos, e uma saia preta. Que pernas... Extremamente familiar.

Oh! Não! Não podia ser! Era ela! Onde estavam os óculos? Estava usando lentes de contato? Ela sempre foi uma garota muito quente, mas agora era toda mulher. Será que a personalidade dela havia melhorado?

- Essa é Kaoru Kamiya - senhor Yamagata disse.

- Bem vindo à Standard Publicidade, senhor Himura - ela disse, com um aperto de mãos verdadeiramente esmagador de ossos. - Sou Kaoru Kamiya, do atendimento.

- O escritório de Kamiya é ao lado do seu, Himura - o senhor Yamagata disse. - Himura também vai trabalhar no atendimento.

Uh oh... Trabalhar com Kamiya? Isso não podia ser verdade... Ela me odiava com todas as suas forças... É impossível um bom relacionamento de trabalho com alguém que o odeia tanto. Talvez eu devesse dormir com ela. Isso com certeza quebraria toda a tensão que ela parecia estar sentindo. Resolvi fingir que não a reconhecia.

- Estou ansioso por trabalhar com você, Kamiya-san - eu disse, procurando sorrir.

Kaoru sorriu. Que sorriso perfeito... Aquele aparelho que ela usava naquela época com certeza compensou... Ah, não. Isso não é bom. Tenho certeza de que estou encarando. Ela mal consegue olhar para mim.

- Estou ansiosa por isso, Himura-san.

- Por favor, chame-me de Kenshin - eu disse, imediatamente.

Oh, que droga! Estou amolecendo com o passar do tempo! Não podia esquecer o que ela havia me feito... Nem que ela houvesse se tornado uma mulher de virar a cabeça, eu não poderia esquecer o que ela havia me feito. Droga, Kamiya! Nós poderíamos ter sido amigos! Talvez alguma coisa a mais. Você estragou tudo. Eu deveria odiar você por isso! Odiá-la tanto quanto você me odeia.

- Kenshin - ela repetiu meu nome.

O senhor Yamagata continuou me apresentando à equipe. Havia também um Tsunan, do departamento de fotografia, um Sano que trabalhava com a Tae na mídia... O resto dos nomes não consegui pegar. Estava ocupado demais pensando em Kaoru Kamiya. Ainda não havia me vingado da última que ela havia me aprontado.

Reunião encerrada, o senhor Yamagata me levou à minha nova sala.

- Vou deixar que você se ajeite - o senhor Yamagata disse. - Minha secretária vai passar para deixar algumas pastas das contas que você vai assumir.

Concordei com a cabeça. O escritório era de um bom tamanho. Era bem decorado, só faltava alguns toques pessoais para que eu me sentisse completamente em casa. Abri as persianas. Tinha até uma vista. Cogitei me jogar pela janela. Trabalhar com Kamiya seria um pesadelo.

Ainda lembrava meu primeiro dia de aula. Havia vindo de Osaka para Tokyo na metade do primeiro mês de aula. Meu pai havia recebido uma oferta de trabalho em Tokyo.

*~~*Flashback*~~*

Eu estava tão nervoso que as minhas mãos estavam suando. O professor pediu para eu me apresentar para a turma. Mal consegui gaguejar o meu nome. Conseguia ouvir todos fazendo algum tipo de comentário. Todos menos uma garota de óculos, que simplesmente ficou me olhando sem muita reação no olhar. Havia a achado linda, apesar das lentes.

O professor me mandou sentar atrás dela. Parecia que finalmente as coisas estavam começando a dar certo.

- Guardem os livros. Vamos fazer uma prova surpresa. Você não precisa fazer a prova se não quiser, Kenshin - o professor disse.

Biologia? Nunca fui o pior aluno da sala, tão pouco poderia se dizer que eu era um gênio. As garotas gostam de rapazes inteligentes, ou foi o que eu pensei, quando disse:

- Eu quero. Gosto de Biologia.

Ouvi a morena de óculos murmurar uma imitação horrível da maneira que eu estava falando. Aparentemente, eu não havia começado com o pé direito. Começamos a fazer a prova em silêncio. Meu nervosismo ainda não tinha passado. De fato, era tão grande que escrevi o meu nome errado. O pior é que eu não havia levado corretivo.

A morena tinha corretivo em cima da mesa dela. Será que ela se importaria em me emprestar?

Cutuquei-a de leve nas costas.

- Empresta o corretivo? - pedi.

A garota olhou para trás. Só então eu vi que ela tinha olhos azuis. Era ainda mais bonita, olhando de perto. Finalmente, ela me entregou o corretivo e virou novamente para frente. Segurei o corretivo pela tampa para agitar, mas de alguma forma ele voou da minha mão, derramando sobre a morena.

- Baka! - ela gritou, levantando da cadeira.

- Kaoru, sente - o professor lançou para ela um daqueles olhares que queria dizer: "ou você faz o que eu digo, ou você faz o que eu digo."

Quando a aula terminou, juntei as minhas coisas rapidamente e corri atrás da morena. Então, Kaoru era o nome dela. Consegui alcançá-la já do lado de fora do colégio.

- Kaoru! - chamei.

Ela parou e ficou olhando para mim. O que eu deveria falar? Desculpe pelo que aconteceu? Você é muito bonita? Quer ser minha namorada? Milhões de coisas se passaram na minha mente, mas eu não consegui dizer nada.

Kaoru se abaixou, pegando um punhado de lama no chão e esfregou contra o meu rosto. Não disse uma palavra e foi embora. Fiquei pasmo, olhando para ela sair. Ela tinha umas pernas muito bonitas, sem falar naquela bundinha empinada.

- Deve ser TPM - murmurei.

Talvez eu devesse tentar falar com ela no dia seguinte. Possivelmente, ela estava muito zangada pelo incidente com o liquid paper. Eu compraria outro corretivo para dar para ela. Era possível que ela me perdoasse.

*~~*Fim do Flashback*~~*

É claro, Kaoru nunca me perdoou. O que começou com um simples problema com um corretivo, escalou de uma forma sem proporções para ódio mortal. Não conseguia perdoar Kaoru pelas coisas que ela me fez, mas odiá-la talvez fosse algo forte demais para mim. Não para ela, óbvio, como ela deixou claro várias vezes.

Como é que eu iria trabalhar com ela? Bom, talvez eu simplesmente devesse ficar longe do caminho dela e esperar que ela ficasse longe do meu. Quem eu estava enganando? Isso não teria graça.

Li todas as pastas das contas que eu iria assumir. O senhor Yamagata não havia me passado muitas contas. Possivelmente, queria que eu me adaptasse à empresa, antes de me dar mais responsabilidades.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou o grandalhão, Sano, parado à minha porta.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Nós estamos saindo para almoçar. Vim saber se você quer ir com a gente - ele disse, bem direto.

Fechei as pastas e sai com ele.

Sentei-me em um restaurante pequeno, não muito longe da agência, com Sano, Soujirou e Amakusa.

- As moças também gostam de comer aqui - disse Sano, apontando um gesto de cabeça para a mesa em que Kaoru estava sentada com Misao, Sayo e Tae.

Kaoru me perseguiria onde quer que eu fosse. Não apenas ela, mas a lembrança dela também. Todas as coisas que ela me fez... O rosto de um anjo, mas o comportamento de um demônio. Assim era a Kaoru que eu lembrava. Ela poderia ter mudado com o passar dos anos... Com certeza estava mais bonita que nunca, mas talvez o temperamento dela também houvesse sofrido uma metamorfose. Era algo que eu gostaria de poder esperar.

- Acho que o Kenshin tem uma queda pela Jou-chan - Sano disse, meio atrás do cardápio.

- Vai ter que entrar na fila - Amakusa riu.

- Ahn? Eu? Queda por ela? Por favor! - tentei me defender.

- Tudo bem, Himura-san... Ela tem esse efeito em nós... - Soujirou disse.

- Nós? - perguntei, tentando me excluir.

- Ryuzaburo, Soujirou... Quem mais? - Amakusa começou.

- Tem também o Okita da contabilidade... - Sano continuou. - E agora o Kenshin Himura.

- Fã-clube Kaoru Kamiya - Soujirou terminou, sorrindo.

- Não é nada disso - eu suspirei. - Eu a conheço.

- Conhece? - Sano perguntou.

- Eu a conheço da época que ela usava aparelho nos dentes e óculos fundo-de-garrafa - respondi.

- O quê? Ela não foi sempre linda assim? - Soujirou parecia indignado.

- Não me interprete mal! Ela sempre foi linda... Mais ainda agora.

- Estou sentindo umas vibrações românticas no ar - Sano brincou.

- Ela me odeia - respondi e houve um longo silêncio. - Não digam a ela que eu lembro dela... Ela pode querer reviver a antiga hostilidade. Seria desastroso.

- Seria divertido - Sano retrucou.

- Seria homicídio - eu disse.

- Era tão terrível assim? - Soujirou perguntou.

- Bom... Não era tão ruim quando começou, mas piorou muito rápido depois que eu... - percebi que não deveria estar contando isso a eles.

- Depois que você...? - os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Obviamente eu não poderia escapar sem contar essa história...

*~~*Flashback*~~*

Estava correndo pelos corredores da escola. Havia me perdido a caminho da educação física. Quando finalmente descobri onde eu estava, estava bons cinco minutos atrasado. Finalmente consegui encontrar outros membros da minha turma.

- Onde é o vestiário? - perguntei, apressado, ao primeiro rosto familiar que encontrei.

- Primeira porta à direita - respondeu um de meus colegas.

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça. Não pensei duas vezes, simplesmente abri a primeira porta que consegui encontrar. Deveria ter pensado duas vezes, ou ao menos ter olhado o que estava escrito na porta. Logo depois que fechei a porta atrás de mim e virei para os armários, percebi o meu erro.

Kaoru estava lá. Estava usando um top de ginástica, mas ainda estava segurando sua bermuda na mão. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parado, congelado no mesmo lugar. Ela também não se moveu por um longo tempo. Finalmente, sua boca se abriu levemente. Ela murmurou alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir. Logo entendi, porém o que ela estava dizendo.

- Hentai! - ela gritou, em plenos pulmões.

- Oro? - foi só o que eu consegui dizer, antes de um tênis fazer contato com a minha cabeça.

Kaoru atirou em mim tudo que estava ao alcance de seu braço... Incluindo tênis, cadernos e livros. Apenas parou quando o segurança entrou no vestiário. Então ela apenas começou a gritar, tentando se esconder atrás de uma toalha.

*~~*Fim do Flashback*~~*

- Resumindo - respirei fundo - Fomos os dois parar na direção.

- Sortudo... Viu a Kamiya sem calças... - escutei Soujirou resmungar.

- Você deve ter levado a pior nessa história... - Sano disse. - Uma vez eu fui expulso por entrar no vestiário feminino.

- A diferença é que você sabia que era o vestiário feminino - Amakusa apontou.

- Na verdade... Eu escapei como vítima nessa história... - eu disse, pensativo. - Era minha primeira semana de aula, eu não conhecia o colégio. Além do mais, a Kaoru me deixou com um machucado na testa. Ela acabou sendo repreendida pelo comportamento violento... E começou a me odiar.

- Sortudo - Soujirou repetiu.

- Ei, Kenshin? Essa sua sorte se estende para apostas? - Sano perguntou.

- Jogatina é ilegal, Sanosuke. Você sabe disso - Amakusa sacudiu a cabeça em tom de reprovação.

- Não há nada de errado em um joguinho entre amigos...

Sano e Amakusa começaram a contra-argumentar e eu me desliguei do que eles estavam falando. Olhei para Kaoru sentada na outra mesa. Se ao menos as coisas houvessem sido diferentes...

--------------------------------  
Continua...  
--------------------------------

Reviews são muito bem vindos! Eu quis fazer os dois primeiros capítulos duas versões do mesmo dia, nos outros capítulos eu só vou mostrar a versão que eu acho que fica mais interessante. =^x^=

Pri: Não é tanto que eu ache que o Kenshin tenha cara de publicitário (meu irmão é formado em publicidade e, com certeza, nenhum me lembra o outro. LOL!). Essa história é para a minha editora e a sugestão foi dela para a profissão deles (quero dizer, foi a melhor sugestão... Honestamente, eu não conseguiria escrever com eles sendo políticos). Eu só sabia que tinha que ser um ambiente muito competitivo, para favorecer a trama. A propósito, a idéia de fazer o Kenshin ser mulherengo também foi pedido da editora (ela adora esse negócio de guerra dos sexos e isso não funciona bem se o homem não for mulherengo). Mas não se preocupa que as semelhanças entre as nossas histórias termina aí (mesmo porque eu não sou de ficar plagiando boas histórias. Estou adorando a sua história). =^x^=

Chibi-lua: Eu gosto mesmo de contrariar o que todo mundo faz. Qual é o adolescente que não é meio desajeitado? Faz parte da fase de crescimento. Sempre existe no colégio aquele cara que era uma coisa feia e depois a gente encontra na rua e nem reconhece de tão bonito que ficou!

Firuze: Yes! Calcinha is underwear... It's the common word for the female underwear, but at the same time is too informal. I don't like to write this word down. It's like saying panties. You don't know how happy I am that you took time to read my story! =^x^=

Luisa: Talvez seja exagero da parte da Kaoru esse ódio que ela sente por ele. Na minha turma de inglês tinha uma garota que simplesmente me odiava. Eu nunca tinha conversado com ela, nunca tinha feito nada para ela, mas ela me odiava. Especialmente no colégio, é fácil de acontecer de você não ir com a cara de alguém logo de início e nunca se preocupar em mudar a primeira impressão. Freud explica...

Hime: O Aoshi deve fazer uma aparição em breve. Eu não planejei essa história, então eu não sei quando qual coisa vai acontecer, mas eu tenho planos de colocá-lo em breve.

Prudence-chan: A Megumi vai aparecer na história. Eu só não consegui decidir ainda qual vai ser o papel dela. Quero dizer, eu acho que eu sei qual vai ser... Mas eu teria que escrever para ver se fica bom...

Madam Spooky: Sim... Vacas são capazes de coisas inimagináveis. =^x^=

Um obrigada também para: Kaoru e Dana pelos reviews.


	3. Capítulo 3

Essa história é para a minha querida amiga e editora, KayJuli. =^x^= 

**Disclaimer:** RK não é meu. Já disse isso tantas vezes que estou começando a achar que é verdade. =^x^= 

**O que não podemos deixar para trás **

**Capítulo 3**

**_Kaoru. _ **

**Fiquei remexendo a comida no meu prato. Sayo me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos, simpatizando com a minha dor. Tae sorria, como se quisesse dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Misao... Bom, Misao é um caso a parte. Ela começou a rir feito uma condenada. **

**- E você acabou levando a culpa por ter acertado ele com o caderno? - Misao conseguiu dizer, entre gargalhadas. **

**- Juro... O diretor parecia que iria dar a ele uma recompensa por ter me visto de calcinha... - murmurei. - É claro, eu não poderia deixar tudo ficar daquele jeito... **

**- O que você fez? - Misao perguntou. **

**- Depois da aula, ele veio falar comigo. Pediu mil e uma desculpas... - suspirei. - Eu deveria aceitar as desculpas dele e seguir em frente, eu sei... Mas eu estava tão irritada naquela semana... **

**- TPM? - Misao provocou. **

**- Misao! Quer me deixar terminar? - resmunguei. - Ele veio se desculpar... Meus colegas começaram a provocar, como se ele gostasse de mim, ou alguma coisa assim... Tinha um rapaz que eu gostava. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Enishi? Acho que era isso... Eu o vi um pouco longe. Foi a gota d'água. Todo mundo me provocando, fazendo sons de beijo e o Enishi chegando perto... **

**- O que você fez? - a Tae perguntou, todas as três se inclinaram para frente. **

**Levantei o punho e fingi que estava dando um soco no ar. **

**- Bem no olho dele - expliquei. - Ficou roxo por uma semana. Depois disso, só ficou pior... Ficamos feito cão e gato. Eu devo ter um karma muito negativo para ter essa desgraça na minha vida... **

**- Bom, não parece que você fez muito para aliviar o seu karma - Sayo disse. **

**O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Que eu era a responsável pelos meus problemas com Kenshin Himura? Talvez... Mas a simples presença dele me irritava muito mais do que eu poderia controlar. **

**- Vocês ainda não souberam da última... – resmunguei. Misao havia insistido tanto para eu contar a história de como Kenshin me viu com poucas roupas, que eu nem havia tido tempo para colocá-la a par das novidades. – O senhor Yamagata passou metade das minhas contas para ele... **

**- Não! – Sayo exclamou. **

**- Sim, é verdade – suspirei. **

**- Talvez o senhor Yamagata estivesse a aliviando do trabalho... Para pegar alguma conta mais trabalhosa – Tae disse, com um pequeno sorriso. **

**- O que você sabe? – foi Misao que perguntou. **

** - A Oniwabanshu está lançando um produto novo – Tae disse, em tom confidencial. – Investirão pesado na divulgação. **

**- Isso seria ótimo – Sayo disse. – Tenho certeza que o senhor Yamagata sabe que você é a pessoa certa para coordenar essa campanha, Kaoru! **

**Parei um pouco para pensar. Obviamente, o que elas estavam dizendo fazia sentido. Seria um sonho coordenar uma campanha que prometia ser grande. A Oniwabanshu s.a. era cliente da nossa empresa há alguns meses e nunca havia investido muito em propaganda. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita para eu mostrar do que era capaz. **

**- Não olhe agora, Kaoru - Tae disse. **

**- É... Tem um cara te secando já faz cinco minutos - Misao disse, bebendo um gole de suco pelo canudinho. **

**- Karma... - Sayo disse, suspirando. **

**Esperei um pouco e, disfarçadamente, consegui olhar na direção que elas estavam falando. **

**É claro, meu movimento não foi tão discreto quanto eu havia idealizado... Acabei olhando nos olhos do dito cujo. Senti meu coração parar de bater por um segundo, junto com uma sensação de frio no estômago. Não esperava que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Quase morri de susto. **

**Kenshin desviou o olhar, voltando a conversar com seus novos amigos. Aquilo não poderia ser bom... Será que ele havia lembrado que me conhecia? Pior que isso... E se ele não lembrasse e tentasse dar em cima de mim? Como eu iria reagir? Provavelmente meu primeiro instinto seria chutá-lo entre as pernas. Era melhor que ele ficasse bem longe de mim. Não apenas para o meu bem-estar psíquico, mas também pela sua integridade corporal. **

**Terminado o horário de almoço, voltamos ao prédio. Graças a minha insistência, conseguimos sair do restaurante antes dos rapazes. Apenas respirei aliviada quando entramos no elevador e a porta começou a se fechar. Obviamente, cantei vitória antes do tempo. **

**Uma mão impediu que a porta do elevador se fechasse. Kenshin Himura entrou no elevador. **

**- Senhoritas - ele disse, simplesmente, antes de se virar para a porta. **

**Misao começou a rir. Dei uma cotovelada nas costelas dela, para que ela parasse. **

**- Aposto que ele correu até aqui - Misao sussurrou para mim, o mais baixo que conseguiu. **

**Talvez ela tivesse razão. Consegui ver uma gota de suor deslizando suavemente pela lateral do rosto dele. Acompanhei a trajetória da gota, até que ele a limpasse com as costas da mão. **

**Com um gesto rápido, Misao empurrou minha mandíbula para cima. Sem perceber, eu estava de boca aberta. **

**O dia passou tranqüilamente depois daquilo. Ou tão tranqüilamente quanto se pode passar, quando você está evitando alguém como se fosse a morte em pessoa. Parecia que toda a vez que eu saía da minha sala para fazer alguma coisa, Kenshin estava lá. Se eu queria um café, ele estava ao lado das térmicas. Se eu queria ir ao banheiro... Bom, ele não estava lá, é claro, mas poderia muito bem estar no corredor, ou conversando com alguém no caminho. **

**Descobri que havia chegado ao fundo do poço, quando comecei a espiar pela porta, antes de sair. Aquilo estava virando uma infantilidade. Sim, havíamos sido "inimigos", mas isso fora há anos! Ele nem lembrava de mim! Ou lembrava? Esse era o problema. Se Kenshin lembrasse de mim, ele ainda teria algumas contas para acertar comigo... **

**Suspirei. **

**Alguém bateu na minha porta, o que me fez saltar para o outro lado da sala. **

**- Entre? – minha voz tremeu um pouco. Estava com medo de que fosse Kenshin. Ainda não estava preparada para confrontá-lo, ainda mais se ele lembrasse de mim. **

**Soujirou abriu a porta. Estava sorrindo, como sempre. Fiquei pensando... Ele deve tomar alguma coisa. É impossível alguém estar sempre sorrindo, como ele. Imaginei milhões de drogas lícitas e ilícitas que poderiam ter aquele efeito em uma pessoa e quase não escutei o que ele estava dizendo. **

**- Kamiya-san? – ele perguntou, percebendo que eu não estava prestando atenção. – Happy hour? **

**Ah! Ele estava me convidando para um happy hour. **

**- Todos estão indo – Soujirou disse, sorrindo ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível. **

**- Eu adoraria – respondi, sem pensar muito. Era um costume nosso sairmos todos juntos depois do trabalho. **

**Só depois que o Soujirou saiu é que eu percebi que "todos", daquele dia em diante significava Kenshin Himura também. Fiz uma aritmética mental, todos + Kenshin = dor de cabeça. Grunhi com a idéia. Possivelmente as meninas me ajudariam a escapar dele. Ou ao menos eu esperava. Estranhamente, elas achavam romântico uma pessoa odiar a outra. **

***** **

**Soujirou havia escolhido um bar legal para irmos. Não era muito grande, mas o ambiente era agradável e a música não era excessivamente alta. As pessoas poderiam conversar sem problemas. Era o tipo de lugar que uma mulher poderia ir sem ter medo de ser agarrada por algum imbecil bêbado. **

**- Então, Kenshin, está gostando da agência até agora? – Shogo perguntou, logo que o garçom nos trouxe as bebidas. **

**- Ainda é muito cedo para dizer alguma coisa – Kenshin respondeu, então olhou diretamente para mim. – Mas por enquanto parece interessante. **

**Enrubesci instantaneamente. O que ele estava fazendo? Olhando para mim daquele jeito e falando o que disse? **

**- Mas você tem família em Kyoto? – Misao perguntou, tomando um grande gole de sua bebida. – Namorada? **

**- Minha família mora em Kyoto – Kenshin respondeu, com um sorriso. – Terminei um relacionamento antes de me mudar. **

**Então, ele estava livre e desimpedido. Bebi praticamente todo meu Martini em um só gole. Por que eu estava pensando isso? Que importava se ele tinha ou não namorada? Misao me deu uma cotovelada: **

**- Viu? Ele está livre – ela falou no meu ouvido. – Você pode atacar! **

**- Misao! – tive que me controlar. **

**Olhei para a Misao e ela pareceu estar procurando alguém. **

**- Aquele sujeito é lindo – ela disse, boquiaberta. – Eu já volto! **

**Misao saiu mais rápido do que uma corredora dos cem metros rasos. Quando ela queria ser rápida ela conseguia. E essa velocidade não era apenas para chegar a algum lugar. Ela também era rápida com julgamentos. **

**- Ah! Eu adoro essa música! – Tae começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, ao som de "a little less conversation". **

**Shogo levantou, solenemente. **

**- A senhorita me daria a honra desta dança – ele perguntou, se curvando diante da Tae. **

**Ele parecia um verdadeiro cavalheiro, como aqueles que vemos em filmes antigos. Tae riu e levantou-se para ir com ele. Como se eles tivessem combinado tudo, Soujirou levantou e tirou Sayo para dançar. **

**Olhei para o Sano, esperando dançar com ele. Às vezes ele poderia ser um completo idiota, especialmente em relação às mulheres, mas dançava muito bem. Sano não estava mais na mesa. Havia resolvido ir atrás de uma morena com um drink cor-de-rosa. **

**Isso me deixava completamente sozinha na mesa com Kenshin. **

**- Você quer... hmm... – Kenshin não completou, mas fez gestos que me levaram a compreender que ele estava perguntando se eu queria dançar. **

**O sorriso dele tinha um "que" insinuante. Apressei-me balançar a cabeça na negativa, enquanto chamava o garçom para me trazer mais uma bebida. Minha garganta estava seca. O garçom não demorou para me trazer um novo copo. **

**- Então, Kaoru... – Kenshin aquilo definitivamente soava como o início de uma cantada. – Você é mesmo daqui? **

**- Nascida e criada – respondi, bebendo meu drink. Estava extremamente nervosa em estar sozinha conversando com ele. O que ele poderia fazer? Morder-me? Não em público, pelo menos. **

**Acabei meu drink em um instante e Kenshin chamou um garçom para pedir mais um. **

**- Já esteve em Kyoto? – ele perguntou. **

**Sacudi minha cabeça. **

**- É engraçado... você me parece tão familiar. Mas com certeza eu lembraria de conhecer uma mulher tão linda quanto você. **

**ALERTA VERMELHO! Naquele instante, pensei no robô de "Perdidos no Espaço", sacudindo os braços freneticamente e dizendo: "Perigo, Will Robinson! Perigo!" Ele realmente não lembrava de mim! **

**Kenshin colocou um braço sobre os meus ombros, puxando-me para perto dele. Aquilo foi demais... todos os sistemas pifaram e eu não consegui reagir. Ele provavelmente interpretaria a minha falta de reação como sinal verde. **

**- Alguém já te disse o quão linda você é? – ele perguntou, com uma voz rouca, ao meu ouvido. **

**Oh, Deus... a maneira como ele disse isso... senti um frio no estômago, enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam quentes. **

**- N-não. **

**Meu Deus! Eu tinha ficado gaga como uma colegial? Dezenas de homens já haviam me dito que eu era linda. Por que ele dizendo isso de repente parecia como se fosse a primeira vez? **

**- Bom... você é linda... perfeita. Seu cabelo... seus olhos... seus lábios... **

**Era impressão minha, ou ele tinha ficado sem palavras? Claro, ele estava derramando mais bobagens sentimentais que novela das oito. Mas uma garota tem direito a ficar boquiaberta de vez em quando, não é? Eu estava virando pudim nos braços dele. **

**- Olha só o Sano – tentei desesperadamente lutar contra os sentimentos que estavam crescendo dentro de mim. **

**Kenshin olhou, bem a tempo de ver uma morena derramar um drink na camisa do Sano. Rimos baixo, enquanto Sano voltava para nossa mesa. **

**- Sano? O que aconteceu? – Soujirou perguntou, voltando à mesa com Sayo. **

**- Por que sua camisa está cor-de-rosa? – foi a Misao que perguntou, aparentemente a caçada dela havia sido frustrada. **

**Fiquei extremamente embaraçada por Kenshin estar me abraçando daquele jeito. **

**– Levou um fora? – Shogo havia acabado de chegar, acompanhado pela Tae. **

**- Não – Sano disse, terminando de beber seu drink em um só gole. – Ela se assustou com o meu charme masculino... **

**Mordi o lábio para não rir do que ele havia dito. Charme masculino? No que dizia respeito às mulheres, Sano era um troglodita. Uma música conhecida começou a tocar naquele instante. Eu nem teria escutado, se não fosse o que Sano fez em seguida. **

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love **

**Love is going to leave me **

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt **

**So sexy it hurts **

**And I'm too sexy for Milan , too sexy for Milan **

** New York and Japan **

**- Yeah! Too sexy for Japan! – Sano gritou, começando a dançar. **

**And I'm too sexy for your party **

**Too sexy for your party **

**No way I'm disco dancing **

**And I do a little turn on the catwalk **

**Sano estava fingindo que era um modelo em uma passarela, o que me fez começar a rir. Kenshin e Soujirou começaram a cantar junto com Sano. Comecei a rir mais ainda. **

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah **

**I do my little turn on the catwalk **

**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car **

**Too sexy by far **

**Sano pulou sobre uma das mesas e começou a dançar no ritmo da música, começando a desfazer os botões da camisa. Logo ele estava girando a camisa no ar, a mulherada indo à loucura com aquele strip-tease inesperado. **

**- Acho que está na hora de irmos embora – Soujirou disse, com os olhos arregalados. **

**- Definitivamente – Kenshin disse, tentando tirar o Sano de cima da mesa. **

**- I'm too sexy! – Sano ficou gritando, enquanto Kenshin e Soujirou o tiravam de cima da mesa. – Too sexy, yeah! **

**Shogo teria ajudado, se ele não estivesse ocupado tampando os olhos de sua irmã. **

**Saímos para a rua. Estávamos rindo do show que Sano havia feito. Se não estivéssemos tão inebriados, estaríamos morrendo de vergonha. Os rapazes colocaram o Sano no carro do Shogo. **

**- Quer uma carona, Kaoru? – Misao perguntou, saltitante. Quase havia esquecido que ela estava de carro naquele dia. **

**- Hm... Eu acho que vou caminhar – respondi. Estava com a cabeça um pouco leve pela bebida. **

**- Kenshin? – um dos rapazes o chamou. **

**- Eu vou caminhar, também – Kenshin disse, pegando o meu braço. **

**Os rapazes uivaram e fizeram barulho, mas Kenshin simplesmente me puxou junto com ele. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto. **

**- Você não precisa me acompanhar – eu disse. **

**- Eu sei que não, mas eu quero. **

**O.k., aquilo não estava saindo como planejado. Era impressão minha, ou eu estava me derretendo por ele? Aquilo não poderia ser saudável... O que havia acontecido com todo aquele ódio? Já sei! Era a bebida! Eu estava assim por causa da bebida! Só poderia ser... De maneira alguma eu me derreteria por ele, se eu não estivesse bêbada. Isso seria uma excelente desculpa para o dia seguinte, por que com certeza eu estava com vontade de fazer algo que me arrependeria depois. **

**Paramos perto de uma fonte. Era bonita, sob a luz do luar. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em como aquele Kenshin era diferente do Kenshin que eu havia conhecido. Ele era tão gentil e prestativo... **

**Kenshin me olhava nos olhos, com uma expressão de carinho e adoração. Apoiou a mão na parte baixa das minhas costas. Oh, Deus... Ele estava se aproximando para... me beijar? "Nãoooooooo!!!!!" Era o que minha mente estava gritando. Ao mesmo tempo, todo o meu corpo gritava "sim!". Conseguia sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos, enquanto os últimos centímetros de distância entre nossos lábios desapareciam rapidamente. **

**--------------------------------  
Continua...  
-------------------------------- **


	4. Capítulo 4

AVISO: Estou subindo o rating desse fic para R, a partir do próximo capítulo. Ele está forte demais para PG-13, ainda mais agora.   


**Disclaimer: **RK não é meu. Se fosse... pobre Kenshin.   
**_Para KayJuli   
_****A****dvertência:** esse capítulo contém... um Kenshin muito hentai? 

**O que não podemos deixar para trás   
Capítulo 4 **

****

**_Kenshin. _**

**Havia sido divertido. Honestamente, eu não havia pensado muito antes de começar a dar em cima dela. Aconteceu quase como um reflexo. Eu estava fingindo tanto que não a conhecia, que acabei esquecendo que nós tínhamos uma história. E daí se eu estava gostando de abraçá-la? Sou humano! **

**Não sei o que diabos me deu para fazer aquilo, mas quando eu disse que iria caminhar, eu realmente planejava acompanhá-la até em casa. Eu planejava me comportar, ser um cavalheiro. Não é minha culpa se na vida as coisas NUNCA saem como planejamos. **

**Kaoru parou para olhar uma fonte. Estava tão linda... ao mesmo tempo aquela água me trouxe uma recordação terrível. Duas coisas se passaram pela minha cabeça naquele instante. A primeira era que ainda tínhamos contas para acertar. A segunda, eu queria aquela mulher. **

**Ponderei minhas possibilidades por algo que não durou mais que uma fração de segundo e, antes mesmo que eu me desse conta, estava puxando-a para perto de mim. Estava torcendo para ela ser mais forte do que eu, para me empurrar para longe, para me chutar no meio das per-- melhor não. **

**Para minha infelicidade, ela estava se derretendo nos meus braços. Infelicidade, felicidade, não sei. Meus sentimentos estavam meio confusos naquele instante. Escutando a água da fonte, lembrei mais uma vez daquele dia... de todas as coisas que ela poderia ter me feito... por que eu estava sequer ponderando os sentimentos dela? Ela era um demônio! A raiva começou a subir à minha cabeça. Ela iria pagar. **

**Nossos lábios se tocaram. Está bem, eu estava gostando... admito. Com toda aquela raiva, tudo que eu queria era beijá-la de um jeito que ela nunca fosse esquecer. Toquei o rosto dela com uma das mãos, enquanto a beijava como se não houvesse amanhã. Minha outra mão estava nas costas dela. Tive vontade de sorrir, pensando no que eu estava a ponto de fazer. **

**Minha mão deslizou para baixo, não muito gentilmente. Definitivamente ela se exercitava. Senti a surpresa dela refletida no nosso beijo. Sem que ela esperasse, afastei meus lábios e peguei-a no colo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ainda mais quando ela viu o que eu planejava fazer. **

**- Não ouse! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, antes que eu a largasse dentro da fonte. **

**- Isso é por você ter roubado minhas roupas depois da competição de natação! – gritei para ela. **

**Kaoru caiu, espirrando água em todas as direções. Quando levantou, ela não parecia muito feliz. Estava encharcada da cabeça aos pés. Isso fez com que eu me repreendesse em não haver percebido o que ela estava vestindo... baka, né? A camisa que ela estava usando era branca. Até uma criança sabe que roupas brancas ficam transparentes quando molhadas. **

**Ela estava gritando comigo? Claro que estava. Eu estava escutando? Nenhuma palavra. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para a blusa dela. Quem sou eu para reclamar de uma visão daquelas. O único problema é que... eu estava gostando um POUQUINHO demais. Melhor dizendo, certas partes minhas estavam adorando. Imaginei que se eu fosse um desenho animado, naquele instante meu coração estaria batendo para fora do meu peito e eu começaria a uivar e babar como um lobo faminto. **

**Aquilo me colocou em um dilema... se eu dissesse a ela que a sua blusa havia ficado "levemente" reveladora, ela me mataria. Se eu tentasse sair dali, ela perceberia o meu predicado. Apenas Kami sabe como é difícil caminhar direito quando chibi-Kenshin quer sair para brincar. **

**- Eu te odeio! – Kaoru gritou tão alto que mesmo no meu alterado estado de espírito consegui ouvir. **

**Convenhamos... eu poderia estar procurando enfurecê-la, mas é um pouco estranho a garota que você estava beijando apaixonadamente há pouco tempo atrás dizer aquelas palavras "duras". Má escolha de palavras. Tudo que eu queria era tirar da minha mente a visão que Kaoru Kamiya de camisa molhada era e acalmar o chibi-Kenshin. **

**Oh-oh... ela pareceu perceber para onde o meu olhar estava voltado. Kaoru olhou para a própria roupa, seus braços subindo instintivamente para se cobrir. Então, acidentalmente ela olhou... Tudo que eu consegui pensar foi: "Oh, Deus, se eu sobreviver, eu prometo ser um bom garoto e sempre telefonar no dia seguinte." **

**- KENSHIN_NO_HENTAI! **

**A última coisa que vi foi um punho vindo na minha direção e, então, tudo escureceu. **

**Eu lembrava disso. O soco da Kaoru era realmente poderoso. Levei alguns minutos para conseguir me recompor. Minha bochecha esquerda doía como nunca. **

**A primeira coisa que eu fiz – depois de me endireitar e checar se não havia perdido nenhum dente – foi ir atrás dela. Posso ser qualquer coisa, mas eu não a deixaria voltar para casa sozinha e molhada àquela hora da noite. Segui Kaoru, até que ela entrasse em seu prédio. **

**Resolvi caminhar mais um pouco. Sentia-me arrependido pelo que havia acabado de fazer. Sempre havia sido assim... eu fazia algo e me sentia culpado depois, ao menos até Kaoru fazer alguma coisa e eu ficar com raiva dela. Sem dúvida, era um ciclo vicioso. Talvez eu pudesse quebrá-lo... Se eu pedisse desculpas, adiantaria? **

**Fui para casa e, no momento em que caí na cama, adormeci. Tive um sonho estranho. Um daqueles sonhos que é uma mistura de algo que aconteceu com alguma coisa completamente maluca. **

**Sonhei que estava nadando. Era a última competição do meu último ano na escola. Até aí tudo bem. Só que eu não estava competindo contra pessoas e sim tubarões que estavam tentando me devorar. É meio angustiante a sensação de ficar tentando nadar e quase não sair do lugar, enquanto tubarões famintos estão nadando atrás de você. **

**Conseguia escutar a agitação da torcida, quando tirava a cabeça para fora d'água para respirar. Os tubarões cada vez mais próximos. Então, eu vi Kaoru. Ela estava usando uma daquelas roupas minúsculas de líder de torcida, igual dos filmes americanos. Tinha pompons e tudo. Mas ela não estava torcendo. Parecia aborrecida. **

**De alguma maneira, eu consegui vencer os tubarões e estava no vestiário tomando banho. Essa é uma das coisas que eu gosto nos sonhos: o tempo dá saltos. Imagino que a minha angústia só aumentaria se eu ficasse pensando em como eu derrotei "peixes" no habitat deles. Sei lá se tubarão se classifica como peixe ou não. **

**Voltando ao assunto, eu estava tomando banho. Quando acabei e voltei, enrolado na toalha, no armário onde havia deixado as minhas coisas, elas não estavam lá. 'Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo de novo', foi o que pensei. **

**"Kenshin." Escutei alguém dizer. Olhei para a porta do vestiário e Kaoru estava lá, fazendo uma pose sexy, no estilo das revistas masculinas Ela caminhou para mim, balançando os quadris de uma forma felina. **

**Kaoru me beijou como se quisesse me devorar. O que estranhamente me fez pensar nos tubarões... ao contrário do que eu poderia esperar, ela não virou um tubarão (se fosse assim, meu sonho viraria um pesadelo). **

**No meio daquele beijo quente, empurrei-a de costas contra um armário do vestiário. As pernas dela – aquelas longas e perfeitas pernas – se enrolaram na minha cintura. Àquela altura, minha toalha já havia voado a milhas de distância. Comecei a rasgar as roupas dela, como um selvagem. **

**Como todo sonho não passa disso, na hora que as coisas ficariam realmente quentes, meu despertador resolveu fazer uma aparição. Tentei ignorar o barulho e continuar o que estava fazendo com Kaoru, mas tente dormir com algo fazendo um som horrível no seu ouvido. Abri os olhos, constatando que tudo não havia passado de um sonho e xingando Kaoru por me excitar tanto. **

**Só um banho muito gelado poderia resolver meu dilema. É claro, nem o banho gelado poderia resolver meu mau-humor e minha dor de cabeça, cortesia do álcool da noite anterior. De alguma forma, consegui chegar ao serviço sem me atrasar. **

**- E aí? A Jou-chan te deu um beijo de boa noite? – foi a primeira coisa que Sanosuke disse, quando me viu. Honestamente, eu havia acreditado que ele estava bêbado demais para se lembrar de alguma coisa. **

**Tive vontade de responder: "e que beijo!". Mas é claro, o Sano contaria para todo mundo e, cedo ou tarde, Kaoru escutaria e todas as minhas chances iriam pelo ralo. Ainda mais depois do sonho daquela noite, eu queria pedir desculpas para ela. **

**- Seu cachorro! – Sano deduziu o que eu não estava querendo falar. – Então? Como foi? **

**- Sano... – resmunguei. **

**- Você dormiu com ela? – Sano coçou a cabeça, olhando por cima do meu ombro. **

**- Claro que não! – respondi em um tom ultrajado, enquanto pensava: "bem que gostaria". **

**Kaoru nunca dormiria comigo sem um encontro decente. Não sem velas, uma atmosfera romântica, uma música lenta... só nós dois... ótimo... ainda era de manhã e eu já estava começando a ter pensamentos hentais. **

**- Então, por que as flores? – Sano perguntou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. **

**Um entregador estava batendo na porta da sala da Kaoru. Não era um buquê, era uma planta em um vaso. Parecia cara. Minha primeira reação foi: "é aniversário dela?" e foi logo seguida por "quem ousa dar flores para ela? Ninguém sabe que ela é minha?". Ninguém sabe, nem Kaoru. Era óbvio que se eu não agisse rápido, eu iria ficar para trás. Ainda mais considerando que eu deveria estar em menos 100 na escala de homem ideal para ela. **

**- Eu não... – comecei a dizer e vi Misao caminhando na direção da sala da Kaoru. **

**Quase corri para alcançá-la e coloquei um braço sobre os ombros dela, mudando a direção. **

**- Misao, querida – eu disse, fazendo ela dar meia volta. **

**Misao me olhou com os olhos mais arregalados que uma coruja assustada. **

**- Você sabe quem poderia estar mandando flores para Kaoru? – perguntei, antes que ela achasse que eu estava dando em cima dela. Nota mental: nunca dar em cima dessa garota. Das duas uma, ou Kaoru me bateria por isso, ou Misao me bateria. Se bem que a alternativa mais provável é que as duas unissem forças para me dar a surra do século. **

**- Achei que fosse você – Misao disse, parecia séria. **

**- Se fosse eu, estaria perguntando? **

**Misao fez um careta. Não gostou da minha resposta. Finalmente, ela sorriu um pouco. **

**- Se você está com ciúmes... – ela principiou. **

**Foi a minha vez de fazer uma careta. Eu? Ciúmes? Quem ela acha que eu sou? **

**- Deve ter sido o Okita, da contabilidade – Misao disse. – A Kaoru saiu com ele no outro dia. Poderia ser o Ryuzaburo, mas ele nunca compraria orquídeas. **

**Oro... os rapazes não estavam brincando quando disseram que ela era cobiçada. Seria ainda mais interessante. Primeiro eu teria que ser um bom moço e me desculpar com ela. **

**Como se isso fosse fácil, é claro... Kaoru me evitou a manhã inteira. Talvez ela fosse uma espiã disfarçada. Nunca vi ninguém conseguir se esconder tão bem. É claro que eu não iria bater na porta dela. As pessoas iriam falar... Ha! Quem eu estou tentando enganar? Não é pelo que as pessoas diriam que eu não fui à sala dela. Imaginei milhões de coisas que ela teria prazer em fazer para me torturar se estivéssemos sozinhos em uma sala. **

**Por volta do horário do almoço, Kaoru havia desaparecido no ar. Sano convidou-me para comer com eles, mas eu declinei o convite. Lembrei que ainda precisava comprar algumas coisas para meu novo lar. **

**Na saída do prédio, reparei que a recepcionista não era de se jogar fora. Com um pouquinho de papo, consegui descobrir onde haveria um shopping onde eu poderia encontrar o que eu estava procurando e, de quebra, consegui um encontro. Com sorte, eu conseguiria me livrar daquela tensão sexual que uma certa morena estava me impondo. Se ela soubesse que cada vez que ela me evitava ela ficava ainda mais tentadora para mim... **

**No shopping, encontrei TUDO que eu estava procurando. Exceto que não comprei nada. **

**Deveria ser destino. Ela parecia tão linda quanto um anjo. Isso é uma piada. Anjos deveriam ser andrógenos. Digamos que ela parecesse tentadora como o pecado. Estava entrando em uma loja. Eu não iria estragar as coisas dessa vez. Eu iria pedir desculpas e implorar para que pudéssemos recomeçar. De preferência recomeçar de onde havíamos parado na noite anterior. Quem sabe poderíamos re-encenar meu sonho? **

**Entrei na loja atrás dela. Localizei-a rapidamente e comecei a andar em sua direção. Apenas então, meu cérebro registrou que tipo de loja era aquela. Havia entrado em uma loja de roupa íntima. Kaoru estava olhando algumas peças. Comecei a imaginar Kaoru vestida – ou despida – em um daqueles modelos. Era melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, antes que meu nariz começasse a sangrar... **

**- Kaoru – eu disse e ela virou, um pouco surpresa. **

**Finalmente, vendo que era eu, resolveu me ignorar. Eu merecia. Ao menos se ela não estivesse conversando comigo, não significava que ela não estava ouvindo. **

**- Kaoru, eu queria me desculpar por ontem à noite – eu disse, procurando parecer o mais sinceramente arrependido o possível. Não precisava fingir muito, porque eu já estava arrependido o bastante, ainda mais depois de haver visto o estado de transparência da blusa dela. Oro... não era o momento certo para invocar aquelas lembranças. Não entre toneladas de lingerie. **

**- Eu fui um idiota – continuei. – Desculpe-me. **

**Kaoru virou e começou a se afastar de mim. **

**- Kaoru! Por favor! – chamei. **

**Ela olhou para mim, com olhos cheios de raiva. Como poderia ser tão linda mesmo quando estava com a testa franzida daquele jeito? Aproximou-se e sussurrou no meu ouvido: **

**- O dia que eu desculpar você, será o dia em que o inferno congelará. Hentai – ela disse, em uma voz rouca. Era impressão minha ou ela estava sendo excessivamente sexy? – Hentai... baka... – ela soprou no meu ouvido. Se ela continuasse fazendo assim, eu pediria desculpas de joelhos e prometeria ser seu escravo sexual pelo resto dos meus dias. **

**Inesperadamente, ela mordiscou minha orelha. Tive que me mandar respirar. Aquela mulher estava me deixando louco! Kaoru se virou e caminhou para longe de mim, enquanto eu admirava a maneira como ela movia o seu quadril. Não podia deixar que ela escapasse de mim. Corri atrás dela. Ela já estava saindo da loja. **

**Passei pelo detector anti-furto e o alarme disparou. Um segurança veio correndo na minha direção. Obviamente, estava pensando que eu estava tentando roubar a loja. Rapidamente um grupo de curiosos de formou em torno de mim. **

**Nunca havia visto um daqueles sensores dar problema antes, mas obviamente era o que havia acontecido. De maneira alguma deveria ter disparado o alarme... a menos que... **

**Passei as mãos sobre meus bolsos. Imaginei como não havia sentido que havia algo em meu bolso. É claro, Kaoru havia me distraído o bastante para eu não perceber. Para meu horror, tirei a peça que estava no bolso. Era uma calcinha vermelha. O segurança pareceu não saber se ria ou se me prendia. **

**- Eu acho que ele tem um fetiche por lingerie vermelha... – consegui escutar a voz debochada de Kaoru. **

**Os curiosos começaram a rir. Eu não saberia onde me esconder. Meu rosto deveria estar da cor do meu cabelo... pior que isso, deveria estar da cor daquela calcinha. **

**- Por aqui, senhor – o segurança me tomou pelo braço. **

**Que humilhação. Ela iria pagar. **

**-----------------------  
Continua...  
---------------------- **

**Esqueci de responder os reviews do último capítulo, então vou responder tudo aqui. =^x^= **

**Prudence-chan: Eu juro que eu não fazia idéia de que o Sano iria fazer um striptease. *Hana se fazendo de inocente e falhando miseravelmente depois do que escreveu nesse capítulo* Acho que agora a minha fama de menina comportada foi para o beleléu. *Kathie cutuca Hana: "Fama? Menina comportada? Hahahahahahaha"* ^_^;;;;;;;; **

Acho que esse calor está fazendo eu escrever muita coisa hentai... Bom, o beijo rolou, mas acho que não teve o resultado esperado. 

**Mikki: Gods... I can't see Enishi and Kaoru together... I guess only the regular pairings work for me. About lemons: there will probably be one in further chapters, so keep reading. **

**Chibi-lua: Que bom que você achou o estilo engraçado. Eu estou gostando de escrever assim, apesar de ser duas vezes mais difícil (por causa da diferença entre o Kenshin e a Kaoru). **

**Pri: Que bom que você concordou com a Kaoru de que o Kenshin não presta! Mas se você reparar, ela também não é flor que se cheire! É brincadeira. Eu acho que os dois são simplesmente humanos, com qualidades e defeitos. Para não ficar com tanta raiva do Kenshin, pense que ele, apesar de já ter passado a puberdade, continua com os hormônios à flor da pele. **

**Sayo Amakusa: Está querendo me deixar vermelha??? Mas é uma das minhas preocupações, especialmente nesse fic, escrever em uma linguagem bem coloquial. Como é em primeira pessoa, eu quero dar realmente a impressão de que é o que eles estão pensando naqueles instantes. Assim fica tudo com um ritmo mais parecido ao da fala. Eu acabo tendo que voltar e substituir algumas coisas para que a leitura fique mais fluída. E o negócio do corretivo também aconteceu comigo uma vez (mas tudo que eu fiquei foi com uma pequena mancha no casaco do uniforme, quem ficou coberta de tinta foi a menina que estava na minha frente). **

**Sayuri-chan: obrigada por ter lido! E truques na manga eu tenho tantos quanto os mágicos! ^_~ **

**Juli-chan: obrigada pelo e-mail. ^_^ **

**Madam Spooky: E você ainda quer que eu acredite que não existe uma hentai dentro de você? Hahahahahaha **

**Daphne Peçanha: Sorry! Cliffhanger é algo que todo autor adora e todo leitor odeia. Não era minha intenção original terminar o capítulo assim. Mas como eu queria trocar de ponto de vista, eu achei melhor terminar ali mesmo. Eu sou meio lerdinha para conseguir trocar do "modo Kaoru" para o "modo Kenshin". **

**Kathie: Realmente, ser editora é o máximo (eu que o diga ^_~). Espero que você não tenha passado muito calor com esse capítulo. Ainda bem que já vai estar um pouco mais fresco quando eu escrever o lemon. ^_~ **

**Patrícia Pety: Que bom que você está gostando (acho que a Kathie andou fazendo propaganda, né?). É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém ler sem conhecer o anime. =^x^= **

**Aerin: Uau... Quando eu li seu review, eu não percebi que você não era brasileira. Inspiração para o fic? *Hana ficando vermelha* As pessoas não acreditam nisso... Esse fic é 90% trabalho. Todo mundo espera que eu diga que os 10% restante foi inspiração, né? Não é verdade. Os outros 10% foi querer escrever algo como "presente" pela Kathie aturar me editar há mais de um ano. Foi jogar a isca para ela me dar uma idéia do que ela gostaria de ler em um fic, escolher uma e começar a trabalhar. Acho que eu não tenho muito de inspiração. Tenho inveja de quem tem, é claro. Acho que deve dar menos trabalho. Eu sou daquelas pessoas que faz pesquisa, conversa bastante e planeja. No caso desse fic ele tinha uns pré-requisitos: precisava ser algo que a Kathie fosse gostar e precisava ser algo que me aliviasse do stress. Por enquanto, o fic está servindo aos seus propósitos. Eu espero que todo mundo se divirta lendo como eu estou me divertindo para escrever. ^_^ **

-------------------------------------------  
Ao resto das pessoas que leram, muito obrigada. Deixem um review, para eu saber o que vocês estão achando. =^x^= 


	5. Capítulo 5

Oi, Pessoal! Eu acho tão divertido como as pessoas estão tomando lados nessa história! Tem gente achando que a Kaoru está maltratando o Kenshin e tem gente dizendo "bem feito" para ele. @_@ 

De qualquer forma, é sempre muito legal que as pessoas estejam se relacionando com a história. 

Eu sei que eu disse que iria mudar o rating para R, mas eu acho que as pessoas às vezes esquecem de procurar... Então, eu vou colocar advertências, quando o capítulo for um pouco mais quente. 

**Advertências: menções do funcionamento do aparelho reprodutor masculino e roupas íntimas. **

**Disclaimer: No dia em que porcos cantarem óperas, talvez eu consiga comprar RK. Note que eu disse TALVEZ... quer dizer, é ainda mais difícil que suínos se tornando tenores... **

**_Para KayJuli_ **

**O que não podemos deixar para trás **

**Capítulo 5 **

****

**_Kaoru._**

**Droga, droga, droga... Mil vezes droga... Assoei o nariz pela décima quinta vez. Mais um pouco e eu poderia me tornar acionista da companhia de lencinhos de papel. Odeio resfriados. Odeio ainda mais Kenshin Himura pela cortesia de ter me largado naquela fonte, causa primária da maldita gripe. **

**Era bom eu passar o dia bem longe dele. Seria difícil explicar para as autoridades as mil e uma coisas que eu estava mentalizando fazer com ele... digo... "A" ele. Maldito Kenshin. Mas o desgraçado beija bem... Só não entendi o que ele havia dito sobre "competição de natação", quando me derrubou na fonte. Nada disso importava, porém. Ele havia comprado guerra. **

**Radical? Talvez. Mas imagine o que é ser jogada dentro de uma fonte, no meio da noite... suas roupas ficarem transparentes e um hentai te encarando. Encarando talvez fosse a palavra errada... A Misao diria "secando". O pior é que ele nem fez nada para esconder que estava "feliz" em me ver. Cogitei chutar o infeliz naquele lugar, mas eu sou sentimental demais para impor esse tipo de sofrimento a um homem que havia acabado de me beijar tão... calorosamente. Além do mais, eu não queria ser processada por causar esterilidade ao imbecil. Se bem que, para o bem da humanidade, um baka como aquele deveria ser impossibilitado de procriar. **

**Cheguei ao trabalho e dei graças por ele estar conversando com o Sano e não ter visto eu passar. Entrei na minha sala e fechei a porta. Só então consegui respirar aliviada. Quase dei um salto quando alguém bateu na minha porta. **

**- Senhorita Kamiya? – Havia um entregador de flores na frente da minha sala. **

**Meu primeiro pensamento foi "Ryuzaburo". Assinei pela entrega. Como toda mulher, eu gosto de flores caras. Rosas são ótimas, mas orquídeas me derretem. Levei as flores para dentro da minha sala e abri o cartão. **

****

**_Kaoru:  
Eu me diverti muito o outro dia. Espero que possamos repetir a dose.  
Okita _**

**Tive que sorrir. Okita conseguia ser tão adorável... e a Misao achando que ele não iria me ligar. Tecnicamente, ele não havia ligado, mas aquelas lindas flores eram promissoras. Comecei a brincar com uma mexa do meu cabelo, imaginando... está bem, atirem em mim, eu estava pensando em como nossos filhos se pareceriam. É claro, meu devaneio não durou muito tempo. Estranhamente, um dos filhos que eu imaginava acabava sendo ruivo, com olhos cor de ametista. Ótimo, eu nem havia saído duas vezes com Okita e já estava imaginariamente traindo-o com o mais perfeito idiota que eu já conheci?! O que havia de errado comigo?! **

**- Kaoru! – Misao entrou na minha sala, sem bater e fechou a porta atrás dela. – Adivinha quem está morrendo de ciúmes que você recebeu flores? **

**- Ryuzaburo? – tive que perguntar. Não fazia idéia de qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse sentir ciúmes de mim. **

**- Não. Isso quer dizer que foi mesmo o Okita que mandou as flores? – Misao perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu estou tão feliz por você! **

**E Misao começou a falar mais rápido do que trem-bala, sobre como ela queria ser madrinha do meu casamento com Okita e milhões de idéias para roupas e esse tipo de coisa. Honestamente, a imaginação dela ia tão longe quanto a minha. **

**- Misao! – chamei. – Foi só um encontro. E quem está com ciúmes de mim? **

**Por mais que eu estivesse fascinada por Okita, é claro que eu ainda estaria curiosa para saber quem poderia ter ciúmes. **

**- Ah, o Himura – Misao disse e continuou a matraquear sobre casamento, como ela que havia insistido para eu dar uma chance para o Okita e que se nós tivéssemos uma filha, nós teríamos que dar o nome de Misao. **

**- Misao! – tive que gritar para conseguir a atenção dela. – Eu não vou me casar com o Okita! Não logo, pelo menos – impressão minha ou eu comecei a rir como uma colegial? De qualquer forma: - O que foi que o Kenshin disse? **

**- Queria saber quem tinha te mandado as flores. Eu até tinha pensado que tinha sido ele... vocês pareciam estar se acertando ontem... E aí, como foi? **

**Eu sempre quis saber como Misao conseguia uma coisa dessas... em um segundo ela estava completamente fascinada com a probabilidade de eu namorar o Okita, no outro ela parecia estar torcendo pelo Kenshin. **

**- Ele me beijou – eu disse e respirei fundo. **

**- Eu sabia! Você vai dar um fora no Okita? – Misao e suas rápidas mudanças de decisão... **

**- Claro que não. Depois que o Kenshin me beijou, ele me jogou dentro de uma fonte. Você espera que eu troque um homem bonito, sofisticado e gentil como Okita, para ficar com um troglodita hentai?! **

**- Hentai? – Misao levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não diga que ele tem uma mão boba... **

**- Ele passou a mão no meu traseiro... mas não foi isso que me incomodou. Você lembra o que eu estava vestindo ontem? Aquela blusa branca que você gosta. Pois é, quando ele me largou na fonte... **

**- Transparente? Sua blusa ficou transparente? – Misao parecia ao mesmo tempo chocada e a ponto de cair na gargalhada. – E ele ficou te olhando? **

**- Pior... **

**- Não diga que... – Misao não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. **

**Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Aquilo era extremamente embaraçoso. É claro, ele era um homem. A maioria dos homens é movida por seus hormônios. Tanto que a palavra homem, no dicionário deveria ser seguida pela definição: "pervertido", "hentai", "tarado" e afins. **

**- Você deve estar se sentindo muito bem! – Misao riu. – Se ele foi ter uma ereção só de olhar para você... **

**Agora que a Misao colocou nesses termos... **

**- Alguém deveria castrar o cachorro – resmunguei, começando a me conformar. **

**- Eu acho que é um tremendo elogio – Misao disse, estava se divertindo às minhas custas. – Você é puritana demais, Kaoru... **

**- Eu? Puritana? **

**- É... ficar chocada só porque o cara achou você tão linda que queria hm hm com você. **

**- Ir para a cama comigo, você quer dizer. **

**- Camas têm pouco a ver com isso... dá para fazer em _vários_ outros lugares... – Misao estava me provocando, era isso. – E o que aconteceu depois? **

**- O que você acha que aconteceu? – eu estava começando a me irritar. – Eu dei um soco no patife! **

**- E depois não diz que é puritana... – Misao suspirou. **

**- Não sou! – eu gritei. Minha voz estava começando a soar engraçada. Estava começando a ficar rouca. **

**- Como queira... **

**- Misao! **

**- Está bem... mas que você é praticamente uma freira, isso é. **

**Enrubesci. **

**- Aposto que nem tem lingerie sedutora – Misao continuou. **

**Ela pegou em um ponto fraco e sabia disso. **

**- Como é que vai ser quando você e Okita quiserem levar o relacionamento para o próximo nível? – Misao perguntou e me deu uma piscadela. – Duvido que ele se excite com roupa de baixo com bichinhos estampados. **

**- Misao?! **

**Ela havia mexido nas minhas gavetas? Misao começou a rir. Obviamente, havia estado blefando... É claro que nem toda a minha roupa de baixo era de bichinhos. Nem toda. Está bem! Admito! Boa parte dela era. Não é minha culpa se eu gosto de usar algodão. Daqui a pouco a Misao iria me fazer admitir que eu comprava roupa de baixo na seção infantil. ISSO NÃO ERA VERDADE! Está bem... às vezes. Experimente ter a minha altura e porte físico... às vezes é mais fácil encontrar roupas que sirvam na seção infantil do que na de adultos. Mas a Misao também não poderia dizer nada sobre isso. Foi ela quem primeiro me deu a idéia de procurar roupas na seção infantil. Como se fosse possível, ela era ainda menor e – ela me mataria se ouvisse isso – reta como uma tábua. **

**Foi por causa da conversa com a Misao que eu resolvi comprar alguma coisa diferente. No horário do almoço, resolvi ir até o shopping e comprar lingerie de "gente grande". **

**Tantas escolhas. Calcinhas, camisolas, sutiens... Vermelhos, pretos, brancos, azuis... coisas demais e cores demais. Estava examinando alguns itens quando escutei aquela voz. **

**- Kaoru – Kenshin me chamou. **

**Virei lentamente, surpresa por vê-lo em uma loja como aquela. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Era isso! Ele havia mentido! Ele tinha uma namorada. Porco, chauvinista, imbecil! Homens não podem ser confiados! Mesmo os que parecem garotos bonitos, como Kenshin Himura! Mou! Virei para o lado e continuei o que estava fazendo. Fingi que não estava o escutando. **

**- Kaoru, eu queria me desculpar por ontem à noite – ele disse. **

**Primeiro me joga na fonte e depois queria pedir desculpas? Ha! Que piada. Apertei na mão uma calcinha que estava em uma gôndola. Ou eu fazia isso, eu assassinava o bastardo. Óbvio, um assassinato estava fora de questão. Não em um local público, com testemunhas, pelo menos. **

**- Eu fui um idiota. Desculpe-me – Kenshin completou. **

**Que ele era um idiota, isso eu já sabia. Virei-me e comecei a me afastar dele, antes que me sentisse tentada a fazer qualquer coisa a ele. **

**- Kaoru! Por favor! – Kenshin gritou. **

**Olhei para Kenshin, a raiva me subindo à cabeça. Aproximei-me dele. **

**- O dia que eu desculpar você, será o dia em que o inferno congelará. Hentai – falei, ao ouvido dele. Maldito resfriado... minha voz estava rouca demais. – Hentai... baka... **

**Percebi que ainda estava segurando a calcinha. Lembrei-me de Misao dizendo que eu era uma puritana. Sorri comigo mesma, enquanto colocava a calcinha do bolso dele. Para contrariar o que Misao havia dito, mordi suavemente o lóbulo da orelha de Kenshin. Percebi o quanto ele estava distraído com as minhas ações. Com sorte, ele não notaria a calcinha no bolso. **

**Afastei-me dele, caminhando de forma a chamar a atenção dele. Funcionou. Ele só pareceu perceber que eu estava indo embora quando eu estava quase na porta da loja. Como eu havia previsto, ele veio atrás de mim e o alarme disparou. **

**Havia um olhar de choque no rosto dele, quando o segurança se aproximou. Tive que admitir que o idiota era bonito com aquela cara de confuso. **

**- Acho que ele tem um fetiche por lingerie vermelha – eu disse, bastante alto para todos que haviam se aproximado para ver a confusão escutassem. **

**Kenshin ficou vermelho. Havia ódio em seus olhos. Aquilo estava começando a ficar interessante. **

**Kenshin chegou atrasado ao serviço. Eu pensando que eles iriam prendê-lo, que decepção. Acho que se eu quisesse que prendessem o suíno, eu teria que fazer isso eu mesma. Pensando melhor, se ele estivesse preso, eu não poderia mais embaraçá-lo. **

**Estava bebendo um cafezinho quando ele saiu do elevador. Lançou-me um olhar de hostilidade que me fez pensar: oh-oh, aí vem coisa. Nós olhamos por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade. Lembrei um daqueles filmes de faroeste, em que os cowboys ficavam de frente um para o outro, prontos para sacarem suas armas. O tempo parecia parado. Uma suave brisa soprando... folhas indo ao chão? Alguém havia aberto uma janela. **

**- Kamiya, Himura! O senhor Yamagata quer falar com vocês – uma voz nos despertou da nossa competição de olhares. **

**Na verdade, aquilo me assustou um pouco. O primeiro pensamento que passou pela minha mente foi que o senhor Yamagata houvesse escutado o que eu havia feito para Kenshin naquela loja. Depois pensei que estava assustada a toa. Não era como se estivéssemos no colégio e o senhor Yamagata fosse nos repreender e chamar nossos pais. **

**Entramos na sala, juro que estávamos parecendo crianças emburradas na sala do diretor da escola. **

**Eu estava a ponto de gritar: "Não foi minha culpa! Foi o Kenshin que começou!" Por sorte, o senhor Yamagata começou a falar primeiro, o que felizmente me poupou muito aborrecimento e infelizmente também poupou aborrecimento a Kenshin. **

**- Como vocês devem saber, a Oniwabanshu está lançando uma nova linha de cosméticos. **

**Aquilo era interessante. Eu estava esperando que o senhor Yamagata me chamasse para falar sobre isso. Apenas uma coisa estava me perturbando naquele momento. Por que Kenshin estava lá também. **

**- Quero que vocês dois assumam a conta da Oniwabanshu – o senhor Yamagata continuou. **

**Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Ele estava brincando, era isso. Mas onde estavam as risadas? Ele estava falando sério?! Definitivamente, desgraça pouca é bobagem. **

**- Vamos ter uma reunião daqui a pouco. Eu só queria que vocês soubessem antes de todos – Yamagata completou. **

**Kenshin e eu saímos da sala. Ele estava com um sorriso patético no rosto. Provavelmente estava pensando que poderia me passar a perna e acabar com a minha reputação. Ah! A decepção que ele teria, quando descobrisse que eu não baixaria a minha guarda só por estar trabalhando junto dele. **

**Mais tarde, quando Kenshin entrou na sala de reuniões, todos já estavam sentados. Ele parecia estar com pressa. Sentou-se e começou a cochichar algo com Sanosuke. Imaginei se estaria contando o que havia acontecido antes. Tive vontade de rir. **

**- Ele me seguiu no horário do almoço – eu sussurrei para a Misao. – Eu coloquei uma calcinha no bolso dele, antes de ele sair da loja. Deu a maior confusão. **

**- Kaoru – Misao sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse me reprovando. **

**- O quê? **

**- Isso foi meio infantil da sua parte. **

**- Olha quem está falando! – senti vontade de levantar a voz, mas estava rouca. **

**- Eu nunca fiz nada disso! – Misao retrucou. **

**- Garotas! – Tae disse, em um tom zangado. **

**Todos na sala estavam olhando para Misao e eu. Baixamos a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, como crianças repreendidas. **

**- Kaoru! Deixaram isso para você na recepção – a secretária do senhor Yamagata estava na porta. **

**Entregou-me uma caixinha embrulhada para presente. Fiquei completamente vermelha. Tudo que eu consegui pensar foi: "ah, Okita, você é tão doce." **

**- Não vai abrir, Kaoru? – Sayo perguntou. **

**- É! Todos nós queremos ver o que o príncipe encantado mandou para você – Sano disse. **

**Sob pressão, abri o bendito embrulho. Abrindo a caixa, meus olhos bateram em algo vermelho e bastante familiar. Ele não havia feito isso... **

**- Deixa eu ver! – Sano disse, tirando a caixa das minhas mãos e virando em cima da mesa. **

**Como se fosse possível, fiquei ainda mais vermelha. Kenshin Himura! Você iria pagar! **

**- Acho que _alguém_ tem um fetiche por lingerie vermelha – Kenshin disse, fingindo-se de inocente. **

**Ele não havia comprado apenas a calcinha, mas também o sutien combinando. Peguei as coisas de cima da mesa. Não queria ninguém mais olhando para aquilo e corri para a minha sala, escutando as gargalhadas de todos naquela sala. **

**Misao veio atrás de mim. **

**- Eu retiro o que eu disse – Misao fechou a porta. – Ele é mesmo um imbecil. Acabe com ele. **

**-----------------------  
Continua...  
---------------------- **

**Em primeiro lugar... gomen nasai. Demorou um pouquinho o capítulo. É que eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que não conseguem escrever sob stress. Como eu passei as últimas semanas me preparando para exame de faixa (passando em média 4 horas no dojo de segunda a sábado), tudo que eu queria fazer quando chegava em casa era deitar e dormir. Meu exame foi na sexta-feira santa. Quase que não deu para passar. @_@ **

**Bom, o que importa é que agora eu tenho uma faixa da cor dos olhos do Kenshin. Hehehehe **

**!!!!!!Em resposta aos reviews!!!!!!!!! **

**Aerin: sim... o Kenshin ficou tão hentai que nem parece que fui eu que escrevi!!!!!! Fico feliz que você ache a história engraçada. É a minha primeira experiência com comédia em português, então eu fico feliz que as pessoas riam. **

**Megumi Sagara: Ainda não sei quando a Megumi vai dar o ar de sua graça. Ainda estou tentando decidir quando e como ela vai aparecer. **

**Prudence-chan:** Hentai mode? ORO! @_@  
Eu morri de rir com o seu review. Até mandei para a Kathie, dizendo: "olha só como os meus reviewers estão ficando hentai." E não foi só você não... *Hana vermelha*  
Kenshin: "Eu não gostei muito daquele capítulo, Hana-dono."  
Hana: "Por que não?"   
Kenshin: "Você sabe o que significa chibi, não é?"   
Hana: "Pequeno."   
Kenshin: "Então... dá a impressão de que---"   
Hana tapando a boca do Kenshin: "Seu hentai! Eu não vou te deixar terminar de dizer isso."   
Kenshin, conseguindo afastar a mão da Hana: "Eu exijo uma retratação! O chibi não é nada chibi! E...você poderia tirar a mão do meu traseiro?"   
Hana, com um sorriso amarelo: "Oro..." @_@ 

**Pety:** Eu só li um dos seus lemons... E sobre o que você disse, tudo que eu tenho a dizer é: @_@ 

**Sayo Amakuza:** Obrigada pelos comentários. Sobre a calcinha no bolso, eu tive a idéia quando um segurança estava me olhando engraçado na loja de artigos eletrônicos. Antes de eu sair, eu quase trombei em um daqueles sensores anti-furto. Eu pensei que seria bastante humilhante para ele se fosse uma calcinha vermelha. Acho que funcionou. =^x^= 

**Tokio the Elf:** Eu não uso ICQ. MSN Messenger é o meu programa. De qualquer forma, eu sou meio malvada quando mostro o que acabei de escrever para o pessoal no Messenger... eu faço uns cliffhangers muito, muito malvados. =^x^= 

**Sayuri-chan: **Quando a gente escreve esse tipo de coisa, é um calor só... é a Hana se abanando quando acaba de escrever, é a KayJuli parando na frente do ventilador para editar. Não é só os leitores que ficam com calor! ^_^ 

**Pri:** Agora você sabe quem mandou as flores. Quando o pessoal chama o Kenshin de hentai, tudo que eu penso é: "Hana, como você é hentai por ter escrito um Kenshin hentai assim". Daí, é claro, eu fico vermelha e me escondo embaixo da mesa. 

A todos mais, KayJuli (minha querida editora), Kaoru, Daphne Peçanha, Daí, Chibi Lua (chibi lua no hentai, indeed), Madam Spooky, Déinha-chan, juli-chan e Dana, meu sincero muito obrigada pelos reviews e interesse na minha pequena história. =^x^= 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **O dia em que RK pertencer a mim será o dia em que o Syaoran-kun se tornará humano de declarará seu amor incondicional por mim. Ou seja, algo que nunca acontecerá e que eu nem espero que aconteça.   
Kathie: Claro que não! Se o Syao-kun virasse gente, ele se declararia para mim!   
Hana: Era hipotético! Não é como seu gostasse do Syaoran ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Please...   
Sakura: Você está insinuando que o Syao-kun não é bom o bastante para você?   
Kathie e Sakura (juntas): Você é que não está a altura dele!   
Hana: Orororororororo! @_@   
Acho que não posso discutir com isso... 

_ **Para KayJuli**_

**O que não podemos deixar para trás **

**Capítulo 6 **

**_Kaoru. _**

**Não sei como sobrevivi àquela reunião. Toda vez que alguém olhava para mim, parecia que estava lembrando do embrulho com a roupa de baixo vermelha. Eu tinha vontade de me esconder. Depois, meu estômago estava em tal estado que achei que estivesse desenvolvendo uma úlcera. Misao me deu alguns antiácidos. **

**- Só não tome demais, senão vai ter dor de barriga – ela avisou. **

**Àquela noite, cheguei em casa me sentindo um lixo. Tudo que eu queria era um bom banho quente e ir dormir... de preferência por um século. Chutei meus calçados, sem me importar com onde eles iriam parar. Apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica e esperei a fita voltar para tocar as mensagens. **

**_"Imouto-chan, sou eu. Por "eu", entenda, sua irmã, caso você não seja brilhante o bastante para perceber, é claro. Quem mais a chamaria de imouto-chan? Acho que você percebeu... e acho que eu bebi um pouquinho... de qualquer forma... eu não vou dizer para essa estúpida máquina o que aconteceu, senão você vai usar essa fita para me chantagear... não que você faria isso, é claro... nunca se sabe... estou falando demais. Você nem está em casa. Vou telefonar de novo outra hora. Até mais." _**

**Estremeci. Aparentemente, falta de sorte estava na família. A segunda mensagem era mais agradável: **

**_"Kaoru? Acho que você ainda não chegou. É o Okita. Tentei telefonar ontem, mas acho que você não estava em casa, também. Bom, queria saber se você recebeu as minhas flores. Eu falo com você depois. Tchau." _**

**E Misao achou que ele não telefonaria... ah, eu iria gostar de ver a cara dela quando ela soubesse. Se bem que a cara dela, quando soube que fora ele quem mandara as flores, havia sido impagável. Mas ainda assim flores não era uma coisa tão pessoal quanto... _uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica?_ Por favor! Havia algo mais impessoal que isso? Secretárias eletrônicas, para mim, estão em um nível inferior a mural de recados. O único motivo que eu tinha uma era porque minha querida onee-san achou que seria uma ótima piada me dar algo que eu odiava. **

**A terceira mensagem a tocar, fez com que eu quase pulasse do outro lado da sala. **

**_"Kaoru, aqui é o Kenshin." _**

**Ótimo, ele deveria estar telefonando para se desculpar por haver sido um imbecil. Como se pedir desculpas fosse mudar o que eu penso dele. E como ele havia conseguido o meu telefone? **

**_"Você saiu apressada hoje. Eu tentei chamar, mas você não deve ter escutado."_**

**Claro que saí apressada! Eu estava fugindo dele! E ele acha que eu pararia quando o ouvi me chamar? Foi aí que eu corri mais ainda! **

**_"O senhor Yamagata pediu que eu avisasse que nós temos uma reunião amanhã com o encarregado da Oniwabanshu. Não se atrase."_ **

**Era isso? Que mensagem idiota! Nem um pedidozinho de desculpas? Era como se ele não se importasse com o que havia me feito. O miserável!! Ele iria ver uma coisa! Isto é, quando eu descobrisse o que fazer com ele, é claro... depois do que ele me fez, a vingança teria que ser cuidadosamente calculada. Dei uma risada malévola. **

**Coloquei a banheira para encher e fui até a cozinha. Olhando na geladeira, não consegui decidir o que comer. Qualquer coisa que eu fosse comer, seria sofrível. Confesso que não sou a melhor das cozinheiras... o único prato que eu sei preparar é macarrão instantâneo e, ainda assim, fica grudento. Acabei encomendando uma pizza. **

**Tomei um banho relaxante, enquanto esperava. Estava até esquecendo que Kenshin havia telefonado e que ele realmente me irritava. Devo ter cochilado. **

**Sonhei que estava beijando Kenshin, exatamente como no outro dia. Conseguia sentir a pressão dos lábios dele sobre os meus. Com certeza, aquele não era um beijo para se esquecer facilmente. Abri os olhos assustada quando a água da banheira bateu no meu queixo. O interfone estava tocando. Era minha pizza. **

**No dia seguinte, acordei cedo. Não conseguia lembrar do que havia sonhado, mas deveria ser alguma coisa boa, porque eu acordei de bom humor. Seria um lindo dia e eu encontraria alguma maneira para me vingar de Kenshin Himura! E teria que ser alguma coisa muito horrível e embaraçosa, para ele saber exatamente como eu me senti. Então, quando ele estiver na sarjeta, eu vou rir e dizer: "Ninguém se mete no caminho de Kaoru Kamiya!" **

**Cheguei à agência cedo. Poucas pessoas já estavam lá. Kenshin não estava à vista. Sorri, sentindo-me vitoriosa. Ele havia deixado o recado para eu chegar cedo e, aparentemente, ele seria aquele que chegaria atrasado! **

**- Kaoru? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Misao perguntou, quando me viu. **

**Achei estranho o tom da pergunta dela. Era como se ela acreditasse que eu deveria estar em outro lugar. Será que eu estava ficando maluca? Imaginei se havia sofrido uma amnésia e esquecido que havia sido despedida ou alguma coisa assim. Mas eu sabia que Misao era exagerada... **

**- O que está querendo dizer? – perguntei. **

**- Achei que você tinha uma reunião com o pessoal da Oniwabanshu... **

**- Tenho – respondi, tentando entender o porquê da cara de descrença dela. **

**- Então o que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar lá? **

**- A reunião não vai ser aqui? – perguntei, incrédula. **

**Não era possível! Ele havia feito de novo! Descarado! Não me avisou que a reunião não seria na agência! Quando eu colocasse as minhas mãos no cara de jacaré!!! Ele iria se arrepender de haver nascido! **

**- Misao? Empresta o carro? – pedi, implorando. **

**- Até emprestaria, mas você nunca conseguiria chegar lá a tempo. É hora do rush, menina! **

**- E como eu vou chegar até lá? – perguntei-me. **

**- São só seis quadras. Se você correr... **

**- SÓ seis quadras? Você está louca – suspirei. – Estou perdendo tempo, não é? **

**Misao concordou com a cabeça e eu comecei a correr. Entrei no primeiro elevador que consegui, empurrando algumas pessoas no caminho e recebendo alguns olhares mortíferos. **

**- Gomen! – era só o que eu dizia. **

**Misao estava certa. O trânsito estava horrível. Eu nunca conseguiria chegar lá de carro. Se alguém já tentou correr de salto, sabe que, embora não seja impossível, é horrível. A primeira quadra e meia eu consegui fazer em tempo recorde, empurrando algumas pessoas, saltando sobre cachorros e quase sendo atropelada ao atravessar a rua. **

**- Gomen nasai! – gritei, olhando para trás para me desculpar por haver trombado com um executivo. **

**A pasta dele havia caído no chão e seus papéis se espalharam aos quatro ventos. Meu erro foi ter olhado para trás para me desculpar. Tropecei em um latão de lixo caí. Fiquei sentada no chão por alguns segundos, tentando registrar o que havia acontecido. Quando levantei, senti que algo queria me manter perto do chão... um fio cor de rosa e grudento. Chiclete! Meu pobre conjunto azul claro! Arruinado por um chiclete! Não havia tempo para me lamentar. Juntei minha bolsa e continuei. **

**Quando estava vendo o prédio da Oniwabanshu, suspirei aliviada. Faltavam apenas mais alguns passos... isso é, se eu houvesse conseguido dar mais um passo! Meu salto prendeu em um buraco na calçada e eu caí de cara no chão. Torci o tornozelo na queda, mas não me importei com isso. Perdi segundos preciosos tentando soltar o salto que havia fincado no buraco. **

**Estava com tanta raiva que puxei com toda a força. O sapato veio, mas o salto ficou no buraco. Aquele não era o meu dia de sorte. Tive que tirar o outro sapato para conseguir andar – melhor dizendo, mancar – o resto do caminho. **

**Consegui chegar em cima da hora. Kenshin estava sentado calmamente na sala de esperas. **

**- Meu Deus, Kaoru. O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, quando me viu. **

**- Seu desgraçado! – gritei. **

**- Oro? **

**- Você não me disse que a reunião seria aqui! – esbravejei. **

**Kenshin me olhou, como se estivesse com remorsos. Tentei dar um passo na direção dele. Minha vontade era esbofeteá-lo. Não consegui dar dois passos, antes de cair. **

**- Itai... – resmunguei, com lágrimas nos olhos. **

**Kenshin ajudou-me a levantar. Eu não queria a ajuda dele, mas não conseguia recusar. Uma secretária me trouxe um copo d'água e alguns lenços de papel. Respirei fundo para conseguir manter a calma e parar chorar. Aquilo não estava saindo como planejado. **

**- Se você quiser, nós podemos remarcar – Kenshin sugeriu. **

**- Não! – quase gritei. – Eu estou bem... **

**- Não parece – Kenshin notou. – Tem chiclete na sua saia. **

**- Se eu não levantar, ninguém vai ver – resmunguei. **

**Kenshin sorriu. **

**- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou. **

**- Eu já conheço o senhor Shinomori. Ele não vai se importar muito com o fato de eu não estar muito apresentável. Apenas me dê um minuto. **

**Levantei, um pouco cambaleante e fui até o banheiro. Lavei o rosto, ajeitei meu cabelo e retoquei a maquiagem. Consegui tirar a maior parte do chiclete da minha saia. Tirei a camisa de dentro da saia para encobrir o que não havia saído. Respirei fundo, olhando-me no espelho. Não estava com uma de minhas melhores aparências, mas dava para o gasto. Quanto ao salto quebrado, eu realmente não poderia fazer nada com relação a isso. **

**Quando saí do banheiro, estava me sentindo um pouco melhor com relação à minha aparência, apesar de minha raiva estar ainda maior, com relação a Kenshin. Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria naquela situação. **

***** **

**O senhor Shinomori não se importou com meu desalinho. Se bem que era mais fácil nevar em um verão de 40° do que Aoshi Shinomori demonstrar o que estava pensando. Estávamos para sair, ao final da reunião, quando ele me chamou de volta. **

**- Ah, Kamiya-san. Pode me dar mais um momento? – Shinomori disse, em uma voz quieta. **

**Kenshin olhou-me com alguma raiva, enquanto o senhor Shinomori fechava a porta novamente. O que ele queria comigo, estava além do meu conhecimento. Mesmo que eu tentasse pensar, não conseguiria imaginar um motivo para ele querer falar comigo em particular. **

**- Sobre o coquetel de lançamento que eu havia convidado a senhorita e o senhor Himura – Shinomori começou. Era impressão minha ou ele estava levemente corado. Deveria ser impressão. – Por favor, estenda o convite ao senhor Yamagata. **

**- Farei isso – respondi, acenando com a cabeça. **

**- Estenda o convite a uma de suas colegas, também – Shinomori disse, como se não fizesse diferença alguma. – Acho que o nome dela é Misao. **

**- Sim – eu sorri. – Misao Makimachi. **

**- Obrigado – ele disse, abrindo novamente a porta para mim. **

**Kenshin, do lado de fora, parecia estar tendo um faniquito. Parecia irritado, desesperado, zangado e irado ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente estava achando que eu estava passando ele para trás com os assuntos da conta. Quando ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, eu fui mais rápida. **

**- Assuntos pessoais – declarei. **

**- Quem disse que eu me interesso nos seus namoros? – Kenshin retrucou. **

**- Ele não é meu namorado! – tive vontade de gritar, mas consegui manter a voz baixa. **

**- O mundo não gira em torno da linda e adorável Kaoru Kamiya, que tem todos os homens aos seus pés – ele estava sendo irônico. **

**- Então por que você está com essa cara? **

**- Só ia perguntar se você queria uma carona até um hospital, ou alguma coisa do gênero – Kenshin disse e apontou o meu tornozelo. – Não parece muito bem. **

**Eu já tinha até esquecido disso. Correção, eu já havia esquecido da dor. Quem é que consegue esquecer tentar caminhar com um salto quebrado? E até que ele não estava se comportando como um perfeito troglodita. Era, de alguma forma estranha, até gentil. **

**- Eu estou bem. Não preciso de sua ajuda – virei as costas para ele, para fazer uma saída fenomenal, com nariz empinado e tudo. **

**Fui mancando. Deve ter sido uma saída e tanto para quem estava olhando... **

***** **

**O restante do dia transcorreu com calma. Tive que comprar roupas novas quando voltei para a agência. Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia imaginar passar o dia com uma saia suja de chiclete. Kenshin passou o resto do dia me ignorando, o que com certeza fazia tão bem para ele, quanto para mim. **

**Ao final do expediente, tive uma agradável surpresa. Estava arrumando minha mesa, quando escutei uma voz agradável. **

**- Toc toc – era Okita, parado na minha porta. **

**Sorri, enquanto ele entrava na minha sala. Havia trazido uma caixa de bombons de cereja com licor. Havia lembrado até o tipo de chocolate que eu gostava. Realmente, Okita era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Tão diferente de certos ruivos que eu conhecia... **

**- Eu não aceitarei um "não" como resposta – ele disse, com um sorriso gentil. – Vou levá-la para jantar. **

**Em minha gloriosa imaginação, ele estava vestido como um cavalheiro... eu, a princesa na torre, sendo ameaçada por um dragão ruivo e gritando: "salve-me, gentil cavaleiro". A verdade era que Okita havia chegado quando eu mais precisava de alguém para livrar minha mente daquela terrível humilhação. **

**Poderia negar? Claro que sim, mas eu seria louca se fizesse isso. Quando estávamos saindo, percebi que Tae e Sayo estavam olhando esquisito para Okita. Era óbvio que imaginavam que ele havia enviado a lingerie vermelha. Senti meu rosto aquecer. **

**Entramos no elevador e, antes da porta fechar, vi de relance o rosto de Kenshin. Ele parecia furioso. Por quê? Eu não saberia dizer. **

**- Tudo bem, Kaoru? – Okita perguntou. – Você parece aborrecida. **

**- Tudo bem – eu suspirei. – Um colega de trabalho está dificultando a minha vida. **

**- Se você quiser, eu dou um jeito nele – ele ofereceu, cavalheirescamente. **

**- Ah, não! Não se preocupe. Eu posso me virar sozinha. **

**Tratei de colocar Kenshin para longe de minha mente. Não iria deixar ele estragar a minha noite da mesma forma que havia estragado o meu dia. **

**Okita levou-me a um restaurante italiano. A atmosfera era romântica... mas, por algum motivo estranho, toda vez que eu olhava para o Okita, eu lembrava de "A Dama e o Vagabundo" na cena em que comiam espaguete com almôndegas. Suspirei. Aquele era um bom filme... **

**- Algum problema? – Okita perguntou, percebendo o meu suspirou. **

**- Não, não! – respondi, enrolando mais espaguete no garfo. – Gostei desse lugar. É maravilhoso. **

**- Que bom que você gostou – Okita sorriu. – Minha irmã recomendou. Eu nunca havia vindo aqui. **

**Okita alcançou uma de minhas mãos sobre a mesa. A maneira como ele me olhava fazia com que eu me derretesse. Aquele sim era um homem perfeito... tão diferente do cara de jacaré. Okita era gentil, prestativo... tão diferente do Kenshin. **

**Chutei-me mentalmente. Estava ali com o homem dos meus sonhos e continuava pensando, – e pior - comparando-o ao sujeito mais pedante que já conheci em toda a minha vida. Só faltava eu começar a escutar a voz dele, quando Okita falasse comigo— **

**- Ora, ora, se não é a senhorita Kamiya – levantei os olhos e quase caí para trás na cadeira. **

**Kenshin estava parado ao lado da nossa mesa. A expressão no rosto dele era de quem havia chupado limão. Ao braço dele, estava pendurada uma moça vulgar. Pensando bem, eu conhecia aquela moça. Era a recepcionista do prédio. O que ele estava fazendo com ela? **

**- Não vai nos apresentar? – Kenshin perguntou, tentando parecer agradável. **

**Olhei para ele. Que diabos ele estava pretendendo? Não percebia que eu estava no meio de algo? Deveria ser exatamente isso. Ele queria se intrometer e estragar a minha noite da mesma forma que havia estragado o meu dia! Deveria ter nos seguido até aquele restaurante e arrastado a recepcionista junto para fingir que estava tendo um encontro. **

**Puxei minha mão de sob a mão do Okita. **

**- Kenshin Himura, esse é o Okita... – eu murmurei. **

**- Soushi Okita – ele estendeu a mão para o Kenshin. **

**O nome dele era Soushi? Eu não sabia disso... é claro que eu sabia que Okita era o sobrenome dele. Olhei para o Okita com alguma surpresa. **

**Um silêncio desconfortável se fez. Pigarreei, antes de dizer: **

**- O Himura trabalha comigo. **

**- Este é o famoso Okita da contabilidade, Kaoru? – Kenshin perguntou, com um sorriso estranho. **

**A maneira que ele havia dito o meu nome, dava a impressão de que nós éramos muito íntimos. Roí-me de raiva. Era óbvio que ele estava querendo me fazer ficar mal aos olhos do Okita. **

**- Nós trabalhamos juntos da conta da Oniwabanshu – expliquei, antes que Okita tirasse alguma idéia do que o Kenshin havia dito. **

**Houve outro momento de silêncio. Finalmente o Kenshin fez uma expressão de quem havia esquecido alguma coisa e disse: **

**- Ah, esta é a... – Kenshin pareceu esquecer o que ele estava dizendo. **

**- Haruko! – a recepcionista deu um tapa no braço de Kenshin. **

**- Eu sabia! – ele riu. – Só estava provocando! **

**Haruko caiu naquela desculpa esfarrapada. Era tão óbvio que ele não lembrava o nome dela... ah, se fosse comigo... eu acabaria com a raça daquele imbecil! Apertei os punhos. Se eu fosse a Haruko-recepcionista, eu esmurrava o nariz dele. **

**- Bom... nós vamos arrumar uma mesa – Kenshin disse, puxando a Haruko pelo braço. – Boa noite para vocês. **

**Quando eu estava pensando "que bom que eles já foram", foi que eu percebi que a mesa que eles haviam "arrumado" estava exatamente atrás de mim. Fechei os punhos novamente. Respirei fundo e contei até dez, enquanto ouvia o Kenshin dizer: **

**- Eu vou querer um Bloody Mary, sem vodka – pediu ao garçom. **

**- Tudo bem, Kaoru? – Okita perguntou-me. **

**Era difícil me concentrar no Okita, com o Kenshin falando tão alto atrás de mim. **

**- Sabe, Haruko... você é uma mulher muito bonita – Kenshin dizia. – Aposto que deve ter todos os homens aos seus pés. **

**Escutei uma risadinha tola, como a risadinha das colegiais. Como aquela moça poderia ser tão tola a ponto de sair com Kenshin e ainda acreditar nas coisas que ele dizia? Pensando um momento... se ela era tola o bastante para sair com ele, ela era tola o bastante para acreditar nas bobagens dele. **

**- Kaoru? – Okita estava me olhando de uma forma preocupada. **

**- Hm... Eu vou ao toalete – eu disse, levantando-me. – Volto já. **

**Okita deu um pequeno sorriso, achando que aquele era o motivo de eu parecer estranha. Na verdade, tudo que eu queria era sair dali um instante. Se eu pudesse ficar sem escutar a voz do idiota do Kenshin por alguns segundos, eu era capaz de recuperar a minha paciência. **

**Fiquei parada perto do corredor que levava ao banheiro banheiro. Estava próxima da janela onde passavam os pedidos para a cozinha e vice-versa. **

**- Um suco de tomate cheio de frescura, quer dizer, um Bloody Mary sem vodka – o garçom gritou para dentro da cozinha, deixando a folha do pedido sobre o balcão e voltando para atender outras mesas. **

**Encostei-me em uma parede e fiquei respirando. Kenshin estava realmente me tirando do sério. Não podia nem fingir que ia ao banheiro que até os pedidos de bebida dele me seguiam? Era tão absurdo... aquele homem me irritava tanto que eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto ele era intratável. **

**Outro garçom apareceu para deixar seus pedidos e notei que o Bloody Mary do Kenshin já estava ali. Olhei para ele, sentindo-me tentada a fazer alguma coisa com a bebida... lembrei-me dos antiácidos da Misao. Fiquei alguns minutos ponderando "devo ou não devo". É claro que o "devo" falou mais alto. Abri minha bolsa e peguei os antiácidos. Joguei-os todos dentro do copo e misturei com um garfo que estava ali. Não derreteram tão rápido quanto eu esperava, mas até o garçom chegar para pegar o copo, tudo já estava parecendo perfeitamente normal. **

**Ri comigo mesma, enquanto caminhava em de volta para minha mesa. **

**- Está parecendo melhor – Okita sorriu, quando me viu. **

**- Podemos ir? – perguntei. **

**Ainda que fosse tentador ficar para ver se Kenshin iria descobrir o que eu fiz com o drink dele, eu não queria estar perto quando ele descobrisse. Além do mais, isso poderia prejudicar a minha imagem junto com o Okita. **

**Okita me levou até a porta do meu prédio. Senti-me tentada a pedir que ele subisse, mas pensando melhor, talvez não fosse a melhor das escolhas naquele momento. Eu ainda estava muito irritada com Kenshin. A última coisa que eu precisava era estar com o Okita e acabar chamando-o de Kenshin... estremeci com a idéia. Era uma verdadeira piada. **

**- Você está um pouco distante, hoje – Okita disse, quando paramos na portaria do prédio. **

**- Foi um dia ruim... – eu respondi e, reparando a minha gafe, juntei rapidamente – Apesar de a noite ter sido ótima— **

**Não consegui acabar de falar, porque Okita me beijou. O beijo dele era suave, carinhoso, justamente como a sua pessoa. Muito diferente do beijo ardente, ofegante, devorador que Kenshin havia me dado na outra noite. **

**- Okita... – comecei a falar, crente de que, apesar do meu melhor julgamento, eu o convidaria para subir. **

**- Soushi – ele disse e beijou meu rosto. – É tão difícil para você me chamar de Soushi? **

**Beijou-me suavemente nos lábios. **

**- Boa noite, Kaoru – ele disse e afastou-se de mim. **

**Fiquei parada observando-o se afastar. Imaginei por que ele não havia esperado que eu o convidasse para subir. Mas o que realmente estava ocupando minha mente era: por que eu fiquei comparando o beijo dele ao de Kenshin? **

**---------------  
Continua  
--------------- **

**Pety: Eu também não acho o Kenshin o mais bonito... mas ele é um personagem que eu gosto tanto que ele parece o mais bonito para mim (baboseira romântica... o amor é cego). Ultimamente eu tenho gostado bastante do Inuyasha e do Miroku (o monge tarado é o máximo). O Syaoran foi o meu "primeiro amor" dos animes, por assim dizer. Aquele menino não pode ser mais fofo... **

**Juli-chan: Era para esse capítulo sair no ponto de vista do Kenshin, mas eu descobri que era impossível... A Kaoru simplesmente ficava gritando dentro da minha cabeça, por assim dizer. Eu vou ver se eu consigo ficar bem hentai para escrever o capítulo do Kenshin, já que você gosta do Kenshin hentai. Hehehehehe **

**Aerin-chan: Parece que agora inverteu um pouco os scores. Kenshin 2 x 1 Kaoru. E pensar que eu iria deixar a "vingança" da Kaoru, como diz a KayJuli, para o próximo capítulo. Hehehehehe **

**Chibi-lua: Acho que você e a Misao competem no hentaísmo... **

**Madam Spooky: Gostei da sua idéia. =^x^= **

**Sayuri-chan: Não sei se a calcinha vermelha é um indício de alguma coisa... você vai ter que continuar lendo para saber! **

**Dai: Não esquente... eles não vão passar dos limites... (Estou até vendo a KayJuli falando: "Hana, estou surpresa... você conhece a palavra "limite"?") Okay, okay... meus parâmetros de limite não são muito eficientes para as outras pessoas. O que eu posso garantir é que eles não vão se matar. Hehehehehe **

**Pri: Finalmente o sr. Aoshi resolveu fazer a sua aparição... **

**Déinha-chan: Hentaizinho romântico? *blushing* Que isso? COF COF COF. Hmm... tem que esperar mais um pouco... **

**Leila: Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, menina! Onde já se viu ficar lendo esse tipo de coisa? Que vergonha! Vou contar para a sua mãe! Peraí... eu não posso contar para a sua mãe... daí você conta para ela e a minha reputação vai pelo ralo... (Já posso ver até a Kathie rindo: "reputação, que reputação? Você tem reputação?") **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: RK não é meu... se fosse, possivelmente os mangas estariam nas seções de adultos... onde criancinha não pode ver nem a capa. @_@ **

**_Para KayJuli _**

****

**

O que não podemos deixar para trás 

**

**Capítulo 7 **

**_Kenshin. _**

**- Como vocês devem saber, a Oniwabanshu está lançando uma nova linha de cosméticos. Quero que vocês dois assumam essa conta – o senhor Yamagata disse. **

**Kaoru estava de pé ao meu lado. Não parecia contente com as notícias. Tive certeza, então, de que ela estava esperando assumir aquela conta sozinha. Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade para me redimir com ela... isto é, depois que ela recebesse o pacote que eu estava enviando, com certeza eu iria precisar me redimir. **

**Era isso... eu nunca mais faria uma coisa daquelas com a Kaoru. Iria me comportar, não importando o que ela me fizesse. Não importando o quão ansioso por retaliação ela conseguisse me deixar. Sentado na sala do gerente na loja de roupa íntima, eu não pude deixar de perceber o quão engenhosa aquela mulher era. Ah, sim, eu ainda teria a minha vingança, mas mais que nunca eu estava disposto a fazê-la se apaixonar por mim. **

**Quando saímos da sala do senhor Yamagata, eu estava sorrindo como um tolo. Tinha certeza de que trabalharmos juntos na conta da Oniwabanshu era o bastante para eu provar para ela, não apenas minha competência, como meu caráter. **

**Estava tão contente com a minha resolução, que acabei não escutando que teríamos uma reunião de equipe em breve. Quer dizer, eu escutei, mas não prestei atenção. Estava nas nuvens. Foi só quando vi todos entrando na sala de reuniões que eu percebi que era lá que eu deveria estar, também. **

**Sentei-me ao lado de Sanosuke. Estava tão satisfeito comigo mesmo que cochichei para ele: **

**- Estou mandando um presentinho para a Kaoru. **

**Sanosuke me olhou como se eu houvesse acabado de dizer que era amante dela, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. **

**- Não é o que está pensando – eu falei, baixo. – Ela me fez passar por uma situação embaraçosa e eu quero que ela passe por isso, também. **

**- O que você mandou para ela? – Sano perguntou, em voz baixa. **

**- É segredo. **

**A secretária do senhor Yamagata parou na porta, estava carregando um embrulho e eu tinha uma boa idéia do que era aquilo. Sorri comigo mesmo. Imaginei se Kaoru iria esperar para abrir enquanto estivesse sozinha, ou se iria abrir naquele instante. **

**- Kamiya! Deixaram isso para você na recepção! – a secretária chamou. **

**Kaoru enrubesceu. Obviamente parecia achar que o presente era de outra pessoa. Queria ver a cara dela quando descobrisse a verdade. **

**- Não vai abrir, Kaoru? – Sayo perguntou. **

**- É! Todos queremos ver o que o príncipe encantado mandou para você! – Sanosuke disse alto e, discretamente, deu-me uma cotovelada nas costelas. **

**Kaoru pareceu pensar um instante. Estava se sentindo pressionada. Tive que sorrir, ao observar a mudança na expressão dela, quando percebeu o que realmente havia dentro daquela caixa. Com certeza, ela fecharia a caixa e não deixaria ninguém ver. **

**Sanosuke, porém, não deixou as coisas ficarem assim. **

**- Deixa eu ver! – Sanosuke disse, pegando a caixa das mãos de Kaoru e virando sobre a mesa. **

**Kaoru ficou tão vermelha que estava da cor daquela lingerie. Não consegui resistir e disse: **

**- Acho que alguém tem um fetiche por lingerie vermelha! **

***** **

**Kaoru passou o restante do dia me ignorando, depois disso. Eu não pediria desculpas, é claro, porque eu não me sentia culpado. Ela havia provocado. Nunca disseram a ela para não cutucar onça com vara curta? **

**A secretária do senhor Yamagata avisou-me de que havia sido marcada uma reunião com o encarregado da Oniwabanshu no dia seguinte e acabei me voluntariando para avisar a Kaoru. Na verdade, era apenas uma desculpa para falar com ela. Queria ver se ela estava muito zangada com a minha brincadeira. **

**Era o final do expediente e ela já estava saindo. **

**- Kaoru! – eu chamei, mas ela continuou caminhando na direção do elevador, como se não houvesse me escutado. **

**Eu sabia que ela havia muito bem escutado, porque ela apressou o passo quando notou que eu estava atrás dela. Se ela soubesse o quão excitante é um joguinho de gato e rato, ela não fugiria de mim. Conseguiu entrar no elevador e a porta fechou antes que eu pudesse chegar lá. **

**É claro, eu precisava realmente falar com ela... e não só para ouvir o som da voz dela. Misao estava arrumando sua mesa. Com certeza, não havia ninguém melhor para pedir o telefone da Kaoru do que a amiga dela. **

**- Misao – eu falei, parando atrás da moça. **

**Misao deu um salto de um metro e meio no ar. Achei que fosse bater no teto, com o susto... **

**- Himura! Seu idiota! – ela esbravejou. **

**- Desculpe – fui obrigado a rir. – Preciso do telefone da Kaoru. **

**Ela me olhou com olhos mais arregalados que peixe morto. Era impressão minha ou ela não estava piscando. O choque deveria ser enorme... também, ela deveria estar tendo a idéia errada sobre o assunto... Sacudi a cabeça para afastar a vontade de rir. **

**- Não é nada do que você está pensando! – tentei justificar. – A Oniwabanshu acabou de marcar uma reunião no escritório deles. Preciso avisar a Kaoru, senão ela pode chegar atrasada amanhã e nós não queremos isso, não é? **

**- Por que você está tão preocupado com ela? **

**- Nós somos uma equipe, não é? Se ela parece mal, eu pareço mal... **

**- Ela pode muito bem parecer mal e você parecer bem. **

**- Não é assim que eu trabalho. **

**- Não? **

**- Eu não piso nas pessoas. **

**- Não? **

**Era isso... ela sabia que fora eu quem enviara a lingerie a Kaoru. Minha mente começou a divagar. Estava pensando em como a Kaoru ficaria vestida naquela lingerie... aquelas curvas maravilhosas, tocá-la... Tive que me controlar para não pensar naquele tipo de coisa e concentrar-me no problema em mãos. **

**- Misao... você quer deixar sua amiga chegar atrasada amanhã, ou você vai me dar o telefone dela? – falei, seriamente. – Se você não fizer isso, vou ter que pegar o telefone com a secretária do senhor Yamagata. **

**Misao resmungou alguma coisa que eu não entendi, enquanto escrevia o número da Kaoru em um pedaço de papel. Fui fazer as minhas coisas, enquanto esperava para dar tempo para a Kaoru chegar em casa, mas quando liguei, ela ainda não havia chegado. Detesto secretárias eletrônicas, mas era melhor falar com a máquina do que falar com Kaoru pessoalmente. Era possível que ela simplesmente batesse o telefone na minha cara. **

**Apenas um recado... tudo que eu precisava era deixar um recado e esperar que ela escutasse... Minhas mãos estavam suando, enquanto escutava a voz de Kaoru na secretária eletrônica, dizendo: **

**"Não posso atender agora. Deixe seu recado e retornarei assim que puder." **

**BEEP! **

**"Hm... Kaoru, aqui é o Kenshin." Respirei fundo. Estava tão nervoso quanto estaria se fosse ela realmente ao telefone. Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas pela brincadeira com a roupa de baixo vermelha... "Você saiu apressada hoje. Eu tentei chamar, mas você não deve ter escutado." Claro que havia escutado. Eu não sou burro! "O senhor Yamagata pediu que eu avisasse que nós temos uma reunião amanhã com o encarregado da Oniwabanshu. Não se atrase." **

**Desliguei. Não havia sido tão difícil quanto eu havia pensado. É difícil ser impessoal com uma mulher tão quente quanto Kaoru. Pensar nela era o bastante para me fazer querer jogá-la contra a parede e beijá-la como se não houvesse amanhã. **

**Arrumei minhas coisas e me preparei para ir para casa. Na saída do prédio, a recepcionista me abordou. **

**- Estou ansiosa por amanhã – ela disse, com um daqueles sorrisos tolos. **

**"Amanhã?" Fiquei pensando alguns segundos, até me lembrar que havia a convidado para sair. De todas as coisas... Kaoru havia me mantido tão ocupado que eu não tivera tempo de lembrar e preparar o meu encontro com a recepcionista. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Nakuru? Alguma coisa parecida... **

**- Mal posso esperar – eu disse para ela, sorrindo, mas intimamente eu estava sendo irônico. **

**Ela podia não ser de se jogar fora, mas eu sabia o que eu queria. Não era ela, era Kaoru. A mulher que me atormentava tanto que tudo que eu queria era colocá-la sobre meus joelhos e lhe dar umas boas palmadas. Oro... que pensamento hentai. **

**Dei uma risada baixa e meu sorriso era tão idiota que a pobre recepcionista achou que eu realmente estava empolgado para sair com ela. **

**O caminho para casa foi tedioso. Estava pensando em Kaoru e começava realmente a me arrepender de ter mandado a lingerie vermelha para ela. Se houvesse retaliação e, certamente haveria, provavelmente eu iria querer vingar-me novamente. Seria eu forte o bastante para sobrepujar o meu instinto de vingança? Esperava que sim... senão nossa briga não teria fim. **

***** **

**"Onde ela estava? Não havia recebido o meu recado? E se não houvesse checado a secretária eletrônica? E se alguma coisa houvesse acontecido com ela?" Era a última das minhas hipóteses sobre o atraso de Kaoru que mais me preocupava. Em minha mente, passavam as piores coisas possíveis que poderiam acontecer a uma mulher no caminho para casa à noite... **

**Telefonei para o apartamento dela. Ninguém atendeu e caí na secretária eletrônica. Não deixei recado. Liguei para a agência. Pensei que se eu perguntasse sobre a Kaoru, todos saberiam que ela estava praticamente atrasada para a reunião e isso chegaria aos ouvidos do senhor Yamagata. Pedi para falar com a Misao. **

**- Pronto! – uma voz energética atendeu o telefone. **

**- Misao, é o Himura. **

**Escutei um som de frustração no telefone e a voz dela se modificou assustadoramente, quando ela perguntou: **

**- O que você quer? **

**- A Kaoru está atrasada... você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa? **

**- Seu cara de pau... – Misao falou em uma voz raivosa. – Você não disse para ela que a reunião era na Oniwabanshu, disse? **

**- Eu disse! – retruquei. **

**Havia dito? Não tinha mais tanta certeza. Estava tão nervoso quando estava falando quando deixei aquele recado na secretária eletrônica dela que talvez houvesse omitido aquele detalhe importante... Por Deus... se isso realmente houvesse acontecido, seria a Terceira Guerra Mundial... **

**Se eu tivesse realmente esquecido de dizer a ela que a reunião era no escritório da Oniwabanshu, ela não deveria presumir isso? Afinal, haveria por que avisá-la sobre a reunião se fosse na agência. No fundo de minha mente, uma pequena voz me dizia que sim, enquanto eu tentava formular desculpas... droga... eu não daria desculpas, desta vez. **

**- Ela está vindo? – perguntei a Misao. **

**- Está correndo para aí – Misao respondeu. **

**- Eu vou tentar enrolar o início da reunião. Espero que ela consiga chegar a tempo... – eu disse. **

**- Ei, Himura – Misao disse, antes que eu pudesse desligar o telefone. – Você não planejou isso, não é? **

**- Claro que não! – grunhi. Minha fama com Kaoru era tão má assim? **

**- Hm... talvez eu acredite em você – ela disse e desligou. **

**Fiquei encarando o celular, como se houvesse escutado a coisa mais surpreendente do mundo. Talvez a Misao não fosse tão ruim assim, afinal de contas. Com as coisas que eu havia feito com Kaoru, era natural que ela fosse hostil comigo. Se Misao não fosse hostil, ela não seria tão amiga de Kaoru. **

**- Problemas? – perguntou a secretária do senhor Shinomori. **

**Olhei para ela e devo ter enrubescido por constatar que ela havia escutado minha conversa. **

**- A senhorita Kamiya teve alguns problemas e se atrasará um pouco... – eu disse, procurando parecer convincente. **

**- Tenho certeza de que ela chegará a tempo – a mulher sorriu para mim. **

**Como se aquela fosse sua deixa, Kaoru saiu do elevador naquele instante. O alívio que senti quando a vi foi fenomenal. Nunca havia imaginado me sentir tão feliz ao ver uma pessoa. Levantei-me. **

**- Meu Deus, Kaoru. O que aconteceu com você? – perguntei, quando pude vê-la melhor. **

**Kaoru estava despenteada. Suas roupas estavam sujas e ela parecia estar a ponto de chorar. Aquilo era minha culpa. Se ao menos eu não houvesse ficado tão nervoso ao telefone, teria me lembrado de dizer onde a reunião seria e ela estaria ali no horário. **

**- Seu desgraçado! – gritou. **

**- Oro? – eu não esperava que ela fosse gritar comigo ali. **

**- Você não me disse que a reunião seria aqui! – esbravejou. **

**O brilho nos olhos dela me dizia que ela iria me dar um soco tão logo chegasse perto o bastante. Resolvi que não faria nada para evitar isso. Deixaria que ela aliviasse suas frustrações em mim. Era tão óbvio que aquilo era minha culpa que eu até me sentiria melhor se ela me batesse. **

**Kaoru deu um passo e caiu. **

**- Itai... – ela resmungou, começando a chorar. **

**Corri para ajudá-la a levantar. Kaoru começou a mancar em direção ao sofá. Eu teria a ajudado, mas fiquei olhando-a caminhar até lá. A secretária levou a ela um copo d'água e lenços de papel. **

**- Se você quiser, nós podemos remarcar – sugeri. **

**Estava me sentindo realmente mal com o meu erro. Tinha certeza de que a secretária daria um jeito para remarcar a reunião, se Kaoru quisesse isso. **

**- Não! – Kaoru disse, alto. – Eu estou bem... **

**- Não parece. Tem chiclete na sua saia. **

**Confesso que isso foi algo realmente idiota para se dizer. É a mesma coisa que afirmar, com todas as letras: "eu estava olhando para o seu traseiro, enquanto você estava mancando até esse sofá." Ela iria me matar. Felizmente, ela não percebeu o que minhas palavras haviam implicado. **

**- Se eu não levantar, ninguém vai ver – ela disse, com uma voz queixosa e fez beicinho. **

**Tive que sorrir. A expressão que ela tinha no rosto era tão cativante... meu coração bateu mais forte só de olhar para ela. Espere... isso não deveria acontecer. Sim, eu havia dito que queria que ela se apaixonasse por mim. Meu interesse por ela, porém, não vai além do que aquilo que duas pessoas fazem sozinhas entre quatro paredes. Este, coincidentemente, era o mesmo interesse que eu tinha pela recepcionista. **

**- Tem certeza? – perguntei. **

**- Eu já conheço o senhor Shinomori. Ele não vai se importar muito com o fato de eu não estar muito apresentável. Apenas me dê um minuto. **

** Kaoru levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. **

**- Será que ele não vai se importar mesmo? – perguntei a mim mesmo, em voz alta, depois que Kaoru saiu de vista. **

**- Vou dizer ao senhor Shinomori que a senhorita Kamiya teve alguns problemas no caminho para cá – a secretária me disse. – Tenho certeza que não haverá problema algum. **

**- Obrigado – eu disse a ela, com honestidade. Ela estava tirando um peso enorme dos meus ombros. **

**- Não há problema algum. Eu vi como o senhor se importa com sua colega. **

***** **

**A reunião com o encarregado da Oniwabanshu foi particularmente boa para Kaoru. Algumas vezes eu apenas não conseguia evitar e ficava a olhando falar. Obviamente, aquele Shinomori também havia ficado encantado por ela, porque pediu um minuto com ela, quando estávamos saindo. **

**Não consegui me conter e acabei olhando para ele com hostilidade. A coragem daquele homem em pedir um minuto a sós com Kaoru. Acabei por me lembrar de que ela havia dito que "conhecia o senhor Shinomori". Fiquei me perguntando que tipo de conhecimento era esse. **

**E se eles fossem amantes? Meu sangue estava fervendo de raiva e frustração. Não conseguia acreditar que teria tanta competição assim por uma noite com aquela mulher! E Kaoru... que espécie de fama ela teria se ficasse jogando seu charme para qualquer homem na rua? Não tinha respeito próprio? Ah! Estava com vontade de ter uma "conversinha" com ela. **

**Kaoru saiu da sala e, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela disse: **

**- Assuntos pessoais. **

**- Quem disse que eu me interesso nos seus namoros? – retruquei, entre os dentes. **

**- Ele não é meu namorado! **

**- O mundo não gira em torno da linda e adorável Kaoru Kamiya, que tem todos os homens aos seus pés – ironizei. **

**Eu havia acabado de admitir que estava aos pés dela? Aquilo havia escapado sem pensar. Talvez eu devesse dar a ela o benefício da dúvida. Afinal, ela havia acabado de dizer que o homem não era namorado dela. Pelo pouco que eu conhecia Kaoru, tinha certeza de que eles fossem apenas amantes, ainda assim ela diria que eram namorados. **

**- Então por que você está com essa cara? – ela perguntou. **

**Por quê, mesmo? **

**- Só ia perguntar se você queria uma carona até um hospital, ou alguma coisa do gênero. Não parece muito bem – apontei seu tornozelo. Foi a primeira desculpa que havia conseguido criar. **

**- Eu estou bem. Não preciso de sua ajuda – ela disse e saiu. **

**Não pude deixar de me maravilhar com a independência daquela mulher. Mais do que nunca queria tê-la em minha cama. Pelo visto, demoraria um pouco mais do que eu estava esperando, mas com certeza valeria a pena. **

***** **

**- Esse lugar é bom mesmo? – perguntei. **

**Estávamos no nosso horário de almoço e aproveitei para perguntar sobre um bom restaurante aos rapazes. **

**- Você pode confiar no meu bom gosto! – Sanosuke atalhou. **

**Soujirou e Amakusa explodiram em gargalhadas. **

**- Se tem uma coisa que você não pode confiar, é no gosto do Sano – Soujirou disse, tentando respirar. **

**- É verdade – Amakusa concordou. – Apesar de que desta vez ele está certo. Minha irmã falou sobre esse restaurante. É comida italiana. Ela adorou. **

**- Eu disse. As garotas adoram. Se você quiser receber uma "recompensa" depois, é tiro e queda. Funcionou todas as vezes até hoje – Sanosuke defendeu-se. **

**- Mas acho que eu nunca conseguirei reservas a tempo – suspirei. **

**Quem diria que seria tão trabalhoso sair com aquela Haruna àquela noite? Talvez eu devesse desmarcar... **

**- O gerente é meu amigo... posso fazer um telefonema... – Sanosuke disse. – Isto é, se a sua garota valer a pena, senão eu não quero desperdiçar os meus contatos. **

**- É a Hiroko, aquela recepcionista do prédio – expliquei. **

**- A alta com o cabelo curto? – Soujirou perguntou. **

**- Não. É a baixa com o cabelo médio – respondi, mas também não tinha mais tanta certeza. **

**- Você conseguiu um encontro com ela?!?!?! – Sanosuke pareceu ultrajado. – Primeiro a Jou-chan, agora a Hitoko... – resmungou. **

**- O que há com ele? – perguntei. Sano nem me escutava mais. **

**- Ele tentou fazer com que aquela recepcionista saísse com ele e nunca conseguiu – Amakusa confidenciou. **

**- O orgulho dele está ferido – Soujirou disse, também em um tom baixo. **

**Mesmo com o "orgulho ferido", como Soujirou havia dito, Sanosuke conseguiu as reservas para mim para aquela mesma noite. Ainda que não me conhecesse direito ele fez isso por mim. Achei que, com o tempo, talvez pudéssemos ser bons amigos. **

**Resolvi evitar Kaoru durante a tarde. Vi-a de relance algumas vezes e sempre que isso acontecia eu perdia a vontade de sair com a Hitome. Quem queria um pato se poderia ter um cisne? Que espécie de bobagem eu estava pensando? Kaoru realmente estava fazendo meu cérebro se tornar incapaz de raciocinar com lógica e sem sentimentalismo barato. **

**Ao final do dia, levei o pior dos golpes. Estava me preparando para sair, quando vi Kaoru entrar no elevador com um sujeitinho. Senti mais ódio do que julguei ser possível, naquele instante. Não por Kaoru, mas por aquele homem e pelo trabalho que eu teria se quisesse conquistá-la. Como ela podia sair com qualquer um e não comigo? **

**Por mais sem vontade de sair com a Hikaru que eu estivesse, depois do que eu havia visto, eu queria tirar um pouco minha mente da Kaoru. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir... **

**No restaurante, estávamos sendo conduzidos à nossa mesa, quando eu vi algo que me causou um tremendo mal estar. Kaoru e o talzinho que ela havia saído. Ah! O desgraçado! Havia a levado lá, onde o Sano havia dito que era o lugar ideal para convencer moças decentes a ir para cama com ele?! Se ele estava com essas segundas intenções com relação à minha Kaoru, ele iria morrer! **

**Ele estava colocando a mão sobre a mão dela! Era isso! Ele iria morrer devagar e dolorosamente. Pobre inocente Kaoru... tão inocente a ponto de achar que ele realmente se importava com ela, pela atenção que ele dava. Eu sabia a verdade, porém. Tudo que ele queria era... exatamente o que eu queria. Mas eu cuidaria bem dela, pelo menos! Esse cara poderia ser um pervertido, um estuprador! Ah! Que raiva! **

**- Ora, ora, se não é a senhorita Kamiya – eu disse, procurando controlar meu temperamento. **

**Kaoru olhou para mim com um olhar de surpresa. Seus olhos foram para Harumi, com uma expressão curiosidade hostil, o que me deixou um pouco satisfeito. **

**- Não vai nos apresentar? – perguntei. **

**Queria o nome, RG, CPF, ficha criminal do indigente... Ai dele tocasse em um fio de cabelo daquela linha cabecinha... **

**- Kenshin Himura, esse é o Okita... – Kaoru murmurou. **

**- Soushi Okita – o idiota estendeu a mão para mim, que eu apertei com mais força do que pretendia. **

**Kaoru estava parecendo surpresa. Acho que ela não sabia qual era o primeiro nome do homem. Isso me tranqüilizou um pouco, porque deu a entender que eles não eram realmente íntimos. Lembrei-me, então, Misao falando sobre um Okita... **

**- O Himura trabalha comigo – Kaoru disse. **

**- Este é o famoso Okita da contabilidade, Kaoru? – perguntei, com um sorriso malicioso. **

**Estava procurando dar ao sujeitinho a impressão de que eu e Kaoru éramos mais íntimos do que realmente éramos. Afinal, eu a chamava pelo primeiro nome... e Kaoru também me chamava assim, apesar de ter cuidadosamente me chamado de Himura antes. Além do mais, ela _sabia_ o meu primeiro nome. **

**Eu não havia lembrado da recepcionista agarrada ao meu braço até que ela me cutucasse de uma forma dolorosa. Ah! Então a Hana queria ser apresentada, também... por que não? **

**- Ah, esta é a... – comecei, mas tive um branco total. Qual era mesmo o nome da mulher? **

**- Haruko! – a recepcionista disse, dando-me um tapa doloroso no braço. **

**- Eu sabia! – menti. – Só estava provocando! **

**Haruko me olhou como quem não havia realmente acreditado e eu fiz questão de lhe dar um olhar caloroso. Ela era realmente bonita. Não tanto quanto Kaoru, é claro, mas daria para o gasto. **

**- Bom, nós vamos para nossa mesa – puxei Haruko pelo braço, ela veio docilmente. – Boa noite para vocês. **

**O maior azar foi que nossa mesa ficava exatamente atrás da de Kaoru e Okita. Aquilo era ruim, porque eu não conseguia olhar para eles sem querer cometer o homicídio do tarado. A parte boa era que assim eu poderia ficar de olho na Kaoru e aquele sujeito não teria como tentar seduzi-la. **

**- Vou querer um Bloody Mary, sem vodka – pedi, quando notei que o garçom já estava esperando pelo meu pedido. **

**Não queria uma dor de cabeça, quando precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte. Melhor ficar longe do álcool. **

**- Tudo bem, Kaoru – escutei a voz daquele Okita. **

**Pensei em atrapalhá-lo. **

**- Sabe, Haruko – disse, bem alto. – Você é uma mulher muito bonita. Aposto que deve ter todos os homens aos seus pés. **

**Haruko riu e eu pensei: "está no papo." **

**Kaoru obviamente havia escutado e estava transtornada. Quando se mexe com a vaidade de uma mulher, elas sempre reagem de forma tão previsível. Ela estava indo ao banheiro, para não demonstrar o quanto as minhas atenções a Haruko estavam a incomodando. No dia seguinte, tudo saindo como planejado, Kaoru estaria no papo. Era tão óbvio que ela estava com ciúmes da Haruko. **

**Inesperadamente, Kaoru voltou à mesa e disse ao pervertido de plantão, também conhecido por Okita, que queria ir embora. Quase simultaneamente, o meu Bloody Mary chegou, junto com o drink cor-de-rosa que a Haruko havia pedido. Minha vontade era de largar Haruko ali e sair correndo atrás de Kaoru... apenas por respeito a Haruko não fiz isso. **

**Está bem... era uma verdadeira crise de consciência. Estava pensando no quanto Okita era um cafajeste por tentar seduzir Kaoru e aquela era exatamente a situação em que eu me encontrava. Talvez não fosse ele o cafajeste e sim eu. Se eu fosse atrás dela, eu estragaria a noite de duas pessoas: Haruko e Kaoru. **

**Kaoru já havia tido um dia tão ruim que eu não tinha coragem para piorá-lo ainda mais. Com certeza, ela me odiaria mais depois disso. Respirei fundo e olhei para Haruko: **

**- Já escolheu? – perguntei. **

**Haruko colocou o menu de lado e sorriu: **

**- Lasanha à Romana. **

***** **

**"Não seja um idiota, não seja um idiota, não seja um idiota." Repeti, para mim mesmo. Precisava parar de pensar em Kaoru, isso estragaria o meu encontro. Acho que Haruko nem percebeu que monopolizou a conversa durante toda a noite. **

**Para piorar, estava começando a me dar dor-de-estômago, provavelmente resultado de toda aquela tensão. Levei Haruko até a porta da casa em que ela morava. **

**- Você quer entrar? – ela perguntou, olhando-me sedutoramente. **

**Queria? Bom, quem sou eu para dizer que não apreciaria uma aventura de uma noite. Se bem que, provavelmente, no meu estado de ânimo eu acabaria por comparar qualquer coisa que ela fizesse com o que eu achava que Kaoru faria. Acabaria chamando ela de Kaoru e levaria uma marca de cinco dedos no rosto. É claro, quando ela me desse um tapa, o que eu pensaria era: "Kaoru me daria um soco". **

**Estava me sentindo compelido a arriscar, mas meu estômago parecia estar piorando a cada segundo. Estava até começando a suar frio. **

**- Desculpe – tive que responder. – Fica para outra vez. **

**Uma corrida de táxi depois, eu estava em casa. Acho que aquela lasanha não havia caído bem... Duas horas depois, tive que telefonar para o Sanosuke e agüentar as gargalhadas dele, enquanto ele me levava ao hospital. **

**Sem querer, escutei a enfermeira que havia me colocado o soro dizer a uma colega que aquele era o pior caso de desarranjo intestinal que já havia visto na vida. **

--------------------  
Continua...  
-------------------- 

Oi, Pessoal! Terminei esse capítulo em dois dias (happy Hana!). Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com os reviews maravilhosos que vocês estão deixando! =^x^= 

**Kathie: é uma maravilha não precisar responder para você, porque você já sabe todas as respostas! Obrigada por ser uma editora tão maravilhosa! =^x^= **

**Aerin-chan: Tadinho do Kenshin... honestamente, eu acho que ele preferia ter levado aquele soco... Espero que os meus "brasileirismos" não a deixem maluca (eu sempre acabo usando muitas expressões que são difíceis para os não-nativos entenderem). Ah! A Kathie disse que você vai ser beta-reader para a gente. Mal posso esperar para começar aquela história. **

**Sayo Amakusa: Você ainda acha que o Kenshin foi radical? **

**Leilinha: Obrigadinha! Mas não pense que eu não vou dizer para a sua mãe que você anda lendo essas coisas hentai! **

**Dona Morte: De onde eu tiro as idéias? *Hana pensando* Às vezes é sugestão... quero dizer, a Kathie consegue pensar em mil e uma maneiras de matar o Kenshin dolorosamente pelas coisas que ele faz com a Kaoru. E também eu tenho uma caderneta de anotações... cada vez que eu tenho uma idéia, eu anoto, para não esquecer... Quer dizer... às vezes eu esqueço de anotar e coloco na história... Ah! Sei lá! Simplesmente sai. **

Muito obrigada por todos os reviews. E o mesmo de sempre: se vocês não deixam a sua opinião, eu não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não. Quanto mais reviews, mais eu fico empolgada para escrever o próximo capítulo. =^x^= 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Hana está indecisa porque não consegue criar um bom disclaimer.  
Hana: Que tal: "RK não é meu. Se fosse, o Kenshin seria tão hentai que se preocuparia mais com ver a Kaoru no banho do que ganhar batalhas. Ou seja, é bom que RK não me pertença, assim o Kenshin corre menos risco de ser ferido por estar pensando com "o cérebro errado"." ?  
Kaoru Himuramiya: hehehe, ficou legal...... mas acho q falta alguma coisa....  
Hana: Disclaimer não é para ser Shakespeare!  
Kaoru Himuramiya: faz uma historinha  
Hana: Oro... despois de escrever 9 páginas de capítulo... vc acha que as pessoas vão tirar tempo para ler uma histórinha?  
Kaoru Himuramiya: eu leio. fanfic pra mim é sagrado  
Hana: Bom... eu sempre posso traduzir um dos meus disclaimers antigos...  
Kaoru Himuramiya: tem um q Kenshin fez um contrato com vc de vc fazer muitos fanfics lemons dele. Mas esse num dá + certo. Vc já fez.  
Hana: Nah... vai aquele disclaimer mesmo...  
Kaoru Himuramiya: mas.... kenshin não se importa em vencer batalhas...... e sim de proteger as pessoas........ ele evita.............. pelo menos é o q eu acho.  
Hana: É só um disclaimer!  
Kaoru Himuramiya: troca por "proteger kaoru".  
Hana: Daí não tem mais graça... Peraí... eu já sei..." RK não me pertence". Pronto!  
Kaoru Himuramiya: ^_^;;  


**_Para KayJuli._**

**O que não podemos deixar para trás **

**Capítulo 8 **

**_Kaoru. _**

**Havia sido uma noite mal dormida. Fiquei pensando em muitas coisas... principalmente em Okita e Kenshin. Eu gostava de Okita... Soushi. Precisava me lembrar qual era o nome dele, mas era muito difícil acostumar-me a dizê-lo. Okita era o homem perfeito para mim... mas ele não fazia o meu sangue ferver. **

**Era algo muito estranho, mas o único beijo que eu havia partilhado com Kenshin era uma lembrança mais forte que o beijo recente de Okita. Logo eu, que sempre achava algumas mulheres burras por amarem cafajestes, estava justamente pensando em um... Não fazia sentido. **

**Era apenas uma atração. Era disso que eu precisava me convencer. Afinal de contas, eu detestava a personalidade dele. Ele era um completo imbecil que apenas queria usar aquela Haruko para me fazer ciúmes. Ciúmes? De onde saiu isso? Eu estava com ciúmes? **

**Não, eu não poderia sentir ciúmes. Talvez fosse um pouquinho de inveja. Isso, eu estava com inveja da Haruko porque ela iria beijar o Kenshin. Sendo ele o que fosse, ele beijava muito bem. Talvez no fundo – e bem no fundo, diga-se de passagem – eu quisesse beijá-lo de novo. Precisava parar de pensar nessas coisas, senão eu ficaria maluca. Kenshin não merecia sequer que eu pensasse nele, depois do que ele havia me feito. **

**Se ele fizesse seus trotes comigo, não me importava tanto, mas a partir do momento em que ele me ludibriou no ambiente de trabalho... eu não poderia perdoar isso. Como eu iria poder trabalhar com ele se não poderia confiar no homem? Era isso que eu estava pensando, quando cheguei ao trabalho, naquele dia. **

**- Como foi o encontro? – Misao perguntou-me, tão logo me viu. **

**- Fantástico! Okita é excelente! – falei bem alto, talvez para me convencer a deixar de pensar no idiota do Kenshin. **

**- Sabe da última? – Misao perguntou, ficando séria. – Himura está no hospital. Isso é uma pena... **

**- Hospital? – perguntei e tive que me apoiar na parede. – Por quê? **

**- O Sanosuke disse que era uma intoxicação alimentar. **

**- Intoxicação alimentar – repeti, incrédula. **

**Os antiácidos! Oh, meu Deus! O que eu havia feito? Aquela "vingança" havia ido um pouco longe demais... uma coisa é humilhar o homem, a outra é mandá-lo para o hospital. Eu nunca havia imaginado que isso pudesse acontecer. **

**- Que cara é essa, Kaoru? – Misao perguntou. **

**- Empresta o carro? – perguntei, de supetão. **

**- Kaoru! Você não pode sair assim durante o expediente! – Misao censurou. **

**- Eu preciso saber que ele vai ficar bem! – falei, estava tremendo. **

**Fiquei imaginando se os médicos descobririam qual seria a causa daquela "intoxicação alimentar". E se ele morresse? Eu não queria pensar na possibilidade... **

**- Eu levo você – foi a Sayo que disse, não havia notado que ela estava escutando nossa conversa. **

**- Nós cobrimos para você – Tae disse, estava ao lado da Sayo. **

**Misao concordou com a cabeça. Era bom saber que eu tinha boas amigas. Não acho que iria conseguir dirigir no meu estado de nervos. A Tae ligou para o ramal do Sano e descobriu o nome do hospital e o quarto que Kenshin estava. **

**Sayo fez com que nós parássemos em uma floricultura no caminho. Nunca havia imaginado levar flores a um homem antes, mas se era por minha causa que ele estava no hospital... **

**Quando paramos no estacionamento, Sayo disse que iria ficar no carro. Lembrou-me para que eu não demorasse muito, senão poderíamos ter problemas na agência. Apresentei-me na recepção e peguei uma identificação para ir até o quarto. **

**O quarto 402 estava tão cheio de flores que eu jurei que havia entrado no quarto errado. Não havia ninguém no quarto. Olhei para as flores. Uma mais bonita que as outras. Olhei para o vaso de begônias que eu estava carregando e me senti como se estivesse completamente fora de lugar. Obviamente havia tantas pessoas que se preocupavam com ele... e eu fora aquela que o colocara ali. Senti-me como uma criminosa. **

**Escutei um barulho na porta do banheiro e deixei as flores num canto e fugi. Não queria confrontar Kenshin naquele instante. Estava sentindo algo que eu não sentia há muito tempo: culpa. **

**- Como ele está? – Sayo me perguntou, no carro. **

**- Não sei. Não o vi. Apenas deixei as flores – respondi, esperando que ela saísse dali o mais rápido possível. **

**Sayo deu a partida no carro. Achei que ela fosse deixar por isso mesmo e não fosse puxar conversa, mas ela sempre foi capaz de me surpreender. **

**- Você sabe que não está fazendo nada para se redimir com ele... – ela disse, com um suspiro. **

**- E ele não está fazendo nada para se redimir comigo – retruquei, sentindo-me uma criancinha discutindo com um adulto. **

**- Não importa – Sayo disse, com uma voz calma. – Para esperar perdão, você precisa primeiro saber perdoar. Diga-me honestamente, Kaoru, você é capaz de perdoar? **

**- Não sei – murmurei. **

**Parecia muito egoísta, mas não era mentira. Sempre fora muito difícil para mim, perdoar o que qualquer pessoa me fizesse. Eu não iria mentir para Sayo e dizer que sim, só para que ela ficasse feliz e encerrasse a conversa. **

**- Talvez você precise conversar mais com o seu coração – Sayo sorriu. – Talvez você encontre algumas respostas bastante interessantes. **

**- Onde você aprendeu a falar assim? – perguntei. **

**- Bom... talvez você não saiba... mas eu sempre segui meu irmão – ela deu uma risadinha abafada. – Quando ele entrou para o seminário, eu achei que deveria ser freira. **

**- Você estudou em um convento? – assustei-me. **

**- Foi só por um ano ou mais... Shougo daí percebeu que não precisava ser padre para servir a Deus e eu mais ou menos descobri a mesma coisa... Além do mais, quando eu soube que freiras não poderiam se casar... **

**- Está dizendo que não conseguiria viver no celibato? **

**- Não... estou dizendo que eu quero uma família – ela riu. **

**Sem dúvida, Sayo era estranha. Nunca, na minha mente, eu havia cogitado ser freira... **

**Àquela noite, quando fui dormir, sonhei que era uma freira... Estava sentada diante de um confessionário falando de meus pensamentos luxuriosos com relação a Kenshin e Okita. Quando o padre falava, porém, era a voz de Kenshin e tudo que ele dizia era: **

**"Seu único pecado é ficar pensando em Okita..." **

**Kenshin saía do confessionário, vestido como padre e eu olhava para ele com admiração. Ele me puxava para dentro e fechava a porta. Meus braços se fechavam em torno do pescoço dele. Lábios se tocando, a princípio gentilmente. O beijo ficava mais profundo e selvagem, porém... Kenshin me apalpava, abraçava-me com força, sem parar de me beijar. **

**Começava a tirar o meu hábito de freira... Mordia o meu pescoço, beijava meu corpo. **

**Então, a porta do confessionário abria... Eu e Kenshin parávamos, chocados. Okita estava parado diante da porta. A expressão no rosto dele era de profundo ressentimento. Ele virava as costas e começava a se afastar. **

**"Okita!" Eu gritava atrás dele. "Não é o que você está pensando!" **

**"Como assim, não é o que eu estou pensando?" Okita virava para mim. **

**"É! Como assim não era o que ele estava pensando?" Kenshin atalhava. **

**Fiquei extremamente confusa... eu estava nos braços de Kenshin, semi-despida, e estava dizendo para Okita que não era o que ele estava pensando? Numa situação daquelas, como poderia não ser o que ele estava pensando? **

**"Eu não gosto dele!" Apontei para Kenshin. "Eu gosto de você, Okita!" **

**"Você me traiu." Okita disse, cheio de mágoa em sua voz. **

**Acordei assustada. Estava com vontade de chorar. Nem nos meus sonhos eu estava sendo uma mulher decente. Gostava de Okita, mas queria os beijos de Kenshin? Que tipo de pessoa eu era? Esse era o exato tipo de coisa que não se dá para ter os dois. Ou Okita, ou Kenshin... Muito mais simples escolher desta forma... Claro que seria Okita. Eu nunca poderia ficar com alguém em quem não posso confiar. **

**Fiquei repetindo para mim mesma que Kenshin era um calhorda, um idiota, para que eu pudesse afastar os meus pensamentos dele, mas não estava funcionando. Aparentemente, para xingar Kenshin nos meus pensamentos, eu precisava pensar nele. E como poderia eu deixar de pensar nele se eu havia o deixado tão mal que teve que ir para o hospital? Sacudi a cabeça, exasperada. **

**Kenshin teria o final de semana inteiro para se recuperar... **

**Sábado tive que ir comprar roupas com a Misao. Ela estava empolgada em ir ao coquetel da Oniwabanshu. Ficava se referindo ao senhor Shinomori como "Aoshi-sama", o que eu achei muita graça. Finalmente consegui descobrir como ela o conhecera. Fora no barzinho durante o último happy hour que havíamos feito. **

**- Aoshi-sama é tão lindo – Misao dizia e eu poderia jurar que havia corações nos olhos dela. – E ele me convidou para o coquetel... **

**- Só não vai ficar fazendo esta cara para ele no dia do coquetel – avisei. – E nem ficar correndo atrás dele. Você tem que se fazer de difícil. **

**- É assim que você está fazendo com o Himura? – Misao me deu uma piscadinha. **

**O que ela estava querendo dizer? Não havíamos superado essa opinião de "Kaoru gosta de Kenshin" na ocasião da lingerie vermelha? Misao não havia concordado que ele era um imbecil naquela hora? **

**- Falando no Himura... – Misao deu um suspiro. – Os médicos o liberaram ontem mesmo, mas o senhor Yamagata deu o dia de folga para ele. **

**- Então ele está bem? **

**- Sim. Mas ele não disse que você tinha o visitado... – Misao disse, provocando-me. **

**- E você falou com ele? **

**- Claro! Eu e o Himura somos bons amigos! – Misao riu. **

**Desde quando esses dois eram amigos? Cocei a cabeça. Eu não iria conseguir arrancar nada dela, com certeza. **

**- Eu fui até o hospital, mas eu não falei com ele – eu respondi. **

**- Consciência pesada? **

**- P-por q-que está p-perguntando isso? – gaguejei. Misao sabia de alguma coisa que eu não queria lembrar? **

**- Fiquei pensando que talvez você tivesse ficado com a consciência pesada porque sempre está dizendo que o odeia e tal – Misao respondeu. **

**A conversa ficou por aquilo mesmo. **

**No domingo, tirei o dia para descansar. Aluguei uns vídeos e estava preparando pipoca, quando escutei o barulho de chaves na minha porta. É claro, fiquei de sobreaviso, mas ladrões geralmente não têm a chave da porta. Agarrei minha bokken e corri para o hall, onde minha digníssima irmã estava puxando sua mala com rodinhas para dentro do meu apartamento. **

**- Imouto-chan – ela disse, empurrando os óculos escuros para cima, até que eles parassem no topo da cabeça, tirando a franja dela da testa. – Vou passar uns dias aqui. **

**Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Era por isso que ela havia telefonado no outro dia? **

**- Ah, não vai não, Megumi! – respondi, colocando minha bokken de lado e começando a puxar a mala dela em direção à porta. **

**É óbvio que ela não havia soltado a mala e estávamos fazendo uma competição de força no meu hall de entrada. **

**- Você pode muito bem ficar na casa da mamãe e do papai! – eu disse, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria. **

**- Para o papai ficar regulando os meus horários? Não! Eu prefiro ficar aqui – ela puxou a mala com mais força. **

**- Meu apartamento não é hotel! **

**- Tem razão, hotéis são melhores que essa espelunca! **

**- Então fique em um hotel! **

**- E perder de passar alguns dias com a minha família? **

**- Por que não volta para o seu noivo em Aizu? Ou ele também cansou de você? – falei, entre os dentes. **

**Megumi soltou a mala e eu caí no chão, a mala batendo em mim com força. Olhei para ela e iria gritar: "o que você pensa que está fazendo", quando notei uma ruguinha no queixo dela. Aquela era a marca de que ela iria chorar. **

**- Está bem... se a minha irmã não me quer... – ela disse, baixando os óculos escuros. **

**- Megumi? O que foi? – perguntei, saltando de pé e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. **

**Megumi me abraçou, o que era completamente estranho para ela fazer e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos alguns instantes naquela posição. **

**- Ele me deixou – ela disse, com uma voz chorosa. – Cansou de mim, como você disse... **

**- O idiota! – eu disse, com raiva. – Não sabe o que está perdendo... dê alguns dias que ele virá rastejando de volta. **

**- Não... ele não virá. Ele tem outra, Kaoru-chan. Nós terminamos tudo. Acabou... e eu não sei mais o que fazer. **

**Aquilo foi um choque para mim. Aquela era a minha irmã mais velha. Poderíamos brigar feito cão e gato, mas ela era minha irmã e eu a admirava. Ela sempre fora tão decidida. Tudo que ela queria, ela conseguia. Ela sempre conseguia ganhar as bonecas mais bonitas. Tivera os namorados mais populares... Era sempre a mais inteligente, a primeira da turma. Poderia ter tudo que quisesse. Isso às vezes me dava raiva, que eu nunca conseguiria ser como ela, que tudo para ela parecia ser tão fácil. **

**Agora ela estava dizendo que a vida maravilhosa que eu achava que ela tinha não era nada maravilhosa? Essa era uma descoberta chocante... **

**- Eu não sei o que eu faço, imouto-chan – Megumi repetiu. **

**- Eu sei – sorri para ela. – Você vai tomar um banho bem gostoso e nós vamos assistir uns vídeos e comer pipoca... **

**Como se fosse sua deixa, o microondas apitou. A pipoca deveria estar pronta. Megumi fez uma careta. **

**- Pipoca de microondas é horrível... prepare meu banho enquanto eu preparo umas pipocas decentes – Megumi disse, em uma voz autoritária. **

**Finalmente eu estava lembrando porque eu não gostava que Megumi ficasse comigo: ela era mandona demais. Antes mesmo de ter saído do banho, já estava exigindo se eu tinha bebida em casa e ela não aceitaria meu vinho, é claro... tive que correr até uma loja de conveniências e comprar sake barato. Eu sempre achava que o gosto dela para sake era horrível, mas ela me explicou, quando voltei com as garrafas: **

**- Dá para ficar bêbada mais rápido. **

**Não demorou muito tempo para nós estarmos completamente bêbadas e falando bobagens. Megumi tirou da mala alguns panfletos de agência de viagens. **

**- Nós iríamos para Hakone na lua de mel – ela disse, entregando um folder para mim. – Nós não havíamos conseguido muitos dias de folga do hospital... sabe como são essas coisas. Senão eu iria adorar ir para algum outro lugar, como a Europa, por exemplo. Mas eu gostei da idéia de ir para Hakone. Sabe o que eu tenho vontade? De ir lá com uma outra pessoa... só para fazer farra... alguém que eu nunca mais vá ver depois. **

**- E você acha que ia te fazer bem? Ir para lá só para... dormir com alguém? **

**Megumi olhou para mim e me serviu mais sake. **

**- Você não consegue dizer, é? – Megumi disse. – Nem bêbada você deixa de ser recatada? **

**- O que você quer que eu diga? – perguntei, enquanto bebia meu sake. **

**- Sexo. **

**Cuspi todo o sake que estava na minha boca na roupa de Megumi. Ao invés de fazer careta e brigar comigo, ela começou a rir. Era uma das piadas dela... **

**- Eu consigo – eu respondi, estendendo o copo para ela servir mais sake. **

**- Então diga! **

**- Eu não vou falar isso na sua frente! **

**Megumi começou a rir e beber sake ao mesmo tempo. Resultado... o sake estava escorrendo pelo queixo dela e sujando ainda mais suas roupas. **

**- Sabe que essa é uma coisa que eu vou sentir muito a falta do Toshiro... ele era ótimo na cama – Megumi disse e, mais uma vez, cuspi o meu sake no susto. **

**- Pare de falar essas coisas para mim! Eu vou contar para a mamãe! – comecei a rir. **

**- Você diria, se você conseguisse... você não consegue dizer palavras feias... – Megumi mostrou-me a língua. **

**Ponto para ela. **

**- Então, imouto-chan? Tem um namoradinho? – Megumi perguntou. **

**- Namoradinho? Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? 12? – ironizei. – Eu tenho um namorado. O nome dele é Okita. **

**- Você chama o seu namorado pelo sobrenome? – Megumi tornou a rir. **

**Fiquei vermelha. Precisava treinar chamá-lo de Soushi. Megumi serviu mais sake para nós. **

**- Sabe, imouto-chan... – ela disse, em uma voz sonolenta e arrastada. – Acho que eu sei porque eu vim aqui. Você é a única pessoa que me faz rir – respirou profundamente. – Você me ajuda a contar para o papai e a mamãe que não vai haver casamento? Você poderia levar esse seu namorado lá em casa... para desviar a atenção das notícias ruins... **

**Tive pena de Megumi. Acho que era a primeira vez que ela tinha um coração partido, ao invés de partir corações. Como o mundo dá voltas... **

***** **

**Acordei assustada. Não conseguia me lembrar de ter ido dormir. E não havia ido mesmo. Estava no deitada no tapete da sala, com a cabeça sobre uma almofada e Megumi com a cabeça apoiada nas minhas pernas. Tentei me mexer sem a acordar, o que não foi muito difícil e coloquei a almofada embaixo da cabeça dela. Fui no meu quarto e busquei uma coberta para ela, antes de ir tomar uma ducha. **

**Minhas roupas, o meu cabelo, tudo estava cheirando àquele sake forte e barato que Megumi havia me feito comprar. Mas eu realmente não estava me incomodando com isso. Estava preocupada com minha irmã. Ela teria que superar a sua decepção. **

**Cheguei um pouco tarde naquela manhã. Havia esquecido de pedir uma carona para a Misao, o que eu gostava de fazer particularmente às segundas-feiras. Quando saí do elevador, vi Misao conversando com Kenshin. Trocaram algumas palavras, antes que Misao fosse até o setor dela. **

**Só então Kenshin me viu. Ficou parado, olhando na minha direção. Fiquei sem jeito. Ele parecia um pouco mais magro e abatido. **

**- Como você está? – consegui perguntar, quando cheguei perto. **

**- Bem – ele respondeu, evitando o meu olhar. **

**- Vai estar bem o bastante para ir ao coquetel na Oniwabanshu? – perguntei, fingindo que meu interesse pela saúde dele era puramente profissional. **

**- Sim – Kenshin deu um meio sorriso. – Desculpe por isso. **

**- O quê? **

**- Se eu não fosse, você poderia levar aquele seu Okita – Kenshin explicou. – Sei que você preferiria ir com ele. **

**Senti meu queixo cair. Aquela era a primeira conversa civilizada que eu estava tendo com Kenshin desde... desde ele haver me jogado naquela fonte. E o que era aquilo? Sensibilidade? Eu deveria estar com febre... delirando. **

**- Ah... hm... obrigada, mas estou feliz que você tenha melhorado – respondi. E a culpa também move montanhas... _eu_ também estava sendo civilizada. **

**- Nós nos falamos mais tarde – Kenshin disse, antes de ir para a sala dele. **

**Fiquei perplexa, olhando-o ir. Sem querer meu olhar baixou das costas dele para checar o traseiro dele. Oh, Deus... eu estava virando uma pervertida, reparei com desgosto, mas não deixei de olhar, até que ele entrasse na sala. Bati com a mão na testa. Eu precisaria de uma terapia de choque. **

***** **

**Voltei para casa para me vestir, antes do coquetel. Megumi estava atirada no sofá, com um balde de pipoca no colo e assistindo tv. Olhou para mim como se eu fosse a primeira pessoa que ela via em anos. **

**- Kaoru-chan! **

**- Não está bêbada de novo, né? – perguntei, encarando-a. **

**- Não, não! – Megumi defendeu-se, como se aquilo fosse uma completa injustiça. – O sake acabou na hora do almoço e eu fiquei com preguiça de ir buscar. Não quer ser uma boa garota e ir comprar mais sake para mim? **

**- Não – respondi. – A bebida não vai resolver os seus problemas... **

**- Eu pensei que nós poderíamos beber juntas e nos divertirmos. **

**- Eu tenho que sair. **

**- Ah! – Megumi fez beicinho, como criança pequena. – Você não vai me deixar sozinha, vai? **

**- Eu tenho que ir nesse coquetel... **

**- Oba! Coquetel! – Megumi disse, levantando-se. – Vou me vestir. **

**- Megumi! É coisa de trabalho! Um cliente convidou! **

**- Ah, imouto-chan... por favor – Megumi me lançou um olhar pidão. – Não me deixe sozinha... eu vou me comportar. **

**Não iria machucar se eu a levasse comigo... ela havia passado parte do dia sozinha. Além do mais, se eu a deixasse sozinha, era possível que ela fosse se embebedar novamente, o que eu suspeitava que ela estava fazendo muito freqüentemente nos últimos dias. **

**- Está bem... mas se alguém descobrir que você é penetra... – eu disse, com uma voz forte. **

**- Eu sei! Eu não conheço você. Obrigada, imouto-chan – ela disse e beijou-me o rosto. – Você é a melhor. **

**Eu estava com um mau pressentimento com relação a isso... Eu ainda iria me arrepender de haver saído de casa naquela noite... **

***** **

**Misao passou de carro para nos pegar, pontualmente. Para minha surpresa, Kenshin estava no carro com ela. Aquilo estava começando a ficar muito estranho. Achei que Misao estava brincando quando havia dito que os dois eram bons amigos. **

**Apresentei Megumi aos dois, enquanto entrávamos no carro. Misao olhou-me com uma expressão curiosa e eu lancei-lhe um olhar de "não pergunte", antes de entrar no banco traseiro com Kenshin. **

**- Kaoru-chan? Esse é o seu namorado? – Megumi perguntou, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança. **

**Fiquei vermelha e comecei a negar. Foi Kenshin quem realmente respondeu a pergunta. **

**- Não. Somos apenas colegas – ele disse. **

**Megumi virou-se e encarou-o, como se estivesse querendo devorá-lo. **

**- Você me parece familiar – ela disse. – Espere... você não estudou com a Kaoru-chan? **

**Kenshin concordou com a cabeça. **

**- Você não tinha um problema de pele? – Megumi prosseguiu seu inquérito. **

**Se ela estivesse ao meu lado, eu teria a cutucado. Esse deveria ser um assunto sensível para ele. Imagine, ser lembrado como um cara de jacaré para o resto de sua vida, mesmo que ele não tivesse mais aquela pele horrível? **

**- Eu fazia tratamento para espinhas, mas o remédio me dava alergia – Kenshin respondeu. **

**- Agora está muito bem – Megumi disse, procurando algo em sua bolsa – Mas isso é algo difícil para os adolescentes. Hormônios, espinhas... eu vejo pelos meus pacientes. Alguns querem morrer quando têm espinhas. **

**Megumi tirou da bolsa um pequeno estojo de maquiagem e verificou sua aparência no espelhinho. **

**- Você deve ter uma personalidade muito forte para não ter largado seu tratamento antes do fim – Megumi sorriu para Kenshin. **

**Eu não estava gostando de como ela estava interagindo com ele. Era como se ela estivesse tentando o seduzir. Sempre fora assim... ela sempre se jogava em cima dos meus namorados, só para me provocar. Namorado? De onde veio isso? Kenshin não era meu namorado! **

**- Achei que as espinhas fossem piores que a reação alérgica – Kenshin sorriu. **

**- Você está muito diferente da época de colégio – Megumi concluiu. **

**- Faz muito tempo. Kaoru também está diferente... – Kenshin disse, desta vez sorrindo para mim. **

**- É claro... com aquela plástica – Megumi disse. **

**- Eu não fiz plástica! – gritei. – Foi cirurgia para a miopia! **

**- Dá no mesmo... – Megumi deu em ombros. **

**- E tirei o aparelho dos dentes. **

**- Mas quando você tirou o aparelho, ainda estava no colégio – Kenshin disse, pensativo. **

**Ele havia notado isso? Senti-me enrubescer. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes. Isso sempre acontecia quando eu discutia com Megumi na frente de outras pessoas. Se eu pudesse colocar minhas mãos no pescoço dela... **

**Ainda bem que chegamos antes que Megumi me embaraçasse ainda mais ou que eu não resistisse mais à tentação de apertar o pescoço dela. Ela agarrou o braço do Kenshin, para entrar no coquetel. Aparentemente, não queria ser a mulher desacompanhada. **

**Porém, tão logo estávamos dentro, ela desapareceu. Misao desapareceu logo atrás dela, entre os diversos convidados do coquetel. Não era difícil imaginar quem ela havia ido procurar. Isso deixou-me sozinha com Kenshin. **

**- Obrigada por não ter dito nada sobre a Megumi – eu disse, para ele. – Ela está com alguns problemas e eu simplesmente não poderia deixá-la em casa. **

**- Tudo bem – Kenshin disse, com um tom casual. – Então... Misao e aquele senhor Shinomori... **

**- Eu sei! Não poderia haver duas pessoas mais diferentes! Misao é tão espontânea... ele é tão gelado. Acho que ele poderia ser cirurgião cerebral... **

**- Ou trabalhar em um necrotério – Kenshin brincou. **

**- Mas ele é tão frio que alguém poderia confundi-lo com os cadáveres! **

**Nós rimos. Era bom conversar normalmente com Kenshin. Aposto que ele deveria estar se perguntando que mudança era aquela de minha parte. Mais uma vez aquele sentimento de culpa me invadiu. Eu precisava me desculpar com ele... **

**- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Kenshin perguntou. – Ponche? **

**Concordei com a cabeça. **

**- Não saia daí. Eu já volto – ele sorriu. **

**Estava começando a acreditar que ele era uma boa pessoa e eu era a vilã da nossa história. Estava começando a odiar a mim mesma. Todas as coisas que eu havia feito para ele... e tudo que ele fizera para mim. Tudo havia sido eu quem provocara. Ele merecia um pedido de desculpas. **

**Kenshin voltou, trazendo o ponche. **

**- Obrigada – agradeci. – Hm... Kenshin... escute... Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. **

**- Por quê? – ele perguntou, perplexo. **

**- As coisas que eu fiz... não foram muito gentis... **

**- Mas fui eu quem começou – ele apontou. **

**- Sim... mas isso não justifica – eu respondi. – Quero dizer... você poderia ter sofrido alguma coisa séria... por minha causa. **

**- O que você está dizendo? – a expressão dele ficou indecifrável. **

**- Foi minha culpa... seu Bloody Mary... **

**Não consegui terminar. Estava muito envergonhada comigo mesma. O que eu havia feito era simplesmente revoltante. Eu deveria pensar mais nas conseqüências dos meus atos. Kenshin ficou quieto, por um longo período de tempo. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele. **

**- Foi sua culpa – ele disse, em um tom de voz estranho. – Realmente sua culpa. Você tem idéia do que eu passei? Você poderia ter me matado! **

**Afundei ainda mais. Mais um pouco e eu irromperia em lágrimas. Houve mais um momento de silêncio. **

**- Você me paga – ele disse, parecia com raiva. **

**Eu não reagi, não queria sequer olhar para ele. **

**- Escuta, moça! – Kenshin disse, em um tom de voz muito alto e indignado, chamando a atenção de uma quantidade enorme de pessoas. – Não importa que você faça um preço especial! Eu não pago para fazer sexo! Eu sou comprometido! E ainda se não fosse, eu não iria pagar para ir para a cama com você! Então vá se jogar em cima de outra pessoa! **

**Kenshin disse e, com uma pose altiva, saiu marchando dali. Todos que estavam em volta estavam me olhando. Eu não sabia onde me esconder. Todos estavam pensando que eu era uma prostituta oferecida. Um homem velho e gordo me mandou um beijinho: **

**- Escute, fofura – ele disse. – Que tal nós negociarmos aquele precinho especial? **

**ARGH!!! De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter me feito!!! Que vergonha!!! **

------------------------  
**Continua...  
-----------------------**

Oi, pessoal! Estou super-hiper-ultra gripada, então não vou responder os review nesse capítulo. Mesmo porque o capítulo já ficou bem grandinho. Se todo mundo for bonzinho me deixar um review (nem que seja uma linhazinha só), eu vou ficar feliz. Daí eu melhoro da gripe mais rápido e prometo que o próximo capítulo do fic vai sair bem rapidinho. =^x^=


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Nope, RK não pertence a mim. Seria tão bom se pertencesse...

_Para KayJuli_

**

O que não podemos deixar para trás.

  
Capítulo 9 **

**_Kaoru._ **

**"Eu não vou perder a calma. Eu não vou perder a calma." Este havia se tornado meu mantra naquela semana infeliz. Não havia sido apenas o embaraço de ter sido chamada de prostituta na frente de tanta gente, para completar, fui colocada para fora pelos seguranças da festa. **

**Estranhamente, meus sentimentos sobre tudo aquilo estavam sendo mais que contraditórios. Quero dizer, eu merecia o que ele havia me feito, mas ainda assim estava sentindo um pouco de raiva. E se em outras circunstâncias eu estaria gritando profanidades e jurando vingança, naquele instante eu apenas estava sentindo irritação. **

**Megumi chegou em casa algum tempo depois de mim. Estava tão bêbada que eu me surpreendi por ela haver conseguido encontrar o caminho de volta. Foi um verdadeiro sacrifício colocá-la na cama, especialmente porque ela estava fedendo a álcool. Mentalmente, fiquei repetindo que ela era a minha irmã e que havia passado por momentos difíceis. Se não fosse isso, eu nunca a deixaria dormir na minha cama naquele estado. **

**Dormi desconfortavelmente no sofá. Era a segunda noite seguida que eu dormia em uma posição horrível e meu humor pela manhã estava pior do que de costume. Então, eu estava irritada, mas disposta a manter a calma na manhã seguinte. **

**Ver Kenshin foi uma experiência traumatizante. Ele me olhou, como se estivesse esperando que eu fosse me transformar em um monstro de dez cabeças e engoli-lo... É claro que estava esperando para ver como eu iria agir com ele. Como eu não fiz nenhum esforço para dar um tapa na cara dele, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, ele pareceu mais tranqüilo. **

**Lembrei-me da conversa que havia tido com Sayo. Se ele me pedisse desculpas, eu desculparia? Parecia estranho, mas eu acreditei que sim. Nunca havia sido a pessoa mais misericordiosa do mundo. De fato, meu orgulho me tornava uma pessoa excessivamente difícil. Porém, se ele houvesse me pedido desculpas naquela manhã, eu teria aceitado. Aparentemente, ele não achava que nós estávamos quites, porque desculpas não foi o que escutei dele naquela manhã. **

**- Bom dia – ele disse, em voz baixa, e passou por mim. **

**Fiquei atônita. Ele realmente estava agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Talvez eu pudesse fingir também. Nós havíamos nos saído bem quando fingimos que não nos conhecíamos. Levei a mão instintivamente aos meus lábios, como se o gosto daquele beijo ainda estivesse lá. **

**"Okita", eu precisava pensar em Okita. Soushi! Tive que me lembrar. Realmente, por que era tão difícil chamá-lo pelo nome? **

**Quando vi Misao, naquela manhã, ela literalmente parecia ter estrelas nos olhos. Estava tão sorridente que parecia ter tido câimbra nos músculos das bochechas. Silenciosamente, ela gesticulou que na hora do almoço falaria comigo e seguiu para o seu setor. **

**A manhã pareceu se arrastar para mim. Uma eternidade havia se passado, até que Misao viesse me chamar para almoçar com ela. Acabamos indo a um restaurantezinho que há tempos não íamos. Era melhor do que ir comer com as garotas e todas ficarem comentando as minhas misérias. Achei estranho também que a Misao houvesse concordado em conversarmos apenas nós. Era óbvio que ela gostaria de contar para todo mundo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. **

**- Fiquei surpresa por você levar a sua irmã junto – foi a primeira coisa que Misao disse, quando fizemos o nosso pedido. – Só depois que eu fui perceber que ela não estava muito bem. **

**- Levou um fora do noivo – eu expliquei, suspirando. **

**Querendo ou não, aquela era a verdade e eu não a suavizaria para falar com Misao. **

**- Mas como foram as coisas com o senhor Shinomori? – perguntei, procurando manter um pouco o assunto longe de mim. **

**Misao deu um sorriso satisfeito. Estava contente, obviamente. Misao não conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos, nem se tentasse. Ela era um livro aberto. O pior é que ela acreditava que eu também era um livro aberto. Talvez fosse... mesmo que não gostasse de admitir. **

**- Foi tudo muito bem, ontem – ela disse, satisfeita consigo mesma, mas não querendo entrar em detalhes. É óbvio que ela mudou de idéia bem rápido e começou: - Ah, ele é tão bonito... e gentil. Sabe como aqueles caras só ficam interrompendo a gente quando estamos falando? Ele não me interrompeu nenhuma vez. Ele realmente escuta, quando eu falo. **

**- Então foi bom... **

**- Bom? Não! Não foi bom! Se tivesse sido apenas "bom", eu teria dormido em casa! **

**Agradeci a todos os deuses que a comida ainda não havia chegado, senão eu teria engasgado. Eu ficava pasma pela completa falta de pudor das mulheres que me rodeavam... Misao, Megumi... nenhuma delas pensava duas vezes antes de falar de assuntos delicados. **

**E Misao descreveu detalhadamente como Aoshi havia a abordado durante a festa, o que me deixou nauseada e ao mesmo tempo com inveja. Queria sentir por alguém o que ela sentia por aquele cara que mal conhecia. Finalmente, ela parou para respirar e, ao invés de retomar o assunto, perguntou: **

**- E você? Sumiu da festa... **

**- Fui colocada para fora – eu respondi, suspirando. **

**- Eu sei. **

**Não foi o fato de ela saber o que havia acontecido, mas como ela disse "eu sei", que me deixou de sobreaviso. Quem havia contado a ela? E se ela houvesse conversado com Kenshin? Quem é que iria me consolar pelo que ele havia feito, se obviamente todos acabavam tomando o lado dele? **

**Eu disse nada. Fiquei olhando para Misao e sentindo-me traída. O silêncio dela apenas corroborava minhas suspeitas. **

**- Você falou com ele... – foi só o que eu consegui dizer. **

**- Falei com ele agora de manhã – Misao disse, com uma expressão um pouco angustiada. – Você não havia me contado que foi você que fez ele ir parar no hospital. Que coisa horrível para se fazer, Kaoru... **

**Engoli em seco. Não esperava que ela também fosse me repreender por isso. Não bastava a minha própria culpa com relação ao assunto. **

**- Ah, Kaoru... – Misao disse, desanimada. – O que ele te fez não foi tão ruim quanto o que você fez para ele. Não acha que é hora de você começar a ser boazinha com o Himura? **

**A maneira como Misao havia falado aquilo era totalmente diferente do que ela geralmente me dizia. Era como se ela estivesse cansada de estar no meio de uma guerra que não soubesse sequer o real motivo – o que não estava realmente longe da verdade, suponho. **

**- Se você quer que eu pare de pregar peças nele, está desperdiçando saliva – eu disse, resoluta. – Eu nunca mais vou fazer alguma coisa assim. Você tem razão. Por pior que sejam as coisas que ele tenha me feito, o que eu fiz foi horrível. Só não pense que eu vou ser amigável com ele. **

**- Fico mais tranqüila – Misao sorriu. – Ao menos agora eu sei que vocês não vão se matar. Quero dizer, seria horrível o bastante perder de passar tempo com Aoshi-sama para ir no velório de vocês... **

**Não sei por que, mas sempre que conversava com Misao acabava com vontade de apertar o pescoço dela. Estava começando a acreditar que precisava fazer algum tipo de atividade _zen_, para controlar minha raiva. Como se eu fosse ter paciência para isso... **

**Quando voltamos do almoço, levei um susto ao encontrar com Megumi na agência. Pior que isso: Megumi conversando com Kenshin. A mulher que adorava fazer coisas para me embaraçar conversando com o homem que parecia ter como missão tornar minha vida um inferno. E pior ainda, eu não podia mais fazer nada contra nenhum deles. Nunca fui capaz de vencer contra Megumi. Com Kenshin, a história era diferente, mas com o susto que eu havia tomado por ele ter ido parar no hospital por minha causa, eu nunca mais seria capaz de fazer nada contra ele. Não naquelas proporções, pelo menos. **

**- Imouto-chan! – Megumi disse, quando me viu. – Que coincidência você chegar agora! Estávamos falando de você! **

**Falando... de... _mim_? Oh, Deus! Alguma coisa me dizia que eu não queria escutar o que eles estavam conversando sobre mim. Vindo de Megumi, ou Kenshin, a coisa não poderia ser nada boa. **

**Megumi deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Kenshin, o que me deu mais certeza ainda de que era _ela_ quem estava contando alguma coisa sobre mim para o _meu inimigo_. De todas as traições, não havia nenhuma mais baixa. E desde quando Kenshin havia virado _Kenshinzinho_? Que mulher mais atirada! **

**- Eu estava contando para o Kenshinzinho sobre o seu primeiro sutien – Megumi disse, casualmente. **

**Senti todo o meu sangue ir para as minhas bochechas. Ela não tinha feito isso, tinha? Eu iria matá-la! Jogá-la sob um caminhão! E ainda fazer o motorista dar ré em cima dela! E ainda assim fazer tudo parecer como um acidente! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu não podia ter um dia sequer de tranqüilidade desde que aquela aberração ruiva havia entrado na minha vida??? **

**- Como eu estava dizendo – Megumi continuou, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. – Todas as amigas da Kaoru já usavam sutien, menos ela. Ela insistiu para mamãe comprar um para ela... mas ainda assim ela não tinha nada para segurar, sabe? Então— **

**Ela não iria completar aquela frase, eu implorei mentalmente, mas não tive tempo para a impedir. **

**- Ela usou meias para fingir que tinha busto! – Megumi completou a frase, entre as gargalhadas. **

**Eu não sabia se me escondia, ou a estrangulava... ou estrangulava Kenshin por estar rindo de mim. Megumi não poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas comigo! Ah! Ela iria ver se eu iria com ela para contar a "novidade" do noivado para nossos pais. **

**- E Kaoru rezava todas as noites para ter um busto como o meu – Megumi olhou para si mesma e olhou para mim. – Acho que ela não rezou o bastante. Continua com o corpo de um menininho. **

**- Megumi! Chega! – gritei. Não estava mais conseguindo me controlar. – Você não quer que eu conte para ele sobre a sua plástica, quer? **

**- Não ouse! – Megumi ficou vermelha. – Não diga mais nenhuma palavra! **

**- Plástica? – Kenshin perguntou. **

**Simplesmente apontei para o meu próprio nariz. **

**- Ela era conhecida como senhorita Tucano, quando estava no colégio – eu disse, calmamente. – Você quer que eu conte também sobre como você perdeu aquele emprego de verão na loja de roupas? **

**Megumi estava com raiva, eu sabia dizer. Olhou para mim de uma forma desafiadora e disse: **

**- Você não conseguiria dizer isso... – Megumi me provocou. **

**- Não? - lancei-lhe um olhar provocador. **

**Megumi e eu nos encaramos por alguns segundos e ela riu. Deu-me um beijo no rosto e disse, como se nada houvesse acontecido: **

**- Vejo você em casa, imouto-chan! – ela disse, deu um passo e tornou a virar-se para mim: - Não coma nenhuma porcaria na rua, porque eu vou fazer um jantar especial hoje. **

**Megumi foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Sacudi a cabeça. Minha irmã era impossível, intragável, incorrigível, inconseqüente, inescrupulosa. Olhei para Kenshin e ele estava sorrindo como um bobo. **

**- O que foi? – perguntei, hostilmente. **

**- Agora eu sei de onde vem o seu espírito – ele disse, simplesmente, antes de me dar as costas e começar a sair. **

**O que ele queria dizer com meu "espírito"? Estava insinuando que eu e Megumi éramos parecidas? De todas as ofensas que ele podia me fazer, aquela era a pior! **

**- Seu idiota! – eu disse, atrás dele. – Se me comparar com ela, eu te mato! **

**Kenshin virou-se. Não consegui distinguir qual era a expressão no rosto dele, enquanto ele vinha na minha direção. Era quase como se ele estivesse se divertindo, mas procurando se conter. Segurou-me pelos ombros e, por um instante, achei que ele fosse me beijar ali mesmo. **

**Ele chegou perto, segurando-me no lugar, para que eu não pudesse me afastar e disse, ao meu ouvido: **

**- Você já tentou isso – ele disse, afastando um pouco o rosto e olhando para mim. **

**Estava tão perto que eu conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele no meu rosto. Eu não ousei me mover. **

**- Aparentemente, eu não sou tão fácil de se machucar assim – ele completou. **

**- Fazer o que se vaso ruim não quebra fácil? – retruquei, sem pensar. **

**- Talvez você tenha que tentar com mais empenho – ele disse e, para minha surpresa, imitou o gesto de Megumi e beijou meu rosto. **

**Soltou-me no instante seguinte e saiu, deixando-me lá, parada e pasma. Encostei-me em uma mesa. Meus joelhos estavam trêmulos. Por que ele estava brincando assim comigo? Não era justo... Por que tinha que ser ele a me deixar com os joelhos bambos? Não poderia ser _qualquer_ outra pessoa? _Qualquer um_... **

**Estava começando a acreditar que o único homem que era capaz de realmente mexer comigo era um homem que eu pudesse odiar. Que pudesse fazer o meu sangue ferver de raiva. Que tipo de pessoa eu havia me tornado? Senti uma angústia tão grande que chegava a parecer física. **

**Não. Eu me recusava a deixar que ele mexesse comigo assim. Se eu tivesse que o forçar para fora da minha mente, eu faria isso. Teria que ser Soushi a fazer com que eu me sentisse viva. Quase dei um pulinho ao perceber que havia pensado em Okita como Soushi. Porém, ao final do expediente, quando ele passou para me ver, a primeira coisa que saiu de meus lábios foi: **

**- Okita! Que surpresa! – talvez não fosse tão fácil deixar de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, afinal de contas. **

** Fingi não reparar o olhar dele, quando eu disse "Okita". Precisava me acostumar rapidamente a chamá-lo de Soushi. Não queria que ele se sentisse frustrado por eu o chamar de Okita. **

**Deu-me um beijo rápido nos lábios. Tentei bloquear todos os pensamentos com relação a outros beijos, toques e sussurros que me deixavam de sangue quente ou joelhos bambos. Precisava concentrar-me apenas em Okita. **

**- Queria levar você para jantar. Talvez ver um filme, depois – ele disse, com um sorriso adorável. **

**- Ah! Não posso – suspirei. – Minha irmã veio de Aizu e está hospedada comigo. Não posso deixá-la sozinha... o noivo acabou de abandoná-la. **

**- Entendo... – ele disse, com uma expressão de desapontamento. **

**- Talvez você pudesse vir para o jantar... isto é... se você quiser – falei, sem jeito. – Megumi havia dito que iria preparar alguma coisa especial... **

**- Acho que será inconveniente para sua irmã. Um convidado assim, em cima da hora... – Okita ponderou. **

**- Você pode vir amanhã, então. **

**Ele não deveria recusar, não poderia recusar, seria muito ruim se ele recusasse. Quando ele estava perto, eu conseguia deixar de pensar em Kenshin por alguns segundos. De onde havia vindo aquele pensamento? Eu não pensava em Kenshin o tempo inteiro... tudo bem... a maior parte dos meus pensamentos estavam sendo direcionados a ele... era isso, eu precisava visitar um psiquiatra. Melhor que isso! Um exorcista! Só um exorcista para tirar a presença de Kenshin da minha mente. **

**- Amanhã? Está bem – Okita concordou, para meu alívio. **

***** **

**Coloquei as mãos no bolso do casaco, estava profundamente irritada. De todas as traições, mentiras e decepções, aquela era uma das piores. Como aquela cobra poderia ter me feito uma coisa dessas?! Eu havia concordado, mas ela deveria ter me avisado! **

**E ainda tinha dito que iria preparar uma refeição especial. Se há algo que eu não posso perdoar é que alguém brinque com o meu estômago. **

**- Não dá para parecer um pouquinho mais agradável? – Megumi me cutucou dolorosamente nas costelas. **

**- Pára! Você me enganou! – eu gritei, sentindo ímpetos de avançar no pescoço dela. **

**Estávamos paradas diante dos degraus da porta da frente da casa de nossos pais. Para eu subir, só se ela me arrastasse... e Megumi parecia disposta a fazer isso. **

**- Imouto-chan! Você prometeu! – Megumi disse, subindo o primeiro degrau e olhando para mim como se estivesse me censurando. **

**- E você não precisava ter dito para o Kenshin aquelas coisas sobre mim! **

**- Ele estava interessado, não estava? – Megumi retrucou. **

**Kenshin? Interessado? Só se fosse em fazer troça de mim... fazer alguma coisa realmente embaraçosa para que eu não tivesse mais coragem de colocar os pés na agência novamente. Tudo que eu era, para ele, era uma diversão. Tudo que ele desejava era brincar comigo. **

**- Sabe de uma coisa? – esbravejei. – Você deveria sair com o Kenshin! Vocês dois se merecem! São duas cobras que apunhalam as pessoas pelas costas e fingem se importar com elas. **

**- Imouto-chan! – Megumi colocou a mão sobre o peito e fingiu-se de ultrajada, então riu e apertou minhas bochechas. – Eu adoro quando você fica nervosinha! Vamos logo. **

**Puxou-me pela mão. Tive que subir os degraus, senão iria cair. Megumi não tocou a campainha, foi abrindo a porta, como se estivéssemos sendo esperadas. O cheiro gostoso da comida da mamãe deixou-me instantaneamente com fome e até estava sendo capaz de perdoar Megumi. **

**- Chegamos! – Megumi gritou, enquanto tirava os sapatos. **

**Comecei a tirar meu calçado meio a contragosto. Não queria admitir que, na realidade, aquilo para mim era melhor que um jantar especial preparado por Megumi. Há quanto tempo não ficávamos todos na mesma sala? Papai, mamãe, Megumi e eu... era tão bom quando vivíamos todos sob o mesmo teto. As coisas pareciam fazer um pouco de sentido na minha vida. Ao menos minha mente não era tão bagunçada naquela época, quanto estava agora. **

**- Minhas filhinhas! – papai surgiu do nada e abraçou-nos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que eu desse um gritinho de surpresa. **

**Mamãe apareceu na porta da cozinha, vestindo um avental e segurando uma colher de pau. **

**- O jantar está quase pronto! Ajudem a colocar a mesa! – ela disse, sorridente. **

**Megumi e eu colocamos a mesa, enquanto papai fingia ajudar mamãe na cozinha. Sempre havia sido assim, na nossa infância. Nós sabíamos que ele mais atrapalhava na cozinha do que ajudava. Tentava provar a comida, ao invés de colocá-la nas travessas, o que fazia que mamãe batesse nas mãos dele com a colher. **

**Sentamo-nos para comer, conversando sobre amenidades, exatamente como nos velhos tempos. **

**- Como está o trabalho? – papai perguntou-me, oferecendo-me a salada. **

**- Tudo bem... tem um cara que não me deixa em paz... – resmunguei, alto o bastante para todos ouvirem. **

**Papai sorriu, da forma tranqüila que sempre me lembrava que vê-lo sorrir. **

**- Bom, a minha garotinha pode tomar conta de si mesma – ele disse, piscando. **

**Eu sorri. **

**- Falando em cuidar de si mesma... – papai continuou, após um segundo – Havia pensado em ministrar algumas aulas de autodefesa para mulheres, mas não poderia fazer isso sem a minha ajudante número um. **

**- Ah! Eu poderia dar aulas de autodefesa para mulheres! – Megumi disse, com uma falsa empolgação, agitando a faca no ar. Comecei a imaginar se ela havia bebido, antes de irmos para lá. – É só amputar o que os homens têm no meio das pernas! Duvido que algum tarado tentasse me atacar duas vezes! **

**- Megumi! – eu e mamãe gritamos, ao mesmo tempo. **

**Papai apenas riu. Era ele quem havia nos ensinado qual era o melhor lugar para chutar um homem para fazer doer. Estranhamente, isso havia me lembrado Kenshin e como eu havia pensado em chutá-lo, depois que ele havia me jogado na fonte. Precisava mudar de assunto, rapidamente. **

**- Então, Megumi... como está o trabalho no hospital? – eu perguntei, sentindo meu rosto queimar. **

**- Como sempre. Bastante agitado... mas estou pegando menos plantões, então está tudo bem. **

**- Toshiro deve estar gostando que você está tendo mais tempo para ele – Mamãe disse, sorrindo. **

**Megumi largou os talheres e olhou para o próprio prato, com uma expressão grave. Era a hora de ela contar que eles haviam terminado. Megumi sabia disso, eu sabia disso, mas ela não parecia disposta a dizer palavra alguma. Levantou o rosto, subitamente e disse, com falsa alegria: **

**- Kaoru-chan está namorando! – ela disse. **

**Mamãe e papai olharam para mim, por um instante e sorriram, mas logo voltaram os olhares para Megumi. Era óbvio que haviam percebido que havia alguma coisa errada e que Megumi não queria falar. **

**- Toshiro e Megumi... – eu comecei. **

**- Não vai haver casamento – ela disse, finalmente. – Toshiro e eu terminamos o noivado. **

**- Por quê? – foi a primeira reação de mamãe. **

**- Ele não foi um cafajeste, foi? – papai perguntou, batendo com os punhos na mesa e levantando-se. – Eu deveria ir até Aizu e quebrar o nariz dele! **

**Megumi empalideceu. **

**- Megumi, querida... – Mamãe continuou. – Eu sei que você sempre teve essa tendência a ser tão liberal... mas você não o traiu, traiu? Se for isso, nós podemos falar com ele. **

**Mamãe e papai começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mamãe censurando Megumi e papai acreditando que Toshiro havia feito alguma coisa a Megumi e exigindo que ela dissesse o quê. O volume das vozes deles foi aumentando assustadoramente, até que Megumi gritou algo que com certeza iria os fazer ficar quietos: **

**- Kaoru está grávida! **

**Houve silêncio na sala, exceto pela minha própria voz chocada: **

**- O quê? **

**Papai e mamãe olharam para mim, com olhos arregalados e assustados. Eu estava em completo choque com o que Megumi havia dito e ela estava se movendo rápido demais. Logo estava ao meu lado, colocando o braço sobre meus ombros: **

**- Está tudo bem, Kaoru-chan... partilhe com papai e mamãe a sua angústia... – Megumi disse e, ao meu ouvido, ela murmurou: - Por favor... **

**Eu não iria fazer isso! Mentir uma coisa dessas para os meus pais! **

**- É verdade, Kaoru-chan? – mamãe estava segurando um guardanapo com tanta força que os dedos dela estavam ficando brancos. **

**Olhei para Megumi, ela me implorava com o olhar para que eu confirmasse. **

**- Não tenho certeza – murmurei. Não conseguia decidir se mentiria por Megumi ou não. **

**Mamãe acabou escutando, embora eu estivesse apenas pensando alto e ela acreditou que eu não tinha certeza de que estava grávida ou não! Megumi aproveitou-se do meu deslize para confirmar sua mentira. **

**- Kaoru-chan não tem absoluta certeza ainda... – ela disse, fincando as unhas no meu ombro. **

**Era como se ela tentasse me dizer: "desminta e você está morta." **

**- Kaoru não queria contar – Megumi continuou, com a sua mentira. – O namorado dela ameaçou largá-la... **

**- O calhorda! Eu vou fazer com que ele se case com você! – papai disse, completamente alterado. – Está querendo fugir da responsabilidade! **

**- Não! – Megumi gritou. – O senhor não pode ir atrás dele... – ela pensou um segundo, estava procurando uma desculpa, eu sabia disso – por que... A Kaoru-chan o traiu. **

**Os dois olharam para mim, como se eu houvesse cometido um gravíssimo erro. **

**- Então, se ela estiver realmente grávida – Megumi prosseguiu. – Ele não vai querer ficar com ela... porque o filho é do outro. **

**Aquela história me parecia levemente familiar. Parecia o enredo de um conto de um livro que havia encontrado no quarto de Megumi, há muito tempo. O livro era de contos eróticos e aquela trama forçada só servia para justificar as cenas de sexo detalhadamente descritas. Aquele livro havia me dado pesadelos por uma semana inteira... **

**- Se não é o namorado, é o amante que vai ter que tomar responsabilidade! Ele desonrou o nome de nossa família! Desgraçou minha filhinha! – papai esbravejou. **

**- Ele não pode! – Megumi disse. – Não pode casar com ela! **

**- Por quê? – papai perguntou, como se Megumi houvesse dito um absurdo. **

**- Porque ele já é casado! – fui eu que respondi, lembrando da história do conto. **

**Aquilo estava me parecendo tão surreal. É como se eu estivesse encenando uma cena de um teatro pastelão. Eu estava sentindo uma raiva assassina com relação a Megumi, mas eu não conseguia deixar de desempenhar o meu papel. **

**- Além do mais – Megumi prosseguiu. – Não se deve fazer nada, até ter certeza de que ela está realmente grávida. **

**Três horas (cinco testes caseiros de gravidez e um prolongado sermão sobre responsabilidade) depois, Megumi e eu estávamos em um táxi de volta para casa. É claro que todos os testes haviam dado negativo. E o sermão que eu levei me fez imaginar o que seria de mim se algum daqueles testes houvesse resolvido dar positivo. Estremeci. **

**- Odeio você – resmunguei para Megumi. **

**- Eu também te amo, imouto-chan – Megumi disse, olhando pela janela do táxi. – Funcionou bem, não acha? **

**Não respondi nada. Reclinei-me no banco do táxi. E eu achava que os trotes de Kenshin ruins... Kenshin não era páreo para Megumi. Kenshin era um santo perto dela. Se Megumi não fosse minha irmã, eu já estaria imaginando um milhão de formas de a matar dolorosamente. Mas ela era minha irmã e eu sabia que, se algum dia eu precisasse dela, ela iria me ajudar. **

**Fechei os olhos e adormeci. **

**----------------------  
Continua...  
----------------------**

****Oiê! Não, eu ainda não melhorei da gripe (para falar a verdade, eu piorei durante a semana, mas agora estou achando que vou melhorar logo). Vocês foram tão bonzinhos comigo nos reviews que eu resolvi escrever mesmo estando doente, só para poder atualizar mais rápido.

Como o Fanfiction.net não está me deixando ver os meus reviews, eu não vou poder responder dessa vez. =^x^=

Se você não deixar a sua opinião, eu não posso saber se você está gostando ou não. Por favor, deixe um review. ^_^


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **RK não me pertence. A trama, contudo, é fruto de minha imaginação fértil. =^x^= 

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Okay, vocês devem estar pensando: "outro capítulo no ponto de vista da Kaoru? O que aconteceu com o Kenshin?" A minha resposta é: eu tenho os meus motivos para escrever mais essa parte da história no ponto de vista da Kaoru. Depois, eu vou ter mais motivos para escrever no ponto de vista do Kenshin, e assim vai... Tenham paciência comigo. 

**Advertências: **Preliminares, frustração, Kaoru fingindo que está cozinhando e... Megumi? 

**_Para KayJuli _**

****

**

O que não podemos deixar para trás.

  


Capítulo 10

**

**_Kaoru. _**

**Desgraça pouca é bobagem. Não importa o quanto você ache que atingiu o fundo do poço, você sempre pode afundar um pouco mais. Alguns acham que a vida tem altos e baixos, ultimamente a minha anda descendo tão rápido quanto uma bicicleta sem freios em uma montanha. **

**Aqueles olhos eram mesmo daquela cor? Que cor estranha... e aquele cabelo? Quantos japoneses têm cabelo vermelho? Quanta vaidade... espere... estou encarando? Olhei para o outro lado, esperando que ele não tivesse me visto ficar olhando para ele. **

**Megumi havia me convidado para almoçar, talvez para se redimir da noite anterior, mas em sua falta de criatividade, havia escolhido o restaurante que os meus colegas de trabalho freqüentavam. Misao e as meninas acenaram para nós sentarmos com elas, mas eu queria ter uma conversinha com Megumi. Não. Eu não iria tirar satisfações pela noite anterior. **

**- É feio encarar – Megumi disse, cortando a salada. – Tudo bem que ele seja um pedaço de mal caminho. Não precisa ficar olhando como se ele fosse o último homem na face da terra e você estivesse desesperada por sexo. **

**- Megumi! – quase gritei. – Eu não estou encarando ninguém. **

**- Mas os amigos do ruivinho também são maravilhosos. Olha só aquele com cara de meninho... não dá vontade de colocar no colo e apertar as bochechas? **

**- O nome dele é Soujirou Seta – especifiquei. **

**- Soujirou? É uma gracinha – Megumi disse, mordendo o lábio inferior e escrutinando os outros que estavam sentados com Kenshin. – E aquele outro com cara de comportado? Que ombros largos... **

**- É o Amakusa – respondi, dando uma olhada discreta. – Ele já foi seminarista. **

**- Está brincando? Eu sempre tive uma fantasia com padres – ela disse, colocando o guardanapo sobre a boca e rindo. **

**Lembrei-me do sonho que havia tido com Kenshin, vestido como um padre e imediatamente fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate. **

**- Aquele lá tem o corpo de um deus grego – Megumi reparou. – Mas nenhum homem que seja bonito assim pode ser muito inteligente. **

**- Que preconceito! – protestei. **

**- Estou errada? Ele é inteligente? **

**- Não é muito esperto, mas é uma ótima pessoa – bebi um gole de suco. – Só é um pouco mulherengo. **

**- Exatamente o tipo de homem que eu estou procurando. Burro, bonito e doido para transar. **

**- Megumi! – desta vez eu gritei. **

**Metade do restaurante olhou para nós, inclusive Kenshin e os rapazes. Megumi piscou para o Kenshin. O que ela estava fazendo? Flertando com o diabo? Minha irmã estava completamente sem juízo. Será que ela havia bebido antes do almoço? **

**Kenshin sorriu para Megumi e voltou a conversar com os outros. **

**- Você vai ter que me dar o telefone daquele Sanosuke. Com certeza eu estou precisando de alguém como ele, para me consolar – Megumi disse, com um sorriso travesso. **

**- Eu não vou dar o telefone dele para você... sua... sua... sua ninfomaníaca! **

**- Ah! Desculpe! Não sabia que você estava interessada! Tudo bem, eu fico com o Kenshinzinho – Megumi disse, ainda mais abusada. **

**- Você não vai ficar com o Kenshin! – respondi, como se fosse um reflexo e imediatamente fiquei vermelha. – Ou com o Sanosuke, ou qualquer um dos meus colegas de trabalho. **

**- Que egoísta... – Megumi fez beicinho. – Quer todos eles só para você. Achei que você tinha namorado. **

**Respirei fundo e pensei em Okita. Eu precisava conversar com Megumi. O pior é que eu teria que controlar o meu temperamento, para conseguir pedir isso a ela. Irmãs mais velhas não deveriam existir... elas só servem para fazer com que nós nos humilhemos. **

**- Falando em namorado... – eu comecei, esforçando-me ao máximo para parecer despreocupada e vibrante. – Eu convidei o Okita para jantar lá em casa, hoje. Será que você poderia fazer o jantar? **

**Megumi me olhou, como se estivesse emocionada. Então, sorriu e eu tive certeza de qual seria a resposta dela. Não foi nenhuma surpresa, quando ela disse: **

**- Desculpe, Kaoru-chan. Eu já tenho um compromisso. **

**Ah! A ninfomaníaca, pervertida, irmã desnaturada, boca-suja! Tentei me controlar e sorrir para ela, quando tudo que eu tinha era vontade de fazer alguma coisa nada fraternal. Já estava até pensando em fugir para o México, depois do assassinato. Acapulco parecia uma boa escolha. **

**- Compromisso? – perguntei, fingindo de desentendida. **

**Ela mal havia rompido com o noivo e já estava vendo outro?! **

**- Vou encontrar um amigo – Megumi deu uma piscadela para mim – Se é que você me entende. **

**Estava começando a achar que ela havia contado a história ao contrário. Estava achando que havia ela que havia traído o noivo e não ao contrário. **

**- Mas o que eu vou fazer, Megumi? – perguntei, fazendo o meu melhor olhar de desamparada. – Você sabe que eu não sei cozinhar. **

**- Eu posso deixar uma receita para você. Algo que nem você possa estragar... – Megumi disse, fingindo estar séria. – Qualquer coisa, eu sei que você deve saber de cor os números de restaurantes que entregam comida em casa. **

**A ousadia dela! Tudo bem que era verdade, mas ela não precisava esfregar na cara! Megumi estava chegando ao cúmulo da minha paciência. Se ela fosse passar muito mais tempo na minha casa, eu iria acabar realmente tendo que fugir para o México. **

***** **

**Estava trabalhando, quando minha porta abriu de supetão. Levantei o olhar e esperava enxergar Misao, porque ela era a única que entrava daquele jeito, sem bater. Ao invés disso, vi Kenshin fechar a porta e encostar-se de costas nela, como se quisesse evitar que ela abrisse novamente. **

**- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei, chocada, pensando em milhões de coisas que ele poderia me fazer, ou me falar longe de todo mundo. **

**- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? **

**O jeito como ele havia entrado na minha sala, a maneira que ele estava parado, encostado na porta. Só poderia haver uma resposta: **

**- Se escondendo. **

**- Bingo! Eu sabia que você era esperta. Convenhamos, este é o último lugar que qualquer um iria me procurar. É o esconderijo perfeito – Kenshin sorriu. – Venha aqui. **

**Olhei para ele, incrédula. O que ele estava fazendo? Mais importante: por que ele estava agindo como se nós fôssemos velhos amigos? **

**- Vamos! Eu não mordo – Kenshin disse, sorrindo. **

**Levantei-me e fui ver o que ele queria. Kenshin puxou minha mão, colocando-me em posição para poder abrir uma fresta na porta. **

**- Está vendo a moça conversando com o Sano? – ele perguntou, estava assustadoramente perto de mim. **

**Consegui localizar Sanosuke e a moça que Kenshin estava falando. As roupas dela eram um pouco mais ousadas que as que Misao geralmente usava. Talvez, simplesmente, o corpo dela tivesse mais curvas que o de Misao. Ela era bonita e, imediatamente, desgostei dela. **

**- Eu disse que eu não mordo – Kenshin sussurrou, ao meu ouvido, a respiração quente dele me dando calafrios. – Mas se você quiser, eu posso morder. **

**Prendi a respiração por alguns segundos. Só então caí em mim, dei um salto para longe dele e Kenshin fechou a porta, rindo. Por um segundo achei que ele havia falado sério. Os calafrios ainda não haviam passado e eu estava um pouco trêmula. **

**- O Sano me fez sair com aquela moça – Kenshin disse, indo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras do meu escritório. – Encontro às cegas. Tudo porque ele queria sair com a amiga dela. **

**- E você não gostou dela. **

**- É uma boa moça, mas não estou interessado – Kenshin deu um sorriso. – Eu não preciso que ninguém me arrume encontros, sabe? **

**Não existe nada mais arrogante que um homem ser atraente e saber disso. **

**- Você se acha muito quente, não é? – perguntei, irritada. **

**- Não sou eu quem está dizendo isso – Kenshin continuava com aquela cara de que nada o incomodava. **

**Eu ainda estava em pé ao lado da porta. Estava me sentindo uma garotinha na sala do diretor da escola, sabendo que não havia feito nada de errado, mas todas as evidências apontavam contra mim. Era uma sensação estranha, porque a) eu havia feito alto errado antes e b) Kenshin não estava me acusando. Para piorar, eu estava sentindo um friozinho no estômago, de ele ficar me olhando daquele jeito. **

**- Eu nunca tinha estado aqui – Kenshin disse, olhando em torno. – É aconchegante. Feminino, combina com você. **

**Fiquei vermelha. Ele estava dizendo que eu era feminina? Precisava encobrir o meu embaraço imediatamente. **

**- Ah! Que bom que você gostou. Tirou um peso enorme dos meus ombros – eu ironizei, indo sentar atrás de minha mesa. – O grande Kenshin Himura gosta da minha sala. Acho que agora já posso até dormir à noite. **

**- Com certeza parece que você está precisando – ele respondeu, imediatamente. **

**O que ele estava insinuando? Que eu estava dormindo mal? Isso era verdade. Mas se ele me dizia que eu parecia estar dormindo mal, ele queria dizer que eu estava horrível! Que homenzinho sofrível! Não desperdiçava uma oportunidade de me colocar para baixo. E a ousadia dele de me chamar de feia! **

**- Talvez você devesse tirar alguns dias de folga... **

**- Para você ter roubado todas as minhas contas quando eu voltar? Não, muito obrigada – retruquei, prontamente. **

**- Eu não sei qual é a impressão que você tem de mim... – Kenshin disse, respirando fundo. – Mas por acaso eu já fiz alguma coisa para passar você para trás? Espere, não responda isso – hesitou por um instante. – As pessoas mudam, Kaoru. **

**- Menos você. **

**- Como você pode dizer isso? Você nem se esforça para me conhecer – Kenshin levantou-se. **

**Estava sorrindo, embora parecesse um pouco triste. O que ele havia dito realmente era verdade. Eu nunca havia dado a ele o benefício da dúvida. Nunca havia acreditado que ele pudesse ser qualquer coisa além do julgamento precipitado que eu havia feito dele. **

**Kenshin hesitou, antes de tocar a maçaneta da porta. **

**- Espere – eu disse, levantando-me. **

**Kenshin olhou para mim com surpresa. Aproximei-me dele e dei-lhe um empurrãozinho no ombro, para que ele ficasse atrás da porta. Abria-a e lancei um olhar para fora. **

**- A barra está limpa – eu disse e iria voltar para minha mesa, mas Kenshin segurou-me pela mão. **

**- Obrigado – ele disse e beijou a minha mão. – Você é uma princesa. **

**Kenshin saiu, deixando-me boquiaberta e surpresa. Não foi tanto pelo gesto dele, mas porque desta vez não havia aquele tom de ironia na voz dele. Ele estava querendo ser meu amigo? Aquilo parecia tão surreal! Era como se cavalos resolvessem voar, ou peixes achassem que poderiam viver no seco. Realmente estranho. Mais estranho ainda era que eu ainda estava olhando para a minha mão. **

**Ele poderia não ter a intenção, mas com certeza estava me confundindo. **

***** **

**Megumi tinha razão. Eu não era capaz de acertar nem a receita mais simples. Não quis nem arriscar tentar cozinhar o jantar para Soushi. Eu sabia que, ou acabaria queimando a comida, ou colocaria sal de mais. De qualquer forma, o resultado seria uma pasta disforme que eu teria que colocar uma plaquinha em cima, dizendo: "comida". Com a minha sorte, Okita teria uma indigestão e passaríamos o que poderia ser uma noite romântica no pronto-socorro. O melhor era não arriscar, então telefonei e encomendei Yakisoba. **

**Alguém deveria inventar essência de comida para aqueles sprays purificadores de ar... assim eu não teria que colocar realmente alguma coisa para cozinhar, para conseguir o cheiro. Megumi passou pela cozinha, antes de sair. **

**- Achei que você fosse encomendar a comida... – ela disse, olhando para um pedaço de carne que estava fritando (isto é, quase queimando) no fogão. **

**- Eu encomendei – sorri, triunfante. **

**- Você vai dizer que foi você que cozinhou, não é? – Megumi sorriu, como se estivesse orgulhosa. – Se você for colocar a comida para esquentar, igual vai dar cheiro na cozinha. **

**- Eu sei – respondi, - mas o cheiro não ficaria forte no meu avental... **

**- Comprou um avental só para fingir que está cozinhando? – Megumi me olhou, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. – De qualquer forma, como não vai precisar cozinhar, aproveite o tempo extra, para dar um jeito nessa cara. **

**- Cara? – ela estava dizendo que havia alguma coisa de errado no meu rostinho perfeito de modelo? **

**- Está parecendo um tanuki. É bom você caprichar na maquiagem – Megumi disse, já saindo, porque ela sabia que o que ela estava dizendo era briga na certa. – Até mais, Tanuki-chan! **

**Como ela ousava me chamar de tanuki? Acaso tenho cara de guaxinim? Guaxinins não têm lindos olhos azuis... nem uma pele sem falhas... parei para me olhar no espelho e não tive tempo para alcançar Megumi, antes que ela saísse pela porta. **

**Sem Megumi para me distrair, tudo que eu poderia fazer era esperar a comida chegar. Por alguns minutos, achei que Okita fosse chegar antes da nossa refeição e descobrir que eu não sabia realmente cozinhar. Apenas respirei aliviada quando paguei ao entregador. **

**- Está com fome hoje, hein, senhorita Kaoru? – o entregador disse, enquanto entregava os pacotes. **

**- Tenho convidados para jantar – respondi. **

**Realmente, eu não fazia idéia de que me conheciam tão bem no restaurante. Do jeito que o entregador estava falando, eles até conheciam os meus hábitos alimentares o bastante para saber o quanto eu comia. **

**Coloquei a comida nas panelas, tomando cuidado para não derramar. Sujei algumas facas e pratos, para fingir que havia preparado tudo. Se Okita entrasse na cozinha, teria a impressão de que eu havia cozinhado. Sorri, satisfeita comigo mesma. Não sabia que eu era uma expert em enganação. **

**Okita foi pontual, o que quase não me deu tempo de respirar entre arrumar as coisas e atender a porta. Havia trazido flores e vinho. Beijou-me rapidamente, antes de comentar: **

**- Hm... o cheiro está bom - ele disse e deu uma olhada para dentro do apartamento. – Então é aqui que você mora. **

**- Eu vou colocar as flores na água e pegar um saca-rolhas – eu disse, sorrindo para ele. – A sala é ali. Sinta-se à vontade. **

**Entrei novamente na cozinha, tirando o avental apressadamente, antes de colocar as flores na água. Voltei à sala, Okita estava olhando minhas fotos de família. Tinha várias fotos minhas com papai, mamãe e Megumi. **

**- Você? – ele perguntou, apontando uma das fotos. **

**- Sim. Eu tinha cinco anos – sorri, eu estava uma gracinha naquela foto. **

**Ao invés de se deter nas fotos de família, Okita parou para olhar uma foto da formatura do colégio. Todos os meus colegas estavam na foto. Fazia tempo que eu não olhava realmente para aquela foto. **

**- Esse aqui não é o cara do restaurante? – Okita perguntou, apontando na foto. **

**- Kenshin? – eu olhei a foto. – É, é ele. Nós estudamos juntos. **

**- Quais são as chances? – ele sorriu. – Estudaram juntos, agora trabalham juntos... **

**- Infelizmente as chances não eram tão altas assim… – eu disse, entregando o saca-rolhas para ele. – Kenshin e eu somos como cão e gato desde o colégio. **

**Okita abriu a garrafa de vinho, enquanto eu tirava as taças de dentro de um armário. **

**- Acho que você é a gata da equação – ele disse, sorrindo. – Ele pareceu um sujeito civilizado, no restaurante. **

**- Acho que ele não está mais tão ruim quanto costumava ser... quero dizer, hoje ele até se escondeu na minha sala. Acho que vamos começar a ser amigos – eu disse, enquanto Okita enchia as taças. **

**Intimamente, estava me lembrando que ele havia beijado a minha mão e dito que eu era uma princesa. Acho que todos os homens sabem o que dizer a uma mulher, quando estão tentando deixá-la contente. A pergunta era: "por que Kenshin queria que eu estivesse feliz com ele?" **

**Enquanto jantávamos, contei com detalhes o que Megumi havia feito para me embaraçar... deixando de lado, é claro, a parte das meias no meu primeiro sutien. **

**- Ela disse mesmo que você estava grávida do seu amante? – Soushi riu. **

**- Do amante casado, ainda por cima... de todas as coisas que ela poderia fazer... – eu sorri – Com uma irmã como Megumi, quem precisa de inimigos? **

**- Até o seu "inimigo" parece pacífico perto dela, não? - Soushi comentou. **

**Não respondi. Ao invés disso, achei que deveria começar a tirar a mesa. Okita ajudou, é claro. Quando estávamos na cozinha, ele comentou: **

**- Como você é organizada para cozinhar. Eu geralmente sujo tanta coisa. Bom... você deve pensar que o meu lugar é bem longe da cozinha. Afinal, você cozinha como uma _chef_! **

**- Oh, Soushi... não diga bobagens – eu disse, rindo. **

**Okita sorriu, como se eu houvesse lhe feito o maior elogio de sua vida. Quando me dei conta, ele estava com meu rosto entre suas mãos e começava a beijar. Tudo que eu consegui pensar, naquele instante foi: "eu posso viver com um beijo assim." Claro, não era o beijo quente do Kenshin, mas todo aquele calor não deveria ser saudável, também. **

**Meus braços envolveram o pescoço de Soushi e, por um instante, até esqueci que era ele me beijando e não Kenshin. As mãos dele desceram pela minhas costas, acariciando-me em movimentos circulares e amassando a minha roupa. **

**Que espécie de pessoa pensa em roupas amassadas em um momento como aquele? **

**- Kaoru... – ele murmurou, beijando o meu pescoço. **

**Cheguei à conclusão de que eu precisava parar de pensar em Kenshin. Achei que fosse conseguir, quando Okita me agarrou e me sentou sobre a mesa. Também não consegui esquecer Kenshin, quando ele começou a desabotoar a minha blusa, sem parar de me beijar. **

**Também não tive sucesso, enquanto ele acariciava a minha perna e me deitava sobre a mesa. Começou a beijar meu pescoço novamente e foi descendo, fazendo uma trilha até a minha barriga. **

**Por Deus! Eu estava nas preliminares com o meu namorado e estava pensando em outro?! Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Não. Aquilo não estava certo. Se eu chegasse aos finalmentes com o Okita, eu esqueceria Kenshin. Era simples assim. Quando comecei a responder, a beijá-lo com paixão e tocá-lo, escutei um barulho no hall. **

**- Você ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntei para Okita. **

**- Não ouvi nada – ele disse e prosseguiu com as suas carícias. **

**Estava ocupado tentando tirar o meu sutien. Homens realmente não têm nenhuma habilidade para isso. Foi quando escutei a porta da cozinha abrir e alguém gritar: **

**- Ahhh! – era a voz da Megumi. **

**Olhei para ela, parada na porta. Estava com uma expressão de choque. Empurrei Okita para longe de mim e Megumi virou-se e saiu. Enquanto fechava a porta, escutei-a dizer: **

**- Não se preocupem comigo! Podem continuar! **

**É claro, o estrago estava feito. Não havia mais clima algum para continuar, depois daquela interrupção. Por que eu não lembrei que ela tinha a chave da casa? Justo quando eu estava prestes a esquecer o Kenshin, ela tinha que interromper. Realmente, com uma irmã como aquelas, ninguém precisava de inimigos. **

**Okita começou a rir, como se fosse uma piada, enquanto eu endireitava as minhas roupas. **

**- Acho que se nós quisermos continuar isso, teremos que encontrar um outro lugar – ele disse, rindo. **

**- Esqueci que ela estava ficando aqui – suspirei. **

**- Talvez nós pudéssemos ir a algum lugar, no final de semana – ele disse e me beijou. – Só nós dois, um pouquinho de vinho... um quarto confortável... – cada sugestão era seguida por um beijo rápido. – Talvez uma banheira? **

**O olhar dele era de expectativa. Ainda bem que ele não havia desistido. Eu realmente precisava dormir com ele, para poder esquecer aquele encosto ruivo que estava atravancando a minha vida. **

**– Espere... eu tenho uma idéia. Espere aqui – eu disse. **

**Fui até o quarto. Consegui escutar Megumi trancada no banheiro. Bati na porta e disse que ela podia sair, se quisesse. Ela apenas respondeu que não ia sair enquanto Okita estivesse ali. E eu havia achado que nada deixava Megumi embaraçada. Acho que encontrar sua irmã semi-despida de amassos com o namorado fazia isso. **

**Procurei nas coisas de Megumi e consegui encontrar os panfletos de viagem. Voltei à cozinha, Soushi estava balançando a cabeça e rindo. Possivelmente, estava pensando na oportunidade perdida. **

**- O que você acha de Hakone? – perguntei, mostrando o panfleto. – Megumi ia para lá na lua de mel dela. Deve ser um lugar romântico. **

**Okita apenas olhou os panfletos por um segundo. **

**- Ótimo – ele riu e me beijou. – Vou fazer as reservas. **

***** **

**A semana passou voando. Estava ansiosa pelo final de semana com Okita e nem vi o tempo passar. Estava um pouco nervosa, porque estávamos realmente planejando levar o relacionamento ao próximo nível. Vi pouco de Megumi no restante da semana. Acho que ela estava me evitando, por causa do incidente na cozinha. **

**Eu não disse a ela onde estava indo e com quem. Ficaria muito embaraçada se ela soubesse. Na verdade, o que eu disse foi que iria passar o final de semana com Misao. Inventei uma história de que ela estava doente e eu iria cuidar dela. **

**Okita e eu tomamos o trem, o que logo de princípio para mim pareceu muito romântico. Ele segurava a minha mão, quando não havia ninguém por perto e eu realmente mal podia esperar para estar sozinha com ele. Tive uma surpresa, quando chegamos ao hotel. **

**Estava esperando que Soushi houvesse escolhido uma pensão que estava em um dos prospectos. A escolha dele foi muito melhor e mais cara, porém. O hotel ficava em uma colina, com vista para o lago Ashi e o monte Fuji. **

**Ele pareceu satisfeito com a minha reação. Eu estava maravilhada com o visual, nunca tendo estado antes de Hakone. Ocorreu-me que eu realmente não estava ansiosa para estar sozinha com ele. Na verdade, eu estava ansiosa por um banho quente. Afinal, um hotel como aquele estava destinado a ter fontes termais. **

**Quando expressei esse desejo, tudo que Okita disse foi: **

**- Nós faremos o que você quiser, Kaoru. **

**Enquanto ele preenchia a ficha na recepção, eu estava olhando tudo em volta, como se fosse uma criança que nunca houvesse visto qualquer coisa daquelas na vida. Coisas novas, lugares novos sempre tiveram aquele tipo de magnetismo para mim. **

**Se no saguão eu já estava daquele jeito, no quarto fiquei dez vezes pior. A primeira coisa que eu fiz, depois deixar meu queixo cair, é claro, foi correr até a janela, para ver a vista para o lago. Okita havia conseguido uma suíte e eu nunca havia ficado em uma suíte antes. É claro, eu tive que agir como uma garota interiorana, que nunca esteve em um hotel antes, e abrir o figrobar, ligar a tv e pular na cama. **

**Soushi apenas me olhava, como se estivesse divertido pela minha atividade. **

**- Acho que isso quer dizer que você gostou – ele disse. **

**- Gostei? – perguntei, levantando e correndo até ele. **

**Pulei nos braços dele, enroscando minhas pernas na cintura dele e comecei a dar-lhe vários beijos rápidos, por todo o rosto. **

**- Eu adorei! – terminei, pulando para longe dele. – Vou vestir minha roupa de banho! **

**Peguei a minha mochila de viagem e corri para o banheiro, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. O banheiro também era tão maravilhoso quanto o quarto. Acho que nunca tinha visto uma banheira tão grande. Imaginei se por acaso ele teria um fetiche por banheiras, afinal, fora uma das coisas que ele havia sugerido, depois que Megumi havia nos flagrado. **

**Depois que Soushi se trocou, descemos, vestidos nos roupões cedidos pelo hotel. Precisávamos passar pela recepção e perguntar onde ficava o banho termal. Quando saímos do elevador e viramos em direção à recepção, vi uma pessoa que me pareceu familiar. **

**Dando alguns passos, percebi que era Megumi. Imediatamente, eu gelei. Não foi o fato de eu haver mentido para ela que me deixou apreensiva. Lembrei-me o que ela havia dito sobre ir a Hakone com um homem qualquer, só para dormir com ele. Imaginei que tipo de idiota ela havia convencido a ir até lá com ela. Eu conseguiria ver quem estava com ela, se não houvesse um homem caminhando na minha frente, que estava bloqueando parcialmente a minha visão. **

**Quando chegamos perto o bastante, eu já estava disposta a fazer um escândalo para proteger a minha irmã. Pensei bem e achei que ela nunca iria me perdoar. Afinal de contas, eu estava ali praticamente pelo mesmo motivo que ela... **

**O homem que estava andando na minha frente deu um passo para o lado e, finalmente, eu pude ver quem estava com Megumi. Foi então que eu realmente fiquei gelada. Meus joelhos ficaram bambos e a minha boca seca. Tudo que eu consegui dizer, naquele instante foi: **

**- Ken...shin... **

**Megumi foi quem me viu primeiro. Kenshin seguiu o olhar dela e logo em seguida estava olhando para mim, também. Ficamos os três nos olhando por alguns segundos. A raiva foi subindo pelo meu estômago, tomou completamente os meus pensamentos e eu não pude evitar o que estava para acontecer: **

**- Seu cachorro! Idiota! – eu gritei com Kenshin, chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam por ali. – Só porque minha irmã está carente, isso não quer dizer que você deva aceitar os avanços dela e ir para a cama com ela! **

**O olhar que Kenshin me lançou foi raivoso. **

**- Com quem eu vou ou não vou para a cama não lhe diz respeito! – Kenshin retrucou. **

**- Diz, quando é a minha irmã que você está seduzindo, seu don Juan de araque! – gritei de volta para ele. **

**- E que moral você acha que tem para falar assim, sua atirada?! Quem foi que estava se derretendo quando eu a beijei? – Kenshin também estava levantando a voz. **

**- Você me pegou de surpresa, daquela vez! Eu não queria! Eu não pedi para você me beijar! E se você quer saber, eu prefiro beijar um cavalo a você! **

**- Eu posso arranjar isso! – ele gritou de volta, alterado. **

**- Imbecil – eu disse, tentando me controlar. Mais um pouco e alguém chamaria os seguranças do hotel. **

**- Vadia – Kenshin retrucou, também começando a baixar a voz. **

**- Tarado. **

**- Meretriz. **

**- Troglodita. **

**Ótimo... as minhas pernas estavam ficando bambas de novo. O pior é que aquilo era, de alguma forma, excitante. Eu estava ficando com vontade de o beijar novamente. Acho que eu teria acabado fazendo isso, se a Megumi não houvesse se agarrado ao Kenshin. **

**- Deixe a Tanuki-chan aí. Vamos para o nosso quarto – ela disse e o beijou. **

**Kenshin não parou de olhar para mim, enquanto Megumi o beijava. Parecia estar querendo mostrar que ele iria dormir com ela, independente do que eu pensasse, ou fizesse. Okita me pegou pelo braço. **

**- Vamos voltar para o quarto – ele disse e puxou-me de volta para o elevador. **

**Ui! Aquele idiota do Kenshin! Sempre me irritando! Eu não podia nem passar um final de semana agradável com o meu namorado?! E a minha irmã, então?! **

**- Está mais calma? – Okita perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. – Sabe que sua irmã é maior de idade. **

**Respirei fundo. Ele tinha razão. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer e aquilo me frustrava. Okita começou a me beijar, devagarinho. Fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa para começar a beijá-lo mais apaixonadamente. Iria mostrar para o Kenshin que eu também poderia dormir com qualquer um. **

**Quando dei por conta de mim, Okita estava me deitando na cama. Ele rompeu o beijo para olhar para o nó do meu roupão e estava começando a tentar desamarrar. **

**- Aquele idiota – eu murmurei. – Se acha o melhor. **

**- Hu-hu – Okita concordou. Estava com dificuldades para desfazer o meu nó. **

**Começou a beijar a minha garganta, para ter algo para fazer, enquanto o nó não saia. Devo confessar que era gostoso que ele me beijasse assim. **

**- E a minha irmã! De todas as pessoas? – resmunguei. **

**Okita afastou-se e olhou para mim, apreensivo. **

**- Podemos falar disso depois? – ele perguntou. **

**- Está bem – eu disse e comecei a beijá-lo, de novo. **

**Okita finalmente conseguiu se livrar do nó do meu roupão. Estava acariciando a minha pele. Nossos lábios unidos, mãos por todos os lados, tocando, sentindo. Eu realmente estava esquecendo Kenshin. Quase sorri, triunfante, quando percebi isso. **

**As mãos dele estavam percorrendo a minha pele. Era realmente eletrizante. Talvez funcionasse fazer isso com Soushi quando estava irritada com Kenshin. Era maravilhoso. Apertou meu seio e eu gemi. **

**- Kenshin – escapou de meus lábios, sem que eu percebesse. **

**Okita parou instantaneamente e se afastou de mim, para me olhar. O que eu iria dizer para ele? Estava o chamando pelo nome de outro, no calor que estava sentindo? Existe algo mais embaraçoso que isso? **

**Finalmente, sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Fechei novamente o meu roupão. Sentindo-me profundamente embaraçada. **

**- Você gosta dele – Soushi disse, com uma voz neutra. **

**- Não! Não é verdade! – minha vontade era de gritar. **

**- Kaoru, cale-se – ele disse virando o rosto para mim. – Nenhuma mulher fica tão irritada em ver alguém com sua irmã, a menos que esteja interessada nesse alguém. Ao menos é o que eu acho. Além do mais, você estava pensando nele. Pensando que eu era ele. **

**Senti-me envergonhada. Sempre que eu estava com Soushi havia uma parte de mim que desejava que ele fosse Kenshin. Só assim eu poderia reagir ao toque dele, da mesma forma... **

**- Eu o odeio – eu disse, baixo. **

**- Ódio é um sentimento forte. Alguém uma vez me disse que é necessário amar, para poder odiar – Soushi levantou-se. – Eu não vou ficar irritado com você. Parece evidente que você prefere outra pessoa sobre mim. **

**- Eu não gosto dele! Eu não— **

**Tive que me interromper. Se eu dissesse que não preferia Kenshin, poderia ser uma mentira. Eu preferia o toque de Kenshin, que fazia a minha pele queimar. O toque de Okita não passava de um substituto inferior. **

**- Tudo bem, Kaoru – Soushi olhou para mim, mais uma vez. – Parece que você está um pouco confusa. Eu vou tomar um banho frio – ele deu um sorriso atravessado. – Depois nós podemos ir embora, se você quiser. Embora eu iria detestar se nós houvéssemos vindo até e não aproveitássemos ao menos a diária. **

**- Soushi! – eu gritei, atrás dele, enquanto ele ia até o banheiro. **

**- Tenho a impressão que você me vê mais como um irmão do que qualquer outra coisa – ele se voltou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Sei que parece estranho, mas algumas vezes, quando você me olhava, eu tinha a impressão de que você se parecia com a minha irmã, olhando para mim. Acho que é por isso que eu sempre a tratava com tanto respeito, com tanto cuidado. Agora eu entendo... nós seremos amigos, não? – ele baixou um pouco a voz – Bons amigos. Como irmãos. E vamos esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu. **

**- Bons amigos – eu repeti. **

**- É... bons amigos – Soushi disse, antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta. **

**Tudo que eu consegui pensar, depois disso, foi em Kenshin com Megumi. Era simplesmente torturante pensar nele com qualquer outra pessoa. Eu não estava convencida de que de que eu gostava dele, como Soushi havia dito. Mas com certeza eu me sentia atraída por ele. **

**Eu estava perdida... o homem que eu mais desejava, estava com a minha irmã? Engoli em seco. E se eles se apaixonassem? Realmente, não havia tortura maior do que pensar em Kenshin. Quando percebi, lágrimas estavam correndo pelo meu rosto. Encolhi-me, deitada de lado na cama. Se alguma vez houvesse alguma chance de nós estarmos juntos, aquela chance havia sido desperdiçada. Eu não sabia o quanto eu estava certa, quando pensei que ainda não havia chegado ao fundo do poço. **

**-----------------  
Continua...  
----------------- **

**Oi, pessoal! *Hana desviando de tomates* **

**Antes de vocês me odiarem! Lembrem-se de que esta história é K+K!! *desviando de ovos podres* **

**Antes de qualquer atitude precipitada, do tipo matar a escritora, esperem para ler o ponto de vista do Kenshin, okay? Lembrem-se: "nada é o que parece ser". **

**No próximo capítulo vocês vão entender tudo que está passando pela mente do Kenshin. E o que realmente está acontecendo. =^x^= **

**Pety: Lemon? Sabe que ontem tinha me dado vontade de escrever... mas ainda não é para já ^_~  
**Aerin:** Realmente... a Megumi é um desastre... **

**Prudence-chan: Não, eu não vou sumir... quero dizer, se eu sumir é pq depois desse capítulo um leitor indignado resolveu dar cabo na pobre autora @_@ **

A todos mais, meu muito obrigada pelos reviews. E se vocês querem saber a verdade por trás do Kenshin, façam review. Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo o capítulo. 


	11. Capítulo 11

Que bom que ninguém resolveu me assassinar pelo capítulo passado. Hehehehehehehehe =^x^=  
Conforme prometido: o ponto de vista do Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? RK não é meu! Mas eu quero de presente de dia das crianças. Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero!

****

Para KayJuli

O que não podemos deixar para trás.

Capítulo 11

****

Kenshin.

Passar a noite no hospital, tomando soro, não era a minha idéia de diversão. Ao menos eu não estava mais me sentindo tão mal. Até havia conseguido dormir umas poucas horas, apesar de não ter vontade de comer coisa alguma. Fui liberado ainda cedo.

Quando fui pegar o elevador para ir embora, quase fui atropelado por uma avalanche de flores. Aparentemente, um cantor de rock havia sofrido um acidente e as fãs não paravam de enviar flores. Eu nem sabia que havia ficado internado no mesmo andar que uma celebridade...

Peguei um táxi para ir para casa. Iria descansar um pouco e ir trabalhar só à tarde.

Tomei um banho quente e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas. Acordei com o telefone tocando. Tirei-o do gancho e disse "alô", mas tinha certeza de que quem estava do outro lado só entendeu um grunhido.

- Himura! – era a voz hiperativa de Misao. – Você está mesmo mal? Parece que está morrendo!

- Ainda não – resmunguei.

- Eu liguei para o hospital, mas você já tinha saído – Misao disse. – Daí eu fui pegar seu telefone com o senhor Yamagata e ele pediu para eu avisar que o Sano contou para ele o que te aconteceu. Ele disse que você não precisa se preocupar em vir trabalhar hoje!

- O que você quer? – perguntei. Estava aborrecido. Queria voltar a dormir, já que não iria precisar ir trabalhar.

- Você já comeu?

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- Não...

- Ótimo! Vou te levar uma sopa! – ela disse e desligou.

Coloquei novamente o fone no gancho, perguntando-me porque ela estava agindo assim comigo e como ela tinha meu endereço. A resposta da segunda pergunta era mais fácil de adivinhar que a primeira.

Cochilei pelo que não pareceu mais que vinte minutos, antes do meu interfone começar a tocar incessantemente. Era Misao.

- Você acabou de se mudar? – foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou, quando viu o apartamento.

- Já faz algumas semanas – respondi, enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela. – Não deu tempo de arrumar tudo.

Ou não havia dado tempo de arrumar quase nada. Não era preguiça. Era mais como se eu ainda estivesse "testando" como seria morar ali. Seria um ótimo programa para o final de semana, porém. Arrumar finalmente o apartamento e livrar-me das caixas de mudança.

- Aqui está – Misao disse, colocando um copo de isopor nas minhas mãos.

- Misao, isso não é sopa... – tive que responder. – É cup noodles!

- E daí? Você coloca água, espera três minutos que parece sopa!

Ótimo... macarrão acabava me lembrando a lasanha do dia anterior... não iria funcionar para o meu estômago.

- Obrigado – eu disse a ela, mesmo assim.

- Então? A Kaoru visitou você no hospital?

- Kaoru? Não...

- Não? – Misao estranhou. – Ela saiu feito uma maluca do escritório, quando soube que você estava no hospital. A Sayo até deu uma carona para ela até lá. Eu fiquei com medo que se ela fosse dirigindo fosse bater o carro, de nervosa que estava.

Aquilo era completamente inesperado. Nunca achei que fosse ouvir que Kaoru estava preocupada comigo. Era muito estranho. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa por trás de toda aquela inimizade dela. Lembrei-me do beijo à beira da fonte. Ela havia se entregado completamente.

Talvez a minha perspectiva de morte iminente fosse o bastante para ela perceber o que realmente sentia por mim. Tive vontade de rir como um idiota.

- Está parecendo satisfeito em ouvir isso – Misao notou.

- Eu não tenho nada contra Kaoru – eu disse, olhando Misao nos olhos. – É só que ela sempre fez estas coisas para me aborrecer, para me humilhar. E eu não sou de deixar as coisas por isso mesmo.

- Eu havia imaginado – ela sorriu. – Kaoru é uma boba. Acho que no fundo ela gosta de você, por isso ela faz essas coisas. Mas você também poderia ser mais bonzinho com ela!

- E perder o meu charme? – ri. – Não, Misao... ela é que precisa ser mais boazinha comigo. Afinal, foi ela que começou...

- Mas você poderia terminar. Vocês poderiam ser bons amigos...

- Talvez.

- Eu preciso voltar. Senão vou chegar atrasada – Misao sorriu. – Você não é um sujeito tão ruim assim, Himura.

Não era um "sujeito tão ruim assim"? Imaginei como Kaoru estava me pintando para suas amigas. Ainda bem que eu nunca tinha convidado nenhuma delas para sair. Era bem capaz de eu levar uma bofetada se tentasse.

***

Meu final de semana foi quieto. Dormia bastante, comia pouco e, quando não estava ou dormindo, ou comendo, arrumei o apartamento. Foi exaustivo pensar onde colocar cada coisa. Talvez eu devesse ter esperado mais uma semana para arrumar tudo.

Na segunda de manhã, estava ansioso por ver Kaoru. Não me interpretem mal! Não "aquele" tipo de ansiedade. Queria ver como ela iria me tratar enquanto eu ainda estava restabelecendo minha saúde física. Acabei chegando bastante cedo ao serviço.

- Ei, Himura!

Misao veio, saltitante, quando me viu.

- Oi – eu disse para ela, olhando em torno. – A Kaoru não está aí ainda?

- Ah, não! Eu não dei carona para ela hoje – Misao sorriu. – Você melhorou?

- O bastante.

- Que bom! É hoje aquele coquetel da Oniwabanshu – Misao estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Sabe que o Aoshi-sama pediu para Kaoru me convidar?

- Aoshi Shinomori? – associei o nome à pessoa.

Então era isso que ele queria falar com a Kaoru após a nossa reunião! Respirei aliviado. A honra de Kaoru estava salva, por enquanto. Talvez eu devesse fazer alguma coisa com relação àquele Okita. Respirei fundo. Não iria me meter na vida dela. Aquela era a minha mais nova resolução.

- Eu não sei porque eles têm que fazer um coquetel justo na segunda-feira. Nós não podemos ficar até tão tarde em dia de semana.

- É apenas um coquetel, Misao – repliquei. – Pelo que o senhor Shinomori havia dito, eles têm alguns parceiros comerciais no exterior e que só vão ficar no país até quarta-feira.

- Ah! – Misao disse, como se tudo fizesse sentido de repente. – Melhor assim! Não preciso esperar até sexta para ver o Aoshi-sama. Você quer uma carona, esta noite?

- Seria ótimo.

- Opa! A Kaoru chegou. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – Misao piscou para mim e saiu, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Fiquei olhando Misao sair, como um abobado. Não estava com coragem de olhar para Kaoru. Finalmente, virei-me e ela estava olhando para mim, com uma expressão preocupada. Veio na minha direção.

- Como você está? – ela perguntou.

- Bem – respondi e, por algum motivo, meus sapatos pareceram subitamente interessantes para mim.

- Vai estar bem o bastante para ir ao coquetel na Oniwabanshu? – Kaoru perguntou, como boa profissional que era.

- Sim – tentei sorrir para ela. – Desculpe por isso.

- O quê?

- Se eu não fosse, você poderia levar aquele seu Okita. Sei que você preferiria ir com ele.

Mesmo morto eu iria àquele coquetel, só para que ela não levasse Okita no meu lugar. Respirei fundo. Eu não havia me prometido que não iria interferir? Tudo bem que eu queria Kaoru, mas se ela estivesse feliz com alguém, eu não iria destruir isso só por uma noite... não importando o quão sexy ela fosse.

- Obrigada – ela disse, sem jeito. – Estou feliz que tenha melhorado.

Era possível que ela ficasse ainda mais atraente quando preocupada? Era melhor eu sair dali, antes que eu fizesse algo que fosse me arrepender, como agarrá-la e beijar aqueles lábios luxuriosos. Oro... de onde foi que saiu isso?

- Nós nos falamos mais tarde – eu disse e saí apressado, procurando controlar meus hormônios.

***

A irmã de Kaoru a provocou o tempo inteiro, quando estávamos indo para o coquetel. Era interessante ver a interação daquelas duas. Eu apenas lembrava de Megumi como a irmã quente de uma garota quente do colégio. Aparentemente, boa aparência estava na família.

O mais interessante de tudo é que Kaoru estava sendo civilizada comigo naquele coquetel. Era como se estivéssemos de volta naquela noite em que havíamos nos beijado. Conversamos e brincamos, como se realmente estivéssemos juntos. O que mais me surpreendia era como aquilo parecia certo. Imaginei que, antes de a noite acabar, eu estaria a beijando novamente. Porque, da maneira como tudo estava indo, ela não iria negar ou me bater se eu fizesse isso.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que...

- Kenshin... escute... Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu não esperava que ela algum dia fosse se desculpar comigo por qualquer coisa que ela tenha feito. Se ela fosse pedir desculpas, eu teria que me desculpar com ela também e eu realmente não achava isso necessário.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- As coisas que eu fiz... não foram muito gentis... – Kaoru disse.

- Mas fui eu quem começou – retruquei, procurando parecer civilizado. Talvez ela houvesse começado, enquanto estávamos no colégio, mas eu havia recomeçado, agora que éramos adultos.

- Sim... mas isso não justifica – ela disse, inseguramente. – Quero dizer... você poderia ter sofrido alguma coisa séria... por minha causa.

- O que você está dizendo? – perguntei, embora já estivesse fazendo idéia de onde isso estava indo.

Havia suspeitado que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que havia acontecido. Mais uma vez aquela mulher engenhosa estava me surpreendendo.

- Foi minha culpa... seu Bloody Mary... – ela disse.

Então, havia sido assim que ela havia provocado aquela "intoxicação alimentar"? Tive vontade de rir, mas isso seria menosprezar o que quer que fosse que ela estivesse sentindo. Ela estava se sentindo culpada. Realmente, ela poderia ter me causado alguma coisa mais séria que um desarranjo intestinal.

Kaoru estava olhando para o chão.

- Foi sua culpa – eu disse, tentativamente.

Kaoru não estava reagindo. Ela não tentava se defender. Não tentava dizer que eu havia a forçado a fazer isso, com as coisas que eu fazia. Era como se não fosse mais ela, apenas uma casca vazia da Kaoru que eu havia conhecido.

- Realmente sua culpa. Você tem idéia do que eu passei? Você poderia ter me matado! – tentei parecer zangado, para ver se ela esboçaria alguma reação.

Os ombros dela caíram. Ela estava se sentindo ainda pior. O que eu poderia fazer para que ela se sentisse melhor? Se eu fosse gentil com ela, não funcionaria. Apenas pioraria tudo. Ela precisava achar que eu merecia o que havia recebido.

Engoli em seco. Não queria provocar mais dor àquela mulher... mas se ela precisava me odiar para se sentir bem...

- Você me paga! – fingi que estava furioso.

Durante todo o tempo eu pensava: "vamos, Kaoru, reaja... diga que eu sou um imbecil, que eu mereço... diga que faria tudo de novo". Uma Kaoru que se sentia culpada não era aquela Kaoru espirituosa que eu conhecia.

Ela pareceu acreditar que eu tinha razão. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa rápido... alguma coisa realmente embaraçosa...

- Escuta, moça! – levantei meu tom de voz para que todos que estivessem em volta escutassem. – Não importa que você faça um preço especial! Eu não pago para fazer sexo! Eu sou comprometido! E ainda se não fosse, eu não iria pagar para ir para a cama com você! Então vá se jogar em cima de outra pessoa!

Kaoru olhou para mim com surpresa. Havia um brilho nos olhos dela. Eu havia conseguido irritá-la. Dei as costas e saí sentindo-me vitorioso. Não dei alguns passos, sem que a irmã de Kaoru me abordasse.

- O que você acha que está fazendo com a minha irmãzinha?! – ela disse, indignada. – Como ousa humilhar uma Kamiya desta forma?!

Oro... havia comprado briga com a família inteira? Olhei para trás, para os homens se oferecendo para Kaoru. Ela estava vermelha. Eu ainda precisava dar o golpe de misericórdia... afinal, e se algum daqueles idiotas tarados tentassem agarrá-la?

- Espere aqui – eu disse para a irmã de Kaoru.

Megumi parecia já ter bebido um pouquinho além da conta e não se moveu do lugar. Fui até um segurança e disse:

- Está vendo aquela moça vestida de preto? – eu apontei Kaoru, que parecia a ponto de assassinar o próximo que tentasse lhe passar a mão. – É uma prostituta. Está se jogando em cima dos convidados.

O segurança não se fez por rogado. Abriu caminho no meio das pessoas e tirou Kaoru à força dali. Se ela não estava me odiando o bastante até aquele instante, com certeza ficaria após ter sido expulsa de um coquetel de clientes.

A irmã dela havia me seguido até o segurança.

- Idiota! – ela disse. – Ela não é sua colega?

- É uma longa história, Megumi-san – eu sorri para ela. – Eu e Kaoru fazemos esse tipo de coisa um com o outro desde os tempos de colégio.

- Que maneira estranha de demonstrar afeto – Megumi disse, bebendo seja o que fosse que tinha no copo dela.

- É afeto mesmo – eu disse, olhando para ela e imaginando quanto tempo ainda conseguiria se manter de pé. – Você não acha que já bebeu demais?

- Você está parecendo minha irmã! Eu agüento mais que isso... – como se aquela fosse sua deixa, Megumi caiu sobre mim. Estava mais bêbada que um gambá.

Foi com alguma dificuldade que consegui carregá-la até a cozinha. Uma das pessoas que estavam lá preparou um café forte para Megumi e eu tive que ajudá-la a beber. Nunca gostei de tomar conta de pessoas bêbadas, mas fazer isso parecia ser um favor para Kaoru. Eu cuidaria da irmã dela porque ela não estava ali para cuidar.

Levou algum tempo para que ela voltasse a falar coisas coerentes e parasse de se lamuriar por alguém que havia a deixado. Colocá-la em um táxi até que foi fácil. O difícil foi fazer ela chegar para o lado para eu poder entrar. Entre fechar a porta e tentar me defender de uma mulher bêbada que queria me agarrar, consegui dar ao motorista o endereço do apartamento de Kaoru.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Megumi disse, havia desistido de tentar passar a mão em mim e estava se contentando em encostar-se no meu braço. – A Kaoru sempre reclamava de alguma coisa que você havia feito no colégio... Eu achava que tinha alguma coisa aí... agora eu tenho certeza.

- Certeza de quê? – perguntei, concentrando-me no trajeto que estávamos fazendo.

- Você gosta dela.

"Você gosta dela". A frase ficou grudada na minha mente... como as vinhetas idiotas de alguns comerciais. Impossível de esquecer. Escutei aquela frase, enquanto tirava Megumi do táxi, enquanto pegava as chaves dela para abrir a porta. Ela estava tendo dificuldades para acertar a fechadura.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, estava me perguntando se aquilo era realmente verdade e formulando mil e uma desculpas para não ser. Lembrei-me de tê-la beijado. Lembrei-me da expressão do rosto dela quando havia me pedido desculpas. Como era bom conversar com ela, quando não estávamos com vontade de pular um no pescoço do outro...

Quer dizer, aquela atmosfera de constante hostilidade era excitante, até um certo ponto. Mas também era muito bom falar com ela... simplesmente falar. Talvez eu realmente gostasse dela.

Se isso fosse verdade? Como eu iria reagir quando a visse? Era uma idéia nova e assustadora. Àquela noite fui dormir tranqüilo, com pensamentos bons na cabeça. Sonhei que estávamos nos beijando.

***

- Meu Deus, Himura! Que cara de velório é essa? – foi o que Misao perguntou, quando me viu, no dia seguinte.

Eu estava justamente pensando em como havia arruinado qualquer chance que pudesse ter com Kaoru. NOVAMENTE? Aparentemente eu sempre estava arruinando novas chances e nunca parecia perceber isso. O discurso já estava ficando batido.

- Você ainda não sabe o que eu fiz ontem, não é? – eu perguntei para ela.

- Não, mas você vai ter que me contar agora, antes que eu volte a te achar um imbecil – Misao disse e eu não duvidei que a promessa fosse real.

Respirei fundo, antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Digamos que eu falei para todos que quisessem ouvir... que a Kaoru era uma mulher da vida...

- Mulher da vida? – aparentemente ela não fazia idéia do que eu estava falando.

- Prostituta! – eu disse e Misao deu um salto atrás.

- Eu sei o que é "mulher da vida"! Não precisa explicar! Por que você foi falar uma coisa dessas? – ela perguntou e eu expliquei o que havia sentido quando Kaoru havia me contado que ela fora a responsável pela minha curta estadia no hospital.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! – Misao disse, mas não havia rancor na voz dela. – Você deveria ter dito: "tudo bem, Kaoru." Ou "eu não guardo mágoa" - Misao sacudiu a cabeça e resmungou: - Homens...

- Quando você falar com ela... será que pode fazê-la não me odiar tanto? – pedi, hesitante.

- Meio difícil... você conhece Kaoru.

Respirei fundo. Queria não a conhecer. Queria que tudo não passasse de um sonho – ou melhor, pesadelo – e eu acordasse naquele instante e só então fosse conhecê-la. Misao deixou-me com meus pensamentos para ir ao banheiro e fui pegar um café.

Cheguei a alguns passos das térmicas quando dei de cara com Kaoru. Olhamo-nos por alguns instantes. Estava preocupado que ela estivesse me odiando, mas ela não estava dando mostras de estar realmente zangada. Isso me tranqüilizou o bastante para dizer:

- Bom dia.

Saiu em um tom de voz um pouco baixo, mas ela escutou. Fui para o meu escritório e, mais uma vez, desejei ter acabado de conhecê-la. Mas se voltar o tempo fosse realmente possível, haveria alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer de diferente para ela não me odiar? Eu, que nunca havia acreditado em amor à primeira vista, estava começando a acreditar que ódio à primeira vista era possível.

***

Kaoru e Misao não foram almoçar junto com os outros, no restaurante de sempre. Eu esperava, honestamente, que Misao estivesse tentando convencê-la de que eu não era tão ruim assim e que o que ela havia feito não era remotamente tão ruim quanto o que eu havia feito à ela. Agora eu já sabia que não deveria cutucar a onça com vara curta. Isso significava que eu teria que encontrar uma outra maneira para interagir com ela.

Desde o colégio, eu havia pensado que a única maneira de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto ela me dar atenção, era se ela estivesse irritada comigo. Kaoru havia me provado que eu estava certo. Ela só me dava atenção quando eu fazia algo a ela. Se eu era gentil, ela me ignorava completamente.

Se eu não podia ser gentil, nem fazer nada contra ela, porque senão iríamos com certeza acabar nos matando, o que fazer? Quase não conversei com os rapazes durante o almoço. Voltei para o escritório mais cedo, ainda pensando em como agir com Kaoru.

- Ei! Está com a cabeça nas nuvens? – uma voz chamou a minha atenção, quando eu estava chegando próximo à entrada do prédio da agência.

Era Megumi. Ela parecia bem melhor que no dia anterior. Ao menos não estava bêbada, daquela vez.

- Eu fiquei acenando uns cinco minutos – ela exagerou – e você não me viu. Está indo trabalhar? Eu vou com você. Quero falar com a Kaoru.

Concordei com a cabeça e continuamos em silêncio, até entrarmos no elevador.

- Eu queria agradecer por ontem – Megumi disse, sorrindo.

- Não foi nada.

- Para mim foi. Acho que estou bebendo demais, mas simplesmente não estou com vontade de parar de beber ainda.

- Parece o Sano...- murmurei, mas acho que ela não escutou. – Não importa o que tenha acontecido com você, a bebida não vai resolver nada.

- Blá, blá, blá... a solução dos problemas não está no fundo de uma garrafa, mas eu ainda não desisti de procurar. Vai que está lá? – ela riu.

Descemos do elevador. Eu iria direto para a minha sala, sem falar mais nada com ela. Megumi, porém, não parecia disposta a me deixar ir.

- Deixe eu pagar um café para você, como agradecimento pelo café de ontem – Megumi propôs. – Nós podemos falar sobre a Kaoru.

- O quê? – respondi, chocado.

Parecia que ela sabia exatamente o que eu andava pensando e como as palavras dela no outro dia haviam ficado grudadas na minha mente. Talvez conversar com ela pudesse ser bom. Talvez ela pudesse me dar alguma dica sobre como agir com Kaoru.

- Está na cara... quando você olha para ela. Eu prestei atenção na festa. Sabe que eu não estava tão bêbada assim... além do mais, que homem me resistiria, se não gostasse da minha irmãzinha.

- Está dizendo que ficou tentando me agarrar só para testar isso?

- Eu sou uma cientista! Eu só confio nos dados que podem ser observados e medidos. É um fato que nenhum homem consegue resistir a uma mulher bêbada se jogando sobre ele, a menos que tenha muito caráter e esteja perdidamente apaixonado por Kaoru-chan – Ela disse, erguendo um dedo na direção do meu rosto. – Esses dados estão em todas as revistas sobre comportamento humano!

- Inclusive a parte de "perdidamente apaixonado por Kaoru-chan"? – olhei para ela, incrédulo.

- Especialmente essa parte! – Megumi parou um instante. – Ela está vindo. Vamos tomar café amanhã, então. Hoje eu preciso que Kaoru vá comigo jantar na casa dos nossos pais – em uma voz alta e vibrante, Megumi disse: - Imouto-chan! Que coincidência você chegar agora! Estávamos falando de você!

Falando _dela?!_ Megumi não iria dizer o que nós estávamos falando, iria? Isso seria um desastre. O que eu iria fazer se ela dissesse? Possivelmente, ficaria ali parado, com a mesma cara de idiota que eu deveria estar naquele momento.

Megumi deu um pequeno tapa no meu ombro, como se quisesse me tranqüilizar, antes de dizer:

- Eu estava contando para o Kenshinzinho sobre o seu primeiro sutien.

Kenshinzinho? De onde havia saído aquilo? Primeiro sutien? Oro... essas mulheres... roupa de baixo não era exatamente a imagem mental que eu precisava naquele instante. Não com Kaoru na minha frente. Eu tinha muitas fantasias de Kaoru com aquela lingerie vermelha que eu havia comprado para ela.

- Como eu estava dizendo – Megumi continuou, sem perceber o meu desconforto. – Todas as amigas da Kaoru já usavam sutien, menos ela. Ela insistiu para mamãe comprar um para ela... mas ainda assim ela não tinha nada para segurar, sabe? Então—

Megumi fez uma pequena pausa cômica.

- Ela usou meias para fingir que tinha busto! – Megumi completou a frase, rindo.

A imagem de Kaoru usando meias para fingir que tinha um corpo voluptuoso era algo engraçado. Ela deveria ser muito jovem, porque todas aquelas curvas que ela tinha não davam a crer que a pessoa que Megumi estava falando era a mesma que estava diante de nós.

- E Kaoru rezava todas as noites para ter um busto como o meu – Megumi olhou para si e depois para Kaoru. – Acho que ela não rezou o bastante. Continua com o corpo de um menininho.

Eu estava a ponto de protestar. Não havia nada em Kaoru que se parecesse a um menininho, como Megumi havia dito. Aquela era a mulher mais quente que eu já havia conhecido e cairia morto antes de alguém compará-la a uma tábua de passar roupa.

- Chega! – Kaoru gritou, antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa. – Você não quer que eu conte para ele sobre a sua plástica, quer?

- Não ouse! – Megumi enrubesceu. – Não diga mais nenhuma palavra!

Agora aquilo estava fazendo sentido. Era natural para as duas se pegarem como se não fossem amigas. Deveria ser uma daquelas coisas de irmãs. Eu não conseguia entender exatamente o porquê, mas elas estavam dispostas a embaraçar uma à outra. Resolvi ajudar Kaoru.

- Plástica? – perguntei.

Kaoru apontou para seu lindo narizinho arrebitado. Megumi havia feito plástica no nariz? Aquela era boa!

- Ela era conhecida como senhorita Tucano, quando estava no colégio – ela respondeu, em um tom de voz triunfante. – Você quer que eu conte também sobre como você perdeu aquele emprego de verão na loja de roupas?

- Você não conseguiria dizer isso... – Megumi parecia estar a desafiando.

- Não? – o tom de voz que Kaoru disse aquele "não" chegou a me dar um frio na espinha.

Megumi riu apenas riu.

- Vejo você em casa, imouto-chan! Não coma nenhuma porcaria na rua, porque eu vou fazer um jantar especial hoje.

Se eu estava entendendo bem, o que havia acabado de acontecer era rotina entre as duas. Kaoru parecia realmente engajada em provocar a irmã... de alguma forma, aquilo tinha uma intensidade parecida àquela de quando ela fazia alguma coisa para _me_ provocar. Era isso... ela gostava de provocar as pessoas. Havia aprendido isso desde criança com a irmã! Sorri, satisfeito.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, irritada.

- Agora eu sei de onde vem o seu espírito – virei as costas a ela e comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu escritório, mas não cheguei a ir longe.

- Seu idiota! – ela gritou. – Se me comparar com ela, eu te mato!

Realmente, eu deveria estar certo com relação a ela. Kaoru não ficaria tão irritada se não fosse verdade. Virei-me, procurando não demonstrar a minha satisfação. Segurei-a pelos ombros e pensei que deveria beijá-la, com toda a paixão que uma mulher como aquela merecia. Mas eu não faria isso... ela não iria gostar. Se eu a beijasse, ela deveria querer.

Por enquanto, aquele simples toque deveria bastar para mim. Aproximei meu rosto do ouvido dela.

- Você já tentou isso – eu disse, ao ouvido dela. A vontade de beijá-la, de morder a orelha dela era tão grande que não sei como consegui me controlar. - Aparentemente, eu não sou tão fácil de se machucar assim.

- Fazer o que se vaso ruim não quebra fácil? – ela disse. Não havia rancor, raiva, ou ódio na voz dela. Era como uma simples constatação, sem a intensidade que qualquer um daqueles sentimentos teria. Kaoru realmente não me odiava. Ela gostava de ser provocada.

- Talvez você tenha que tentar com mais empenho – eu disse e não consegui resistir. O máximo de controle que tive foi para ter o discernimento de beijá-la no rosto e não na boca.

Deixei-a lá, antes que não conseguisse mais me controlar.

Era incrível como aquela mulher conseguia me fazer arder de desejo com um simples toque. O olhar dela – quando não estava ocupada pensando que me odiava – era a coisa mais impressionante. Fazia sentir que o mundo era um lugar maravilhoso, desde que ela pudesse ficar olhando para sempre.

- Ei, Kenshin! – Sanosuke estava vindo atrás de mim.- Preciso de um favor!!

Favor? Grunhi. Aquilo não poderia ser bom...

- O que é? – perguntei, tentando parecer que eu não suspeitava de que nada de ruim viria disso. Pelo que haviam me falado, Sano era o número um em colocar seus amigos em frias.

- Eu tinha um encontro com uma garota...

- Ah, bom para você – eu disse e continuei andando.

- Ei, espera aí! – Sano continuou me seguindo. – Bom, eu consegui esse encontro. A moça é muito quente... mas ela não queria sair comigo, a não ser que a amiga dela viesse junto. E eu teria que levar um amigo, para se acertar com a amiga dela... eu tinha convidado o Iizuka, mas ele ficou doente.

- Não – eu disse, entrando na minha sala.

Sano não desistiu. Seguiu-me para me convencer. Ele teria que ter argumentos muito bons para eu aceitar substituir o amigo dele naquele encontro. Ainda mais que eu finalmente estava entendendo um pouco de Kaoru...

- Quebre esse galho para mim – Sano falou, exageradamente alto. – Você é meu chapa! Quem é que leva você para o pronto-socorro quando está com diarréia?

Desta vez eu grunhi alto. Ele precisava ter tão pouco tato em mencionar aquilo?

- Está bem! Mas se você falar qualquer coisa sobre isso...

- Fique frio! Você não vai se arrepender! A garota é uma gata! – Sano disse, empolgado.

Suspirei. Não havia realmente como negar fazer o favor para Sano. Era claro que, a menos que a garota fosse Kaoru, nada iria acontecer àquela noite.

***

Mal sabia eu que a parte alta do meu dia seria ter beijado o rosto de Kaoru. Depois daquilo, tudo foi declínio. O encontro que Sano havia arrumado era uma garota linda, mas sem nada na cabeça. Não que ele fosse se importar com isso. Para ele, ela tinha todos os atributos necessários.

A amiga não era má pessoa, mas eu não conseguia olhar para ela sem pensar em Kaoru. O que Kaoru estaria fazendo naquele instante? Lembrei-me daquele idiota que ela havia saído no outro dia e flagrei-me pensando que eles ainda deveriam estar nos primeiros passos de um relacionamento. Não seria tão difícil conquistá-la, se ela ainda não estivesse apaixonada por ele.

- Kenshin! – minha acompanhante chamou meu nome, acordando-me do meu devaneio. – Você não está escutando!

- Ah! Claro que estou! – respondi, fingindo.- Você estava falando de um cachorrinho Benji.

- Não! Eu estava falando do meu priminho Seiji!

Oro... eu realmente não estava escutando. Quanto tempo eu ainda teria que ficar ali, antes que o Sano conseguisse o que ele queria com a outra moça? Os dois estavam falando baixo já fazia vários minutos e eu realmente sentia que eu e... Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

Era oficial. Eu não tinha memória para nomes! O nome dela tinha um M... Megumi é que não era... Mikki? Midori? Marimo! Era isso!

- Deve ser uma responsabilidade muito grande ser professora, Marimo – eu comentei, contente que estava lembrando o nome dela.

- Nem tanto – ela disse, modestamente.

- Claro que é! A importância do estudo... as coisas que aprendemos na escola, levamos para toda a vida!

Eu e Kaoru que o diríamos... o que aprendemos na escola: vingança, traição, retaliação... realmente, ótimas lições.

- O que você ensina?

- Música para as crianças do primário – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Marimo é uma ótima pianista – a amiga dela interveio, parecendo finalmente desgrudar-se um pouco de Sano. – Você deveria escutá-la.

A companhia de Sano levantou-se para ir no banheiro e Marimo rapidamente foi juntar-se a ela. O que era que as mulheres sempre iam ao banheiro em grupos? Alguém já viu algum homem seguir o outro ao banheiro?

- Elas estão indo lá falar da gente – Sano disse. – Então? Não é uma boa garota?

- Quando eu posso ir para casa? – perguntei.

- Não gostou? A Kari achou que a Marimo gostou de você. A gente estava planejando escapar daqui a pouco. Não dá para deixar a Marimo sozinha. Acho que você vai ter que levar ela para casa. Talvez você desse sorte e—

Eu não iria deixar ele terminar aquela frase.

- Diga a ela que eu estou doente – eu disse. – O máximo que eu faço é colocar ela em um táxi.

Sano sacudiu a cabeça. Não estava muito feliz, eu saberia dizer.

- Como é que nós vamos resolver isso? – ele perguntou, parecendo que a pergunta era mais para ele, que para qualquer outra pessoa.

- Faça o seguinte... você vai com aquela Kari... e daí eu dou uma desculpa para ir embora. Coloco a Marimo em um táxi...

- Você é um amigão! – Sano bagunçou o meu cabelo. – Estou te devendo uma!

--------------------  
Continua...  
--------------------

A parte do Kenshin precisou ser dividida em mais de um capítulo. Eu não fazia idéia de que iria ficar tão grande.

Aos reviewers!

Pety:Você tem que perguntar para a Kathie porque eu estou escrevendo tão rápido. Ela sabe ^_~  
Realmente não há nada que eu possa dizer para ela, para que ela acelere os capítulos. A história dela é infinitamente mais complexa que essa e ela precisa do tempo para elaborar. Tudo que nós podemos fazer é ter paciência, porque com certeza vale a pena esperar.

Prudence-chan: Obrigada pelo apoio. Eu realmente me sinto um pouco desprotegida, porque eu deixei a minha bokken e o meu jô (bastão de madeira) no dojo. Finalmente o ponto de vista do Kenshin, né? Ainda tem mais coisas vindo por aí. =^x^=

Kath Klein: Engraçado! Vira e mexe e alguém também menciona você para mim. Quando eu tiver um tempinho, vou dar um pulinho na seção de Sakura para ler as suas histórias.

Kathie: Você não sabe como eu ri com as suas reações nas cenas do Okita. Valeu a pena escrever essa história só por isso! =^x^=

Leilinha: Desculpe ter "roubado" a sua frase... eu simplesmente não consegui resistir em usá-la. Na verdade, eu estava escrevendo a cena e quando eu vi, o Kenshin acabou dizendo aquele: "se você quiser, eu mordo." Hehehehehe. Não é só a vida que imita a arte, a arte também imita a vida.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Kenshin está sentado na cama de Hana-chan, folheando um livro de teoria literária.  
Kenshin: "Eu não entendo, Hana-dono."  
Hana, sentada no computador, tentando desesperadamente terminar de escrever o capítulo 12 olha para Kenshin: "O que você não entende?"  
Kenshin: "Você não disse que havia adiantado a leitura nas férias?"   
Hana: "Eu tinha adiantado... acontece que a professora havia se adiantado e dado aos alunos três livros para ler durante as férias. Como eu não estudei no semestre passado, eu não sabia disso. Agora, ao invés de estar um livro adiantada na leitura, eu estou atrasada em dois."  
Hana volta para o computador e continua digitando.  
Kenshin: "Hana-dono?"   
Hana pára de digitar e olha para Kenshin, como se quisesse matá-lo: "O quê?"  
Kenshin: "Se você quiser, eu faço o disclaimer para você. Assim você tem mais tempo para escrever o capítulo."   
Hana: "Obrigadinha!"   
Kenshin levanta e diz, em voz solene: "Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence."   
Hana: "Ei! Claro que não! Você é um personagem, idiota! Esse disclaimer está errado! Era para você dizer que RK não pertence a mim!"   
Kenshin: "Não foi a mesma coisa que eu disse?"  
Hana: @_@  
  
_**Para KayJuli**_

**

O que não podemos deixar para trás

  
Capítulo 12 **

**_Kenshin. _**

**Megumi estava sentada na minha frente, colocando adoçante em seu café. Estranhamente, ela havia me levado a uma confeitaria. Ela não parecia o tipo de pessoa que gosta de comer bolos ou tortas. Se bem que eu já havia visto mulheres colocarem adoçante no café e comerem fatias enormes de bolo. Mulheres e seus hábitos alimentares, impossíveis de entender. Vivem de dieta para manter a forma, como se comendo qualquer coisa diferente fossem engordar a ponto de não passar pela porta. **

**Se alguém me perguntasse, eu diria que é muito absurdo. Megumi parecia estar de dieta. Se realmente fosse isso, eu diria que ela era masoquista. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa vai a uma confeitaria para não comer nada? **

**- Então? Há quanto tempo você gosta da minha irmãzinha? – Megumi perguntou, após um longo silêncio. **

**Eu não estava pronto para aquele tipo de pergunta. Meu rosto deve ter ficado tão vermelho quanto as cerejas de um dos bolos no balcão. Pior... eu estava me sentindo como aquele colegial inseguro que eu havia sido. Pigarreei para afastar aquelas lembranças. **

**- Eu não gosto dela— **

**Minha resposta foi como um reflexo. A verdade era que eu realmente não sabia o que exatamente eu sentia por Kaoru. Ela era linda, claro. Atraente ao extremo. Não conseguia olhar para ela sem ter pensamentos hentais. Megumi me olhou com uma cara que queria dizer: "conta outra". **

**- O que eu sinto por ela é... atração física. Pura e simples – tentei novamente. **

**Megumi continuou me olhando com uma expressão de incredulidade. **

**- Eu só quero levar ela para a cama...? – aquilo havia soado mais com uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. **

**- Você quer que eu acredite que tudo que você quer é transar com a minha irmãzinha? – Megumi deu um sorriso atravessado. – Você seria muito burro... **

**- Olha, Megumi... – estava começando a me irritar. – Eu não entendo a Kaoru! E muito menos entendo o que eu sinto por ela. Kaoru é de longe a mulher mais cabeça-dura, temperamental, briguenta, que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Ainda assim, eu tenho algum afeto por ela. Não posso negar que ela me excita... mas eu não acho que eu realmente a conheço bem o bastante para dizer que gosto ou não dela. **

**- Ah... você gosta dela – Megumi disse, com um tom de voz doce. – É tão óbvio quanto é lindo. **

**- Que adianta eu gostar dela ou não, se ela nunca me daria uma chance? Acho que chegou a hora de eu ser prático. **

**Ser prático realmente era a única coisa que ainda estava mantendo a minha sanidade, porque eu realmente não fazia idéia do que fazer para conseguir dela, o tipo de atenção que ela dedicava a Okita. Na verdade, eu só saiba duas maneiras de chamar a atenção de Kaoru: deixá-la completamente furiosa, ou dar em cima dela descaradamente. Aparentemente, ela ficava confusa pela última alternativa e não resolvia recorrer a medidas extremas, como me chutar onde mais dói. **

**Era o que eu havia feito no escritório dela, quando a chamei de princesa e beijei-lhe a mão. Minha vontade de a beijar havia sido tão grande naquele momento que eu achei que não fosse conseguir segurar. Eu _precisava_ a beijar. O desejo que eu tinha era agarrá-la e beijá-la até que ela estivesse inconsciente em meus braços. É claro que ela não gostaria daquilo. Era muito forte para ela. Contentei-me em encostar meus lábios em sua mão, ao invés de seus lábios. Não era a mesma coisa, mas era socialmente aceitável. **

**- Ao inferno com o prático! – Megumi quase gritou. Aparentemente, aquele tipo de explosão era coisa de família. – Isso não é praticidade, é covardia! Você está com tanto medo de que ela não retorne o seu afeto que está disposto a desistir sem ao menos tentar! Vou lhe dizer algo, Kenshin... Kaoru fala daquele namoradinho dela... não há emoção na voz dela. Ao menos não o tipo de emoção que ela tem quando fala de você! Minha irmã é tola por não perceber isso, também! Agora, se você não tem coragem o bastante para tentar ganhá-la, você não a merece. **

**Aquilo bateu fundo dentro de mim. Talvez eu realmente não merecesse uma mulher espirituosa como Kaoru. Mas, com certeza, eu a trataria muito melhor que qualquer um. Eu saberia a apreciar, muito mais que aquele tarado-pervertido-delinqüente que ela estava saindo. **

**A vontade que eu tinha era de arrancar os meus próprios cabelos. Megumi parecia saber exatamente o que dizer para me afetar, quando o assunto era Kaoru. **

**- Eu não sei como – escutei-me falar. **

**Estava começando a me sentir um idiota sentimental. Pior que isso: um idiota apaixonado. Aquele era um dia para se marcar... deveria até se tornar feriado: o dia em que Kenshin Himura admitiu que uma mulher o afetasse tanto a ponto admitir que poderia sentir algo por ela mais profundo que atração física. **

**- Eu posso ajudar você... afinal, eu a conheço desde sempre. **

**Aquele foi o início do meu entendimento com Megumi, embora eu não soubesse realmente o que ela ganharia me ajudando. Talvez ela precisava tirar a mente da rejeição que havia sofrido. Talvez ela simplesmente quisesse fazer um favor à irmã. É claro que eu não perguntaria. **

**Àquela noite, quando fui para casa, estava começando a ter esperanças com relação a Kaoru. Meu encontro seguinte com Megumi, porém, foi o pior possível. **

**Mal havia visto Kaoru durante todo o dia. As poucas vezes que havia passado por ela, estava com um olhar distante e parecia muito compenetrada em seus pensamentos. Também tive muitos problemas para resolver naquele dia e não poderia perder tempo para tentar irritá-la, ou qualquer coisa assim. **

**Estava me preparando para ir para casa, quando o telefone tocou. Era um homem, dizendo que Megumi estava em um bar, bêbada demais para sair de lá sozinha. Aquela era boa. Por que ele não chamou Kaoru? Consegui correr atrás de Sanosuke. Ele tinha um carro e poderia me dar uma carona. **

**Chegamos ao bar quase uma hora depois. Não era longe, mas o trânsito estava horrível. Megumi estava sentada em uma mesa num canto, uma garrafa de whisky no final, na frente dela. Para completar a terrível cena, ela estava cantando fora de tom. **

**_I'll always love youuuuu... _**

**_Bittersweet _**

**_Memories _**

**_That's all I'm taking with meeeeeeeee _**

**Nunca gostei de Whitney Houston, mas naquele instante tive certeza de que não seria ruim estar escutando a música na versão original. Sano, parado ao meu lado, parecia em estado catatônico. **

**- Ela canta bem, você não acha? – Sano falou, em voz baixa. **

**Olhei para ele, com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava falando sério? Megumi cantando parecia uma gralha... pior ainda... briga de gato. A vontade que eu tinha era de tapar os ouvidos e sair correndo pela porta. Ao invés disso, tomei coragem para me aproximar dela. **

**- Megumi – eu disse, segurando a garrafa cujo conteúdo ela estava tentando derramar no copo. – Você já bebeu demais. **

**- Não, não! Ainda não! – ela protestou, tentando tirar a garrafa de mim. Entreguei a garrafa para o Sano. **

**- O que aconteceu? – Sano perguntou, tomando um gole no gargalo da garrafa. Obviamente, ele não iria ajudar muito. **

**Megumi olhou para ele por um segundo. Olhou para mim, então olhou novamente para o Sano. **

**- Quem é você? – ela perguntou, com a voz arrastada. **

**- Sano. **

**- Bonito, burro e doido para transar? **

**Oro! De onde ela havia tirado aquilo? Obviamente estava tão bêbada que nem sabia mais o que estava falando. **

**- Você me conhece? – Sano levantou uma sobrancelha. **

**- Kaoru-chan disse isso de você – Megumi levantou e cambaleou na direção dele. – Você não quer dormir comigo em Hakone? **

**Megumi caiu sobre Sano, que a segurou sem dificuldades. Sentou-a novamente na mesa e ficou a apoiando para que ela não caísse. Pedi para o garçom um café para Megumi, enquanto ela explicava o que ela queria dizer sobre Hakone. **

**- Toshiro e eu iríamos passar a lua-de-mel em Hakone – Megumi disse, enxugando uma lágrima. – O hotel vai reembolsar o que já foi pago... mas eu preciso ir até lá... Eu não quero ir para Hakone dormir com um desconhecido! **

**- Megumi! Você não precisa dormir com ninguém em Hakone! – eu falei alto, talvez as palavras fizessem sentido para ela. **

**- Mas se eu for, é isso que vai acontecer, eu sei!!! **

**- Se você quiser, eu levo você para Hakone – Sanosuke disse, com uma piscadela. **

**- Sano! – protestei. Ele não podia ser tão baixo assim. **

**- Kenshin... você me leva? Eu não quero ir sozinha... senão eu vou dormir com o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente – Megumi disse e Sano levantou a mão, como se estivesse se voluntariando. – Eu quero que você venha, Kenshin... **

**- Por quê? Eu não vou dormir com você. **

**- Por isso tem que ser você, Kenshin! Eu não posso pedir para a Kaoru... e eu não tenho amigos na cidade. Além do mais, você não dormiria comigo porque está apaixonado pela minha irmã. E eu não iria querer dormir com você porque você não me deixa com tesão. **

**- Obrigado pela parte que me toca – resmunguei. **

**- Ah! Você é tão gracinha! – ela disse e começou a apertar as minhas bochechas. – Eu tenho más notícias para você... não vai ficar desesperado? **

**- O que é? – perguntei. **

**Megumi pegou a garrafa que ainda estava com Sano e entregou para mim. **

**- Beba um gole. Se você não beber antes de eu contar, irá beber depois... – Megumi fez uma pausa dramática. – Eu flagrei a Kaoru e o namoradinho na cozinha ontem... em vias de... fazerem sexo. Eu acho que eu interrompi... **

**Megumi tinha razão. Bebi tudo que ainda restava na garrafa em um único gole. **

**Foi assim que me encontrei, no sábado seguinte, indo para Hakone com Megumi. O carro, Sano havia emprestado. Ele estava querendo contar alguns pontos com a irmã de Kaoru. A maneira que ele falava, parecia dar a entender que havia encontrado sua cara-metade. A mulher bebia e dizia palavrões... realmente, eram perfeitos um para o outro. **

**Eu estava tentando não pensar em Kaoru. Toda a vez que eu pensava nisso, vinha-me à cabeça a imagem de Kaoru com Okita. Aquilo estava me dando arrepios. Minha vontade era de dar meia volta, ir até a casa dele e acabar com a raça do cara. Se o relacionamento deles já estava tão íntimo, seria mais difícil para eu conseguir conquistá-la. Aparentemente, eu não sou o homem para gostar das coisas simples ou fáceis. Sempre tenho que arrumar alguma coisa para complicar a minha vida. **

**Não foi difícil encontrar o hotel. Havia pegado o mapa na Internet e foi só seguir as direções e chegamos sem problemas. Megumi foi direto à recepção. Com sorte, conseguiria resolver tudo e poderíamos no caminho de volta em menos de cinco minutos. Se bem que, ninguém dirige por quase duas horas, só para voltar em seguida. **

**Esperamos no balcão da recepção. Possivelmente, o recepcionista iria querer chamar o gerente para resolver todas as questões. **

**- Nós poderíamos dar um passeio, antes de voltarmos – Megumi disse, segurando a bolsa nervosamente. – Olhar a paisagem e colocar os pensamentos no lugar. **

**- Por mim, tudo bem – respondi, mas percebi que Megumi não havia me escutado. **

**Ela estava olhando adiante. Segui o olhar dela e senti meu sangue gelar. Kaoru estava parada, olhando para mim. Não apenas isso, mas ela estava de roupão de banho. Ao lado dela estava Okita, vestido da mesma forma. Ignorei-o e mantive o olhar fixo em Kaoru. **

**- Seu cachorro! Idiota! – Kaoru gritou, completamente alterada. **

**Por que ela estava me xingando? Aquilo havia sido algo que eu não consegui compreender imediatamente. Ela precisou continuar falando, para que eu pudesse entender o que estava passando naquela cabecinha: **

**– Só porque minha irmã está carente, isso não quer dizer que você deva aceitar os avanços dela e ir para a cama com ela! **

**Então era isso? Kaoru acreditava que eu era tão baixo a ponto de me aproveitar de uma mulher inocente... espere. Megumi não tinha nada de inocente. Mas eu também não me aproveitaria dela. Mesmo ela estando "carente", como Kaoru havia dito. Fiquei com raiva que ela pudesse me ver daquela forma. **

**- Com quem eu vou ou não vou para a cama não lhe diz respeito! – retruquei. **

**- Diz, quando é a minha irmã que você está seduzindo, seu don Juan de araque! – Kaoru gritou de volta. **

**Eu? Don Juan de araque? Não me gabo em ser um conquistador, mas já tive muitas mulheres aos meus pés. Minha raiva só estava aumentando. **

**- E que moral você acha que tem para falar assim, sua atirada?! Quem foi que estava se derretendo quando eu a beijei? – era um golpe baixo, mas eu queria que Okita escutasse isso.  
- Você me pegou de surpresa, daquela vez! Eu não queria! Eu não pedi para você me beijar! E se você quer saber, eu prefiro beijar um cavalo a você! **

**- Eu posso arranjar isso! – gritei para ela. **

**- Imbecil – ela disse, começando a baixar a voz. Parecia ter percebido todas as pessoas que estavam escutando, o que também me fez prestar atenção nisso. **

**- Vadia – também comecei a baixar a voz. **

**- Tarado. **

**- Meretriz. **

**- Troglodita. **

**Malditos hormônios. Minha vontade era de puxá-la em um canto e começar a beijá-la. Quero dizer, a melhor coisa era empurrá-la para um quarto e dar uma "lição" para aquela menina malcriada. Eu iria mostrar para ela o que era um homem de verdade. Toda aquela situação era excitante, de uma forma estranha. Quase não reparei que Megumi estava se agarrando ao meu braço, como se eu realmente fosse me descontrolar e fazer aquelas coisas que eu estava pensando. **

**- Deixe a Tanuki-chan aí. Vamos para o nosso quarto – Megumi disse, e me beijou. **

**Tudo que eu consegui fazer, naquele instante, foi arregalar os olhos. Que diabos! Porque ela estava me beijando na frente da irmã dela? Se eu estivesse um pouco menos chocado, eu teria empurrado Megumi para longe. O olhar de Kaoru deveria estar tão chocado quanto o meu. Mantive os meus olhos no rosto dela, desejando que aquela não fosse Megumi e sim Kaoru. Estava a ponto de realmente empurrar Megumi, quando ela se afastou. **

**- Vamos voltar para o quarto – Okita disse, puxando Kaoru pelo braço. **

**Senti novamente a raiva borbulhando em meu estômago, mas não havia maneira de evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Não poderia correr atrás dele e perguntar como ele ousava puxá-la, ou como ele ousava levá-la a um lugar como aqueles. **

**- Eu vou esperar no carro – eu disse e deixei Megumi sozinha no saguão. **

**Sentei no carro de Sano, sentindo-me pior do que havia sentido nos últimos tempos. Aquela havia sido realmente uma idéia idiota. O que eu estava pensando quando deixei Megumi me convencer a levá-la? Isso era o que dava ser cara legal e tentar impedir uma pessoa de se autodestruir. **

**Ver Kaoru no roupão de banho, acompanhada por ele, foi como se alguém houvesse me apunhalado no estômago. Era uma dor intensa, aguda. E realmente não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para que ela desaparecesse. **

**- Você está bem? – Megumi perguntou, quando voltou ao carro, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade. **

**Estava bem? Não, nada estava bem. Estava sentindo muita raiva de mim mesmo. Estava perdendo aquela batalha. Estava perdendo aquela mulher, que nunca havia sido minha. Senti-me inútil, desesperançoso. Acho que se Megumi houvesse sugerido, teríamos ido para um bar afogar as nossas mágoas, juntos. **

**- Por que você me beijou? – acabei perguntando, sem responder a pergunta dela. **

**- Eu queria confirmar uma coisa – Megumi disse, com um pequeno sorriso. – Queria ver se a minha irmã gosta de você, tanto quanto você gosta dela. **

**- De que adianta isso? Ela está lá, em um quarto com aquele sujeito – deixei meus ombros caírem. – Não adianta nada, agora... **

**- Você é tão tolo quanto ela – Megumi suspirou. – Não viu o olhar dela? Se eu conheço a minha irmã, ela ficou absolutamente doida com isso. **

**- Kaoru não quer nada comigo – eu respondi. – Se eu sou tolo, é por achar que existia uma possibilidade. **

**- Esse relacionamento dela não há de durar – Megumi disse. - Você nunca se perguntou porque ela sempre foi tão hostil com você? **

**Olhei para Megumi. Ela havia conseguido a minha atenção. Nunca havia me perguntado sobre isso. Talvez eu sempre houvesse julgado que estava além do meu conhecimento sobre mulheres, saber porque elas fazem o que fazem. **

**- Kaoru é um tanto obsessiva. Gosta das coisas nos seus devidos lugares e de ter o controle sobre tudo. E ela consegue isso, Kenshin... exceto com você. Você bagunça tudo que ela tenta arrumar, por assim dizer. Você faz com que ela perca o controle – Megumi respirou fundo. – É por isso que ela tenta tanto te afastar... Porque ela não consegue suportar a idéia de não conseguir manter o controle. O problema é que você sempre reagiu a ela da maneira com que ela reage a você. Vocês ficam nessa guerrinha de quem pode mais. **

**- E é por isso que ela não sabe como agir quando eu... – eu não queria completar aquela frase em voz alta. **

**Kaoru não sabia reagir quando eu me aproximava dela com segundas intenções. Ela parecia realmente perder a noção do que estava acontecendo. Apenas ficava chocada. Seria aquele o caminho para encontrar a verdadeira Kaoru que estava escondida para mim? Por um instante, eu gostaria de encontrar aquela Kaoru que todos me falavam, a Kaoru que era gentil e ajudava as pessoas. A Kaoru como ela era para seus amigos. **

**-----------------  
Continua...  
----------------- **

**Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday, dear KayJuli  
Happy birthday to you! =^x^= **

**Um ótimo aniversário para você, Kathie! Este é o "capítulo-presente". Hehehehe  
Imagine o que eu não tive que suar para conseguir terminar, com todas as aulas da faculdade e os livros que estou tendo que ler. **

**Anyway... aos reviewers!**

Em primeiro lugar, a todos um muito obrigada pelo apoio. Só quem publica sabe o quanto é importante aquela linhazinha que alguns leitores deixam às vezes para a gente. Se eu tenho publicado essa história regularmente, é por causa de vocês! 

Obrigada especial para todos os reviewers do último capítulo: **KayJuli **(minha cara amiga e editora), **Pety** (a garota que é mais hentai que eu!), **Aerin-chan** (que também é uma ótima tradutora!),** Tomoyo **(muito obrigada!), **Prudence-chan** (valeu por todo o apoio! Consegui permanecer viva para publicar esse capítulo!), **Kaoru Himuramiya** (você é ótima!), **Madam Spooky** (tão cética quanto a Scully!), **Pri** (eu também quero ver as suas atualizações! Estou esperando!), **Andréa Pinheiro (O Soushi gosta da Kaoru?), ****Marine (Obrigada!), **Yuki Chan** (ainda não desisti de contar para a sua mãe que vc anda lendo essas porcarias na Internet!), **Kath Klein **(queria que o meu dia tivesse umas cinco horas a mais, para eu conseguir ler todas as coisas que eu quero ler, não só as que eu preciso ler. Mas eu prometo que vou encontrar tempo para as suas histórias. A KayJuli já me recomendou uma delas ^_~). **


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: RK não é meu. Se fosse, eu não estaria até o pescoço com leituras da Universidade. Eu estaria curtindo minha grana em um lugar paradisíaco e quente. Como eu continuo passando frio na mesma cidadezinha de sempre, acho que RK não é meu mesmo. **

**_Para KayJuli_ **

**

O que não podemos deixar para trás.

**  
Capítulo 13** **

**_Kaoru. _**

**A tensão estava insuportável. Megumi parecia tão satisfeita consigo mesma, que até me senti tentada a perguntar se ela realmente nutria sentimentos por Kenshin. Eu estava odiando toda aquela situação. Eu deveria estar contente por Megumi estar contente, mas na verdade eu estava dividida. Parte de mim queria estar contente, parte de mim queria desaparecer. **

**Megumi estava na cozinha, folheando um livro de receitas culinárias. Eu havia ganhado aquele livro logo que me mudei de casa, mas nunca consegui fazer nada que estava lá. A expressão dela estava pensativa, mas visivelmente alegre. **

**- Acho que podemos convidar o seu namoradinho para vir aqui – Megumi disse, com um sorriso enigmático. – Eu poderia preparar alguma coisa. **

**Estava me perguntando que súbito interesse era aquele em querer conhecer Okita. Engoli em seco, enquanto me dirigia à geladeira. Talvez ela também quisesse convidar Kenshin para o jantar. Não sei se eu suportaria isso. Estava começando a acreditar que romper com Okita não havia sido má idéia. **

**- Nós terminamos – eu disse, pegando um copo de iogurte. **

**- Oh... – Megumi disse, parando para pensar um instante. – Eu vou arrumar as minhas malas. **

**Ela levantou, como se houvesse sido impulsionada por uma mola. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu havia terminado e ela repentinamente achava que era hora de voltar para casa? **

**- Megumi? Por quê? – perguntei, incrédula. **

**- Eu só estava estendendo a minha visita para poder o conhecer. Se vocês terminaram, não há motivo para eu ficar mais tempo. Se eu arrumar as malas agora, eu ainda tenho tempo de pegar o último trem – Megumi disse, parando à porta. **

**- Mas e o Kenshin? – flagrei-me perguntando. Não havíamos conversado sobre o assunto desde que havíamos voltado de Hakone. **

**- O Kenshinzinho? O que tem ele? **

**- Você... não vai falar com ele? – perguntei, incerta. **

**- Ah! – Megumi disse, como se houvesse acabado de lembrar. – Diga a ele que eu disse adeus. **

**- Megumi! Você não pode fazer isso! – descobri que estava gritando. **

**- Por que não? **

**- E Hakone? – eu estava incrédula. Minha irmã não poderia ser tão fria com relação aos sentimentos de outra pessoa. **

**- Hakone? – Megumi perguntou, como se estivesse sofrendo de uma súbita amnésia. **

**- Você dormiu com ele! **

**Megumi parou um instante. O silêncio que se seguiu foi sepulcral. Pareceu estar perdida em seus pensamentos, como se estivesse pensando qual seria a melhor maneira de me dizer algo. Se ela dissesse alguma coisa como: "ele foi a melhor (ou pior) transa que eu já tive", eu desmaiaria. **

**- Qualquer coisa que eu e Kenshin possamos ter tido, foi meramente casual. **

**Meu queixo caiu. Era só pelo sexo? Como minha irmã poderia ser assim? E Kenshin? Os dois deveriam ser iguais, movidos pelo prazer, pelo instinto, esquecendo tudo que separa os humanos dos animais. Megumi continuou: **

**- Tenho certeza de que ele pensa como eu. **

**Kenshin não poderia ser assim. Simplesmente, não parecia certo. Talvez ele houvesse se apaixonado por Megumi e esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo. Por isso havia dormido com ela. **

**- Mas você não sabe! – explodi. **

**Megumi acenou, como se o que eu estava falando era uma bobagem. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse agir dessa forma. Não se dignaria nem a dizer adeus... eu teria que fazer isso por ela. Que espécie de pessoa ela havia se tornado? Havia se tornado promíscua, ou isso era apenas um reflexo da traição que havia sofrido? **

**- O que está feito, está feito. É mais fácil se eu for sem me despedir – Megumi disse e saiu da cozinha. **

**A vida estava de pernas para o ar... eu teria que limpar a bagunça que Megumi havia feito. Como Kenshin iria reagir, quando soubesse que ela havia ido? Será que, como Megumi, ele havia considerado aquele um relacionamento casual. Era estranho que eu pudesse me sentir aliviada por Megumi não querer nada com ele? **

**Estranho como tão rapidamente as coisas pudessem mudar, dentro de mim. De um instante para outro, eu havia passado da pessoa que queria magoá-lo, à pessoa que queria evitar que ele sofresse. Estremeci. Estava ficando muito confusa. **

**O que exatamente eu queria dele? Aqueles beijos quentes? Saber como ele era como amante? Ou alguma coisa a mais que isso? Ele havia dito que eu nunca havia tentado o conhecer realmente. Talvez eu devesse tentar isso. Talvez eu devesse tentar ser sua amiga. Talvez eu devesse tomar uma aspirina. Minha cabeça parecia querer explodir. **

**Quis ir com Megumi até a estação, mas ela me dispensou. **

**- Você não precisa ir comigo só para ter certeza de que eu realmente estou indo – ela disse. **

**Olhei para ela, chocada. Como ela poderia pensar uma coisa dessas? **

**- Eu quero ir para me despedir de você! – protestei. **

**- Você é uma gracinha – Megumi disse, encostando o indicador na ponta do meu nariz. – Sempre foi, desde bebê. Não se preocupe comigo, imouto-chan. Eu estou bem. Foi muito bom passar esses dias com você. Fez muito bem para o meu ânimo. **

**O sorriso dela dizia que era verdade, mas ainda assim eu me preocuparia com ela. Afinal, para que servem as irmãs, senão para dar dores-de-cabeça e nos embaraçarem na frente dos nossos amigos? **

**Abracei Megumi com força. Diferenças à parte, eu realmente não queria que ela se fosse... mesmo com o problema com Kenshin. Mesmo não suportando a idéia dos dois juntos. **

**- Eu amo você, onee-san – eu disse. **

**Megumi sorriu. Eu quase nunca a chamava de "onee-san", acho que ela gostava disso. Dizendo isso, senti saudades da época em que éramos crianças. A expressão de Megumi rapidamente modificou-se, tomando ares provocadores. **

**- Eu ainda não vou te deixar ir até a estação comigo! – Megumi disse. – É desperdício de dinheiro. **

**- Claro, claro – eu ri. – Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, não é mesmo? **

**- A mesma coisa serve para você, Kaoru-chan. Você sabe que pode correr para sua onee-san sempre que algum menino malvado a provocar no parquinho – ela apertou minha bochechas. – Onee-san vai dar uma lição nele. **

**Megumi piscou para mim e dirigiu-se até a porta. Abriu-a e, antes de sair, virou-se novamente para mim. **

**- Detesto despedidas melosas – ela disse, fazendo uma careta. – Até mais, imouto-chan. **

**Mal tive tempo de responder, antes de ela fechar a porta. Senti-me subitamente só. Apenas então, havia percebido que precisava conversar com alguém sobre o que havia acontecido em Hakone. **

***** **

**Fiquei riscando um bloco de anotações, durante a reunião. Não estava prestando muita atenção na apresentação da equipe de criação. Quero dizer, eu estava "captando" a mensagem em linhas gerais. Kenshin estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da minha. **

**- Está ótimo – ele disse, em um determinado ponto, e eu conclui que a apresentação havia terminado. – Kaoru? **

**- Ah? Hm... – eu precisava dizer algo. – É, está bom. **

**Comecei a juntar as minhas coisas. Estava nervosa demais em ficar perto dele. Estava sentindo calafrios no estômago. Era o jeito que ele me olhava. Era tentador demais. "Tentador"? Quer dizer, intimidador. É, isso, intimidador. Tive vontade de rir de mim mesma. Se bem que ele era tentador o bastante, todo vestido de preto. Deveria ser pecado um homem ser tão lindo. **

**Opa! Aquilo não era hora para ser hentai! "Pensamentos puros, pensamentos puros, pensamentos puros." Aquele se tornou o meu mantra. Subitamente, meu mantra foi interrompido por imagens de Kenshin na competição de natação, no colégio. Ele já tinha um corpo maravilhoso... e pelo visto não havia se descuidado. **

**Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! Não era hora de pensar no Kenshin sem roupas! Digo, Kenshin despido! Não! Kenshin em roupas de banho, isso! Ah! Que inferno! **

**- Tudo bem, Kaoru? – Kenshin perguntou. **

**Em meu debate mental, nem havia percebido que só havíamos restado os dois na sala. Quando ele disse o meu nome, meu corpo inteiro ficou fraco. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, meus dedos pareciam moles, meu bloco de anotações caiu ao chão e eu quase caí para a frente. Kenshin apoiou-me. **

**- Kaoru? – ele perguntou, em uma voz preocupada. **

**- Tudo bem – eu disse, sentando-me novamente. – Foi só uma tontura. **

**Kenshin abaixou-se e pegou meu bloco de anotações. Estendeu-o a mim. Segurei-o com dedos trêmulos. Sem que eu me desse conta, meu coração bateu forte com o simples toque de nossas peles. **

**- Está trabalhando demais – ele disse, com um sorriso simpatético. **

**- Estou bem – respirei fundo. **

**Kenshin colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meus, como se ele estivesse investigando a minha alma. Seu rosto estava sério, mas seu olhar era tranqüilo. **

**- Desculpe-me – ele disse, após alguns segundos de contemplação. **

**- O quê? **

**Por que ele estava pedindo desculpas? **

**- Eu não deveria ter dito as coisas que eu disse para você... você sabe... em Hakone – Kenshin disse, um pouco hesitante. **

**- Eu também não deveria ter dito – baixei os olhos, por um segundo, antes de olhar novamente para ele. **

**Os olhos dele tinham uma cor bonita. Era uma cor estranha, mas combinava tão bem com ele. Eu nunca havia visto alguém com olhos daquela cor. Era hipnotizante, quase. Nunca havia reparado em como aqueles olhos eram bonitos. **

**- Kaoru – ele murmurou e achei que ele fosse dizer mais alguma coisa. **

**Houve um longo silêncio entre nós. Nenhum parecia saber o que dizer. A tensão me fez quebrar o silêncio. **

**- Megumi voltou para Aizu. **

**- Ah... – Kenshin disse, não parecia triste, nem decepcionado. Parecia mais era preocupado, ainda mais quando perguntou: – Vocês brigaram? **

**- Não, não... nada além do normal, pelo menos... nós brigamos o tempo inteiro, sabe? – eu disse, sem pensar. – Coisa de irmã. **

**Kenshin deu uma risada baixa. Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, cuidadosamente. **

**- Brigam, mas você sentirá falta dela, é isso? – ele perguntou, gentilmente. **

**- Provavelmente – respondi. **

**Era tão estranho. Ele não estava triste que Megumi havia ido embora? O que diabos estava acontecendo? Havia ou não alguma coisa entre os dois? Algo casual, Megumi havia dito. Os homens são todos iguais... não precisam de sentimentos para dormir com alguém. Todos iguais? Não... Okita havia sido diferente. Talvez sentimento fosse uma coisa que impedisse os homens de dormir com qualquer uma. Definitivamente, tentar entender os homens é como tentar entender física quântica... se você não for um físico, é impossível! **

**- Kaoru? – Misao havia entrado pela porta, lançou um olhar para Kenshin e eu e se virou, rapidamente. – Ah, desculpe! Eu não quis interromper! – ela disse, saindo. **

**Só então eu percebi que Kenshin estava com uma mão sobre meu ombro e tão próximo, que alguém pensaria que ele estava a ponto de me beijar. Levantei-me rapidamente. Não estava preparada para isso. Eu duvidava que a intenção dele realmente era me beijar, mas não estava disposta a correr riscos. **

**- Misao! – corri da sala, chamando-a. **

**Encontrei-a no corredor. Estava sorrindo para mim, como se aquele sorriso quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Kenshin logo saiu da sala e Misao também olhou-o, enquanto ele se afastava. Só então descobri o que o sorriso dela queria dizer. Ele queria dizer: "há alguma coisa entre esses dois." Enrubesci ao pensar nisso. Não havia absolutamente nada entre eu e Kenshin. **

**- Eu quero conversar com você – eu disse, sentindo minhas orelhas queimarem. **

**- Nós podemos conversar durante o almoço – Misao sorriu. **

**- O que foi que você queria? – perguntei. **

**- Era sobre o workshop no final de semana. Podemos falar sobre isso durante o almoço, também – Misao sorriu. – Até logo. **

***** **

**Almoços com Misao poderiam ser estranhos. Ela havia dito sobre o que queria conversar comigo e eu havia dito que queria conversar com ela, mas antes de chegarmos aos assuntos, tive que a escutar falar sobre o seu "Aoshi-sama" por quinze minutos. Faltava muito pouco para que ela começasse a falar como uma adolescente boba com o primeiro namorado. De fato, eu não me surpreenderia se ela começasse a dizer: "ele é, tipo assim, tão gato!" **

**- Ele me levou em um piquenique no parque – Misao disse, com o garfo na mão, sempre que ia colocar a comida na boca, tinha mais alguma coisa para falar. A comida dela já deveria estar gelada. – E ficou tão tristinho quando eu falei que nós não iremos nos ver no final de semana. **

**Aoshi? Shinomori? "Tristinho"? O homem era tão aberto com suas emoções que eu provavelmente não conseguiria distinguir se ele estava feliz ou com dor de barriga! Imaginei que isso deveria ser amor. Ela realmente era capaz de dizer o que ele estava sentindo pela (mesmo falta de) expressão facial dele. **

**Senti inveja. Queria que alguém me conhecesse bem o bastante para saber o que eu sentia, mesmo sem palavras. Era uma idéia excessivamente romântica, eu sabia, mas não conseguia deixar de imaginar. **

**- Final de semana? – perguntei, sentindo-me cada vez mais só. **

**Misao me olhou, incrédula. **

**- Não acredito que você esqueceu! – ela disse, como se estivesse me passando um sermão. – Aquele workshop de relações humanas que o senhor Yamagata havia marcado, não lembra? **

**Como eu poderia ter esquecido disso? Toda a confusão com Kenshin, Megumi e Okita e eu nem estava lembrando do workshop que estava marcado há décadas. **

**- Esqueci completamente – murmurei. – Também pudera... com tudo acontecendo... **

**- O que você aprontou dessa vez? Está com cara de quem aprontou alguma para o Himura! – Misao disse, com um olhar de censura. **

**- Não... não exatamente – respondi e contei a Misao sobre Hakone. **

**Comecei contando sobre Megumi entrando na cozinha e flagrando Okita e eu. Sobre tê-la visto em Hakone e como havia discutido com Kenshin, terminando na humilhante situação de chamar Okita de Kenshin. **

**Misao suportou tudo em silêncio. Até que, ao final da minha longa e detalhada explanação, ela não suportou e caiu na gargalhada. Quase engasgou com sua comida e começou a tossir sobre o prato. Foi um verdadeiro vexame. **

**- Não acredito que você chamou o Okita de Kenshin! – Misao disse, tão logo conseguiu respirar. **

**- Foi muito embaraçoso! – eu disse, evitando até o olhar dela. **

**- Embaraçoso? Isso foi é elucidativo! Dá para ver onde você está com a cabeça – Misao provocou e eu não neguei. – Estou certa, não é? Você anda pensando no Himura! **

**- Não diga isso para ninguém – eu avisei. – Não é nada emocional... é mais algo físico. **

**- Ah! Você está querendo uma transa inconseqüente. Nunca pensei que você, puritana como é, fosse querer um relacionamento desse tipo. Apenas sexo e nada mais. **

**Eu não respondi. Estava chocada demais até para piscar! Meu choque inicial passou rapidamente e resolvi interceder, antes de Misao continuar falando coisas que iriam me deixar de cabelos em pé. **

**- Eu não quero dormir com ele! – parei para pensar um instante. – Eu não acho que seja isso... quero dizer... talvez essa loucura passe se eu dormir com ele. **

**- Você está me deixando chocada, Kaoru! – Misao colocou a mão sobre a boca. – É o fim do mundo e ninguém me avisou? Você quer dormir com o Himura. **

**- Não! Bom... hm... talvez? **

**- Talvez? **

**- Eu não sei o que eu quero, está bem? – retruquei. – Eu sei de uma coisa... estou disposta a tentar conhecê-lo. Isso vai ter que servir, por enquanto. Mas eu juro, se ele for realmente o imbecil que eu achava que ele era, ele vai sofrer! **

**- O Himura não é mal – Misao disse, sorrindo. – Acho que ele tem uma afeição muito grande por você, senão já teria se mudado para o outro lado do mundo a uma hora dessas. Para suportar tudo que você fez para ele... **

**- Não me lembre, Misao, que eu me sinto culpada. **

**- E "a culpa move montanhas", como escutei Kenshin dizer antes. **

**- É por isso que ele me pediu desculpas, antes? Por que está culpado por ter dormido com a minha irmã? – perguntei, ansiosa. **

**- Kenshin? Dormindo com a sua irmã? Que tipo de piada é essa? – Misao perguntou, arregalando os olhos. – Escutei o Kenshin murmurando aquele negócio de culpa o dia todo, na sexta-feira. Vocês não estavam em Hakone no sábado? Agora estou lembrando... o Crista de Galo havia mencionando alguma coisa sobre emprestar o carro para o Kenshin... que o Kenshin iria fazer um favor a alguém. **

**- Um favor? **

**- Levar alguém a algum lugar. Vai ver que era esse o favor. Levar a sua irmã para Hakone – Misao disse, com ares de detetive. – Por que você não pergunta para o Crista de Galo? **

**Foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Encontrei Sano pendurado em um telefone e tive que esperar até que ele desligasse para conseguir falar com ele. Eu nunca havia imaginado que ele realmente "trabalhasse", sempre havia me parecido que ele enrolava o dia inteiro, sem realmente fazer nada de útil. **

**É claro, se assim fosse, ele já haveria sido despedido há séculos. Ninguém mantém na folha de pagamento um funcionário que não faz coisa alguma. **

**- Posso ajudar, Jou-chan? – ele perguntou, parecia apressado. - Tenho uma pilha de coisas para fazer. **

**- É só uma perguntinha... Misao disse que você emprestou seu carro para o Kenshin levar alguém a algum lugar... **

**- Ah! Claro. Kenshin levou a sua irmã para Hakone – Sano disse, folheando uma agenda de telefones. – Ela precisava pegar o reembolso de umas férias canceladas, ou alguma coisa assim. Ela estava completamente bêbada quando pediu, então não deu para entender muito bem. Eu estava doido para levá-la, porque ela disse que estava disposta a dormir com o primeiro que passasse na sua frente e você sabe como eu não sou de negar serviço – começou a discar um número. – O Kenshin levou ela, porque ela disse que ele era a única pessoa que não dormiria com ela. **

**E Sano começou a falar novamente no telefone, negociando o preço de alguma coisa. Pensei em esperar para acabar a conversa, mas eu já havia escutado tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Havia uma grande possibilidade de não haver acontecido coisa alguma entre Kenshin e Megumi em Hakone. Essa era uma perspectiva que eu iria me apegar, até prova em contrário. Ao menos assim eu conseguiria dormir direito à noite. **

**Pensei em Megumi. Ela não havia pedido a mim que a levasse. Será que era tão humilhante para ela me pedir algo assim? Talvez fosse porque eu a olharia com pena e Megumi nunca suportou ser objeto de pena. Talvez ela precisasse de um amigo e não de uma irmã. Por que precisava ser Kenshin? **

**--------------------  
Continua...  
-------------------- **

**Oi, pessoal! Como vocês sabem, estou até o pescoço com as leituras da faculdade. Eu tenho até quarta-feira para ler e resumir um livro. @_@   
Então, reviews são muito apreciados. Eles dão um empurrãozinho de ânimo para escrever, mesmo estando atolada de coisas para fazer. ^_~ **

**Kathie:** eu também não tenho moral para apressar autores (*pensando em TLYA* definitivamente não tenho moral).  
**Confusa O.o**: estou vendo que isso não é nick, mas assim mesmo... Quem é o Okita? Ele era capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi. Ele só aparece em Rurouni Kenshin nos flashbacks do Kenshin (eu ficaria surpresa se inventasse de aparecer sem ser nos flashbacks, porque ele morreu muito cedo, de tuberculose). Era um dos caras mais fortes do Shinsengumi, durante o Bakumatsu. Eu quis usar o Okita porque seria um personagem que eu teria liberdades incríveis com relação à sua personalidade (poderia escrever OOC sem me sentir realmente culpada).  
**As pessoas que perguntaram sobre lemon: **Possivelmente vou escrever um lemon, mas não acho que eu vá o publicar junto com este fic. Alguém sugeriu que eu escrevesse e só enviasse para quem me pedisse. Eu não sei ainda como eu vou fazer. O fato é que eu fiquei muito preocupada com gente jovem demais lendo esse fic. 

Deixe seu comentário! =^x^= 


	14. Capítulo 14

Gomen nasai! Demorou, hein? Fui mordida por dois bichinhos: bloqueio e falta de tempo. De qualquer forma, agora o capítulo está aqui e eu estou começando a me organizar para voltar a escrever freqüentemente. Espero que vocês gostem. =^x^=

Disclaimer: É simples: RK não me pertence. Acho que não há nenhuma dúvida com relação a isso.

**O que não podemos deixar para trás.**

**  


Capítulo 14

**

**_Kaoru._******

**Eu não sabia como agir perto dele. Meu estômago parecia querer dar um nó, sempre que ele estava por perto. Eu estava disposta a não lembrar do incidente com Okita, porque aquilo me embaraçava demais, ainda mais perto de Kenshin. Mas como dizem: se você tenta muito não pensar em algo, é justamente aquilo que você não consegue deixar de pensar. Ainda bem que Okita não estava indo naquele workshop, senão eu ficaria muito constrangida.**

**Eu sentia como se estivesse indo em uma excursão de colégio. Exceto que nós não estávamos indo a nenhum lugar que as excursões de colégio geralmente levam. Ao invés disso, era um hotel fazenda a algumas horas de Tokyo. O senhor Yamagata arranjara a condução – um microônibus - e o local para o Workshop. Aparentemente, para se trabalhar relações humanas, tínhamos que estar longe da civilização ou qualquer coisa do gênero.**

**O lugar era lindíssimo, mas completamente longe de tudo. Havia uma cidadezinha perto, mas nós estávamos virtualmente isolados do mundo. A primeira reação de Misao ao ver o hotel, deve ter sido a mesma reação de todas as mulheres presentes.**

**- Ao menos tem energia elétrica – Misao suspirou. – Espero que tenha tv a cabo.**

**- Duvido – murmurei. – Além do mais, nós viemos para fazer um workshop de relações humanas. Não acho que há muito de "relação" em ficar no quarto assistindo tv. E também... esse lugar é lindo. Você seria maluca se ficasse no quarto ao invés de passear por ali.**

**E o lugar era lindo mesmo. Havia um campo em torno do hotel. O pomar em flor estava tão próximo que eu conseguia sentir seu perfume adocicado. Segundo o panfleto que o senhor Yamagata havia mostrado para nós na última reunião, havia uma trilha que levava a um bosque onde havia pequenas cachoeiras. Deveria ser um lugar lindíssimo para se explorar.**

**- Estou com saudades do Aoshi-sama – Misao suspirou, jogando no ombro sua mochila de viagem.**

**Os outros estavam descendo do ônibus e estavam fascinados pela beleza do lugar. Apenas Misao continuava naquele ânimo de "espero que esse final de semana passe logo".**

**Segurei a minha pequena mala, com as duas mãos, como se ela estivesse pesando mais do que realmente estava. Estava um pouco tensa. Kenshin estava parado a alguns passos de mim e eu não conseguia deixar de me maravilhar em como ele era atraente. Definitivamente, aquele não era o momento e o lugar para pensar naquele tipo de coisa. Estava começando a pensar no filme "A Lagoa Azul" e coisas quentes que poderiam ser feitas longe da civilização.**

**- Quer que eu leve sua mala, Kamiya-san – Soujirou perguntou, com seu eterno sorriso.**

**- Obrigada.**

**Quem sou eu para negar quando um cavalheiro quer carregar a minha mala. Havia um certo tom europeu naquele hotel. Provavelmente havia sido construído assim para atrair mais turistas. Misao seria a minha companheira de quarto. Soujirou carregou também a mochila da Misao e acabou chegando ao quarto como um carregador de hotel em alta temporada. Uma cena realmente cômica, minha mala em uma das mãos, sua própria mala na outra, e a mochila da Misao pendurada no pescoço.**

**O quarto não era muito grande, mas era maior que muitos quartos de hotel, ou talvez apenas parecesse assim, porque o teto era alto. Era um quarto duplo, com uma janela grande. Muito agradável. A primeira coisa que Misao fez, quando entrou foi jogar-se na cama e ligar a televisão.**

**Alguma coisa me disse que ela não seria a mais agradável das companhias.**

**Como as atividades iriam começar em vinte minutos, resolvi dar uma volta e fugir da melancolia que Misao acabaria me arrastando junto com ela. Saí para o corredor. Surpreendia-me como aquele prédio era grande, ou melhor, como os cômodos eram espaçosos. Acho que o tempo morando em Tokyo havia moldado minha noção de espaço, habituando-me a lugares pequenos. Aquele hotel deveria estar ali há pelo menos quarenta anos. Era estranho pensar que aqueles corredores com carpete verde-escuro e papel de parede verde – um pouco desbotados em alguns pontos – pertenciam ao mundo por mais tempo do que eu. Encontrei no final do corredor uma escada diferente daquela que eu havia descido. A curiosidade me tomou e resolvi descer.**

**Desci em um corredor de serviço, que deveria levar às cozinhas e ao restaurante, possivelmente também à sala de tv. **

**Aquilo não era interessante para mim, já que não era exatamente um ponto turístico, ou qualquer lugar que despertasse interesse. Verdade seja dita, fiquei com medo de o lugar ser de acesso restrito e alguém me encontrar. Saí, portanto, por uma porta lateral que levava ao jardim.**

**Havia várias roseiras, mas apenas uma ou outra estavam em flor. Talvez não fosse a temporada das rosas, se é que rosas têm temporada. Segui por um pequeno caminho, tentando não pensar no ruivo que estava deixando meus pensamentos tão instáveis e tão – convenhamos – psicóticos. **

**Não havia me afastado muito, quando encontrei um portão que dava para o pomar. Abri e entrei. Estava sentindo um perfume muito doce e gostoso. Queria descobrir que árvore estava dando a flor que produzia tal odor maravilhoso. Encontrei-a no centro do jardim. Estava repleta de flores brancas e delicadas.**

**Aproximei-me. O cheiro era realmente doce. Ocorreu-me naquele instante uma pergunta idiota: se eu mordesse aquela flor, teria ela o mesmo gosto doce? Arranquei um ramo da árvore que continha três das pequenas flores na ponta. Queria aquele ramo como uma recordação daquele lugar lindo.**

**- É um cheiro doce – escutei uma voz me dizer.**

**Dei um salto, deixando o ramo cair no chão. Kenshin aproximou-se e juntou-o. Antes de devolver a mim, ele cheirou as flores. Por algum motivo, só pude olhá-lo, como se eu tivesse algum problema mental. Realmente, eu deveria ter. Aquele homem me tornava uma completa idiota, sem ao menos tentar. Tudo que eu consegui dizer, soou um pouco arrogante:**

**- Está me seguindo?**

**- Confesso que sim – ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de propaganda de creme dental e os meus joelhos tentaram fazer que eu caísse, mas eu resisti bravamente. – Eu vi você saindo do prédio e quis ver o que estava a fazer.**

**- Eu só queria dar uma volta – justifiquei e olhei para a árvore, para não precisar olhar para ele.**

**- Esta laranjeira está mesmo florida – ele observou. – Dá para sentir o cheiro dela o jardim inteiro.**

**- Eu gosto do cheiro – eu disse, sentindo-me subitamente tímida.**

**- Sim. É um bom cheiro. Geralmente os cheiros doces me deixam enjoado, mas não esse – ele disse, com uma expressão enigmática. – Você sabia que, no Ocidente, diz-se que flores de laranjeira simbolizam o amor?**

**Senti a temperatura do meu rosto aumentar quinze graus em um segundo. Kenshin pareceu não se incomodar e continuou:**

**- Por isso algumas noivas usam flores de laranjeira no buquê. Acho que é para dar boa sorte.**

**Novamente ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de arrasar corações e quarteirões. Precisei ficar me lembrando de respirar. Ele era muito tentador, sedutor... um verdadeiro arrasador de corações. Ops... problemas... você não está bem quando todas as palavras que você pensa terminam com "or". ArrasadOR, encantadOR... dali a pouco eu estaria pensando em AMOR e isso era algo que eu não queria pensar tão cedo... especialmente com Kenshin do meu lado.**

**- Eu não sabia disso – eu finalmente disse, me referindo às flores de laranjeiras. – Acho que, então, irei dá-las a Misao. Ela está apaixonada.**

**- Não diga... – ele disse, com uma expressão que eu não soube dizer o que significava.**

**- Sim... tudo que ela consegue falar é sobre "Aoshi-sama" e como ela não irá o ver no final de semana. É meio deprimente, mas eu fico feliz por ela.**

**- Realmente. É muito bom estar apaixonado – ele disse, com um sorriso tão tolo que eu achei que ele fosse me dizer que estava apaixonado.**

**Meu coração deu um salto. E se ele estivesse apaixonado por Megumi? Eu não poderia concorrer com minha irmã. Ela era tão perfeita em tudo – irritantemente perfeita. Espere um minuto. Sano havia dito que não havia acontecido nada entre eles. Meu estômago estava se revirando. Talvez Sano estivesse enganado e eles houvessem transado em Hakone. Eu não sobreviveria a isso! Eu não poderia dormir com ele se ele tivesse dormido com a minha irmã. Eu não sobreviveria à comparação. O pior seria se ele achasse Megumi melhor do que eu na cama. Isso seria o pior dos pesadelos.**

**ESPEREM! Desde quando eu queria dormir com ele? Eu não havia dito para Misao que tentaria conhecê-lo? Onde eu estava minha mente? Irritantemente, pensei que isso poderia ser conhecê-lo de uma forma mais íntima. Talvez fosse divertido. Definitivamente, eu estava me tornando uma hentai de carteirinha. Imaginei se existiam convenções para esse tipo de pessoa. Ou talvez um grupo de apoio, como o AA. "Oi, meu nome é Kaoru e eu sou viciada em sexo." Por favor! Eu poderia viver sem sexo. O único problema é que os meus hormônios faziam com que eu quisesse me esfregar nele, como uma gata no cio. **

**Definitivamente, eu estava precisando de sexo. O pensamento me deixou tão nervosa que eu não conseguia mais encará-lo. Como ele conseguia aquele tipo de reação comigo, eu não sabia. Tudo que eu sabia é que eu precisava sair dali, antes que eu resolvesse fazer algo para me arrepender.**

**- Vou voltar para o hotel – eu disse, já começando a caminhar, sem olhar para trás.**

**Meu coração estava batendo como se fosse sair pela minha boca. Devo ter tropeçado algumas vezes no caminho. Minha mão, que estava segurando o ramo da laranjeira, estava apertando com tanta força que começou a machucar.**

**- Kaoru? Onde você estava? – Misao encontrou-me no hall de entrada do hotel. – Por que você está corada?**

**A pergunta dela me fez corar ainda mais. Parecia que eu havia me pegado com a boca na botija, fazendo alguma coisa obviamente errada. Comecei a esboçar uma resposta – muito gaguejada por sinal – como se eu estivesse falando com a minha mãe! E Misao é mais nova do que eu! Eu obviamente não devia nenhuma explicação a ela.**

**- Isso na sua mão é flor de laranjeira? – ela perguntou.**

**Pronto. Meu rosto deveria estar da cor de uma beterraba. Para piorar ainda mais, Kenshin fez sua "entrada triunfal" logo depois de mim. Ah, se eu pudesse me zangar com ele pelo fato de Misao estar pegando no meu pé, a vida seria tão mais fácil. Porém, Kenshin não tinha culpa. Não desta vez pelo menos. Ele não tinha culpa de que eu havia virado uma geléia humana cor-de-beterraba.**

**- Ah! Quando é o casório? – Misao perguntou para mim, dando uma piscadela.**

**Joguei as flores nos braços dela.**

**- Na verdade, eu as peguei para você – eu disse. – Isso não significa que eu estou lhe pedindo em casamento, a propósito.**

**Virei-me, procurando manter a minha dignidade e entrei na sala que havia sido reservada para as atividades do workshop. **

**A sala já estava cheia com os funcionários da Standard Publicidade. Era uma sala grande, na verdade, era o refeitório do hotel. As mesas haviam sido removidas e o chão fora forrado com um quadrado enorme de carpete. Todos já estavam pegando almofadas e se sentando no chão.**

**O psicólogo contratado pela empresa também já estava lá. Ele era grisalho, estava de costas mexendo em algumas coisas sobre uma mesa. Por trás, parecia estar em forma. Ao menos o traseiro dele era "simpático". Notei que Kenshin e Misao entraram na sala e eu, quase que inconscientemente, fui para o canto oposto.**

**Não estava particularmente satisfeita com nenhum dos dois naquele momento. Não com Kenshin, por me fazer ficar vermelha, não com Misao por ficar tirando sarro disso. Outro motivo, é óbvio, aquilo era um workshop de relações humanas no trabalho. Eu precisava conhecer outras pessoas! Isso não significava, é óbvio, que eu fosse fazer amigos ali. Talvez eu apenas estivesse racionalizando demais para justificar porque eu não queria ficar perto de Kenshin.**

**O psicólogo se virou, o sorriso dele era brilhante. Imaginei se ele não havia trabalhado como modelo, ou ator de comerciais de televisão, porque ele tinha um que de familiar. Se bem que metade das pessoas que eu conheço pela primeira vez me parecem familiares. O problema de se trabalhar com publicidade... Uma vez, teimei que o ascensorista do elevador tinha trabalhado em um comercial de camisinhas. Pior foi quando conheci o Sano. Achei que ele havia trabalhado em um comercial de doenças venéreas. Na verdade, o Sano havia trabalhado no comercial de camisinhas e o ascensorista no de doenças venéreas, mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que em publicidade, você sempre conhece alguém que já foi modelo e que já fez fotos, ou comercial de alguma coisa.**

**O Sano, na fase dele de modelo (que foi como ele conseguiu o contato na agência), havia trabalhado em comercial de massas prontas para panquecas, telefones celulares e até disque-sexo. Falando em disque-sexo, a Misao trabalhou com isso para pagar a faculdade. O engraçado é que nas propagandas da empresa de disque-sexo que a Misao trabalhava, era uma modelo peituda que atendia o telefone. Comparando a Misao com a mulher... ah, se os homens vissem como eles são enganados pelas propagandas de disque-sexo! Havia até um traveco que trabalhava com a Misao e que todo mundo achava que era mulher! Imagine o homem que descobrisse que fez sexo pelo telefone com outro homem. Isso seria um escândalo.**

**Já era escândalo demais para mim um trabalho daqueles. Eu até que havia tentado, durante a faculdade. O dinheiro era bom e era um "trabalho fácil". Só que logo na minha primeira ligação... bloqueio total. Não consegui dizer uma palavra. Enquanto a Misao podia comprar roupas legais durante a faculdade, eu com o meu salariozinho de instrutora de kendô precisava ficar comprando de balaio. As mesas definitivamente mudaram, porque na agência eu passei a ganhar mais que a Misao.**

**Eu e as minhas reminiscências do passado... acabei perdendo a apresentação do psicólogo. Não fazia mal. Tudo que eu precisava era chamá-lo de doutor e tudo estaria bem. Sei lá se psicólogos são ou não doutores, sei que todo mundo gosta de ser chamado assim.**

**- Vou separá-los em grupos de cinco – ele disse e eu finalmente notei que havia uma sacola sobre a mesa onde ele havia deixado suas coisas.**

**Pegando a sacola, o psicólogo dirigiu-se ao centro da sala. Todos ficaram olhando, não sabendo o que iria acontecer. Tirou da sacola um pacote de balões para encher e começou a entregá-los, um para cada um dos presentes.**

**- Aqui está, moça, um rosinha para você – ele disse, me entregando o balão e, aumentando o tom de voz para que todos escutassem: - Vocês podem encher os balões.**

**Nós fizemos o que ele disse e eu até estava começando a sentir afeição pelo meu balãozinho, quando ele mandou que nós estourássemos os balões. Foi uma barulheira só.  Dentro dos balões, haviam papeizinhos coloridos. Pela cor dos papéis, estavam definidos os grupos.**

**Dentro do meu balão havia um papelzinho verde, o que me deixou em um grupo com a Tae e mais três pessoas que eu só conhecia de vista. A proposta era descobrirmos alguma coisa íntima dos outros e depois expor ao grupo. Descobri algo sobre a Tae que eu não sabia: o cabelo dela ficava completamente arrepiado em ambientes úmidos. Não posso dizer como esse conhecimento _mudou_ a minha vida.**

**Não houve muito tempo para grandes conversas e confissões, antes do almoço, o que eu acho que fez todo mundo suspirar com alívio. Definitivamente, coisas privadas são melhores deixadas em particular. Eu não queria que todos soubessem que eu estava viciada em Kenshin... digo, sexo... digo... ah, que se dane.**

**Fiquei tão apavorada com a idéia daquele homem conseguir arrancar segredos de mim, para não mencionar EM FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO, que me escondi na sala de televisão, para não ter que voltar ao Workshop à tarde. Assim que os corredores se aquietassem, eu fugiria para o jardim. Poderia encontrar uma daquelas trilhas que os prospectos falavam e ter uma tarde perfeitamente agradável, na harmonia da natureza.**

Sentei-me próxima da janela para esperar, quando vi algo que chamou minha atenção no jardim: Kenshin com uma bicicleta. Levantei-me e debrucei-me na janela.

**- O que você está fazendo aí fora? – perguntei, ansiosa por conversar.**

**- Vou fugir daqui – ele respondeu, casualmente.**

**- Onde você conseguiu essa bicicleta?**

**- Roubei do jardineiro – ele disse, com um sorriso maroto.**

**- Ele não tem mais uma?**

**Ele não parecia estar esperando pela minha pergunta. Talvez estivesse achando que eu fosse dedurá-lo por estar escapando do workshop.**

**- Não. Só tinha essa. Eu vou até a cidade. Não quer vir? – ele convidou.**

**Não pensei duas vezes, pulei a janela. Obviamente, o surpreendi novamente, porque ele ficou olhando para mim com uma expressão de espanto.**

**- O quê? – perguntei, com naturalidade.**

**- Suba na garupa – ele disse, inclinando um pouco a bicicleta para eu subir.**

**Fiz o que ele disse e Kenshin começou a pedalar. O caminho era asfaltado, então não havia buracos. A maior parte do tempo, era uma suave descida, que ele não precisava fazer muito esforço. Segurei-me no banco e fechei os olhos, sentindo o vento agradável e o cheiro da natureza. Senti-me plena e calma, talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo.**

**Kenshin disse alguma coisa, mas eu estava ocupada soltando o meu cabelo. Naquele instante, tudo que eu queria era me sentir livre, o mais livre que pudesse. Passamos em um buraco, o que fez que eu me agarrasse de uma forma assustada à cintura de Kenshin.**

**Ele riu com a minha reação.**

**- O que você tinha dito antes? – perguntei, tentando fazer com que ele parasse de rir.**

**- Tequila! – ele gritou. – Você bebe?**

**- Sou fraca para bebidas fortes! – respondi, falando alto.**

**- Vou te ensinar a beber tequila!**

**Tequila? Por que aquilo soou ao mesmo tempo tão intimidador e tentador?**

**=================  
Continua...  
=================**

------------------------------  
Nota da Autora: Psicólogos não são chamados de doutores, a menos que tenham doutorado.  
------------------------------

Muito obrigada a todos que esperaram pacientemente por este capítulo. Posso afirmar que o próximo não vai demorar tanto para sair (só eu aliviar meu stress que eu termino de escrever). A todos que enviaram review, meu obrigada especial, pois o incentivo é muito importante para o "desestressamento" da autora. =^x^=


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer:   
Kenshin: Hana-san pediu-me para fazer o disclaimer, porque ela está com dor de garganta. Ela até escreveu o que eu devo dizer porque, segundo ela, eu sempre erro na hora de falar. mostrando a folha de papel Mas eu não preciso disso. O que eu tenho que dizer é que nunca, sob hipótese alguma, de jeito nenhum, de forma alguma Hana possui ou possuirá qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com os personagens que ela escreve.  
Hana: EI! Um dia eu quero escrever os meus personagens! É tão difícil dizer: "RK não pertence à Hana"?  
Kenshin: Desculpe, eu empolguei. É que eu fico feliz que nós não somos seus.  
Hana: O que isso quer dizer?  
Kenshin: Você é simplesmente malvada.  
Hana: ; 

**_Para KayJuli_**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Breve resumo do que está acontecendo!Megumi voltou para Aizu. A galera foi para um workshop de final de semana, no meio do nada. Este capítulo retoma de antes do anterior, então vocês não irão ter muitos problemas para se localizarem.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**O que não podemos deixar para trás.  
Capítulo 15**

**_Kenshin._  
Tive um sonho. Estava no ginásio do colégio, vestido com a armadura do kendô. Com shinai em mãos, encarei meu adversário. Era uma pessoa mais ou menos da minha altura. Por algum motivo, talvez fosse pela maneira que se portava, supus que era Kaoru. A similaridade da situação fez com que eu lembrasse de algo que havia acontecido, quando éramos mais jovens.**

**Eu não queria confrontá-la, mas fui obrigado. Kaoru, naquela ocasião, havia se lançado a um ataque desenfreado e eu não queria acertá-la. Simplesmente não conseguia erguer minha espada contra ela. Alguns atribuíram minha falta de ação ao cavalheirismo, que eu não atacaria porque ela era mulher. Na verdade, eu não atacaria porque aquela era Kaoru. Ela não havia tido escrúpulos em me atacar. Acabei perdendo para ela o meu lugar no clube de kendô do colégio. Para piorar, Kaoru havia ido me procurar depois, para tirar satisfações.**

**- Você me entregou a posição! – ela dissera, muito zangada. – Eu não quero vencer desse jeito!**

**Eu havia ficado perplexo. Sempre havia achado que ela não se importava pela maneira com que vencia, desde que vencesse.**

**- Foi uma vitória justa – eu havia respondido.**

**Era verdade que havia sido justa. Se eu não conseguia lutar contra ela, era óbvio que eu não merecia a posição do clube. **

**No sonho, encarei a figura mascarada, achando que era Kaoru.Por algum motivo, daquela vez eu não iria perder de forma alguma. Meu sangue estava fervendo. Talvez por causa de alguma coisa relacionada com minhas recentes frustrações com relação àquela mulher. Desejava dominá-la, não apenas na luta, mas também na vida.**

**Meu ataque foi como o de um homem sedento por sangue, defendendo a própria vida, mas sem medo de a perder. Dei tudo de mim naquele ataque. Não descansei até que meu adversário estivesse no chão, desarmado.**

**Quando tirou a máscara, porém, surpreendi-me. Não era Kaoru. Era eu mesmo. Meu sangue gelou. O que significava aquele sonho? Eu não deveria batalhar contra Kaoru, mas contra mim? Contra minhas próprias limitações e meus temores? Talvez não fosse Kaoru que estivesse me frustrando, mas minha inabilidade de lutar contra ela.**

**Acordei me sentindo fora de lugar. Passei muito tempo me sentindo assim. Quando finalmente pensei em levantar e arrumar alguma coisa para comer, o telefone tocou.**

**- Kenshinzinho? – Soou a voz do outro lado da linha.**

**- Megumi.**

**- Preciso de uma carona – ela disse, com uma voz adocicada.**

**Ahá! Ela realmente só se interessava por usar as pessoas! Aonde ela iria querer que eu a levasse desta vez? Hakone era perto... que tal Hokkaido?**

**- Para onde? – minha voz deve ter soado um pouco dura, porque a resposta dela foi suave e gentil.**

**- Para a estação de trem. Estou indo para casa – ela respondeu. – Vou parar de lhe dar trabalho.**

**Eu não poderia negar o pedido dela, é claro.**

**Tivemos que correr. Foi pura sorte que Sanosuke já estava acordado, quando eu telefonei. Eu sabia que ele iria querer ir comigo, afinal, havia feito de tudo para tentar agradar aquela mulher, mesmo sem encontrado mais de duas vezes. Definitivamente, Sano era estranho, mas quem era eu para dizer qualquer coisa? Eu que não tinha nenhum interesse nela, corria a fazer suas vontades. Tudo porque ela era irmã de Kaoru, é claro.**

**- Eu carrego a sua mala – Sanosuke agarrou-se à mala dela, como se a dita cuja fosse querer sair voando e deixar sua dona para trás.**

**Megumi cobriu a boca com a mão e riu, enquanto Sano se encarregava de despachar a mala dela. Obviamente, a mala estava muito pesada, porque Sano estava caminhando meio de lado. Para um homem forte como ele estar caminhando daquela forma, deveria estar pesando uma tonelada.**

**- Homens – Megumi disse, parando de rir. – É tão difícil puxar uma mala? Vocês sempre têm que querer carregar e mostrar os músculos.**

**- Fazer o que se as mulheres são difíceis de impressionar? – dei em ombros.**

**Megumi sorriu, olhando para mim. Parecia muito satisfeita com alguma coisa. **

**- Você me faz um favor? – ela perguntou, após um momento.**

**- Se eu puder, se não for contra os meus princípios e se não for doloroso, embaraçoso, ou humilhante – respirei fundo. – Parece que sempre que você me pede favores, eu acabo levando a pior.**

**- Ei! Eu só pedi um favor para você, até hoje! – Megumi protestou.**

**- E já me deixou marcado para a vida inteira – retruquei.**

**Megumi deu uma gargalhada alta e tirou um cartão de visitas da bolsa. Entregando-o a mim, ela disse:**

**- Na verdade, eu quero dois favores – ela disse. – Se o seu amigo continuar interessado, dê o cartão a ele e diga que me visite quando for a Aizu.**

**Guardei o cartão dela no bolso da camisa. Estava entendendo onde ela estava querendo chegar. Não queria se envolver com alguém, tão cedo depois de haver rompido o seu noivado, mas isso não significava que não se interessava ou não se interessaria por uma outra pessoa. É claro, se Sanosuke continuasse interessado, demoraria algum tempo para ele poder a visitar. Imaginei que era uma medida de segurança isso que ela estava fazendo. Obviamente, não funcionaria. Sano não era capaz de passar duas semanas sem correr atrás de um rabo de saia. Mentira... ele não era capaz de passar duas horas.**

**- E o outro favor? – perguntei.**

**Megumi me abraçou. Foi inesperado, tão inesperado quanto o beijo que ela havia me dado em Hakone, mas havia uma certa semelhança nos dois gestos. Não havia malícia neles.**

**- Obrigada por tudo, Kenshin – ela disse, sem me soltar. – O outro favor é: não desista de Kaoru. Ela não sabe o quanto você é precioso para ela. Ela é cabeça-dura. Insista que ela vai perceber.**

**Beijou meu rosto e afastou-se em direção ao trem. Vi Sano entregar-lhe o bilhete da bagagem e fiquei extremamente surpreso (para não dizer chocado) com o beijo que Megumi deu nele. Esqueça o beijo que ela tinha me dado em Hakone, ela parecia que iria devorar o Sano!**

**- Uau! Essa raposa sabe beijar – Sano disse, quando passou por mim em direção ao estacionamento.**

**Eu ainda estava chocado demais para me mover.**

**Aquela semana havia passado rapidamente. Ainda na segunda-feira fiquei sabendo sobre o workshop de relações humanas. Imaginei se isso não poderia ajudar, de alguma forma em relação a Kaoru. Megumi não precisava me dizer para não desistir de sua irmã. Eu era cabeça-dura demais para esquecê-la.**

**Durante a viagem àquele lugar esquecido por Deus e pelas agências de turismo, eu a observei furtivamente. Usei óculos escuros no ônibus e ninguém percebeu que eu mantinha minha atenção focalizada em Kaoru.**

**As mulheres se derreteram ao ver aquele prédio velho. As mulheres sempre são românticas e aquilo parecia set daqueles filmes estrelados por aqueles ditos galãs de Hollywood. Para elas e para a imaginação e as fantasias feminina, aquele lugar era um prato cheio. Sano verbalizou o pensamento de todos os homens:**

**- Espero que o grude seja bom. Não tem nenhum fast food em quilômetros.**

**O pobre Soujirou subiu carregado de malas. Eu não sei quando Misao iria perceber que ele tentava de tudo para chamar a atenção dela. Se ele já não houvesse se adiantado, eu teria me oferecido para carregar a bagagem de Kaoru.**

**As mulheres subiram rapidamente para os quartos. Aparentemente, era do feitio delas combinarem a divisão de quartos antes de realmente precisarem. Fizemos um círculo e tiramos na sorte quem ficaria no quarto com quem. Tive a sorte de ficar justamente com quem não estava lá, o menino-sorriso. Ele tinha todo o jeito de alívio cômico de séries dos anos 60. Isso para não dizer que aquele constante sorriso fazia com que ele parecesse psicótico.**

**Amakusa me garantiu que não era o caso e que o pobre Soujirou não tinha nenhuma psicose.**

**- Ele toma fluoxetina – Amakusa me disse.**

**- Ajudou muito – retruquei.**

**Que diabos era fluoxetina?**

**- Prozac – Amakusa disse, em tom confidencial. – A droga da felicidade. O Soujirou é depressivo. Está fazendo tratamento psiquiátrico, mas não espalhe. Ele teve uma infância difícil, mas está melhorando progressivamente. Ele precisa se sentir incluído, por isso eu peço que você não diga a ninguém sobre isso.**

**Larguei as malas no quarto e fui procurar Soujirou para avisar que ele estava comigo. O que Amakusa havia me dito me fez ficar com pena. Depressão pode ser uma doença horrível. Ao menos o "garoto" estava trabalhando e se esforçando para se livrar dela. A verdade é que fiquei mais tranqüilo em saber que aquele sorriso estranho não tinha nenhum motivo obscuro. Era puro e simples Prozac.**

**Aquele hotel tinha cheiro de madeira velha. Era estranho. Fazia com que eu me sentisse meio claustrofóbico e ansioso. Esbarrei com Soujirou ao virar em um corredor.**

**- Desculpe, Himura-san – ele disse, inclinando-se tanto que pensei que ele fosse cair.**

**- Não foi nada – respondi e estendi a chave do quarto para ele. – Aqui, estamos no mesmo quarto. Guarde suas coisas.**

**Soujirou sorriu e pegou a chave. Realmente, o sorriso permanente tinha ares químicos. Ao menos agora eu sabia porquê. Despedimo-nos ali, com Soujirou indo para o nosso quarto. Eu imaginei o que fazer, parado naquele corredor. Sabia que o tal workshop começaria em alguns minutos.**

**Foi então que a vi. Uma Vênus em beleza, andando pelo corredor. A maneira com que a luz incidia sobre ela me deixou imediatamente excitado. Ah! Os poetas não sabiam o que era a beleza verdadeira. Ok... eu estava começando a soar idiota em meus pensamentos. E talvez fosse idiotice o que eu fiz, mas eu a segui. **

**Não tive olhos para outra coisa, não percebi que estava descendo escadas... não percebi que estava passando por jardins. Ela estava tão distraída que não reparou que eu estava a seguindo. Ou isso, ou fingiu não reparar.**

**O que me despertou do meu transe, foi o cheiro doce das laranjeiras. Laranjeiras lembravam infância. Kaoru entre as laranjeiras, fez com que eu lembrasse de alguma coisa que haviam me dito há muito tempo, sobre o significado da flor. Ela arrancou um galho da laranjeira e eu imaginei se ela estava apaixonada por alguém.**

**- É cheiro doce – eu disse, para fazer com que ela me percebesse.**

**Kaoru virou-se, seus lindos olhos azuis arregalados com o susto. Quando ela se virou, o ramo da laranjeira caiu de sua mão. Eu não queria a ter assustado, mas de alguma forma era excitante vê-la daquela forma, com os lábios entreabertos e o rosto corado.**

**Peguei o galho que ela havia derrubado e cheirei as flores. Lembrei-me porque havia pensado em infância quando senti o cheiro das laranjeiras. Aquele cheiro me lembrava a geléia de laranja que minha avó fazia. Devolvi as flores para Kaoru.**

**- Está me seguindo? – ela perguntou, parecia estar me censurando por haver invadido o momento dela.**

**- Confesso que sim. Eu vi você saindo do prédio e quis ver o que estava a fazer – menti, de forma inocente.**

**- Eu só queria dar uma volta – ela disse, olhando para a laranjeira.**

**- Esta laranjeira está mesmo florida – tentei puxar conversa. – Dá para sentir o cheiro dela pelo jardim inteiro.**

**- Eu gosto do cheiro – ela disse, como se eu houvesse dito que a laranjeira cheirava mal. Talvez ela não houvesse entendido.**

**- Sim. É um bom cheiro. Cheiros doces me deixam enjoado, mas não esse.**

**Pensei por um instante, antes de fazer o comentário que eu fiz em seguida. Foi como se o meu coração subisse à boca, de nervoso que fiquei.**

**- Você sabia que, no Ocidente, diz-se que as flores de laranjeira simbolizam o amor? – eu disse e vi que ela enrubesceu. - Por isso algumas noivas usam flores de laranjeira no buquê. Acho que é para dar boa sorte.**

**Sorri. Kaoru era realmente linda. Ela também era agradável, quando não estava tentando acabar com a minha vida.**

**- Eu não sabia disso. Acho que, então, irei dá-las a Misao. Ela está apaixonada.**

**- Não diga...**

**- Sim... tudo que ela consegue falar é sobre "Aoshi-sama" e como ela não irá o ver no final de semana. É meio deprimente, mas eu fico feliz por ela.**

**Isso significava que ela estava buscando apaixonar-se?**

**- Realmente. É muito bom estar apaixonado – eu disse e tenho certeza que ela compreendeu que eu queria dizer que estava apaixonado por ela.**

**Kaoru ficou tão vermelha que por pouco não estava soltando fumaça pelas orelhas. Aquele tom nas bochechas dela era tão encantador e cativante que eu praticamente agradeci quando ela disse:**

**- Vou voltar para o hotel – e saiu sem olhar para trás.**

**Por que eu praticamente agradeci? Porque se ela ficasse por mais um instante, eu não iria conseguir segurar os meus impulsos. Iria beijá-la? Com certeza. Talvez eu avançasse um sinal ou dois... talvez todos. Correndo o risco de soar meio sentimental, aquela Kaoru estava me dando um nó no estômago e um frio na barriga que eu não tinha desde... melhor não tomar esse caminho. Era algo que eu não sentia há muito tempo, para falar a verdade. Coincidentemente, a primeira pessoa que me fizera sentir dessa forma, havia sido a própria Kaoru.**

**Resolvi seguir o mesmo caminho de Kaoru, antes que eu me atrasasse para o início do workshop. Quando entrei no Hall do hotel, vi Kaoru entregando as flores de laranjeira para Misao, antes de entrar apressada no salão. Misao murmurou alguma coisa como se Kaoru estivesse na TPM, ou qualquer coisa parecida.**

**Iria passar por ela e seguir Kaoru, quando Misao agarrou o meu braço:**

**- Então? Conte-me tudo – Misao disse, com um tom de voz confidencial. – Onde vocês estavam?**

**- Misao... nós apenas nos encontramos no jardim. Não foi nada de mais – eu disse, tentando fazer pouco caso do assunto.**

**- Quando ela entrou, parecia ter sido picada por uma abelha – Misao deu uma risadinha. – Pior... ela parecia a própria abelha, querendo picar alguém. Obviamente o seu pequeno encontro com ela a afetou de alguma forma. Se você quiser, eu posso arrumar um outro lugar para dormir essa noite e deixar o quarto para vocês.**

**Misao deu uma piscadela e eu tive vontade de sumir no ar. Finalmente ela decidiu que era hora de entrar e me soltou, embora não tivesse se distanciado mais que alguns passos de mim, quando entramos.**

**Sentei-me à distância de Kaoru. Melhor dizendo, ela sentou longe de mim. De mim, de Misao e outras pessoas que eu achava que eram suas amigas. Ela ainda parecia corada. Só que, desta vez, o tom de suas bochechas lhe davam o lindo aspecto de quem havia bebido demais.**

**- É feio ficar encarando – Misao, que havia se sentado logo atrás de mim e ao lado de Sayo me cutucou. – Ela já deve ter perdido uns dois quilos, de tanto que você ficar secando.**

**Resolvi mudar a direção do olhar, que acabou recaindo sobre uma das mulheres do financeiro. Acho que ela deveria estar tentando chamar a atenção do Sanosuke, pois estava debruçada para frente, exibindo o decote para todos que quisessem ver. E realmente, os homens são incapazes de não olhar. Afinal, para que comprar uma playboy, quando você pode ver de graça?**

**- Você simplesmente não odeia essas vadias? – Misao perguntou para Sayo, julgando estar falando baixo, mas o tom baixo de Misao nunca correspondeu ao dos outros.**

**- É contra as leis de Deus odiar – Sayo falou e, por um instante, a claridade bateu sobre ela, conferindo-lhe um aspecto angelical. Devo confessar, a mulher é uma santa.**

**- É uma prostituta, isso sim – Misao retrucou e, percebendo meu interesse na conversa: - Você não acha, Kenshin?**

**- O quê? – tentei escapar de uma resposta, mas Misao nunca deixava por isso mesmo.**

**- Ah! Você viu o tamanho do decote. Ela sabe que está mostrando tudo, confie em mim, eu sei que ela sabe. Você ficaria com uma dessas?**

**Bom, no meu presente estado de adoração por Kaoru Kamiya, nenhuma mulher por mais atirada que fosse conseguiria me fazer mudar de idéia.**

**- Honestamente, Misao... você deveria perguntar isso para o Sano – respondi, tentando livrar a pele.**

**Misao não se fez de rogada, chamou Sanosuke e repetiu a pergunta. Sano deu uma boa olhada no decote, antes de responder.**

**- Claro que eu ficaria com ela – ele disse e Misao fez uma cara de quem havia perdido a fé nos homens. Sano, então, completou: - Eu ficaria com ela por uma noite. Depois disso, adeus. Não dá para ter um relacionamento com quem não tem respeito próprio.**

**Misao ficou com a boca tão aberta que por um segundo achei que um mosquito fosse entrar dentro dela. Sano continuou:**

**- Se você perguntar para qualquer homem aqui, a menos que seja uma pessoa muito burra – Sano me lançou um olhar de "não diga nada, eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais brilhante do mundo". – Qualquer homem aqui lhe diria a mesma coisa: esse tipo de mulher só serve para se divertir. Nenhum homem em sã consciência escolheria uma dessas para ser a mãe de seus filhos.**

**Foi, então, que eu percebi a extensão do impacto que Megumi tivera sobre Sano. O sorriso que ele exibiu era o mesmo que eu havia visto em seu rosto na estação, quando ela o beijou. Se eu fosse apostar, apostaria todas as minhas fichas de que ele estava pensando nela.**

**- É isso aí, Tori-atama! – Misao gritou.**

**- Cala a boca, Itachi-musumi – Sano disse e deu as costas a ela.**

**Sayo riu com o interlúdio. Eu tentei não prestar atenção nas coisas que Misao estava falando, com Sano ainda de costas para ela. Logo, o tal psicólogo chamou a minha atenção. Tinha a forte sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar. Os olhos dele tinham um brilho um tanto insano. Lembrei-me do velho ditado: "de médico e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco".**

**- Bom dia, eu sou Enishi Yukishiro.**

**Oh, droga. Eu lembrava do idiota. Eu lembrava dele de uma época em que o cabelo dele não era branco. Por falar nisso, era estranho que ele tivesse a mesma idade que eu e parecesse tão mais velho.**

**Tive um flashback. Lembrei-me de estar deitado na lama e o psicopata sobre mim, empurrando meu rosto contra o chão. Não que eu houvesse feito nada contra ele. Ao contrário. O ataque havia sido completamente sem razão. Tudo que eu havia feito era passar enquanto alguém estava falando sobre uma irmã maluca dele que estava internada, ou qualquer coisa assim.**

**A minha raiva dele não havia vindo disso, mas do fato de que Kaoru sempre parecia ter estrelas nos olhos, quando ele estava por perto, no colégio. Olhei para ela e ela parecia completamente indiferente, como se o sujeito nem estivesse ali. Fui tomado de surpresa. Ela não lembrava dele! De todas as notícias que eu já havia recebido na minha vida, aquela era a melhor. Por sorte, além da Kaoru não lembrar do imbecil, ele também não parecia lembrar dela, ou de mim.**

**Logo na primeira dinâmica de grupo, eu já estava completamente entediado. Tão entediado que mal falei duas palavras com o meu grupo, que se compunha da mulher de decote gigante, aquele Ryuzaburo – o artista gráfico da agência – e a Sayo. Entre as confissões que eu ouvi deles, estava o amor de Ryuzaburo por Kaoru, o que não foi nenhuma surpresa, já que eu havia visto o jeito que ele olhava para ela nas reuniões. A mulher-decote queixou-se que nenhum homem a levava a sério, o que fez Sayo dar uns conselhos de moda para ela. Sayo que parecia que não iria dizer nada, acabou nos "abençoando" com uma revelação que me deixou surpreso. Ela chegou muito perto de ser freira.**

**Como dizem, quando você está se divertindo o tempo passa rápido. Como levou uma eternidade para chegar o horário de almoço, imagine o meu estado de divertimento. Comi bem rápido, para ver se conseguia desaparecer sem alguém perceber que eu não estava lá. Afinal, eu seria louco se quisesse continuar participando daquelas horríveis dinâmicas de grupo. **

**Saí para o jardim. O sol batia no meu rosto. Aquele era mesmo um lugar muito bonito. Passei pelo jardineiro e tive uma ótima idéia. Se não pudessem me encontrar, não me fariam participar.**

**Peguei emprestada a bicicleta do homem. O dia estava bastante agradável para um passeio e eu ficaria louco tendo que ficar enclausurado, escutando aquele Enishi-psicólogo que parecia tão louco que o lugar dele deveria ser em uma instituição para doentes mentais.**

**Estava passando sob uma das janelas, quando escutei uma voz muito familiar.**

**- O que você está fazendo aí fora? – Kaoru estava debruçada sobre a janela.**

**- Vou fugir daqui – respondi.**

**- Onde você conseguiu essa bicicleta?**

**- Roubei do jardineiro.**

**- Ele não tem mais uma? – Kaoru perguntou, quase implorando.**

**Parecia óbvio que ela também não queria estar lá.**

**- Não. Só tinha essa. Eu vou até a cidade. Não quer vir? – convidei.**

**Achei que Kaoru fosse negar, pensar por alguns segundos pelo menos. Ela não pensou nem por um instante, antes de pular a janela com uma graça de quem estava habituada a fazer isso.**

**- O que foi? – ela perguntou, percebendo o meu olhar.**

**- Suba na garupa – eu disse, superando minha fascinação.**

**Kaoru não se fez por rogada. **

**Comecei a pedalar. Kaoru era muito leve, quase não aumentava o meu esforço para pedalar. O problema era que a presença dela estava me deixando um pouco nervoso e eu tive que me esforçar para controlar a minha respiração.**

**Como a maior parte do caminho era descida, eu não precisava fazer muito esforço para pedalar. O vento suave batia no rosto, transmitindo uma sensação boa. Talvez a sensação boa fosse da proximidade de Kaoru. Talvez eu pudesse passar o dia com ela. Só que para isso acontecer, eu precisava encontrar alguma coisa que nós pudéssemos fazer juntos. Uma idéia brotou na minha mente.**

**- Você bebe tequila? – eu perguntei, mas Kaoru não pareceu escutar.**

**Passamos em um buraco, o que fez que Kaoru se agarrasse à minha cintura. Aquela sensação de proximidade era ainda melhor e maior que a anterior. Sentir o calor daquele corpo perto do meu era inebriante.**

**- O que você tinha dito antes? – ela perguntou, após um momento.**

**- Tequila! – falei mais alto dessa vez. – Você bebe?**

**- Sou fraca para bebidas fortes – ela respondeu e provavelmente não compreendeu como isso se tornava tentador para mim. Kaoru bêbada deveria ser interessante.**

**- Vou te ensinar a beber tequila! – eu disse, procurando não parecer tão excitado quanto eu estava.**

**A cidadezinha era interessante. Havia um ar bom com relação a ela. Parecia ser um lugar aconchegante e as pessoas eram educadas. Tivemos que pedir direções para chegar até um mercadinho que, segundo Kaoru, "era um charme". Para um lugar pequeno, até que tinha muita variedade.**

**Logo ao entrarmos, comecei a sentir algo estranho. Iria fazer compras com Kaoru. Isso não era algo que os casais faziam? Isto é, os casais que vivem juntos. Talvez eu não fosse me incomodar em viver com ela. Isso, é claro, se ela mantivesse a atitude e o brilho que estava tendo naquela viagem. Era muito bom estar com ela, quando ela não estava tentando me matar. E daquela vez ela estava até sendo agradável e gentil. Eu estava no paraíso.**

**- Kenshin? É isso aqui? – ela perguntou, segurando uma garrafa de tequila barata.**

**- Você não quer beber isso – eu dei uma risadinha. – Vai te deixar com uma ressaca dos infernos. Essa aqui é melhor.**

**- Devemos levar sake também? – ela perguntou, já olhando as garrafas de sake. – Essa é boa, eu tomava com o meu pai.**

**- Você bebia com o seu pai? – perguntei, surpreso.**

**- Correção: eu bebo com o meu pai – Kaoru deu um sorriso atravessado e maroto. – Mas não bebo a ponto de ficar bêbada. Não me lembro de já ter bebido para ter uma ressaca ou perder a consciência do que estou fazendo.**

**Comecei a sorrir como um garoto tolo. Kaoru estava me deixando com uma sensação de calor por dentro. Era isso que o genuíno afeto era? Uma sensação de calor? Ou isso era afeto, ou era puro e simples tesão. Talvez fosse de tudo um pouco. Afeto, carinho, desejo desenfreado... afinal, fazia tempo que eu não liberava minhas frustrações com uma mulher.**

**- Temos que levar alguma coisa para comer... afinal, temos que nos esconder, para não precisar voltar para aquele workshop – Kaoru disse.**

**Aquela mulher era realmente o símbolo da perfeição. Eu não lembraria da comida, se ela não dissesse. Começamos a procurar guloseimas pelo mercadinho, qualquer coisa que não precisasse ser preparada. Acabamos optando por salgadinhos. "Comida saudável", como Kaoru havia dito.**

**- Então, vou ter que passar a semana de dieta – Kaoru disse. – Com tanta porcaria que vamos comer vou engordar uns dez quilos.**

**- Impossível. Você é leve demais. Até precisaria engordar um pouquinho – eu disse e recebi um olhar de aprovação. – Pode acreditar no que eu disse, afinal, eu pedalei a bicicleta até aqui.**

**Aquela deveria realmente ser a coisa certa a dizer, já que Kaoru pegou meu braço, enquanto íamos atrás do sal e do limão. Parecíamos um daqueles casais que estão juntos há décadas. Até a velhinha que atendia no mercado fez uma observação sobre nós formarmos um lindo casal. Kaoru estava comprando chocolates, então não ouviu.**

**Voltamos caminhando para o hotel. Não havia pressa para chegarmos. Quanto mais tempo demorássemos, menor era a probabilidade de precisarmos participar das dinâmicas. Voltamos bebendo sake e conversando coisas pequenas. Soube que Kaoru havia trabalhado como instrutora de kendô no dojo do pai. Deu para perceber que os dois tinham uma relação muito forte. Imaginei que, se um dia Kaoru e eu fôssemos um item, eu teria que receber a aprovação de seu pai.**

**Na velocidade que voltamos, chegamos ao hotel ao entardecer. Entramos pela porta lateral que Kaoru havia encontrado para ir ao pomar antes. Roubamos uma faca da cozinha para cortar os limões. Subimos a escada. Precisávamos encontrar um lugar para nos escondermos. Segui Kaoru pelo corredor. Ela parou de supetão e eu acabei esbarrando nela de leve.**

**- Silêncio – ela disse e nós ficamos imóveis. – Estou escutando a voz de Misao. Acho que o workshop acabou e todo mundo está voltando para os quartos. Se nos pegarem aqui, vão descobrir que nós fugimos juntos.**

**Fugir juntos? Aquela parecia uma boa idéia. Ri intimamente. Kaoru olhou em torno e correu em direção a uma porta grande, que obviamente não era um quarto.**

**- Está aberta! – ela disse, empurrando a porta para eu entrasse.**

**Estava escuro e nós não queríamos acender a luz, para que ninguém nos descobrisse. Abrimos a garrafa de tequila e começamos a beber, enquanto conversávamos baixo. Correção, enquanto eu falava baixo e Kaoru começava a rir, já embriagada.**

**- Você acha que é seguro acender a luz? – ela perguntou, com a voz alterada pela bebida.**

**- Achei que você preferia no escuro – respondi, de uma forma insinuante.**

**- Hentai – ela riu. – Eu quero ver os seus olhos.**

**Procurei pelo interruptor, enquanto Kaoru parecia esforçar-se para ficar de pé. Ao menos os sons de tropeço que ela havia feito davam essa idéia. Quando consegui acender a luz, ela estava de pé.**

**- Um bar karaokê! – Kaoru riu, estava segurando a garrafa de tequila como se fosse um bebê. – Pena que não esteja funcionando! Eu quero cantar!**

**Ela fez beicinho, aqueles lábios maravilhosos eram uma tentação. Precisava fazer a vontade dela, é claro. Uma mulher como aquela merecia tudo que pudessem fazer por ela.**

**- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, percebendo que eu havia me afastado dela.**

**- Eu trabalhei meio período em uma loja de eletrônicos, quando estava na faculdade. Quando o movimento estava baixo, nós fazíamos karaokê.**

**Coloquei a máquina para funcionar. Kaoru estava dançando sozinha no salão, enquanto eu fazia isso. Correção, não estava dançando sozinha. Estava dançando tango com a garrafa de tequila. Definitivamente, ela ficava bêbada muito rapidamente.**

**- Princesa, venha escolher a sua música – chamei.**

**Naquele instante, tive um flashback de Megumi cantando "I'll always love you" e implorei mentalmente que Kaoru fosse melhor do que ela. Se bem que seria muito difícil alguém conseguir ser pior que Megumi.**

**Kaoru escolheu a música e empurrou a garrafa de tequila para mim, enquanto segurava o microfone como se ele fosse fugir. Empurrou-me sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto a melodia lenta começava a encher o bar vazio.**

**Mesmo que ela tivesse a voz de uma gralha, o show que ela estava fazendo compensava. Estava movendo seus quadris ao som da música, de uma forma extremamente sedutora. Meu queixo caiu, olhando para ela e eu bebi um gole de tequila, no gargalo, sem me preocupar em procurar um copo.**

_**I don't understand how the sun keeps shining,  
(Eu não entendo como o sol continua brilhando)**_

**A primeira frase saiu um pouco bêbada, mas a voz rouca dela era maravilhosamente excitante.**

_**And I don't understand why the seasons change,  
(E eu não entendo porque as estações mudam)  
And I don't have a clue,  
(E eu não tenho nenhuma pista,)  
What makes the rivers flow,  
(do que faz os rios correrem)  
Loving You is All I know,  
(amar você é tudo que eu sei)**_

**Apontou na minha direção, estava cantando para mim. Dançava ao som da música, enquanto cantava. **

_**I can't tell you why stars come out in the evening,  
(Não posso lhe dizer porque as estrelas aparecem à noite)  
And I can't tell you where they go when they're gone,  
(E não posso lhe dizer aonde elas vão, quando vão)  
And I don't have a clue,  
(E eu não tenho nenhuma pista)  
What makes a flower grow,  
(Do que faz uma flor crescer)  
Loving You is All I know,  
(amar você é tudo que eu sei)**_

**Kaoru veio na minha direção, sedutoramente. Tocou meu rosto com uma das mãos. Seu polegar sobre meus lábios por um instante e eu não resisti em segurá-lo entre meus dentes, sugando por um instante. A mão de Kaoru subiu por meu rosto em direção ao meu cabelo.**

_**I don't know how the world keeps on spinning around,  
(Eu não sei porque o mundo continua girando)  
I don't know why the sky don't come falling down,  
(eu não sei porque o céu não desaba)  
I just know that I would die without your touch,  
(Eu só sei que eu morreria sem o seu toque)**_

**Kaoru sentou no meu colo, sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, enquanto cantava. Minhas mãos estavam nas costas dela, acariciando e massageando. Um desejo quase incontrolável me consumia.**

_**I don't know why the tide,   
(Eu não sei porque a maré)  
has to reach the shore,  
(precisa chegar à margem)  
I just know that I'll need you for, forever more,  
(Eu só sei que precisarei de você para sempre)**_

_**Knowing that I guess I know it now,  
(Sabendo disso, eu acho que agora eu sei)**_

**Ela soltou o microfone, que caiu ao chão fazendo o ruído característico. Ainda bem que eu não havia colocado o volume muito alto. Ela não se importou com a falta do microfone, continuou cantando baixo, no meu ouvido.**

_**I can't really say if there is a heaven,  
(Eu não posso dizer se realmente existe o paraíso)  
but I feel like it's here when I feel you near me baby,  
(mas eu sinto que é aqui quando eu sinto você perto de mim)  
if angels are real,  
(Se os anjos são reais)  
They must know how I feel,  
(eles devem saber como eu me sinto)  
Cause Loving You Is All I Know  
(Porque amar você é tudo que eu sei)**_

**Kaoru beijou-me, com força, vorazmente. Seus dedos estavam no meu cabelo, puxando dolorosamente. Minhas mãos estavam nas pernas dela – melhor dizendo, minhas mãos estavam em todos os lugares. Não conseguia tocá-la no mesmo lugar durante muito tempo.**

**- Eu quero... – Kaoru disse, com a voz arrastada. – Eu quero que você faça amor comigo.**

**Beijei o pescoço dela e tracei padrões com minha língua sobre aquela pele que tinha um gosto maravilhoso.**

**- Você está bêbada – respondi e continuei a beijá-la.**

**- Você também – Kaoru respondeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto eu beijava sua garganta.**

**- Você está mais – retruquei, tomando os lábios dela em um beijo devorador.**

**Aquela brincadeira estava indo longe demais. Rompi o beijo e levantei-me, ainda com Kaoru agarrada em mim, as pernas dela agarradas em minha cintura. Precisava fazer com que ela me soltasse, antes que não houvesse mais volta.**

**- Vou levar você para seu quarto – respondi, tentando recuperar a minha sanidade.**

**- Mas eu quero fazer amor agora... em cima dessa mesa – Kaoru disse, cravando as unhas nas minhas costas.**

**- Kaoru, solte – falei, usando minha melhor voz de comando.**

**Kaoru soltou-me, perplexa. Então, o lábio inferior dela começou a tremer e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Estava chorando. Mais uma vez imaginei que eu deveria ter um karma muito negativo para tudo isso acontecer justo comigo.**

**- Não chore – abaixei-me ao lado dela.**

**Kaoru jogou-se nos meus braços e eu instintivamente abracei-a.**

**- Você não quer fazer amor comigo? – ela perguntou, soluçando.**

**- Claro que eu quero – respondi, novamente no instinto.**

**- Então, porque não faz?**

**O que eu iria dizer? Que eu era contra me aproveitar de uma mulher bêbada? Ela se odiaria no dia seguinte, se alguma coisa do tipo acontecesse. Por mais que eu quisesse rasgar as roupas dela e possuí-la ali mesmo, naquele chão, eu não poderia fazer nada que fosse causar a ela algum embaraço.**

**- Porque eu estou bêbado – respondi. – Não quero que você pense que eu só dormi com você porque estava bêbado.**

**Kaoru soltou-me, por um instante e olhou para mim, com uma expressão perplexa.**

**- Você é gay?**

**Oro? De onde ela havia tirado aquela? Sessha? Gay? Tudo bem que eu tenho um senso de estilo mais apurado que os outros homens, mas daí a me considerar gay, isso não! **

**- Não!**

**- Ah, bom! – ela disse, jogando com força contra mim.**

**Caí de costas no chão, com Kaoru sobre mim. Realmente, aquela seria uma longa e dura noite.**

----------------------  
Continua...  
----------------------

Olá, minna-san! Obrigada pela paciência (mais uma vez). Vocês realmente são leitores gentis. Quem quiser que eu avise quando eu atualizar, é só pedir. Ah! Eu também estou com um blog (o fanfiction.net está tirando os links nas histórias, então, quem quiser visitar tem que tirar os espaços do endereço. www. hana. theblog. com. br). Geralmente eu comento alguma coisa sobre o atual estado das fics. Estou pensando também em colocar umas "trelinhas" para vocês. Uns rascunhozinhos de coisas que eu não publico e alguns textos que eu faço em sala de aula que ficam legais.

Apertem o botão, deixem um review. Quero saber como vocês estão "sentindo" a história.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** RK não é meu e ponto final... imaginar que eu ainda tenho que colocar isso depois de 15 capítulos... não é deprimente?

Antes que eu esqueça, já que eu já esqueci no capítulo passado. A música que eu usei chama-se "Loving you is all I know" é dos The Pretenders.

**Para minha grande amiga KayJuli**

**O que não podemos deixar para trás  
Capítulo 16**

_**Kaoru.  
**_Acordei com o corpo dolorido e com muito frio. Estava aconchegada nos braços de Kenshin. Correção: estava babando na camisa dele. A primeira coisa que fiz, ao constatar o fato de que eu havia acordado nos braços de um homem, sem me lembrar de haver ido dormir, foi verificar se a minha roupa de baixo estava no lugar. Pode parecer estranho, mas todos hão de concordar que não existe coisa pior que acordar nos braços de alguém e não estar vestindo nada.

Olhei para o rosto adormecido de Kenshin. Ele realmente tinha um certo charme. Com os olhos fechados, suas feições pareciam ter sido esculpidas em mármore. Parecia ao mesmo tempo lindo e intocável. Aquele homem havia sido o meu inimigo... por tanto tempo, mas eu nunca havia sabido como ele realmente era. Como eu havia sido infantil em não querer saber como ele era...

Kenshin virou-se, ressonando. Poderia eu considerá-lo um amigo? Ele não era o demônio que eu havia pintado. Ele era gentil e divertido. O tipo de pessoa que eu gostava de ter por perto. O tipo de pessoa que eu podia contar para qualquer coisa. Tremi. Talvez de frio, talvez porque ele fazia alguma coisa dentro de mim tremer.

Levantei-me com cuidado para não o despertar. Ele parecia ter sonhos bons... provavelmente eram sonhos de quem tinha uma consciência tranqüila. Se eu fosse confessar os meus erros, talvez eu pudesse acordar descansada como ele. A verdade era que minha vida nos últimos dias era uma verdadeira montanha russa de emoções e sentimentos. Kenshin poderia ser o motivo, mas com certeza não tinha culpa. Como ele poderia ter culpa pela louca atração que eu sentia por ele? Como ele poderia ter culpa de eu querer percorrer, com meus dedos e palmas, todos os centímetros do seu corpo?

Nunca achei que eu fosse capaz de tal ousadia, mas eu toquei gentilmente meus lábios nos dele. Queria relembrar mais uma vez seu beijo. Perguntei-me como seriam as mãos dele no meu corpo. Se ele saberia como eu gostava de ser tocada. Se o toque dele era gentil como o seu olhar, ou devorador e ansioso como seus beijos.

Estava tão encantada por aquele homem adormecido que quase dei um salto quando escutei vozes do lado de fora. Tive certeza de que uma delas era Misao. Com certeza ela tinha algum problema para regular o volume de sua voz. A voz de Misao passou pela porta e desapareceu ao longe. Decidi, então, que era hora de sair.

Minhas roupas estavam completamente amarrotadas e eu estava cheirando a bebida. Fui ao quarto tomar um banho, antes de descer para o café da manhã. Na realidade, o tempo no banheiro era para me preparar emocionalmente para enfrentar Misao no café da manhã e todas as provocações que, com certeza, viriam.

De todas as surpresas possíveis e imagináveis... Misao não disse uma palavra quando me viu. Não disse nada sobre eu não haver dormido no quarto. Também não houve nenhuma insinuação sobre Kenshin, o que me deixou com um pé atrás. Misao sabia de alguma coisa e não me diria.

Não vi Kenshin em lugar algum, o que me levou a imaginar se ele havia acordado ou não. O psicólogo com o cabelo tingido de branco, que eu ainda não havia conseguido pegar o nome, apareceu na porta e fez uma pose digna de modelo.

- Quero todo mundo na recepção às 9 horas. Pensei em hoje nós darmos um passeio agradável para compensar a tarde de ontem – ele disse, com seu sorriso-propaganda-de-creme-dental.

Algumas pessoas se juntaram em torno dele para conversar e eu tive que perguntar para Misao:

- O que houve ontem à tarde?

- Sessão de choradeira coletiva – Misao disse, com um suspiro. – Parece que as dinâmicas de grupo viraram terapia de grupo e quem mais chorou foi o psicólogo. Estou achando que ele é maluco.

Sorri para comigo. Ainda bem que eu não estava lá à tarde. A última coisa que eu precisava era participar de uma catarse coletiva e ter todo mundo sabendo que eu era uma puritana completamente pervertida nos meus pensamentos e que alimentava desejos nada inocentes para com meu colega de trabalho.

Sano passou por mim. Estava com a cara meio engraçada, como se não houvesse conseguido dormir direito, com os olhos um pouco inchados.

- Oi, Jou-chan – ele falou, quando passou por mim, mas não pareceu realmente me ver.

Fiquei perplexa. O Sano não estava mais parecendo com ele mesmo. O que havia acontecido com o meu amigo _bonito, burro _e _doido para transar_? Talvez a terapia de grupo tivesse sido demais para ele. Eu iria atrás dele, mas Misao me puxou pelo braço.

- Deixa ele – Misao disse. – Ontem ele disse que me amava como uma irmãzinha. Isto é, tinha vontade de me esganar, mas não conseguia imaginar como seria se eu não estivesse na vida dele. Também disse para a Sayo que a amava mais do que se ama uma amiga, mas que nunca tentaria nada com ela porque a respeitava demais. O que mais surpreendeu, no entanto, foi que ele disse que estava completamente apaixonado pela sua irmã, Megumi. Então, se eu fosse você, não iria atrás dele. Ele pode te confundir com ela.

Confundir-me com Megumi? Ha! Esta era a piada do ano... nós não éramos parecidas em nada. Megumi era como o vinho e eu a cerveja. Sem querer me menosprezar, é claro. O vinho pode ser mais requintado e chique, mas ninguém dispensa a velha cerveja. Ouso pensar que a popularidade da cerveja seja maior que a do vinho. Talvez porque a cerveja seja mais acessível e não finja ser mais do que realmente é, como o vinho sempre faz... A cerveja também não é nada arrogante, em comparação com o vinho. Só porque o vinho fez medicina, não significa que a cerveja seja menos realizada profissionalmente.

Isso me levou a pensar se eu estava realmente feliz profissionalmente. Estava levando essa vida de peixe maior come peixe menor e... esse nunca havia sido realmente o meu plano. Quando estava na Universidade, eu era mais idealista. Acho que todos passam por uma fase mais idealista na vida. A crise vem quando nós percebemos que nos tornamos exatamente o que odiávamos. Por que tudo isso agora? Por causa daquele passeio de bicicleta?

Fui tirada bruscamente de meus pensamentos pelo safanão que Misao me deu.

- Por que você fez isso? – protestei, apoiando minha cabeça dolorida.

- Por que você acha? – Misao disse, estava irritadiça. – Estou te chamando há meia hora e nada. Kenshin te deixou tão cansada assim, ontem à noite?

Misao saiu em direção ao hall. Esqueça os meus problemas sexuais. Misao obviamente estava sofrendo de algum tipo de crise de abstinência. E tudo isso por um final de semana longe de Aoshi? A vida sexual deles deveria ser realmente satisfatória. Senti inveja dela.

Segui em direção ao hall. Estava esperando encontrar Kenshin. Isto é, se ele já houvesse acordado. Senti-me um pouco culpada por haver deixado que ele ficasse dormindo naquele chão duro. Se ele apanhasse um resfriado, possivelmente seria minha culpa.

Mas Kenshin estava lá, de banho tomado – seu cabelo estava molhado e eu ouvi meu próprio suspiro. Ele estava muito _sexy_. Ele me lançou um sorriso que deixaria o psicólogo "dentes brancos e hálito puro" louco de inveja. Isto é, se ele estivesse olhando, o que não estava. Na verdade, o tal psicólogo estava olhando era para mim, o que me deu um frio na barriga imediato. Havia um "que" de maníaco no olhar dele. E não o maníaco saudável, como Soujirou, mas o maníaco do tipo que nós escutamos no noticiário. O cara que era uma pessoa normal, até de repente surtar e atirar em todo mundo. Eu faria bem em ficar bem longe dele.

Procurei chegar perto de Misao, mas parecia que a TPM havia a atacado de uma forma arrasadora. Verdade seja dita, ela estava me dando mais medo que o psicólogo-possível-maníaco. Acabei ficando perto de Sayo, apenas para ter uma companhia.

- Nós vamos percorrer uma trilha que passa pelo bosque. O caminho é bastante fácil, então não deve haver nenhuma dificuldade. Quero que todos permaneçam juntos – o psicólogo disse, como se nós fôssemos uma excursão de colégio. Obviamente, nós não estávamos longe disso.

E o caminho realmente era fácil, embora úmido. Ainda bem que Tae estava usando um boné, porque já era possível ver a franja dela arrepiar por causa da umidade.

Todos conversavam, mas eu estava preferindo o silêncio. Aquela trilha me lembrava alguma coisa saída de um livro de fantasia. Quase podia me sentir transportada para um mundo diferente do meu. Imaginei que, talvez, em uma dimensão diferente as coisas pudessem fazer mais sentido.

Paramos perto de uma pequena cachoeira. Muita gente se aglomerou para tirar fotos, mas eu me sentia fora de tudo aquilo. Não excluída, eu apenas não estava lá. Minha mente poderia estar vagando muito longe.

Meus olhos instintivamente procuraram Kenshin. Ele estava junto com Sano. Sano estava sentado em uma pedra e parecia estar dizendo alguma coisa realmente séria. Talvez fosse o que Misao havia me dito sobre Megumi. Lembrei-me, então, de quando acreditei que Kenshin e Megumi estavam apaixonados. Como aquela idéia me parecia ridícula naquele instante, embora houvesse me atormentado poucos dias antes.

- Ei – a voz de Misao soou perto de mim.

Olhei para ela. Estranhamente, não havia nada da garota hiperativa perto de mim. Antes disso, ela parecia uma jovem angustiada. Havia alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas eu sabia que ela não iria me contar. Não logo, ou ali, pelo menos.

- Desculpe por antes – Misao disse, dando-me um soquinho no braço. – Ando meio nervosa.

- Não esquenta – eu disse e apertei as bochechas dela, como se ela fosse uma criancinha. – Você continua sendo a menininha linda da mamãe.

Misao riu e me abraçou. Quando ela se afastou, eu notei uma lágrima no canto de seu olho. Ela virou a cabeça rapidamente, como se soubesse que a lágrima estava ali e não queria que eu a visse. Haveria acontecido alguma coisa entre ela e Aoshi?

- Ei, Kaoru-chan! – chamou-me Tae, desviando a minha atenção de Misao – Venha ver os peixes.

Tae e Sayo estavam em cima de uma pedra, inclinadas sobre a água, olhando os peixes dourados que nadavam tranqüilos.

- Será que eles comem batatas fritas? – Tae perguntou, tirando um pacote de batatas de dentro da bolsa.

- Que crueldade, Tae-san – Sayo disse, com cara de reprovação.

- Não comem?

- Não é isso... você quer entupir os peixes de colesterol? Você sabe como essas coisas fazem mal para a saúde?

Fui obrigada a rir. Típico de Sayo, preocupar-se com a saúde dos peixes.

Subi na pedra ao lado delas. Aqueles peixes eram mesmo enormes. Se peixes têm problemas de peso, aqueles definitivamente deveriam ser os primeiros a entrar em uma dieta. Ouvi os rapazes fazendo piadinhas de que iriam pegar alguns peixes para fazer sushi.

Tive um surto de pena dos peixes...o que eles tinham que ouvir dos turistas idiotas da cidade grande. Estavam perfeitamente bem e seguindo suas vidas pacificamente, quando, de repente, chegavam os turistas querendo entupi-los com batatas fritas ou os colocarem na panela.

- Ei, Kaoru, está com a cabeça nas nuvens de novo! – Misao chamou e percebi que todos já estavam indo embora.

Fui me virar para os seguir, quando pisei em falso. Tentei, inutilmente, recuperar o equilíbrio, mas apenas devo ter feito uma cena muito engraçada. Passei longos momentos sacudindo os braços no ar e, por um instante, até pensei que conseguiria evitar a queda. Impossível. Um grande _splash_ e lá estava eu, sentada no meio dos peixes para tomar chá.

Comecei a acreditar que aquele não era o meu dia.

- Tudo bem, Kaoru? – olhei para cima para ver Kenshin me estendendo a mão.

O olhar dele era de preocupação genuína. Senti uma pequena pontada de raiva no estômago. Eu não queria ser objeto de pena de ninguém, muito menos dele. Respirei fundo, para engolir o meu orgulho e tomei a mão de Kenshin.

Ele parecia levemente enrubescido, talvez fosse reflexo do cabelo. Tirou o casaco que estava usando e colocou-o sobre meus ombros.

- Para preservar sua modéstia – ele disse, com um sorriso que só poderia ser classificado como tímido.

Só então eu percebi o significado das palavras dele e o estado de minhas roupas. Eu deveria suspeitar que havia alguma coisa de errado, quando todos os homens presentes começaram a me encarar... Naquele episódio da fonte, com Kenshin, eu deveria ter aprendido a minha lição sobre não usar sutiã perto da água. Acho que tenho a tendência a atrair esse tipo de "acidente".

- Obrigada – respondi para Kenshin, sentindo a temperatura do meu rosto subir.

- Não se machucou? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Não... apenas quis nadar com os peixes.

- Literalmente – ele sorriu e chamou Misao.

Misao aproximou-se, saltitante, diferente da Misao com TPM de antes.

- Se o psicopata perguntar, eu levei Kaoru de volta para o hotel – ele disse para Misao. – Não queremos que ela fique doente por causa das roupas molhadas.

O restante do grupo já estava seguindo adiante na trilha, quando eu e Kenshin iniciamos o caminho inverso. Estávamos em silêncio e, sem ninguém por perto, as lembranças do porre da noite anterior começaram a inundar a minha mente. Senti-me envergonhada pelo meu comportamento. Eu havia agido como uma ninfomaníaca. Kenshin, do contrário, havia sido um perfeito cavalheiro.

- O quê? – Kenshin perguntou e eu me dei conta de que estava encarando.

- Você lembra ontem à noite? – eu perguntei, desejando que ele estivesse tão bêbado que não conseguisse lembrar nada.

- Claramente – Kenshin respondeu e olhou profundamente em meus olhos, o que fez com que o ar desaparecesse dos meus pulmões num instante. – Não se preocupe. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

- Que segredo? – perguntei, minha voz saindo mais um grasnido que uma voz humana.

- Que você é uma cantora muito adorável e sexy nas horas vagas.

Senti-me lisonjeada. Ninguém nunca havia dito que eu cantava bem. E o fato de ele não mencionar a minha patética tentativa de seduzi-lo merecia meu respeito.

- Obrigada – agradeci, profundamente satisfeita.

- O que eu disse é verdade – ele disse e ficamos em silêncio novamente.

Eu não saberia dizer o que ele estava pensando, mas os meus pensamentos não estavam nada puros. Nada a ver com o fato de eu não fazer sexo em tanto tempo e estar louca de desejo...

Meu desejo talvez fosse além do popular caso de uma noite. Talvez eu quisesse companhia, compreensão. Simplesmente ter alguém para partilhar um momento íntimo. Isso foi algo que experimentei pouco em minha vida... a intimidade além do sexo.

- Kaoru, não se mexa – Kenshin disse, com um tom sério. – Tem um bicho no seu cabelo.

Parei no mesmo instante. Sempre ficava congelada de medo por bichinhos nojentos... especialmente se estavam em alguma parte que, por direito, pertencia ao meu corpo.

- Tira! Tira! – quase gritei, fechando os olhos para não ver qual era a abominação da natureza que estava tentando comer meus cabelos.

Ao invés de sentir um puxão nos cabelos, quando Kenshin tentasse remover a criatura, senti as mãos dele nos meus ombros. Com um puxão rápido, seus lábios estavam sobre os meus. Por um instante eu pensei: "e o desgraçado não vai tirar o bicho?" Depois, porém, entreguei-me aos seus lábios, com a mesma determinação que ele me beijava. Kenshin afastou-se, deixando-me com vontade de mais, e disse:

- Desculpe, Kaoru. Eu menti. Não tinha nada no seu cabelo – ele disse e a expressão dele foi de como se eu fosse bater nele por causa disso.

Eu apenas sorri. De alguma forma, a mentira dele era bonitinha.

Depois que chegamos ao hotel, eu não vi Kenshin até a hora de irmos embora. Quando entrei no ônibus, ele já estava sentado. Deu-me um sorriso quando eu passei e, involuntariamente, senti um frio na barriga.

Sentei-me nos fundos do ônibus, coloquei meus óculos escuros e apoiei o meu travesseiro na janela para poder encostar a cabeça. Não estava com muita vontade de conversar com pessoa alguma. Minha cabeça não poderia estar mais confusa. A situação com Kenshin estava melhorando a olhos vistos, mas de resto, minha vida não estava correspondendo.

O que você faz quando percebe que se tornou tudo que dizia odiar? Auto-flagelação, é claro. Era uma pena que Megumi não estava na cidade, porque um jantar com ela já seria flagelo suficiente para purificar o pior dos pecadores. Ao invés de telefonar para ela, quando cheguei em casa calcei meus sapatos e fui para o melhor lugar do mundo para colocar as coisas em perspectiva: fui para casa.

Não a minha casa, é claro, a casa dos meus pais. Bati na porta, como se fosse a filha pródiga retornando ao lar, o que certamente era verdade. Minha mãe abriu a porta. Olhou-me por um instante com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Tudo bem, Kaoru-chan? – ela perguntou, abrindo espaço para eu entrar.

- Papai está? – perguntei.

Mamãe abriu um sorriso de simpatia. Ela havia se acostumado com isso. Questões existenciais eram com meu pai, questões práticas, com ela. Se eu precisasse de um _grill_, por exemplo, eu perguntaria para ela onde encontrar. Mas se eu estivesse me perguntando o sentido da vida – o que com certeza eu estava – isso era com papai.

Desde que eu me lembro, meu pai tinha o hábito de meditar no quintal. Eu e Megumi sempre achávamos que ele fazia isso porque não agüentava tanto tempo em uma casa cheia de mulheres. Imagine o que isso não faz com a testosterona de um homem... Com o tempo, porém, eu aprendi que na verdade ele ficava buscando soluções para os problemas domésticos. Acho que a maior parte dos pensamentos dele era sobre como mandar eu e Megumi para a faculdade. Dinheiro nunca foi algo que sobrou em nossa casa.

Atravessei a casa e saí pela porta da cozinha. Meu pai estava sentado na varanda dos fundos, com os pés descalços sobre a grama. Imaginei sobre o que ele estava meditando, mas ele me surpreendeu com a resposta, antes que eu pudesse perguntar.

- Tenho que dedetizar o canil. O cachorro está com pulgas – ele disse, olhando para mim. – Pergunte-me o nome do cachorro.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, antes de fazer a pergunta.

- Qual o nome? – perguntei.

- Inu – ele disse, rindo. – Que tipo de idiota dá a um cachorro o nome "cachorro"?

- É prático – eu tentei defendê-lo.

- É ridículo – papai passou os braços por sobre meus ombros, aproximando-me dele. – Mas eu adoro aquele cachorro.

Tive que rir. Papai tinha a habilidade estranha de fazer os pedaços perdidos de minha vida se encaixarem nos lugares. Só ele era capaz de fazer isso. Lembrei-me da vida em família e como eu sempre fui muito mais próxima dele do que de mamãe. Ela simplesmente estava trabalhando sempre que eu precisava de uma mãe por perto. Papai não. Ele estava sempre lá.

- Por que eu sempre procuro o senhor quando eu tenho algum problema? – perguntei para mim mesma, mas a pergunta saiu em voz alta.

- Ora, Kaoru-chan... eu sou seu pai – ele disse, apertando-me.

- Claro que sim... – eu prossegui. – Mas porque eu não procuro a mamãe, ou mesmo Megumi?

- É porque eu sempre cuidei do meu bebê – papai passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. – Eu tinha tempo para você. Afinal, sua mãe estava se esforçando para conseguir realizar o sonho dela. Eu não poderia dizer a ela: "desista e cuide da casa". Afinal, foi o sonho dela que tornou possível o meu.

- O sonho dela... – eu repeti, sentindo-me tola.

- Sempre foi o sonho de sua mãe... ela queria ser uma grande editora. Hoje ela tem isso. Se ela não tivesse perseguido esse sonho, possivelmente eu ainda estaria trabalhando na polícia. Eu não teria o dojo. Talvez você nunca houvesse aprendido comigo artes marciais. Vê como cada coisa tem uma conseqüência? Se ela houvesse desistido do sonho, eu não teria tido o tempo que eu tive com você. Se bem que, se houve alguém que conseguiu questionar a determinação de sua mãe em voltar a trabalhar, essa pessoa foi você. Sua mãe não queria deixar você. Ela não teria feito isso, se eu não tivesse tido o tempo e a oportunidade de estar com você enquanto ela trabalhava.

- Eu vim aqui porque eu não tenho sonho – eu disse para ele, sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem em meus olhos. – Não tenho sonho, não tenho um objetivo.

- Você tem, Kaoru-chan... você só não percebeu ainda qual o seu.

Senti-me como uma criança tola quando lhe dizem que estava montando o brinquedo errado. Eu não sabia que rumo tomar naquele instante. Era como se eu estivesse vivendo errado toda a minha vida adulta. Incrivelmente, encontrei-me sem fala. Meu único desejo era que meu pai me pegasse no colo e me afagasse, dizendo que tudo daria certo.

- Às vezes é preciso sacrificar algumas coisas para conseguir seu sonho, Kaoru-chan – meu pai continuou. – Algumas vezes, esse sacrifício é apenas no contra-cheque. Sua mãe teve que sacrificar tempo... um tempo precioso que ela queria ter passado com você. Ela não se arrepende, porque de todas as formas ela tentou compensar pelos momentos ausente. O mais importante, Kaoru-chan, é descobrir qual o seu sonho e persegui-lo com todas as suas energias. Quando você encontrar, eu garanto, a satisfação é indescritível.

Qual era o meu sonho? Fiquei pensando, sentindo-me segura nos braços do meu pai. Nenhuma resposta parecia me ocorrer. Fechei os olhos e tudo que me vinha à mente era o passeio de bicicleta com Kenshin e a sensação de liberdade que eu havia sentido.

Acho que devo ter surtado. O que me tomou foi um completo pânico de nunca me sentir daquela forma novamente. Senti como se o tempo estivesse passando e se eu me permitisse esperar mais um pouco, tudo que ainda valia a pena em minha vida desapareceria.

Por isso não hesitei e telefonei para Sanosuke. Não foi uma surpresa que ele estivesse acordado e, segundo ele, assistindo um pornô leve (não me perguntem o que diabos isso significa). É claro, ele me disse isso antes de perceber que eu não era Megumi. Por alguma razão, ele parecia estar esperando que ela telefonasse.

De qualquer forma, com o endereço em mãos, pude apanhar um táxi. Durante todo o caminho, fiquei imaginando desculpas para explicar o que eu estava fazendo lá, quando Kenshin atendesse à porta. Milhões de desculpas passaram pela minha mente e eu tentei memorizar uma para quando o visse.

O problema é que, quando ele abriu a porta, não me veio nenhuma das desculpas que eu tinha pensado. Temo que ele tenha me achado um pouco idiota, parada do lado de fora da porta do apartamento dele, com uma cara de "monstros alienígenas roubaram a minha mente".

A expressão no rosto dele era de surpresa. Obviamente, ele ainda não havia pensado em ir dormir. Ainda estava usando jeans e uma camiseta branca. Por um segundo, acreditei que estava interrompendo alguma coisa.

- Desculpe, é tarde – Foi o que consegui pronunciar, minha voz falhando.

Como se houvesse se recuperado de um choque, ele abriu mais a porta, deixando que eu entrasse. Finalmente, descobri porque parecia que eu o estava interrompendo... ele estava falando ao telefone.

- Fique a vontade – ele disse. – Só preciso de um instante.

Concordei com a cabeça, aproveitando para olhar em torno. O apartamento dele não era muito espaçoso (como a maioria dos apartamentos em Tokyo). Além da sala, por uma porta pude ver a cozinha, de forma que deduzi que as outras duas deveriam ser um banheiro e um quarto. A decoração dele era definitivamente de um homem solteiro, sem nenhum toque feminino. O que reforçava esse fato era o sofá que me sentei, confortável, mas sem nenhum senso estético. Talvez ele guardasse o bom gosto para as roupas, ri baixo.

- Eu não posso falar agora – Kenshin disse, ao telefone. – Não. Não. Sinto muito.

Houve uma pausa, antes que ele voltasse a falar.

- Achei que a situação houvesse sido resolvida – ele fez outra pausa. – Exatamente. Falo com você outra hora. Até.

Kenshin largou o telefone. A expressão de transtorno, que ele exibiu enquanto falava, desvaneceu completamente quando olhou para mim.

- Desculpe perturbar tão tarde – consegui dizer.

- Você não está perturbando – ele disse, com um sorriso doce, vindo sentar ao meu lado.

- Eu fiquei meio confusa – eu disse, procurando justificar a minha presença ali. – De alguma forma você me acalma. Talvez porque você me lembre uma época em que as coisas eram mais fáceis, mais simples.

O sorriso dele ficou ainda maior.

- Sabe, Kaoru – ele disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro – Você sempre pode contar comigo. Sempre estarei ao seu lado.

- Nós fizemos coisas horríveis um com o outro...

Senti que os meus olhos estavam ficando úmidos.

- Eu sei, mas – Kenshin disse e, por algum motivo, tudo que eu conseguia escutar era a voz dele e o meu coração – desde quando nos conhecemos, eu tentei me aproximar de você. Eu sabia que você era uma pessoa realmente especial e que eu seria um idiota se eu não tentasse ter você na minha vida. Acho que as minhas estratégias não eram as melhores… mas eu sempre me importei com você.

Aquilo foi o bastante para mim. Foi como se houvessem aberto uma torneira. Meus olhos começaram a escorrer, apesar de eu não querer chorar de maneira alguma. Senti-me fraca.

- Não chore – ele disse, limpando as minhas lágrimas com seus polegares.

Suas mãos acolheram meu rosto e seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus. Foi um beijo breve e suave, como se ele buscasse confirmar tudo que havia dito.

Mas aquele beijo, para mim, naquele instante não era o bastante. Minhas mãos desfilaram pelo peito dele, pelas costas. Nossos lábios tornavam a encontrar-se, como se precisassem um do outro para sobreviver. Quando ele tirou a camisa (ou eu tirei a camisa dele, não lembro), fascinou-me como o corpo dele era plano e belo. Não conseguia me cansar de olhá-lo e de o tocar.

Kenshin, por seu lado, parecia sentir o mesmo. Seus olhos eram atentos como os de uma águia. Parecia prestar atenção em todas as minhas reações, para saber como eu gostava de ser tocada. Muitas vezes eu imaginei como Kenshin era como um amante, mas a realidade sobrepujava todas as minhas fantasias. Ele era fenomenal.

A maneira com que ele me tocava, que me beijava, sempre me deixava ansiando por mais. E ele sabia o que estava fazendo em todos os instantes, para me deixar cada vez mais louca de desejo e vontade por ele.

Naquela noite, fiz amor pela primeira vez. Não que eu nunca houvesse experimentado sexo. Afinal, eu já tive as minhas loucas aventuras. Já fiz coisas que, só de lembrar, deixam-me vermelha. Eu digo que fiz amor porque, até aquele instante, eu nunca havia visto o sexo daquela forma. O sexo sempre havia sido pela satisfação. Nunca havia sido um momento realmente íntimo, de troca.

Aconchegada nos braços dele, esperando pelo sono vir, dei-me conta que nunca fui tão próxima de um homem quanto naquele momento. E isso era completamente assustador... e bom.

**------------------------  
Continua...  
------------------------**


	17. Capítulo 17

Minna-san! Gomen ne! Faz muito tempo, eu sei. A boa notícia é que agora falta pouco para eu terminar essa história. Só mais dois ou três capítulos, dependendo do meu espírito. Mudei um pouco o formato, porque eu não agüento mais negrito.

RK não me pertence.  
Para KayJuli.

**O que não podemos deixar para trás...**  
**Capítulo 17**

_Kaoru._  
Nunca havia percebido que havia passado a maior parte da minha vida fazendo duas coisas. A primeira era tentando agradar as outras pessoas. A segunda era tendo medo. Nunca havia percebido o quanto tinha medo até aquela noite com Kenshin. Talvez foi aquele medo que me fez sair pela porta, enquanto ele dormia, sem deixar recado algum. No meu interior, acreditava que ele diria que foi tudo um erro. Eu não suportaria se isso acontecesse.

Estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, batendo a caneta contra a mesa, logo cedo no serviço. Estava completamente receosa de ver Kenshin novamente. Ocasionalmente, isso iria acontecer. Cogitei, obviamente, mudar-me para algum lugar remoto da terra, como a Groenlândia. Talvez lá eu pudesse evitar esse encontro. Uma outra parte de mim – a parte pervertida – estava ansiosa para revê-lo e fazer tudo que havíamos feito à noite, o mais rápido possível. Não sabia qual das duas partes eu queria ouvir. A parte medrosa tinha fortes argumentos, mas a pervertida era mais barulhenta e imaginativa.

Estava neste debate entre virar uma monja ou dar vazão a todos os meus impulsos sexuais quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

- Entre – minha voz soou esganiçada, nervosa.

Um rosto muito familiar apareceu, quando a porta se abriu.

- Posso entrar? – Okita perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

Okita parecia tão tranqüilo, que comecei a me acalmar. Ele sentou na cadeira na minha frente, parecia muito mais calmo e muito mais centrado que eu jamais havia visto. Lembrei-me de quando havíamos estado juntos em Hakone. Ele havia dito para sermos amigos, mas não conversamos desde então. Havia sido tão estranho, mas ele foi a primeira pessoa mostrar que eu estava errada e o que eu queria não era o que eu realmente queria.

- Isso é inconveniente? – ele perguntou, notando meu desconforto.

- Não... – procurei sorrir. – Da última vez que nos falamos foi desastroso. Desculpe.

- Não há motivos para se desculpar – Okita disse. – Como você tem passado?

- Confusa – suspirei. – Acho que estou colocando a minha vida em perspectiva. E você? Como tem passado?

- Era sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar... mas não hoje. Você tem planos para o almoço amanhã? – ele perguntou.

- Não.

- Te pego aqui, então. Há muitas coisas que preciso lhe falar.

Concordei, imaginando o que exatamente ele queria. Fiquei com medo que ele houvesse pensado melhor e resolvesse que queria tentar de novo. Minha vida já estava complicada demais sem mais esse problema. Mas, como dizem, a desgraça adora companhia. Provavelmente alguma coisa iria acontecer para piorar ainda mais a minha confusão mental. Ao menos se Okita se declarasse, minha cabeça estava no lugar o bastante para saber que eu nem iria cogitar voltar com ele.

Houve uma nova batida na minha porta. O pânico já começava a subir na minha cabeça. Desta vez tinha que ser Kenshin.

- E-entre – chamei, meu rosto vermelho e o fôlego faltando.

Era Tae.

- Tudo em pé para esta noite? – Tae perguntou.

- Em pé para quê? – não conseguia lembrar de ter combinado qualquer coisa.

- Sua tonta... – Tae suspirou. – O aniversário da Sayo! Esqueceu?

Para esquecer, precisa ter conhecimento. Talvez alguém tivesse me dito alguma coisa sobre isso quando eu estava sonhando acordada por qualquer um dos meus motivos que, de repente, comecei a considerar idiotas. Puxando bem na memória, lembrei que realmente alguém havia me dito alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Só que o meu cérebro idiota resolveu ignorar completamente.

- Onde mesmo? – perguntei.

- Na sua casa!

Agora isso era um absurdo! Minha mente esqueceu de me comunicar que, no meu estado vegetativo pensando em Kenshin, – enrubesci – eu havia concordado em receber minhas amigas íntimas no meu minúsculo apartamento para uma festinha surpresa. Ou, como a Misao havia dito na ocasião, "noite das garotas". Mas isso também havia sido antes de ela ficar tão apaixonada que uma noite sequer era muito tempo longe de seu querido Aoshi-sama. Ah! Os olhos verdes da inveja!

Eu não me considerava propriamente apaixonada. Talvez viesse a estar com mais tempo. Tudo com Kenshin era tão recente...

Como eu não havia conseguido lembrar da festinha, comecei a correr atrás do atrasado. Liguei para uma confeitaria para reservar uma torta e uns salgadinhos. A pior parte era a seguinte. Tinha que comprar um presente. Revisando minhas notas mentais sobre Sayo... eu realmente não sabia o que dar a ela. Afinal, que tipo de coisa que você dá para uma pessoa que quase se tornou freira? Uma bíblia? Com certeza não um vibrador... embora fosse engraçado imaginar a cara dela se eu lhe desse isso. Provavelmente ela abriria o pacote, pegaria a coisa na mão e diria 'legal, para que serve?'

Acabei optando pela solução mais fácil: um kit com produtos de beleza. Está bem! Eu confesso! Eu só queria comprar o creme... mas a vendedora não me deixava em paz! Vendedores são assustadores quando eles cismam que você na verdade não quer o que você quer, mas o que eles querem que você queira (faz sentido?). Acabei levando o kit para ver se ela desistia de mim e me deixava sair da loja, mas não tive tanta sorte. Tive que comprar também um kit de tratamento de pele para a minha pele horrível. Sim, ela conseguiu me convencer que a minha pele precisava de um tratamento de emergência.

Fiquei morrendo de raiva de mim por ter cedido, mas eu também não iria voltar àquela loja para tentar devolver algum produto, senão iria acabar saindo de lá com mais coisas do que havia entrado.

Voltei ao serviço correndo, sabendo que estava atrasada para alguma coisa. Só lembrei o que era quando sentei na minha cadeira. Reunião de criação.

Entrei na reunião atrasada, tentando desesperadamente que ninguém me percebesse entrar. Baixei o olhar para evitar o olhar de desapontamento do sr. Yamagata, que eu sabia que ele me daria, assim que percebesse a minha presença. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse, tudo havia acabado. Eu não só estivera atrasada, mas praticamente perdera a reunião.

As pessoas juntavam as suas coisas, prontas para saírem. Kenshin se aproximou de mim, tudo parecia estar acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e minha cabeça girando. Com certeza ele viria com aquele: "posso conversar com você?" Eu diria que sim. Era então que ele diria que tudo havia sido um erro. Eu não estava disposta a suportar "um erro" naquele momento. Tudo que eu queria era um pouco de paz e não ter que enfrentar as minhas aventuras sexuais. O problema foi ter gostado. Juro, pessoas não ficam com essas bobagens que eu estava pensando, quando não gostaram.

- Kaoru – Kenshin começou.

Engoli em seco. Ele estava usando uma camisa azul e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, embaraçada demais para olhar nos olhos dele. Aquilo era absurdo! Eu não estava mais no primário para não conseguir olhar nos olhos um coleguinha por quem eu me sentia atraída! Tentei mover os olhos, não consegui. Tentei solucionar o problema levantando o queixo, mas meus olhos recusaram-se a sair do lugar. Finalmente, forcei-me a olhar para ele. Isso foi o meu maior engano. Ele tinha uma expressão plácida no rosto. Era a expressão de alguém que estava decidido a alguma coisa e feliz com isso.

- Kaoru, eu—

Kenshin não pôde terminar porque Misao trombou fortemente nele e saiu correndo da sala.

Eu pude ver que ela estava chorando. Naquele momento, mesmo que Kenshin tentasse me agarrar, eu não ficaria naquela sala. Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse usando a Misao como uma desculpa para não escutar o que ele iria me dizer. Ninguém gosta de escutar "foi um erro". Se bem que, talvez tivesse sido mesmo.

Corri atrás da Misao, que se enfiou no banheiro feminino.

Até aquele dia, nunca havia visto Misao chorar, muito menos tão convulsivamente. Ela estava com as mãos sobre a pia, com a cabeça baixa e soluçando. A visão era tão estranha para mim, que não conseguia acreditar que aquela era a minha amiga Misao. A vontade que eu tive, naquele momento, foi de esmurrar quem é que a houvesse feito chorar... o único problema era: ninguém parecia ter dado a ela motivos reais para chorar.

Aproximei-me e coloquei a mão sobre o ombro dela. Misao levantou o rosto por um minuto. Quando viu que era eu, agarrou-me com uma força que eu não supus que ela tinha.

- Kaoru-chan – ela disse, em uma voz chorosa. – Ah, Kaoru-chan...

- Está tudo bem – eu disse, passando a mão no cabelo dela para tentar a acalmar.

- Minha vida está uma bagunça... – Misao suspirou.

- Tudo vai passar – comecei a dizer. Parecia meio óbvio que o namorado havia terminado com ela. – Daqui um tempo você vai olhar para trás e rir de tudo isso.

- Estou sendo mesmo boba, não é? – Misao deu um sorriso fraco.

- Claro. Por mais confusa que você esteja agora, com certeza tudo vai encaixar no seu lugar. Você vai superar isso.

Misao continuou agarrada em mim por mais um momento. Finalmente, quando ela me soltou, disse:

- O que importa é que seja saudável...

- É isso mesmo...- afirmei. Peraí... Alerta vermelho! De onde veio aquela resposta tão não "meu namorado me largou"? Aquela resposta não encaixava em nada na situação. Afinal, eu estava acostumada em cuidar das amigas que levam foras e aquela frase descontextualizava tudo.

- Peraí! Como disse? – quase gritei.

- Acho que eu estou grávida – Misao disse e voltou a chorar. – Do que você estava falando?

- Achei que ele tinha terminado com você! – eu estava perplexa.

- Não. Você acha que ele vai? Se eu estiver grávida? Ah, por favor, Kaoru-chan! Diz que não! – e houve uma nova onda de choro convulsivo. – Eu não tenho nem coragem de saber se eu estou grávida ou não!

- Não comprou um teste na famácia?

-Não! – e ela me olhou com os olhos pidões – Você não pode comprar para mim? E se der positivo?

Misao estava falando mais rápido que elevador em queda livre. Eu mal conseguia entender o que ela estava dizendo.

- Eu compro – não fui eu quem respondeu, foi a Tae.

Nem eu, nem a Misao havíamos reparado que havia mais gente no banheiro. Misao ficou tão vermelha naquela hora que parecia um tomate extremamente maduro. Minha reação foi procurar para ver se tinha mais gente ali. Talvez houvesse câmeras ocultas e todo mundo já estivesse a par do dilema da Misao. Eu conseguia imaginar os seguranças comendo pipoca e assistindo a nossa cena no banheiro. Obviamente, eu estava delirando. Não havia câmeras no banheiro... talvez no banheiro da casa do Sano, mas não no da empresa. A menos que o Sano—eu precisava parar de ficar delirando.

A Tae abraçou a Misao, que pareceu ter encontrado mais um ombro amigo para chorar e continuar na sua fala de disco acelerado.

- Mas eu também não tenho coragem de fazer o teste – Misao resmungou. – E se...

- "E se", "e se". Se você continuar assim, é capaz do neném nascer e você não vai ter feito esse teste ainda – a Tae censurou com uma voz tão gentil que parecia que ela estava agradando a Misao ao invés de chamando ela de covarde por tabela. – Vamos fazer assim... eu compro o teste e, para você não ficar tão nervosa, todas nós fazemos na festinha hoje à noite. Daí você sabe que não vai estar sozinha.

Estranhamente, a Misao aceitou a proposta absurda. A festinha de aniversário da Sayo iria virar a festa do teste de gravidez. Ainda bem que a Sayo não iria reclamar. Ela era boazinha demais para isso.

Depois que nós saímos do banheiro, não precisei mais me preocupar com encontrar Kenshin. Na verdade, naquele instante estava preparada para encontrá-lo cara-a-cara, mesmo que ele fosse dizer que tudo havia sido um engano. Na verdade, comecei a ficar ansiosa para saber se era isso mesmo que ele iria me dizer. Quando o procurei, porém, ele não estava mais na empresa. Alguém disse que ele recebeu uma ligação e saiu apressado. Justo quando era eu que queria falar com ele!

XXX

Fui com Tae para pegar os salgadinhos e, de quebra, os testes de gravidez. Apesar de achar a idéia ridícula, a Misao tinha ficado empolgada com isso.

Quando chegamos, as duas já estavam nos esperando. A Tae explicou rapidamente para a Sayo os eventos da noite.

- Parece divertido – Sayo disse, quando Tae falou sobre os testes de gravidez.

Achei que ela estivesse sendo irônica, mas não. A mulher era simplesmente incapaz de achar alguma coisa ruim. Era como uma daquelas santas que fazem aparições para crianças... ou talvez a heroína de um romance barato, daquelas que são perfeitas demais para serem reais.

A Tae se encarregou de ler as instruções do teste.

- Bom, é assim, gente – ela começou. – A gente faz xixi num copinho, põe esse negocinho dentro do copo e espera cinco minutos. Quem vai primeiro?

Aquilo estava ficando meio humilhante. Foi uma cena realmente estranha. Todas nós com copinhos de plástico numa mão, esperando os tais cinco minutos, na outra um drink colorido. Imaginei o que aconteceria se alguém confundisse os copos. Que nojo! A única que não estava correndo este riso era a Misao. Ela já estava ficando convencida que estava grávida, então ela não iria beber para não prejudicar o bebê.

- E se você estiver grávida, você vai fazer o quê? – a Tae perguntou, depois de um tempo.

- Não sei – Misao disse, suspirando. – Acho que o natural é contar para o Aoshi-sama. Tem que ser decisão dele, também...

- Você prefere menino ou menina? – a Sayo perguntou.

- Eu não pensei nisso... sei lá... seria legal uma menina. Só que imaginem um menininho a cara do Aoshi-sama.

Todas nós imaginamos e houve um suspiro coletivo.

- Desde que não herde a personalidade gélida dele – eu apontei e todas concordaram. – Quanto tempo mais a gente vai ter que ficar segurando o copinho do xixi?

- Mais um minuto – a Tae olhou no relógio.

Todas ficamos olhando, cada uma para o seu copinho. Tive um frio na barriga. E se o meu desse positivo? Eu iria ficar maluca. Afinal, quanto tempo antes é preciso ter tido um 'oba-oba' para o exame poder dar positivo? Horas? Dias? Eu não fazia idéia, mas também, eu não poderia estar grávida.

- Podem olhar – a Tae disse, pegando as instruções. – Um risquinho quer dizer que não. Dois quer dizer que sim.

- Eu não quero ser a primeira – Misao disse, as mãos dela estavam tremendo.

- Eu começo – voluntariei-me.

Tirei a fita de dentro do copo. Um risquinho. Eu não estava grávida.

- Um – eu disse, mostrando para elas.

A Tae foi em seguida:

- Um.

A Misao tomou a coragem e tirou a fita de dentro do copo.

- Dois.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Nós olhamos para ela, esperando a reação dela. Misao começou a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou ter um neném! – ela disse, quase gritando, muito empolgada com a idéia.

Eu e a Tae levantamos e abramos a Misao, rindo juntas e dançando. Foi então que eu notei. A Sayo estava ainda sentada no lugar dela, com a fita na mão.

- Dois – ela disse.

Todas nós olhamos para ela, perplexas. A Sayo? Grávida? Deveria ser o fim dos tempos e ninguém tinha se lembrado de me avisar.

- Dois? É a imaculada concepção? – Misao não se segurou e agarrou a Sayo. – Nós vamos ser mamães!

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado – a Tae disse para a Sayo.

- Eu não tenho – ela respondeu. – Mas com certeza não é concepção divina.

Aquilo era completamente chocante. A Sayo não era santa! Quem iria imaginar?

- É, eu imaginei que estava grávida... – a Sayo disse. – Eu só não queria acreditar.

Misao me chamou em um canto, enquanto a Tae tentava arrancar da Sayo a identidade do pai do filho dela. Novamente, Misao parecia nervosa.

- Kaoru, eu não quero ficar esperando para contar para o Aoshi – ela disse.

O que havia acontecido com "Aoshi-sama"? Quando ele havia virado só "Aoshi"? Misao sabia que estava grávida há menos de dez minutos e já estava amadurecendo. Senti uma pontada de inveja. Duas das minhas melhores amigas estavam grávidas. Meu útero começou a coçar. Que hora para o relógio biológico mostrar as caras!

- Você pode ir comigo, para um apoio moral? Eu não queria contar para ele sozinha – Misao pediu. – A gente vai e volta rapidinho.

Eu não podia dizer que não. A Tae e a Sayo ficaram no meu apartamento, enquanto eu e a Misao atravessávamos a cidade de táxi para o bairro chique onde o Aoshi morava. Nem pensei em dizer para ela que já estava tarde, que talvez fosse melhor esperar o dia seguinte. Também não teria adiantado se eu houvesse dito.

A Misao tocou o interfone e logo estávamos entrando na casa. Foi ele mesmo quem abriu a porta para a gente. Estava de roupão, com certeza se preparando para dormir. Olhou para mim com alguma estranheza, provavelmente imaginando o que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Suporte emocional – Misao disse, apontando para mim.

- E por que você precisa de suporte emocional? – ele perguntou.

- Por que eu tenho que te falar uma coisa – Misao começou. – E não posso perder a coragem.

Imaginei que haveria um longo silêncio ali, mas não.

- Você está grávida – Aoshi disse, simplesmente. – Não precisa ficar enrolando.

Misao ficou boquiaberta, olhando para ele com uma cara apavarlhada.

- Co-como? – Misao perguntou. – Como você sabia?

- Você estava esquisita.

Bom, o homem merecia algum mérito. Além de não ser nada burro, ele conhecia os humores da Misao como ninguém. Acho que para ele era basicamente ou Misao estava grávida, ou ela era caso para o hospício. Ele escolheu a primeira opção e acertou.

- E o que você acha disso? – Misao perguntou com olhos imensos e pidões.

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem? – Misao se derreteu. – Oh, Aoshi-sama!

Misao abraçou Aoshi e eu tive certeza de ter visto a pontinha de um sorriso nos lábios dele. Obviamente, eu estava sobrando lá. Misao nem precisou de mim. E Aoshi conseguiu desfazer um preconceito que eu tinha contra os homens, que eles não notam nada. Alguns pareciam notar.

Chamei um táxi para ir embora. Aquela tinha sido uma noite sentimental. De alguma forma, flagrei-me pensando em Kenshin. Talvez desse certo. Eu só saberia se tentasse. Eu também não tinha como ficar fugindo dele. Só de lembrar do beijo dele, eu tinha vontade de experimentar de novo. Se ele não fosse querer nada sério, talvez fosse melhor saber de uma vez, como um band-aid que é menos dolorido se tirado de uma vez só.

Dei o endereço de Kenshin ao motorista e comecei a ensaiar o que eu diria a ele quando chegasse lá. Talvez ele já estivesse até dormindo. Ele se importaria se eu o acordasse? O que será que ele estava pensando?

Quando o motorista virou a esquina, vi Kenshin à distância, na frente de seu prédio. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava falando com uma mulher que eu não conhecia. Rapidamente falei ao motorista para diminuir a velocidade. Mal havia terminado de falar, quando algo aconteceu que fez minhas esperanças desabarem: Kenshin a beijou.

_  
__Continua...  
_

**Desculpem terminar assim, pessoal. O rascunho do capítulo 18 já está pronto, mas eu quero deixar o pessoal ter a chance de ler esse capítulo, antes de postar o próximo. Bjs, Hana**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer****:** RK não me pertence, eu apenas me divirto com ele.

**ATENÇÃO!!**  
Esse é o penúltimo capítulo dessa história. Tem mais o capítulo 19 e um epílogo. No final desse capítulo eu vou colocar o cronograma das atualizações. Não vou colocar todos de uma vez porque senão todo mundo pula direto para o último capítulo sem perceber que tem mais coisa.

Como sempre,  
_Para KayJuli_

**O que não podemos deixar para trás...**

**Capítulo 18**

**_Kenshin_****_.  
_**Quando acordei e Kaoru não estava lá, senti um frio no estômago. Não imaginava que isto aconteceria e fiquei completamente desapontado e preocupado. Preocupava-me aquela falta de comunicação, o fato de eu não haver dito a ela como eu me sentia. Eu deveria ter dito.

Quando adormeci, imaginei que acordaria com ela nos braços e que eu teria tempo para colocar todas as coisas em seus lugares. Se ela estivesse ali, eu já teria dito o quanto eu gostava dela e que eu gostaria de levar adiante o nosso relacionamento. Ao invés disso, a fuga dela havia me dado a impressão de que aquela havia sido uma noite qualquer e que não significaria nada para nenhum dos dois. Precisava resolver tudo, conversar com ela.

Eu sabia muito bem o que a falta de dizer certas coisas poderia fazer. Quando Kaoru chegara ao meu apartamento no dia anterior, eu estava ao telefone com minha ex-noiva. Quando atendi, já tive um choque, porque nunca imaginei que escutaria novamente a voz dela. Nosso rompimento havia sido estranho. Eu havia contado que tinha conseguido um emprego em Tóquio. Ela havia dito que se eu fosse, iria sem ela. Quando respondi que iria assim mesmo, ela saiu batendo as portas, mas não sem antes jogar em mim o anel de noivado. Não havíamos nos falado desde então. Antes de eu me mudar, as coisas dela haviam sido colocadas em um caminhão de mudanças que ela enviara e dei tudo por encerrado. Continuei a minha vida. A verdade era que o nosso relacionamento havia se desgastado. Estávamos juntos há muito tempo e não queríamos mais as mesmas coisas.

Quando ela ligou, porém, perguntou se eu iria voltar. Não entendi o que a levou a ligar, depois de tanto tempo. Eu sabia que ela não deveria estar considerando realmente que eu voltasse, ou que voltasse para ela. Isso também nem sequer passava pela minha mente. Estava apaixonado por Kaoru. Era ela que eu queria ao meu lado.

Tentei falar com Kaoru no escritório, mas sempre que eu me aproximava da sala dela, alguém estava lá. Primeiro foi Okita, o que ele estava fazendo lá? Provavelmente deveria estar querendo voltar com Kaoru, o desgraçado. Ele deveria saber que ela já estava praticamente-quase-comprometida.

Em seguida foi Tae. E quando, finalmente eu conseguiria falar com Kaoru, ela saiu. Fiquei remoendo o que eu diria a ela. Talvez eu devesse comprar flores, bombons, qualquer coisa... Rejeição era algo que nem passava pela minha cabeça. Nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Ela também deveria saber disso.

Estive a ponto de conseguir falar com ela na reunião de criação, mas Misao saiu trombando em três ou quatro pessoas da sala, eu incluído e correu chorando para o banheiro. Obviamente, Kaoru foi atrás.

- O que deu nela? – perguntei.

- Deve ser aquela época do mês – Sano respondeu. – Tudo que eu disse foi que ela havia engordado um pouco e parecia mais saudável.

O Sano deveria saber que não se diz para uma mulher que ela andou engordando. Ele teve sorte de ter escapado com vida do comentário, especialmente conhecendo Misao. Falando em escapar com vida, peguei minha carteira e achei o cartão que Megumi havia me dado na estação.

- Sano – chamei, porque ele já estava saindo da sala. – Isso é para você.

Sano voltou e pegou o cartão. Parecia uma criança super-crescida que havia ganhado seu presente de Natal.

- Ela disse para você a visitar quando for a Aizu – dei o recado.

- Se eu tiver gasolina, vou agora – Sano disse, saindo correndo.

Voltei para a minha sala. Iria apenas esperar mais um pouco antes de procurar Kaoru novamente. Sentei-me e comecei a difícil tarefa de organizar minhas canetas por ordem de cor. Quando terminei, organizei meus lápis por ordem de tamanho. Olhei no relógio e não havia se passado tempo o bastante ainda. Estava imaginando o que mais eu poderia fazer para matar o tempo, quando alguém veio me avisar que havia uma ligação para mim. Pedi para transferirem para minha sala. Houve um instante de segundo que eu imaginei que era Kaoru, mas logo lembrei que ela estava na empresa e não iria me telefonar.

- Kenshin – disse uma voz de mulher, do outro lado da linha.

Não consegui dizer nada por um momento. A sensação era a mesma de cair de barriga em uma piscina, quando todo o ar do seu pulmão quer sair ao mesmo tempo e você fica sem fôlego e com dor.

- Tomoe.

- Estou na frente da sua casa. Vou te esperar aqui – ela disse.

Ela sempre foi uma mulher de surpreender e exigir. Não havia dito isso, mas ela esperava que eu fosse para lá naquele exato momento. De alguma forma eu iria, não porque achava que devesse alguma coisa a ela, mas porque talvez fosse exatamente por isso. Saí às pressas, dando uma desculpa qualquer.

Tomoe estava esperando sentada em um banco na frente do meu prédio. Ela era muito dama. Se fosse Kaoru a me esperar, provavelmente estaria sentada em um dos degraus. Tomoe era própria demais, requintada demais, perfeita demais.

Quando me viu, ela levantou. Aproximou-se de mim, mas não deu nenhuma demonstração de estar feliz em me ver.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou ficar – ela disse, rapidamente. – Mas eu aceito entrar para um café.

Típico dela, fazer uma situação provocada parecer uma visita casual. Qual era o problema dela? Acho que me senti um pouco irritado com toda a situação, mas mesmo assim a convidei para entrar. Fiz um café rápido, enquanto ela fazia um tour auto-guiado pelo meu apartamento.

- Você está vendo alguém? – ela perguntou, do outro cômodo.

- Estou – respondi, não havia mentido para ela enquanto estávamos juntos, não iria começar naquele momento.

- Ela é boazinha?

Aquilo estava mesmo muito estranho, mas eu comecei a achar que fazia sentido, de uma forma esquisita. Acho que era o que as pessoas queriam dizer com "deixar para trás", encerrar um capítulo da vida para seguir adiante.

- Ela é terrível – eu disse, levando o café para Tomoe. – Mas é maravilhosa e completamente insana. Estranhamente, ela é muito boazinha, também.

- Posso sentar?

Sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um tomando a sua xícara de café.

- Você está feliz? – ela perguntou, para quebrar o silêncio.

- Tenho altos e baixos... mas sim, estou feliz. Você está feliz?

- Estou – ela deu um sorriso reservado. – Havia ficado imaginando se você iria voltar. Sabe quando a gente tenta se apegar a uma parte da vida que já passou? Foi muito tempo. A gente meio que se acostuma a ter alguém junto. Alguém que conhece bem a gente. E às vezes parece que nada vai ser o mesmo, novamente. Isso mesmo sabendo que não tem volta.

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sinto falta do que a gente tinha – surpreendi-me dizendo. – Mas é algo que passou.

- Houve uma época muito boa – ela disse, concordando com a cabeça. – Eu ficava desejando voltar àquela época, mas ela não volta. Não tem como voltar o tempo, não é? Mas o que me surpreendia não eram os bons momentos, porque não havia tantos nos últimos tempos, mas não haviam momentos que fossem realmente ruins. Era uma estabilidade confortável.

- E chata – eu disse.

- E chata – ela concordou. – Mas eu não queria terminar como nós terminamos. Eu me arrependo do que eu fiz. Eu queria ver você para me desculpar. Também queria ter certeza de que não há realmente volta. Acho que só vendo você aqui que eu me convenço. Você parece bem e eu sei que eu estou bem. Acho que é hora de parar de ficar imaginando o que seria e realmente seguir o meu caminho.

Eu concordava com ela. Entendia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Apesar de termos terminado antes de eu me mudar, algumas pontas haviam ficado soltas. Precisávamos realmente sentar e colocar tudo no lugar. Aquele era o adeus. Provavelmente nunca mais nos veríamos.

Conversamos mais durante um bom tempo. Já era tarde quando Tomoe pediu que eu chamasse um táxi. Ela iria voltar no último trem. Esperei com ela do lado de fora, até que o táxi chegasse.

- Adeus – ela disse, aproximando o rosto do meu

Beijei-a com suavidade, era o fim. Tomoe entrou no táxi e fiquei olhando até que ele desaparecesse de vista. O capítulo estava encerrado. Minha vida poderia recomeçar.

A primeira coisa a fazer era conversar com Kaoru. Havia ficado com a impressão de que a havia negligenciado por não haver conseguido falar com ela naquele dia mesmo, mas estava muito tarde para ligar para ela naquele momento. No dia seguinte, eu falaria com ela.

XXX

É estranho acordar como se fosse culpado de alguma coisa. Kaoru deveria estar me odiando. Eu nunca havia sido o tipo de não ligar no dia seguinte! E se ela demorasse tanto tempo para me perdoar quanto levou no colegial, eu esperaria sentado por mais uns dez anos. Apesar de que, desta vez, eu estava muito disposto a fazer com que ela me perdoasse por ter sido relapso com ela.

Fiquei conjeturando o que eu diria a ela, no caminho para pegar o ônibus. Imaginação muito fértil, todas as conversas que eu imaginava terminavam com eu arrancando as roupas dela e fazendo coisas impróprias para menores. Fiquei tão entretido, enquanto esperava o ônibus, que só percebi que eu não estava nele depois que ele saiu.

Cheguei em cima da hora ao serviço. Mal podia esperar para falar com Kaoru. O problema é que eu não queria falar com ela de mãos abanando. Ela merecia muito mais do que isso. Além do mais, eu precisava de alguma coisa que funcionasse como escudo, para o caso de ela tentar me matar. Também não poderia ser alguma coisa muito dura, porque eu corria o risco de ela jogar isso na minha cabeça. Fiquei dividido entre chocolates e flores. Eu sei, clichê! Mas eu estava com pressa. Não poderia ser alguma coisa muito espetacular... precisava ser alguma coisa que eu pudesse colocar as minhas mãos rapidamente.

Corri até o Sano. Ele não tinha chegado. Alguém me disse que ele não viria, porque estava visitando uma tia doente em Aizu. Tia doente? Sei, sei.

Soujirou era a segunda opção em emergências. Não porque ele pudesse entender de mulheres, mas porque era a segunda pessoa em quem eu mais confiava.

- Que tipo de flor – Soujirou perguntou. – Sabe que cada flor tem um significado diferente. Rosas vermelhas se dão para amantes, as brancas para as noivas, as—

- Vermelhas – cortei-o – Definitivamente vermelhas.

Soujirou me olhou com um olhar de cumplicidade. Entregou-me um cartão de floricultura.

- Diga a eles que eu recomendei, eles te dão um desconto.

Que mundo era aquele em que o Soujirou ficava dando rosas para as mulheres? Ele e aquela cara de criança que ele tinha... quem diria? Acho que talvez eu houvesse ido dormir e acordado em algum universo paralelo. Eu não iria me importar se nesse universo eu e Kaoru fôssemos algo mais.

Telefonei para a floricultura e encomendei uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas a serem entregues a Kaoru, no escritório. Não pedi para colocarem cartão, porque eu falaria com ela tão logo ela recebesse as flores. Achei um pouco estranho que ela significasse tanto para mim e eu não soubesse onde ela morava, ou o telefone dela, mas isso seria resolvido em breve.

Vi quando Kaoru chegou ao trabalho. Ela estava novamente atrasada. Havia uma expressão estranha no rosto dela, uma calma fria. Ela parecia mais distraída que de costume.

As flores pareceram demorar uma eternidade para chegar. Antes disso, Misao entrou na sala de Kaoru e parecia que não iria mais sair. Imaginei se eu conseguiria falar com Kaoru antes do próximo milênio.

Quando as flores finalmente chegaram, perto do horário de almoço, comecei a me dirigir até a sala dela pronto para a convidar para almoçar, mas alguém chegou antes de mim: Okita. Uma raiva subiu pelo meu estômago. De certo, ele iria tentar levar o crédito pelas flores que eu havia enviado. Quando eu terminasse com ele, ele iria parecer um inseto esmagado no pára-brisa.

Fiquei esperando o almofadinha sair para pegar ele de jeito, mas ele saiu acompanhado por Kaoru. Pela minha Kaoru! Obviamente, eu fiz o que todo homem em seu direito faria: segui os dois.

Eles foram a um restaurante chique perto da agência. Ficavam conversando e rindo. Provavelmente estavam rindo de mim. Arrumei uma mesinha de canto, mas os preços eram absurdos. Era preços para impressionar uma garota. Ele estava tentando a impressionar! Naquele momento, percebi que não conseguia me lembrar de Kaoru ter dito que ela e Okita houvessem terminado. Será que eu havia imaginado, ou havia presumido que isso havia acontecido? Oh, meu Deus! Eu era o "outro".

Precisava me acalmar. Kaoru não era esse tipo de pessoa que fica dormindo por aí enquanto tem namorado. Mas o quanto realmente eu sabia sobre ela? Nós quase não havíamos tido uma conversa honesta. Tudo bem, havíamos dormido juntos, mas ninguém precisa falar para isso!

Se teve alguma coisa que confirmou que o babaca estava tentando conquistar a minha quase-namorada, foi a sobremesa e o fato de ele ter se recusado a deixar que ela pagasse uma parte da conta.

Saíram do restaurante, mas não caminhavam como se estivessem em um encontro, de mãos dadas como seria esperado. Caminhavam a uma distância segura um do outro. Isso me acalmou, antes da facada final. Eles entraram em uma joalheria. Okita entregou uma nota para a vendedora, que voltou com uma caixinha. Kaoru abriu e ficou admirando por alguns segundo. Okita disse alguma coisa e Kaoru tirou o anel e pôs no dedo. Aquilo não era um simples anel, era uma aliança.

Não quis mais os seguir. Correndo o risco de soar como uma música de dor-de-cotovelo, parecia que alguma coisa havia sido arrancada de dentro de mim e jogada ao chão. Meu peito doía.

Voltei à agência sem ver nada. Quase fui atropelado ao atravessar a rua. Nada mais fazia sentido. Até aquele instante, eu não havia percebido o quanto eu estava apaixonado por ela, o quanto eu era louco por ela. Como dizem, você só percebe o que tem, quando perde.

O tempo passou de uma forma estranha naquela tarde. Saí para tomar água e dei de frente com Kaoru. Nenhum de nós pareceu respirar. O rosto dela permaneceu impassível, mas os olhos dela tinham uma expressão que era um misto de orgulho e... dor? Ficamos assim por alguns momentos, até que a secretária do sr. Yamagata chamou-a e quebrou o encanto.

Voltei para minha sala. Não percebi quanto tempo passou, antes do Soujirou aparecer na porta.

- Kamiya foi demitida – ele disse.

Então, eu não precisaria me preocupar em como me sentiria quando a visse. Ela não estaria mais ali.

XXX

Complicado deixar de pensar em alguém. É como se o cérebro estivesse tão acostumado com ela, que eu não conseguia me convencer a pensar em outra coisa. Ela estava nos meus sonhos nos dias que se seguiram, nos meus momentos acordado. Fiquei perdido. Era ela que dava graça ao meu ir ao trabalho. Não me lembro de ter comido nos primeiros dias. Não lembro quem estava comigo ou o que eu comi.

Encontrei Misao no corredor.

- A culpa é sua! – ela gritou, zangada para mim e saiu correndo, eu acho que ela estava chorando.

O Sano, tendo retornado de Aizu ficou perplexo.

- Vai ver que ela acha que a sua eficiência fez a Jou-chan perder o emprego – ele disse.

Eu não acreditava nisso. E se ela estivesse deixando de trabalhar porque iria se casar? Algumas mulheres fazem isso... alguma coisa parecia errada e fora do lugar. Kaoru não era esse tipo de mulher. Se ela fizesse isso, seria infeliz. Ela poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos burra.

Eu precisava saber o que Misao havia tentado dizer com aquilo. Minha culpa? O quê? No final da tarde de sexta-feira, procurei Misao, logo antes do fim do expediente. Estava torcendo para ela não estar mais louca de raiva comigo. Encontrei-a cercada das amigas, no corredor. Eu não sabia como falar com ela, a não ser diretamente:

- O que você quis dizer com minha culpa?

Todas elas me olharam como se estivem a me castigar fisicamente. Obviamente estavam todas a par da história.

- Nós não queremos falar com você, Himura – elas disseram e começaram a sair.

Fiquei com a cara no chão. O que eu havia feito a ponto de todas elas ficarem a ponto de querer me matar? Agarrei Misao pelo braço.

- Fale – eu disse e ela deve ter percebido que eu estava falando sério.

- Ela viu você beijando outra – Misao disse.

Então era isso. Ela havia me visto com Tomoe e resolveu voltar com o ex-namorado. Estava magoada e por isso havia aceitado se casar com ele. Eu precisava falar com ela. Explicaria o mal entendido e, com sorte, ela me perdoaria.

- Preciso falar com ela agora! Você precisa me dar um telefone, um endereço – implorei.

- Você não vai conseguir falar com ela agora – Misao disse, com desdém.

- Ela indo para o casamento – Tae completou.

- Ela vai se casar hoje? – quase gritei. Por que tudo aquilo estava parecendo acontecer rápido demais?

- Às sete horas – quem disse foi a Sayo. – É bom você correr, senão não vai conseguir impedir o casamento.

Isso me dava um pouco mais de duas horas. Elas me deram um endereço que ficava do outro lado da cidade. Não me preocupei com mais nada, eu corri. Não poderia deixar Kaoru se casar sem saber o que eu sentia por ela. Talvez ela nem mudasse de idéia e se casasse mesmo assim, mas ao menos eu tinha que dizer. É melhor se arrepender de ter feito, do que deixado de fazer.

Peguei um táxi e prometi pagamento dobrado se ele corresse. Tinha que atravessar a cidade e chegar antes do casamento. O problema foi que, naquele horário, o trânsito estava mais lento que tartaruga com dor-de-barriga.

Cheguei à igreja já havia passado das sete. Entrei correndo, mal me preocupando em jogar o dinheiro ao motorista do táxi. Lá estava Okita, no altar. Ao lado dele, a noiva. Parecia que eu havia chegado no fim da cerimônia. Não consegui conter o grito que escapou de minha garganta:

- NÃO!! KAORU!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_Continua...  
_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CRONOGRAMA DE ATUALIZAÇÕES:**

**CAPÍTULO 19:** 29/10/2008  
**EPÍLOGO:** 31/10/2008


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer****:** Todo mundo sabe o procedimento... não é meu!

_Em instantes, o capítulo final de "O que não podemos deixar para trás", patrocinado pelo restaurante Akabeko e pelo sabão em pó ORO (ORO deixa seu hakama mais branco. Aproveite a promoção, compre três caixas e leve, sem valor algum adicional, seu próprio Rurouni lava-roupas. Promoção válida por tempo limitado, ou enquanto durar o estoque)._

**O que não podemos deixar para trás...**

**Por:** Hana Himura

**Editora:** KayJuli

**Beta-reader****:** Goimary

**Capítulo 19**

_Kaoru__._

Engraçado como a mente funciona. O que parece tão ruim em um dia, não parece tão assustadoramente mal no outro. Essa, na verdade, era a história da minha vida. Nunca é tão ruim quanto parece. Eu não chorei. Nem houve aquela vozinha na minha cabeça dizendo "bem feito".

Afinal, quando você se atira a um homem, sem sequer perguntar se ele quer as suas atenções, você não pode realmente o xingar se ele estiver vendo outra pessoa. Não pode fazer um escândalo por vê-lo com ela. Foi você que o seduziu, não o contrário. O mais estranho é que tudo que aconteceu, serviu como uma gota d'água. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eu não saber como encarar Kenshin depois do que havia acontecido. Não, era um sinal para mudar as coisas que eu estava vendo que estavam erradas na minha vida.

Por isso, no dia seguinte ao ver Kenshin com aquela mulher, a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei ao escritório foi pedir para falar com o sr. Yamagata. Eu tinha que fazer isso, antes que perdesse a coragem. Infelizmente, ele só estaria disponível à tarde. Terminei todo o trabalho pendente durante a manhã, como se não houvesse nada de errado. Se alguém me perguntasse o que eu estava pensando, provavelmente escutaria alguma coisa como "quanto será que uma pessoa ganha fazendo artesanato?".

Misao entrou na minha sala com um sorriso de dar inveja a Soujirou. Seu rosto parecia estar brilhando. Acho que se eu apagasse a luz, Misao iluminaria o ambiente. O contraste para o dia anterior, em que ela estava chorando e desesperada era enorme.

- Kaoru-chan! Adivinha? – ela disse, com uma voz estridente vários decibéis acima do normal.

O que poderia ser para ela ficar feliz daquela forma?

- Você vai casar – constatei.

- Não, bobinha! – ela riu, sacudindo as mãos. – Eu vou morar com Aoshi-sama!

Imaginei como seria isso. Misao com seu jeito expansivo, morando com o gélido Aoshi... Estranhamente, somando os dois e fazendo a média, até que dá uma pessoa normal. Eu estava feliz por Misao, mas eu não conseguia ficar realmente feliz. Por que algumas pessoas têm toda a sorte? É um problema sério quando você está com inveja da sua amiga...

- O que foi, Kaoru-chan? Você está com uma cara de velório! – Misao fez um beicinho, porque eu não estava tendo a reação que ela esperava.

- Não é nada... quando é que você se muda? – tentei me animar.

- Não – Misao sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. – Você não vai desviar o assunto! Eu não seria sua melhor amiga se não soubesse o que você está tentando fazer!

- Melhor amiga? Você não está com um conceito grande demais de si mesma?

- Não! Você sabe que eu sou a sua melhor amiga – ela disse, me cutucando. – Diz que eu sou a sua melhor amiga. Por favoooooooor...

Era bom saber que algumas coisas não mudavam. Nem a iminente maternidade poderia fazer Misao ficar menos Misao. Depois daquela demonstração de afeto e auto-proclamação de melhor amiga, eu não poderia deixar de contar a ela.

- Eu dormi com Kenshin – falei.

- Ah! Kaoru-chan! Isso é tão bom! É fantástico! Nós temos que sair os quatro juntos—

- Mas ontem à noite eu vi ele beijando uma mulher – interrompi antes que ela dissesse que queria que nós dois fôssemos padrinhos do filho dela.

Misao mudou imediatamente de tom e não precisou pegar um novo fôlego para dizer:

- O desgraçado! Filho da puta! Eu vou matar ele!

- Espera! – protestei. – Eu posso não estar com muita vontade de ver ele agora, mas não é como se ele houvesse me declarado amor incondicional!

- Como?

Não podia culpar Misao por estar confusa. Eu própria não conseguia compreender o que eu estava sentindo.

- Nós não conversamos sobre o que aconteceu. Não posso o chamar de traidor, bastardo, ou qualquer das coisas que você queira que eu o chame, se não significou nada. Foi apenas uma noite.

- Kaoru, eu te conheço. Com você nunca é só uma noite! – Misao protestou.

- Eu sei! Não estou dizendo que eu não goste dele, ou que eu não quisesse ver onde tudo isso iria levar... é só que... nós não estamos namorando. Não foi como se ele estivesse me traindo... como ele poderia estar me traindo, se não há nada entre nós?

Misao me olhou, boquiaberta. Eu havia conseguido a deixar sem fala. Ponto para mim. Se eu não estivesse tão frustrada, eu comemoraria o milagre.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha amiga? – Misao perguntou, de olhos arregalados. – Vai começar a dormir por aí, agora?

Esse parecia o tipo de coisa que uma namorada traída pudesse fazer. Porém, não era algo que eu fizesse. Eu era puritana demais para isso. Ao invés de dormir por aí, eu iria tomar medidas mais drásticas.

- Não. Eu vou pedir demissão.

Mais um ponto para mim. Misao tornou a ficar quieta, sua boca estava tão aberta quanto se ela estivesse tentando engolir um ovo sem mastigar. Acho que ela ficou sem respirar por alguns momentos. Quando ela respirou, seus ombros levantaram.

- Por causa dele? Você vai pedir demissão por causa dele? Vai fugir, Kaoru-chan? Você não pode fugir! – Misao estava a ponto de começar a chorar.

Era o que me faltava. Ter que consolar minha amiga, ao invés de ela me consolar. Os hormônios da gravidez complicavam bastante as conversas com Misao. Abracei-a.

- Está tudo bem Misao... não é por causa dele. É por minha causa. Isso tudo foi a gota d'água. Eu já vinha pensando nisso há um bom tempo. Eu não estou feliz com o trabalho. Eu quero... não, eu _preciso_ mudar a minha vida. Isso só foi um incentivo extra para eu tomar coragem.

- Mas você nunca falou isso com ninguém... – Misao suspirou.

- Eu falei com o meu pai. Só que eu não sabia exatamente o que eu estava falando, naquele dia – sorri para ela, tentando amenizar a situação. – Não importa onde eu trabalhe, você continuará sendo a minha melhor amiga.

Quando Misao saiu da minha sala, eu tive duas certezas: a primeira era que nossa amizade iria perdurar, a segunda era que até o final do expediente metade da agência iria saber o que aconteceu entre eu e Kenshin. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Minhas amigas iriam ficar sabendo, ocasionalmente. E se elas achassem que era por isso que eu iria me demitir, ao menos eu não precisaria ficar explicando.

Sentei por um tempo, olhando para o teto e pensando se eu iria sentir falta do meu emprego. Cheguei à conclusão que eu sentiria falta das minhas amigas do trabalho e apenas isso.

Felizmente, não vi Kenshin durante a manhã. Eu ficaria envergonhada demais. Minha consciência estava me acusando que ele havia tentado me avisar que gostava de outra pessoa, mas que eu havia decidido não escutar. Talvez fosse isso que ele havia tentado me contar no dia anterior, quando Misao havia interrompido ao trombar com ele a caminho do banheiro. Eu teria que agradecer Misao pelas crises dela... se bem que, é uma coisa horrível para se agradecer.

Perto do horário do almoço, eu já havia feito tudo que estava programado para a manhã. Fechei-me no meu escritório, um pouco desesperada por não ter nenhuma desculpa para escapar da horrível conversa que eu teria que ter com Kenshin. De alguma forma, "foi um erro", começou a soar muito melhor do que "eu gosto de outra pessoa".

Houve uma batida na minha porta. Senti o pânico começar a subir pelo meu estômago. Iria começar a hiper-ventilar. Se eu desmaiasse pelo excesso de oxigênio, Kenshin não teria como conversar comigo. Você sabe que está perdida quando começa a desejar estar inconsciente para uma conversa. Se bem que, havia muitas conversas que eu havia tido no curso de minha vida que eu desejava estar inconsciente. Isso incluía "a" conversa sobre S-E-X-O. Culpo Megumi por isso. Já é embaraçoso demais ter essa conversa com sua mãe sem ter uma irmã mais velha fazendo caretas, quando sua mãe não está olhando, e depois ficar fazendo comentários sobre "o tamanho" de pessoas que você conhece.

Olhei para a sala toda, procurando um lugar para me esconder. Cogitei até saltar pela janela, mas o fato de estarmos no terceiro andar não me agradava muito. Quer dizer, pessoas sobrevivem a uma queda como essa, ou ao menos gosto de pensar que sim. Afinal, o que é uma perna quebrada por mais alguns momentos de tranqüilidade de consciência?

Respirei fundo. Estava cansada de fugir dos meus problemas. A melhor maneira de confrontar a situação era de frente. Abri a porta e dei de cara com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Assinei pela entrega, mas não havia cartão algum. Estava cheirando as flores, quando houve uma leve batida na minha porta e o rosto de Okita apareceu na porta.

- Flores do admirador secreto? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Não, deve ser do Ryuzaburo. Ele ainda não encontrou motivos para me deixar em paz – suspirei.

Havia esquecido de como o sorriso de Okita era tranqüilo. De repente, se ele se declarasse não era uma idéia tão ruim assim. Isso fez com que eu gritasse comigo mesma. Desde quando eu havia ficado tão desesperada a ponto de querer voltar com Okita?! Quer dizer, não que houvesse alguma coisa de errada com Okita. Afinal, ele era bonito, charmoso e calmo, mas nós havíamos terminado! E, querendo ou não, talvez eu gostasse mais de Kenshin do que fosse o recomendável. Mesmo com uma iminente dor-de-cotovelo, eu não iria trocar de objeto de afeição só para salvar o meu ego. Minha cabeça estava dando tantas voltas que já havia dado um nó.

- Está pronta para almoçar? – ele perguntou, gentil.

Okita levou-me em um restaurante próximo do serviço. Era um lugar que eu já havia estado em uma reunião de negócios. Eu sabia que era um lugar caro, excelente para impressionar os clientes. Imaginei o que ele estava pretendendo com aquilo.

O garçom trouxe o menu e eu fiquei com os olhos tão arregalados com os preços, que achei que nunca mais iria conseguir piscar. Okita não se importou com os preços. Na verdade, sugeriu que pedíssemos um dos itens mais caros do cardápio. Fez umas poucas perguntas para cumprir tabela, até as bebidas chegarem. Só depois que eu já tinha bebido um gole do meu suco de laranja, foi que Okita começou a falar a sério.

- Eu vou me casar – ele disse.

Devo ter ficado com a boca aberta, porque de todas as possibilidades que pudessem passar pela minha cabeça, aquela deveria ser uma das últimas. Todo mundo ou estava se casando, ou indo morar junto... eu estava ficando para trás.

- Eu queria te contar pessoalmente... – ele disse, hesitante.

- Isso é ótimo – eu disse e percebi que estava feliz por ele.

Okita me olhou por um instante, como se tentasse avaliar o que havia por trás das minhas palavras. Finalmente, ele pareceu soltar o ar e sorriu. Eu também sorri. Houve um daqueles momentos em que nós dois ficamos sorrindo como duas hienas. Para quem estava triste há algumas horas atrás, até que eu estava me saindo muito bem. Talvez fosse toda a perspectiva de sair do emprego. Talvez eu estivesse em um surto de loucura e rir era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer.

- Quem é ela? – perguntei e percebi que estava interessada.

- Antes de eu sair com você, eu namorava ela – Okita respondeu, de um jeito descontraído. – Acabei encontrando com ela de novo... e foi como se nós não houvéssemos nos separado. Parece uma coisa tola, falando assim, mas nós continuamos de onde havíamos parado.

O olhar de Okita tinha a clara impressão de um homem apaixonado. Era frustrante para mim chegar a uma determinada idade sem que alguém me olhasse com aquela expressão que ele tinha quando lembrava na noiva.

- Estou realmente feliz por você – eu falei e, mais uma vez, havia verdade na minha voz.

- Sério? – ele perguntou e parecia uma criança ganhando um brinquedo novo. – Eu fico feliz... porque eu queria te convidar para o casamento.

- Eu adoraria – respondi.

Conversar com Okita sempre foi muito fácil. Ele era uma daquelas pessoas que simplesmente conseguem preencher os silêncios de uma forma reconfortante. Era por isso que eu havia saído com ele, em primeiro lugar. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Começou a me falar sobre os preparativos do casamento, como se eu fosse uma velha amiga. Na verdade, acho que era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Toda a empolgação dele me fez pensar que eu gostaria de me casar um dia. Só que essa era uma coisa que eu estava começando a considerar que não iria acontecer nunca.

- Você iria a um lugar comigo? – Okita perguntou, quando pedimos a conta.

- Claro. Eu não tenho pressa para voltar para o serviço – respondi.

- É que eu quero uma opinião – ele explicou.

Okita levou-me a uma joalheria. Ele tinha um recibo, que entregou ao balconista. Pouco tempo depois, entregavam a ele uma caixinha de veludo. Ele não precisava me dizer o que havia ali dentro. Entregou-me a caixa e eu abri. Dentro dela, estava a mais delicada aliança que eu já havia visto.

- Você acha que ela vai gostar? – ele perguntou, com uma expressão ansiosa.

- Ela vai amar – eu respondi, sem tirar os olhos da aliança. Senti-me boba, mas acabei pedindo a ele. – Você se importa se eu experimentar?

Okita achou graça do pedido e não negou. Coloquei a aliança no dedo, imaginando o que seria ser uma noiva. Talvez ela fosse a única aliança que eu viesse a colocar no dedo. Não era de estranhar que eu demorasse um pouco para tirá-la. O estranho foi que, quando a tirei do dedo, eu estava com uma sensação estranha de conformidade. Eu iria ficar para titia, era isso.

Voltamos para a agência. Okita beijou meu rosto ao se despedir. Estava a caminho da minha sala, quando dei de frente com Kenshin. Apesar de estar esperando e temendo que isso acontecesse o dia inteiro, eu não estava realmente preparada. Olhei para ele e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi lamentar que nós não ficaríamos juntos.

A secretária do sr. Yamagata escolheu aquela hora para avisar que ele iria me atender.

XXX

Não tive muito tempo para contemplar a liberdade de estar sem emprego. No dia seguinte à minha demissão, acordei sabendo o que eu queria fazer. Não era uma resposta tão complicada, se você pensasse. O que era que eu fazia quando estava feliz com a minha vida? Substituía meu pai dando aulas de kendo.

É claro, ele não iria me poder pagar um salário como aquele que eu recebia na agência. Isso implicou que eu precisei trocar de apartamento. Não conseguia mais pagar o aluguel. Tae ofereceu-se para dividir o apartamento comigo, mas decidi que era melhor arrumar um lugarzinho mais perto do dojo. Era alguma coisa sobre minha independência emocional que eu achava que estava faltando. Um pouco de solidão, um pouco de isolamento, não faziam mal. Ao contrário, eu estava me redescobrindo. Acordar cedo, vestir o uniforme de treino e passar o dia suando como um porco. Quem diria que eu ficaria feliz com tão pouco?

Imaginei que minha mãe iria ficar frustrada com a minha súbita mudança de carreira. Não imaginei que ela fosse ficar feliz. Comigo trabalhando como instrutora-assistente do dojo, meu pai estava livre para viajar com ela pelo mundo. Era mais um sonho dela que estava se tornando realidade.

Havia tentado evitar pensar em Kenshin. O problema é que o kendo me lembrava as épocas de escola. As épocas de escola me lembravam Kenshin... Flagrei-me desejando que ele fosse feliz, com quem quer que fosse.

Por isso, foi tão estranho quando eu o vi no casamento de Okita.

- NÃO!!! KAORU!

Quando ele gritou o meu nome e eu reconheci a voz dele, todos na igreja olharam para ele. Senti meu rosto ficar quente, com a idéia de que eu estava estragando o casamento do meu amigo. Escapei por uma porta lateral, tentando que ninguém me visse. Eram poucas pessoas, é claro, que me conheciam ali.

Imaginei eu ficava ali, do lado de fora da igreja, ou se eu ia embora. Kenshin gritando o meu nome, era um motivo para eu ficar. A vergonha, era um motivo para eu ir. Hesitei tempo o bastante para que Kenshin saísse e me encontrasse do lado de fora.

Ele parecia sem fôlego, como se houvesse corrido uma maratona. Fiquei esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, porque eu não conseguia fazer com que minha voz funcionasse. De todas as situações, aquela era uma que eu não esperava que fosse acontecer. Desejava, mas não esperava. Kenshin quebrou o silêncio com uma sonora gargalhada.

Ele estava rindo tanto que ficou vermelho. Parecia estar com dificuldades para respirar. Finalmente, ele conseguiu dizer entre sua risada:

- Acabei de fazer papel de bobo no meio de um monte de estranhos!

Colocando daquela forma, até que era engraçado. Quer dizer, não havia jeito de colocar isso que não fosse engraçado. E, com certeza, as pessoas lembrariam isso. Seria um casamento inesquecível, já que casamentos são sempre tão iguais. Comecei a rir, também.

- É que eu achei que era você que estava se casando... – ele disse, tentando parar de rir.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntei, estava parando de rir.

- Das suas amigas. Elas disseram que se eu não corresse, não impediria o casamento – Kenshin estava conseguindo controlar a risada.

- E você veio correndo para impedir que eu me casasse? Por quê?

Kenshin olhou bem para mim e colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro.

- Eu sou louco por você – ele deu um longo suspiro. – Eu queria que você soubesse disso.

Minha cabeça girou. Ele gostava de mim? Então, por que ele havia beijado aquela mulher?

- Eu vi você beijando aquela mulher – falei, mas era como se eu estivesse em um lugar distante, entrando em contato com toda a minha raiva reprimida.

Quando eu olhei para ele, tive certeza de que ele estava vendo a raiva ardendo nos meus olhos.

- Era a minha ex-noiva – Kenshin gaguejou, provavelmente entendendo o perigo que eu estava representando naquele instante. – Um beijo de despedida. Só isso. Não significava nada. Apenas um adeus.

Bati com a mão na testa, porque senão iria querer bater com a cabeça na parede. Recapitulando... Kenshin dizia que gostava de mim, havia beijado a ex-noiva em despedida e havia corrido para tentar impedir o meu casamento. Eu, tola, achando que ele gostava de outra. Eu, tola, achando que, com toda certeza, nunca mais iria ver Kenshin de novo. Tudo bem, era bonitinho ele ter tido todo aquele trabalho para impedir o meu casamento, mas...

Fechei o punho e aceitei-o em cheio no queixo. Nocaute. Kenshin cambaleou e caiu. Ok, eu me sentia melhor. Inclinei-me sobre ele.

- Se você beijar outra mulher de novo, eu juro que você vai sofrer tanto que vai se arrepender de ter nascido! – esbravejei, mas ele não escutou.

Tive que abanar, até que ele recobrasse a consciência. Fiquei com medo que ele houvesse tido uma concussão. Minha preocupação com certeza significava alguma coisa.  Com certeza significava mais que a primeira palavra que Kenshin disse quando recuperou a consciência:

- Oro?

Isso me obrigou a sorrir.

Eu poderia dizer que nossos olhares se encontraram e que ele me beijou, mas isso não seria verdade. Fui eu quem o beijou. Afinal, quem foi que disse que as mulheres precisam esperar para serem beijadas? E também não foi um beijo suave, porque fazia muito tempo que nós nos víamos e, de alguma forma, parecia que quando mais nós nos apertássemos, mais a saudade cedia.

Talvez as coisas fossem melhorar também na minha vida amorosa. Mas a verdade é: quem pode dizer com certeza? Afinal, essa era a história do meu relacionamento com Kenshin, uma sucessão de altos e baixos.

Ele me perdoou por haver batido nele, eu o perdoei por haver beijado sua ex. E, é claro, eu fiz com que ele prometesse nunca fazer aquilo novamente, da mesma forma com que ele me fez prometer que nunca mais iria bater nele. Era uma promessa difícil para eu cumprir, mas eu iria tentar com todo afinco. É sempre mais fácil cumprir promessas para quem você gosta.

-----------------------

**Agradecimentos**: a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história e ao leitor ocasional. A todos que deixaram um recadinho para me estimular a escrever e todos que me ameaçaram para que eu continuasse a história. A Goimary, minha miguinha, por perguntar tanto sobre as histórias que eu me sentia compelida a criar mais coisas só para satisfazer sua curiosidade. A Katie, minha amiga do coração, sem quem essa história não existiria. Ao meu maridão perfeito, que sempre tira sarro da minha cara e **tenta** não me fazer usar clichês, independente do quão tentador eles sejam, e tem sempre uma idéia mais interessante que a minha.

Em breve, o epílogo. Obrigada por lerem!


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **RK não me pertence.

Obrigada a todos por lerem.

**O Que não podemos deixar para trás...**

**Epílogo**

_Kenshin._

É sempre muito estranho como as coisas se ajeitam. Continuei trabalhando na agência, mas devo confessar que não era remotamente tão divertido sem Kaoru por perto. Afinal, ela sempre encontrava alguma coisa para me fazer temer o final do dia. Sem ela trabalhando no escritório ao lado, o emprego era normal demais. Algumas pessoas gostam de normal, normal é bom. E não é como se eu não visse Kaoru de vez em quando.

Sano pediu demissão algumas semanas após Kaoru. Imaginei se ele iria se mudar para Aizu, atrás de uma certa doutora, mas ele surpreendeu a todos nós decidindo dar a volta ao mundo. Algumas pessoas se perguntavam como ele havia conseguido dinheiro para viajar. Algumas más línguas falavam sobre fraude. Descobri, porém, que ele havia ganhado muito dinheiro no ramo de filmes para adultos. Não, ele não atuava, e eu preferi não saber exatamente o que ele fazia. Ele envia cartões postais uma vez por semana, em geral de lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam. Fiquei sabendo que ele também envia postais para Megumi na mesma freqüência. Ou seja, o relacionamento deles através de postais e telefonemas está sendo o mais longo que Sano já teve.

Misao teve uma menina com cara de joelho. Todos tiveram a consciência de dizer a ela que o bebê era lindo, quando foram a ver no hospital. Misao e Aoshi ainda não se mataram, o que significa que o relacionamento deles vai bem. Estão pensando em casamento, mas só depois que a filha puder carregar as alianças na igreja. Ou seja, ainda vai levar um bom tempo.

A surpresa maior foi Sayo. Não conseguimos descobrir a identidade do filho dela, quando ela estava grávida e ninguém acreditou que um dia escutaria falar do pai da criança. Quando o menino nasceu (um pouco mais bonito que a pobre filha da Misao, diga-se de passagem), finalmente descobrimos quem era o pai. Afinal, quem suspeitaria de Soujirou com aquela cara de criança. Eles não estão juntos, mas ele cuida do filho de vez em quando, especialmente quando Sayo tem um encontro. Sayo e Misao estão arranjando o casamento dos filhos. Não pergunte.

Outra pessoa que deixou de trabalhar na agência foi o artista gráfico, Ryuzaburo. Ele pintou vários quadros e está exibindo em uma galeria na cidade. Kaoru quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando viu os quadros. Aparentemente, Ryuzaburo havia conseguido sublimar a atração que sentia por Kaoru, pintando quadros de nus. Todas as mulheres nos quadros se pareciam com Kaoru. É claro que eu sabia que ela nunca havia posado para os quadros. Ela era mais encantadora do que ele havia pintado.

Eu e Kaoru nos vemos sempre que podemos, o que para mim às vezes é pouco. Todas as sextas-feiras nós alugamos um filme, que acabamos vendo muito pouco por estarmos prestando atenção um ao outro. Nós ainda nos desentendemos de vez em quando, por motivos ridículos, que depois nos fazem rir.

Ainda nos vingamos um do outro, também. A última foi em um restaurante. Não consigo lembrar o motivo da discussão, mas Kaoru colocou pimenta na minha bebida quando eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu disse que ia ao banheiro e não voltei. Kaoru estava sem sua bolsa e ficou esperando até a hora do restaurante fechar, sem saber o que fazer por causa da conta. É óbvio que eu havia pagado a conta antes de sair. Existe um limite para o quanto você embaraça quem você ama.

Kaoru não ficou muito irritada. Ou, ao menos, deixou de ficar, depois que viu o que eu comprei para ela como pedido de desculpas. Mulheres e jóias, vou dizer... é só dar um pequeno anel de noivado que elas esquecem qualquer coisa.

FIM


End file.
